Poke'Rage
by Hyperwryter88
Summary: A brutal war between ten ancient godlike titans from another world is soon dragged to the pokemon world! A Pokemon and Primal Rage Xover. Contains a little cursing and lots o' violence,YAY VIOLENCE! Yes, there's some Ash/May shipping.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_We all live in a world where humans and creatures called pokemon co-exist with each other. Every year, people who are ten years of age and up become legalized to venture out into the world as pokemon trainers. They capture and train their own pokemon for battles, competitions, and mostly, for the fun of it._

_Of all the trainers in the world, there is one who is so determined to become the greatest pokemon master in the history of mankind. His adventures have led him through some good times and some bad times, but they were all worth it._

_But new troubles for him and his traveling companions are just cooking up, for somewhere out there, there is a danger greater than he nor his friends have ever faced that is on its way into his life and the lives of others…_

_For some mysterious reason, ten ancient prehistoric, titanic, supernatural, god-like creatures that once dominated the earth and have been locked away, have unexpectingly awakened from their slumber…and they are angry at what a delicate wasteland their home world has become._

_No, they are not pokemon, they cannot be captured by any trainer, and these ancient monsters want to do more than just battle, oh, no, they want something else._

_Something humans and pokemon fear… _


	2. Chapter 1

Computer is mine only. Characters I use in my writings in the future belong to whomever thought of them first.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It's noon and Ash Ketchum and his traveling friends Brock, May, Max, and the newly admitted Dawn, are in the wilderness, taking a lunch break after an hour of walking around.

"Ow, my feet hurt like crazy!" May complained. She removed her shoes and began rubbing her sore feet.

"So do mine!" said Dawn. She not only took off her shoes, but her cap as well.

"Not to worry, guys...and girls!" said Brock. "Lunch is on its way!" He took off his backpack, placed it on the grassy ground and dug in for his cooking supplies.

Ash's stomach made a loud, embarrassing rumbling noise. "My stomach is saying 'hurry up please!'"

"Pika...chu." Pikachu said weakly.

After a minute of backpack digging, Brock stood up and said "Good news is I found my cooking stuff."

"Badnews?" Max asked.

Brock sighed heavily and uttered the words no starving person did not want to hear. "I'm out of food." He took cover behind a tree and prepared for the worst as if he was a soldier at war.

"AHHH!!"

"How did we freakin' run out of food?!" screamed Dawn.

Ash started getting nervous, fearing what the others would say to him when they learned that he pigged out on the last of their food supplies.

Ash stood up and, quickly got it over with. "I did it..." he said quickly.

Everyone grew super pissed after hearing this.

"You did _what_!?" May and Max shouted.

"I got a little hungry last night!" he said.

"A _little_!?!?" They all screamed like there was no tomorrow. "You call forking down a weeks worth of emergency snacks a little!?"

Now he was afraid. "Don't sweat it guys. We can go to the nearest pokemon center and grab a bite to eat."

Everyone groaned in disgust again.

"How 'bout we have YOU for lunch since you enjoy fattening your damn belly and we're so damn exhausted!?" May, Max, and Dawn reached into their packs and pulled out knives and forks and made a dive for Ash, their mouths watering and their eyes bloodshot from hunger.

Panic swept over Ash upon seeing his friends acting this way.

"Hold it, people...and pokemon!" Brock shouted, adding Pikachu to the conversation so he wouldn't offend the critter.

The process to cannibalism halted.

"I think Ash is right. The pokemon center is a good place to eat. We'll get our meal there."

"Thank you..." Ash whispered loudly after his recovery from the frightening moment of being eaten by his comrades.

"And...!" Brock continued. "Since Ash is the one responsible for this mess, he's gonna play "Delivery Boy" today."

"WHAT!?"

"That's right Ash Ketchum! You got us into this, you're getting us out of it." agreed Dawn.

"Same here!" said May and Max.

"But it's a long way from here!" Ash complained.

They all glared angrily at him. Max grinned an evil smile and held up his fork and knife as a way of saying "Ash Sandwich anyone?"

Against his own will, Ash agreed to the plan. "Oh, alright then!" He got up to his feet, ignoring the pain of his foot soles and began walking down a nearby dirt path. Pikachu followed him.

Dawn shouted to Ash "You better not forget where we are!"

"I won't!" he responded back and in a matter of moments, he and his yellow pal were gone.

_If he returns late or if he forgets about us, so help him_...! May thought to herself.

* * *

Ash can be such a pig at times like this! God, God, God! Will he succeed in making up for his mistake? What will happen to him and Pikachu? Stay tuned! Good reviews please! I'm beggin' you all!

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Computer is mine only.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

After some time of wandering the woods was spent, Ash and Pikachu reached a large cornfield.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ash said this for every he took due to his aching feet. Pikachu was right behind him.

Pikachu looked up at him. "Pika?" it said.

Ash looked at his little yellow amigo and smiled. "It's only my feet, buddy. We walked for an hour in the morning, remember?"

More churning noises came from Ash's gut, a little louder than before. "Oh, man! The hunger's killing me!"

_Rustle, rustle..._

Ash and Pikachu froze where they stood. Someone...or something was in the cornfield with them.

_Rustle!_

There it was again! Ash stood his ground, hands balled up tightly into fists, ready for hand-to-hand combat. Pikachu also perpared to rumble with the intruder, sparks of high voltage charging in its red cheeks.

Just like that, the stalker jumped out of its hiding place and onto Ash's back.

"Whoa!" Ash cried out in surprise and collapsed to the ground. Pikachu was about to unleash its thundershock attack at random, but held its fire.

The "stalker" was, in fact, a Pichu, and from the looks of things, this Pichu looked super pissed. Because it was trying to harm Ash

"Hey, whaddya know! It was a little Pichu the whole time! But why is it attacking me?"

Pikachu sprinted toward the Pichu and, its own words(really), it asked the Pichu of its business here. Pichu stopped what it was doing and agreed to chat with its older counterpart.

Translated from Pokemon talk:

Pikachu: "Why are you attacking my trainer?"

Pichu: "Sorry. I thought you two were thieves wanting to steal all this corn here. Are you?"

Pikachu: "Even though we are hungry, we aren't criminals. Are you a wild pokemon or do you have a trainer?"

Pichu: "I have no trainer. I, along with my only sister live in this field together."

Pikachu: "Where is your sister?"

Pichu: "After we were picking some corn from the stalks, I heard someone coming, notably you guys, and I told her to take cover and that I would defend our home. Well, there's no point in doing that now that I know you are not here to rob us. Sorry I attacked your trainer."

Pikachu: "Don't worry about it. You were only defending your territory and your sister. By the way, my friend and I are kinda lost. Can you help us out?"

Pichu: "Sure! Where are you guys headed to?"

Pikachu: "We are trying to find a nearby pokemon center so we can retrieve food for some friends of ours."

Pichu: "Who needs a pokemon center when you're surrounded by a large cornfield? Would you two like to have some to go?"

Pikachu: "Are you sure?"

Pichu: "Yep! I insist! It should make up for the trouble I caused moments ago."

Pikachu: "Very, well!"

Back to English:

"Hey Pikachu." said Ash. "Did Pichu tell you why he attacked us?"

The mouse pokemon turned around to face Ash. It nodded its head as a "yes" response.

"And everything's cool now, right?"

"Pi!"

"Ok! Now, let's resume finding a pokemon center, shall we?" He got up from the ground, brushed off some dirt and stuff, and started walking.

"Huh?" He felt a slight tug on his pants and he saw it was Pichu. It had a big ear of corn in its tiny hands. "For you!" it seemed to say to him.

"For me?" he asked. Pichu nodded happily.

Ash bent down and took the corn in his hand. A second later, he removed his backpack from himself, unzipped it and stuffed the food inside.

Soon, both mouse pokemon plucked more corn ears and put them in Ash's pack. The pack became full with food later.

"Okay, I think we have enough food." said Ash. He zipped up his backpack and, with all his might, swung it on his shoulders. Damn, was it heavy!

Pikachu walked to Ash, ready to get back to camp.

"Ready, pal?" Ash asked.

"Pika!"

They turned around, then Ash looked back to Pichu. It was waving good-bye to them.

"Thanks for your help, Pichu!"

"Pi-Pichu!" it said to them.

They left the fields and dissapeared.


	4. Chapter 3

Computer is mine only. Also, I may have made mistakes on the chapters, e.g. calling the prologue "Chapter 1" and calling chapter 2 "Chapter 1". I don't know how to fix it at the moment and I might mess it up more should I attempt this, so try to see the chapters as what they are. K?

* * *

It's been a half hour since Ash and Pikachu had left. May, Max, and Dawn were all lying flat on the grass, they were bored and starving to death. Brock was just standing and staring at the trail Ash and Pikachu had taken earlier. 

Finally, after holding it in for so long, May finally let it out. "Dammit! Where is he?!"

Max turned to her sister. "Calm down, May. I'm sure he's got our lunch and he's coming back."

"Well, he'd better hurry up! The hunger's killing me!" she whined.

"The hunger is bugging all of us, too." said Dawn after she sat up. "But we have to be patient for the moment. That pokemon center is far away, ya know."

"How far is it?" Max asked.

Brock went to his backpack and fished out his trusty map. "According to my map, the nearest pokemon center is about fifty minutes from where we are."

May's eyes bugged out and she let out a loud groan. She began kicking her legs and whining like a baby.

Max was embarrassed by this. He knew May would complain like a big baby sometimes, but he did not expect her to _really_ _act_ like it!

"Stop it, May. you're not a child anymore!" said Brock.

"Never!" She continued her complaining.

Max was just about to give in to_ his_ urge to yell at her, when an evil grin appeared on his face. He just thought of something really funny to lift his spirits.

He grabbed his pack and took out a frightening zombie mask he had planned to wear for Halloween a year ago, but couldn't because of a health problem he went through. He slipped it on his face, silently mouthing at Brock and Dawn to keep quiet about it. They both agreed and tried really hard to hold their laughter in, their faces were starting to turn red and purple.

May continued whining it up, totally unaware of the surprise her nerdy brother had in store for her!

At last she ceased her complaining and sat up, exhausted from it. A finger tapped her left shoulder and she turned her head around to see who was doing that.

"MAYDOYOUWANTSOMETHINGTOEAT?!?!?!?!?!"

An ear-piercing scream erupted from May the instant she saw this and she dashed off for cover from the "monster".

That's when Max, Brock, and Dawn broke into extreme, wild laughter.

May stopped and looked back at them. Uncontrollable rage flowed in her mind.

"You stupid little freak! I'm gonna kill you for that!!" May rushed to her brother like a Dotrio and perpared to beat the crap out of him.

Dawn and Brock moved toward May and attempted to restrain her.

"LET ME GO, NOW!!!" she shouted.

"C'mon, May! You know Max didn't mean to scare you that bad!" said Dawn.

"Yeah right! And where the hell did you get that ugly mask from anyway?!

Max smirked. "I had it since last Halloween. You love it?"

More anger flared in May's eyes. "Love it?! It's freaking horrible!"

"Yeah, I know!" He laughed some more.

After a while, May decided to sit back down.

* * *

**Let's get back to Ash and Pikachu, shall we?**

* * *

"Hey, Pikachu. Are you hungry now?" Ash asked.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu answered.

Ash let his now heavy sack drop to the ground like a brick and he opened it up. He took out a corn piece and handed it to his yellow buddy. Then he closed it and put it back on his shoulders, it was heavy, but Ash's adventures had kept him fit.

Pikachu bagan to chow down on his snack, it wasn't cooked, but it was still pretty good.

Suddenly, a large, rubber, mechanical hand sprung out of nowhere and snatched Pikachu.

Ash was surprised by the random attack. "Pikachu!" he screamed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!"

Ash instantly reconized the voices making that laughter. "Aw, dammit! them again!"

A black and red helicopter came from behind him. It had a giant red "R" marked on its front and the operators of the chopper were shown in its front window. It was the infamous group known as Team Rocket.

"I knew it!" cried Ash. "Gimmie back my Pikachu, now!"

One of the vehicle's pilots, a girl with long, red hair named Jessie, spoke through the 'copter's intercom speakers. "That's a big, no-can-do, twerp!"

Her co-pilot, a blue-haired man named James, took the mic from the girl. "Pikachu has an important gig to attend...with our boss!"

A third individual, a cat-like pokemon named Meowth, jumped on top of the helicopter's control desk and said into the mic, "Now, if ya don't mind, why don't ya make like a Milktank an' roll away!"

With that said, Team Rocket rotated their helicopter 180 degrees and sped off into the woods, taking Pikachu with them.

"No!" Ash let his sack of corn slide off him and sprinted toward Team Rocket's path.

* * *

Inside the chopper, Pikachu was stuffed into a glass container.

"Pika...chuuuu!" It used its electric attack to try to break free of his little prison. It didn't happen.

Meowth walked up to their captive and smiled a wicked smile. "Don't bother! This glass is Pika-proof!"

He then walked back to his comrades, feeling victorious.

Jessie spoke to James. "Any sign of the brat?"

"Nope! None at all!" said James.

She waved her hands in the air with glee. "At last, we got our prize! How do you think the boss is going to reward us!?"

"Maybe with a nice, long, vacation!" Meowth happily shouted.

James had a great thought. "Or perhaps a big, fat, cash payment _and _a permanent vacation! Sorry about that 'fat' word, Jess."

"None taken!" she responded.

"Okay, who's up for some winner's pizza!?"

"ME!!" shouted everyone.

"Alrighty, the-"

A random thump shook the helicopter and everyone and everything inside.

"W-what was t-that...?" Meowth asked nervously.

"I don't know!" answered Jessie and James.

A giant tail swung at the helicopter and knocked it down to the ground.

Team Rocket crawled out of their now wrecked air vehicle.

"Ohh...what hit us?" James asked.

"THAT!!!" screamed Meowth as he pointed at the cause of the crash.

Jessie and James took a good look at what Meowth was pointing at and shrieked loud with fear.

An earth-shattering, thunderous roar echoed from the "helicopter crasher" as it saw Team Rocket and started to chase after them.

Jessie, James, and Meowth ran for their lives in a split-second, leaving their "prize" behind and not caring.

* * *

What could've destroyed Team Rocket's chopper and why is it chasing them down? More stuff to come, boys and girls! 

Cameraman: And...cut!

Me: Finally! My voice is killin' me! (drops microphone and leaves stage)


	5. Chapter 4

**People aren't mine!!** **God, God, God, God, God!**

**

* * *

**

Ash stopped running when he heard a sudden, monsterous roar echo throughout the forest. Several flying pokemon flew out of the trees and into the sky, screaming to the heavens.

_What the hell was that?! _he thought. He began to sudder in fear just from not knowing the sourse of that awful scream. Was it a pokemon?

"That can't be a pokemon. It sounds too big to be one..." said Ash. "I gotta get back and warn the others about this!"

Ash noticed that he wasn't carrying his bag of corn the Pichu gave him before.

"Ahhh! Never mind the bag. This is an emergency, dammit!"

It was off to the campsite for him.

* * *

**Switching scene back to the others.**

* * *

Brock, May, Max, and Dawn jumped in surprise when they heard a very loud, unexpected monster roar in the forest. 

"What on earth was that?!" Dawn asked.

"I-I don't know..." Max answered in a shaky voice. "But whatever made that sound must've been pretty mad!"

May had a terrible thought. "Wait a minute, where is Ash?!"

"Wherever he is, I hope he doesn't cross paths with that unknown beast who roared moments ago..." said Brock.

Dawn stared at the path Ash and Pikachu had taken a long time ago and whispered "Please be all right, Ash."

* * *

**Switching scene to Pikachu's current location.**

* * *

Pikachu had just gained consciousness minutes after Team Rocket's helicopter made impact with the ground. The glass container they kept him in was shattered into dozens of pieces, the chopper was a complete wreck...and Jessie, James, and Meowth were nowhere to be seen.

"Pi...ka?" Pikachu was still a little woozy from the sudden "nap". He made his way outside, it was still daylight.

One leap across some dented metal...and down a gap he went.

"Pikac- Pika?!"

The "hole" Pikachu tumbled into(normally that would be the work of Team Rocket, but for once wasn't) was, in fact, a giant footprint.

Heavy breathing came from the yellow pokemon as he stared at the print in sudden shock. What crashed the helicopter, why was he still here, and most of all(and he would hate himself for even _thinking _it)...

...where was Team Rocket?

Whatever did all this...Pikachu sure as hell didn't want to find out. As soon as "thinking time" ended, he ran off in search of Ash or his friends, praying he wouldn't come into contact with the mysterious monster.

* * *

All right. Those who have joined my tale probably have some questions just itching to be answered P.D.Q. "Will Ash find his little buddy? Why did Team Rocket ditch Pikachu? What destroyed the helicopter Pikachu was held captive in?" 

The answers you seek shall come in my later chapters...

Me: A-are they gone?

Camerapeople: Yes.

Me: Good!(Gets up from computer and goes to room) This writing stuff ain't easy(yawns and stretches), but damn, do I love it!


	6. Chapter 5

Here's another new one for you, enjoy!

P.S: Among all the characters in this story, only _one _of them belongs to yours truly.

* * *

Ash finally returned to camp where, from his point of view, they were ready to get medieval on him for not bringing some grub back with him.

Lucky for him, they were frightened right now. They didn't even care that he returned empty-handed.

Panting from running, Ash managed to spill out what he wanted to say. "Guys..., did you...hear...a..."

"We heard it!" May finished for him. She had a freaked out look in her eyes.

"What _was _it?!" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. Pikachu and I were coming back with a large sack of corn we got from a Pichu in a cornfield. Then Team Rocket interfered and captured Pikachu like they always do, then after they left, that loud roar erupted from nowhere and..."

That's when it hit Ash like a pokeball to the face.

"Oh, crap! I forgot about Pikachu!" He slapped himself in the face as punishment for forgetting about his little yellow friend.

Max came up to Ash. "Don't worry, Ash. Despite missing lunchtime, we'll help you find Pikachu."

"Yeah!" said May and Dawn.

Ash looked at them with comfort. "Thanks, guys! Now let's get going!"

With all their equipment packed up, the gang took off.

Brock just thought of something. "What was a Pichu doing in a cornfield?"

"It lived there with its sister." Ash answered.

* * *

**Will Ash and Pikachu find each other before the unknown monster does? What will become of Team Rocket? Is this beast the only one roaming around? More to come later...**

**(Suspenseful music playing)**


	7. Chapter 6

**More for all you readers out there!**

**P.S. Like I said before, only one of the story's characters, which I will reveal in time, is mine. The rest aren't! Sheesh...**

* * *

Team Rocket finally escaped from the monster that was chasing them earlier by taking cover inside an abandoned mine tunnel. They may have lost Pikachu but at least they were safe. 

"Is...it...gone?!" James wheezed.

Jessie looked out the tunnel's entrance before falling to the ground, out of breath. "Yes!" she said.

Meowth was sitting on top of Jessie, she didn't seem to care for the moment. "Now that...was some...monster..." he said.

"What...was...that...thing?" asked James. He collapsed next to Jessie and didn't move an inch.

"Let's rest first...then ask questions later." replied Meowth.

"Okay..." said Jessie and James. Then they allowed their exhaustion to take them to dreamland.

* * *

**While they sleep themselves off, let's get to the gang's scene, shall we?

* * *

**

Ash and his friends walked their way throughout the woods, calling for Pikachu.

"Hey, Pikachu! Can you hear me!" Ash called. His voice echoed in the trees. No reply.

_Crumble, crumble_

The trees were shaking all of a sudden. Something else was around. Could it be the creature that roared before?

May and Dawn squealed and ran to Ash and Brock and stood by them, arms squeezing them as tight as a Steelix.

"Can't...breathe... wheezed Ash, his face was already starting to turn purple.

Then they heard another roar, only this one was different. It kinda sounded like a purring noise only a little rougher.

Ash and Brock, despite the girls squeezing them, took out their pokeballs and got them ready in case a fight was nessesary.

Trees came crashing down and a giant creature appeared from them. It had a tail, fangs in its mouth, hands with razor-sharp claws on each along with its feet, one huge claw per foot, orange and black stripes all over its body, a white crest raised on top of its head, and it had scary-looking orange eyes.

The trainers gasped at the sight of this beast. May and Dawn choked their "Knights in shiny armor" even harder, Ash and Brock were too shocked to notice.

Since its back was turned to them, the five friends took this chance to hide behind some big bushes.

"Wha...wha...wha...! Max repeated, unable to complete what he wanted to say.

"I don't know!" May whispered loud enough for the others to hear. "Could that've been the monster that made that thunderous roar minutes ago?!"

"It can't be!" said Brock. "That creature sounded different when it popped out of those trees."

The titan moved its head in different directions. Maybe it was searching for something.

Everyone held their breath, hoping it wasn't looking for "lunch".

Ash got all his pokemon ready.

"What are you doing?!" Dawn whispered.

Ash locked eyes with Dawn and said "I don't know if that thing's a pokemon or not, but I'm gonna do what I must to keep it away from us and Pikachu if he's nearby."

"Wait, Ash!" said everyone. Too late. The orange-black striped monster turned around and saw its opponent. It made the rough purring sound again.

He scooped up his pokeballs and tossed them into the air, the adredeline rush pumping in his veins.

* * *

**We all know he's done this many times before, but has Ash really lost his frickin' mind this time?! He is daring to rumble with a creature he has never seen ever! The fight continues...in my next chapter! (Mortal Kombat 3 fatality theme music playing)**

**If you know which Primal Rage beast(not mine!) this is, send me a review of your guess!**


	8. Chapter 7

**More Pokemon/Primal Rage action comin' up!**

**Disclaimer: One is mine, the rest are not!**

**P.S. It's been three years since I last viewed a Pokemon episode so I lost track of what's been going on in the Pokemon world and I just got back to watching it.**

**

* * *

**

"Todadile, Bayleef, Aipom,! Go!" cried Ash as he released his best poke-critters to do battle with the strange titan.

Brock grabbed his pokeballs and released his pokemon as well. "Go, Onyx Geodude, and Croagunk !" His pokeballs opened and revealed a giant rock-snake creature, a floating boulder with two arms, and a toad-like pokemon with creepy inflating/deflating cheeks. They stared at the orange and blacked striped beast with toughness.

Dawn and May let their pokemon out, too. Dawn had a Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Buizel. May had a Torchic, Skitty, Squirtle, Munchlax, Beautifly, and Blaziken.

"Attack that monster, now!" everyone shouted. The pokemon launched their moves on the beast with all they had. The monster evaded their attacks and scared off the pokemon.

"Onyx, bind it now!" Brock ordered and Onyx obeyed.

Onyx crawled toward the giant, but was yanked and tossed away before it had a chance to attack.

"Onyx, no!" screamed Brock.

Upon seeing what just happened, the trainers returned their pokemon.

"Now what, Ash?!" Dawn asked.

Only one answer popped into Ash's head.

"RUN!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The others got the message and ran like hell.

The orange creature pursued after them, saliva dripping from its jaws.

"Max turned his head and saw the monster chasing them!

"Oh, crap! It's following us!"

They all screamed, May and Dawn were the loudest ones.

Just then, the scream of another titan monster was heard.

"What?! There's another one around here?!" Dawn asked, almost out of breath.

"What could be worse than the one behind us?" Ash asked in an exhausting tone of voice.

A giant greenish, disgusting blob came flying out of nowhere and hit the pursuing monster right in the face.

The second creature that shot that blob out came out of its hiding place and tackled the orange-striped animal to the ground.

Ash and the others stopped running to see what saved them.

Their rescuer raised its hands and began beating its chest madly while letting out a roar that forced Ash, Brock, Max, May, and Dawn to cover their ears.

"What is _that_?!" May asked frantically.

* * *

**The creature was too tough for their pokemon and tried to kill them, but it was thwarted by another super-monster! Will there be a fight between these two giants?! If so, who will emerge victorious? More to come eventually! Dun, dun, duuuuunnn!! By the way, for those who read my previous chapter and still haven't solved the guess I gave out, the monster the trainers ran into is... Talon!!! **

**Can you guess who this next monster is...?**


	9. Chapter 8

**As I revealed in my last chapter, the Primal Rage creature that was chasing the Pokemon trainers was none other than the small but speedy Talon. Now, there is another Primal beast on the scene and it just attacked Talon! Who will win? That's up to my(in SpongeBob's voice)imagina...tion! Place your bets, folks!**

**Disclaimer: Same!**

* * *

For a few seconds, nobody said a word. Standing in front of Ash and his friends right now, were two never-before-seen giants, and they looked as if they were ready to duke it out! 

One was a huge, raptor-like being. The other was a heavily fur-covered, overgrown primate, green slime dripped from its mouth from spitting it at the small, dinosaur-monster.

"Who are they...?" Max asked, not knowing he just spoke.

"Whoever...or whatever these beings are, I say we make another break fo-"

Brock was interrupted when the raptor lunged at the puke-spitting gorilla giant.

The gorilla-beast countered the attack by back-hand slapping its opponent with its right hand. The raptor screeched in pain, jumped on the gorilla and sank its fangs in its neck, blood started to spew from the wound.

It roared and reached for the raptor-monster, missed twice, but got it on try three. Despite the scratching and kicking, the primate got a good grip on the dinosaur and sent it crashing to the ground multiple times.

One stabbing attempt on the hand and the dinosaur broke free.

A familiar sound came from behind Ash; it was Pikachu!

The pokemon and its trainer/best friend were finally together again.

"Pikachu, it's sure good to see you again!" said Ash as he hugged his poke-buddy.

Even thought this was a touching moment, May hated herself for ruining it. "I really hate to butt in, but we do have a 'big' problem here!"

Pikachu understood what May meant by "big" when it saw the situation going on with the two prehistoric giants.

"Ewww! Gross!" Dawn shouted. Everyone knew she was right when the gorilla stood on its hands and unleashed a large, green, disgusting gas cloud from its behind.

Ash and Max were struck by unwanted nausea, their faces turning a sickly, green color. Max gave in to his.

"Max! Sick!!" said May when Max's "stuff" landed three inches near his sister.

"Sorry." Max uttered, his mouth dripping with what's left of his puking time.

Ash managed to hold his turn in.

The gross, fart cloud floated its way toward its target. The dino climbed up a tall tree to evade the cloud and pigpiled onto its enemy.

"Let's go, people!" Brock ordered and they obeyed.

The trainers got away as far as they possibly can, not looking back at the fight going on behind them.

A jeep stopped suddenly in front of them. It was a police vehicle.

"Is everyone okay?!" the driver, who sounded female, asked frantically. She rolled down the window and her face was exposed.

It was none other than Officer Jenny. Brock's "Pretty Girl Hormones" began kicking in.

"Hello, sweet Jenny..." he said in a fancy, French accent.

"Brock! This is no time for making out!!" May shouted at the top of her lungs and kicked him right where it hurt.

Brock groaned in pain from the blow.

"Get inside, kids! We gotta get out of here!" The five friends scrambled inside and sped off, leaving the battling titans in the forest.

* * *

**Who's that Not-Pokemon?**

**It's...Chaos! (roars)**

**Who should win and how should the winner destroy the loser? Place your votes, readers! Polls are open(by which I mean "reviews")!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I think it's about time you readers got more Pokemon/Primal Rage action. Here more!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone in this story but my custom character(I'm not telling yet) belongs to whoever thought 'em up first. GOD!**

* * *

Team Rocket soon woke up from that nap they took earlier.

"What time is it?" mumbled James.

Jessie looked at her watch. "It's 1:40 pm."

"We've been sleepin' for an hour." said Meowth.

All three of them stood up, stretched the sleepiness out of them, and walked out of the tunnel.

An apple tree was spotted and they plucked some apples and dug in.

"That reminds me." James spoke up. "Why did we fall asleep in an old mining shaft?"

"I can't seem to remember." said Jessie.

"We were exhausted after running. Don't you remember?" Meowth said.

Jessie's eyes widened. "Yeah, we ran, but why? It was something we were running from, but what was it?"

_Crash!_

The trio rapidly got to their feet in response of the crashing sound.

"I think we just got our question answered!" whimpered James.

The ground shook a little bit. Then several trees collasped one by one.

Before Team Rocket could say anything else, something odd came into view. It was tossed into the air and fell near the pokemon thieves.

"Wh-what is THAT?!" Meowth screamed without noticing.

The thing that crashed near them was orange and black striped all over, had a large, white crest on its head, and big claws on its hands and feet. And from the looks of it, it was badly hurt and bleeding.

Another huge monster, the one who threw the sriped dinosaur, was coming toward the down creature, an angry look on its creepy face. This one was covered with grayish fur, had evil, red eyes, and had green stuff on the corners of its mouth. It looked like a giant ape, and there were scratch and bite marks present on it.

Jessie, James, and their feline companion hid behind a still-standing tree, watching the titans in fear.

"Are they pokemon?" James whispered.

"I don't think so." answered Jessie.

"I wonder what they are doin' here and why they're killing each other." said Meowth.

The striped beast was getting up, but was immediately knocked back down when the ape monster grabbed a torn down tree and used it like a club. Its opponent was out cold.

Team Rocket looked on from their spot.

The gorilla stood straight over its fallen enemy, raised a leg, and began urinating all over the dinosaur monster. Slowly and disgustingly, the flesh of the raptor beast began to dissolve away.

Nausea struck the three, hiding pokemon theives as they witnessed this gross act.

When the gorilla titan was finished "doing its buisness", the corpse that was once alive was now a pile of urine-covered bones, no trace of flesh or organs was visible on the dead creature.

That's when the three of them let their puke spill out violently.

"Let's get outta here!!" all three of them managed to shout and they quickly ran as fast as they could, leaving the ape-giant alone to roar in victory over the deceased dinosaur monster.

* * *

WHOA! That is one sick monkey! It just took a HUGE, freakin' piss on Talon! What did this guy eat?! Anyway, that's the end of "Round One". There will be plenty of Pokemon/Primal Rage action eventually! Keep on readin'! Reviews please!

(Gets down on knees and begs for fan reviews)


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm baaack! (insane laughter)**

**Disclaimer: Same!**

* * *

The jeep that carried the trainers and its operator arrived at police headquarters. Outside, it was heavily guarded with soldiers with rifles. Inside, it contained lots of computers and other machinery. 

"Wow..." said Dawn. "This place is huge! Its like a shopping mall, only with just computers!"

They sat down. Officer Jenny offered them sandwiches when May told her she and her friends never had anything to eat.

Max and Ash belched loudly and excused themselves for it.

"So," Jenny began as she sat down next to Max. "Do any of you kids know anything about the two battling beasts we encountered earlier?"

The five friends shook their heads in a "no" response.

Brock stood up and took Jenny's hands with romance and said "Jenny, my love! I will do everything in my power to protect you from those titanic abominations and maybe afterward, we could get married, settle down, and have kids together!"

Upon hearing these words, Croagunk exited from its pokeball and struck Brock in the stomach with its fist. Everyone looked on as the toad-like pokemon got a grip on its fallen trainer's feet and dragged him away.

"What was that about?" asked Jenny.

"That happens whenever Brock sees a girl he likes." May said quickly.

The moment ended and it was back to important matters.

Loud sirens blared suddenly throughout the facility.

"What's with the alarm?!" Dawn asked in fear.

Two soldiers came sprinting to the group, sweat breaking on their faces.

"Officer Jenny!" they spit out, catching their breath before continuing. "We've just recieved word that our tower watchguard has seen something wierd!"

This made Jenny rise from her seat and she followed the troops as they escorted her to the video monitor room, leaving the pokemon trainers staring in confusion.

The monitor room doors burst open and Jenny returned to the youths with some bad news.

"What is it, officer?" Dawn asked nervously.

Jenny didn't want to scare them, but she knew she had to spill the beans. "Another of those superpowered creatures has been discovered and it's headed towards our city!"

Extreme panic entered the travelers. "What does it look like?" May asked frantically.

Jenny swallowed hard as she began describing what she saw. "This one is...red all over, has black stripes on its body, but different from that other one fighting the ape-thing, has little hands, dagger-like teeth, and from the footage our tower guard gave me, it looked like it was breathing fire."

The alarm resumed its action, the soldiers were scrambling around the base shouting orders to one another. Another soldier, a blue-haired female, rushed to Jenny, handgun held in her right hand. When she stopped, she gave a quick salute to her superior and spoke.

"Sir, what C.O.A should we use to take down the red, fire-breathing monster, sir?!" she said in a military tone.

Jenny thought, and said "Round up the troops and prepare for battle, soldier!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the woman responded and left to spread the word.

Ash spoke to Jenny "Should we help the team with the situation?"

She was flattered by the offer, but Jenny did not want to put Ash and his friends' lives at stake should the mess turn ugly.

"I don't want to put you guys in harms way." she told them.

"Don't worry! We have our best pokemon on our side to aid you! Right guys?"

They nodded in agreement. Even Pikachu.

"All right. We could use some extra assistance like you. Let's roll!" She ran to a nearby shed and when she came out, a shotgun was strapped to her back and there were two beretta pistols clutched in her hands.

Before they left, Dawn was just about to get Brock when he came out of a room, a hand pressed against his stomach from Croagunk's punch attack.

"Wait for me!" he shouted and ran to the group as they got inside the same jeep Officer Jenny found them in and drove off to their destination, ready for another encounter with the third lizard monster.

* * *

**Who do all you hardcore readers think is new Primal Beast is? Does the description you heard sound familiar? What will become of the brave soldiers who dare to go up against the new titan creature? Is Team Rocket still alive or are they dead for sure? I'll write more later! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**

**(doorbell rings)**

**Sweet! My pizza's here! Mmm! Canadian bacon and sausage, my favorite!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Who wants more? Here's an unexpected chapter scene for everyone.**

**CC(custom character) is mine, others aren't!**

* * *

Delia Ketchum, the mother of Ash Ketchum, was cleaning up her home from inside, while her assissant, a Mr. Mime( or "Mimey" as she likes to address it) was sweeping outside, happily humming a tune. 

Just then, professor Samuel Oak and his laboratory partner, Tracey Skechit, arrived by bus.

"Hello, you two! Can I help you with something?" Delia asked cheerfully. Her greeting smile turned into a frown when she saw a horrified expression on the faces of her guests. Bad news was afoot. "What's wrong?"

Tracey approached her and, taking a deep breath, told her the troublesome info. "Ms. Ketchum, you may want to go inside and watch the news. There's something big going on and you need to see it for yourself!"

Without question, everyone, including "Mimey" went in the house to turn on the T.V. After seconds of channel surfing, a live broadcast was found and they all took a seat on the couch. Delia increased the volume to hear it better.

"We interrupt this program to deliever an important message! In the past few hours, there have been reports of disturbing events triggered by unknown, random invaders that are not, I repeat: NOT pokemon speices of any kind whatsoever! We take you live to our reporter, Tara Snow, who is standing at the scene of where one of the invaders were. Tara?"

The camera then switched the footage to a female reporter who was dressed well professionally. She had purple hair, gray eyes, and was holding a microphone. Behind her were cops, firefighters, medics, and photographers snapping pictures of destroyed trees, roughed up ground, and something large and abnormal.

"Thank you." she said. "I am standing at what appears to be remains of a big brawl. Everywhere you look are crushed trees, bloodstains, and behind me, a large deceased animal...or what's left of it to be exact. It seems this creature's body was dissolved by gallons of acidic fluid. No organs appear to be found on it."

As soon as the camera zoomed in on the animal skeleton remains, Professor Oak's face suddenly turned green upon first sight.

"Gross!" said Delia. "What kind of creature would do that?!" Then a thought struck her like a stone to the head. "Oh, my God! I hope this incident doesn't cross paths with my son!" She shouted fearfully. Then she let out the waterworks.

Tracey had to comfort her. "Don't worry, Ms. Ketchum. I'm sure Ash is alright." A trip to the kitchen and he was back with a cup of water.

"Does your son, by any chance, carry a cell phone with him?" Oak asked.

"No...he doesn't. Delia whispered in fear. All she could do at the moment was pray the dinosaur invaders don't try to kill and eat her kid.


	13. Chapter 12

**The last chapter I posted was just for laughs. Fictionally speaking, I totally beat down James. He begged to end the fight after I seriously injured him and I made a deal with him: I promised to heal his pain if he agreed to have his memory of what happened wiped out. He accepted my terms and he was completely healed and he and his teammates don't remember a thing, everything's back to normal and the adventure can continue where it left off.**

* * *

Every man, woman, and child in Safferon City were doing just fine until... 

"AHHHHHH!!!"

The city's evacuation alarm sounded upon the sight of a red-skinned, fire breathing dinosaur. Flames spewed out of its fang-filled jaws and it was heading toward the townspeople! Anyone and anything that opposed this fiery beast perished.

The people screamed and shrieked in horror and wildly scrambled everywhere, some seeking shelter; others running without a care of where to go.

"HELP!!" cried a woman with multiple hair color. The red dinosaur saw the woman lying on the ground, her left arm was leaking with blood. Panic swept over the helpless woman as the fire-breathing beast stomped its way toward her, mouth ready to either eat or barbacue the victim...then suddenly, a random missile flew and crashed into the neck of the red lizard. It roared in surprise and pain and turned to the direction of where the missile came from. This gave the wounded girl precious seconds to flee before things got worse.

Tanks, jeeps, motorcycles, troops, and helicopters rolled into town. "Fire!" a soldier commanded. The tank near him obeyed and opened fire again. The fire dino ducked behind a tall building and the missile collided with the structure, sending it to the ground.

The foot soldiers came up and aimed their guns at the giant and fired. The destructive dinosaur responded by exhaling flames at the troops, then it covered itself with a cloud of fire and, like that, it was gone.

The militia stopped shooting, they were wondering where their target was. A jeep arrived at the scene and the driver, along with a few passengers, stepped out of the vehicle. It was Officer Jenny and with her were Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Dawn.

"What happened here?!" Ash asked. Safferon City was a HUGE mess. Burning buildings, scorched sidewalks, and several dead bodies.

"Ma'am!" said a soldier who ran to them. "This city was heavily under attack by what appeared to be a fire-breathing monster!"

"Did you take this monster down?" Jenny asked.

The soldier shook his head. "We fired our weaponry at it, but it disappeared when a fire cloud surrounded it."

Dawn and May took a look around. They were terribly frightened at the chaos that creature had committed. A Hitmonchan and Raichu were on the ground,dead. A headless salesperson lay in a heavy pool of his own blood near some heavily, charred bodies. Remains of homes, company buildings, and eating establishments were scattered all over the streets. The city that was once a fancy paradise, and the place where Ash won his Marsh badge when he started out, was now totally destroyed and may take years to rebuild.

"Why are these ugly, evil abominations doing this?!" May screamed. Her eyes started to swell up with tears and she didn't even notice. "What did we ever do to them?!" She knelt down and cried.

Brock and Dawn walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't worry, May. We'll figure something out to stop these monsters." Brock calmly said.

"Yeah." Dawn said with seriousness in her voice. "We'll kick their ugly asses back to wherever the heck they came from!"

May's sobbing ceased. She looked up at her friends, feeling a little better. "Thanks, you two. You're very kind to...say, where's Ash and Max?"

The three trainers stood up, and saw that Ash and Max were busy helping the army clean up. This town was bringing some flashbacks to Ash. It felt like a long time since he last set foot in Safferon. He remembered when Team Rocket made him, Brock, and Misty believe they won a fancy, super cool prize, and they kissed him for "winning"! Chills ran down his spine when he remembered that part.

Something caught his eye. It was the Safferon City Gym and it was unaffected by the invasion. That was where he rumbled with Sabrina...in child and adult form. Her Abra was all lazy at first, but then it evolved into a Kadabra and really laid the smackdown on Pikachu! Both Sabrinas were seriously scary, especially when they shrunk Ash and his friends down to toy-size and the kid Sabrina tried to "play" with them.

* * *

**It looks like Ash Ketchum is re-living his past here in Safferon City. Where could the inferno creature be now? Is the woman who beat him twice in his rookie days and changed still remain at the city's pokemon gym? Will I ever get reviews for my work? There will be more action eventually! **


	14. Chapter 13

**It seems the people of Safferon City got a little lucky in the last chapter. Who knows what could've happened if that inferno creature stayed longer?**

**Not mine but my own Primal beast!

* * *

**

Ash Ketchum entered the Safferon City Gym. It looked like a ghost town inside. Cobwebs were attached to walls and ceilings. Tables, chairs, and furniture were toppled over and destroyed. Phones and other electronic items were disabled. Except for him, Pikachu and Max, there were no signs of anybody present.

"Ash?" Max started to say. His palms and forehead began to sweat.

"Yeah?" Ash said. He was starting to feel a little scared himself.

"Have you ever set foot in this place before?"

"Indeed, I have." Ash answered. "This is where I competed for my Marsh Badge when I started my journey for the Indigo Pleateu Pokemon Tournament long ago. It was the fourth badge I won...even though it took long to get it. The two leaders of this gym were a girl and her older companion."

"Who were they?" Max wondered.

Ash stretched for a moment and went back to his tale. "Well, Max. The little girl and her gaurdian were both named Sabrina. The thing is, and try not to freak out, the girl was actually a spirit of the gaurdian's past counterpart. In other words, they were the same person...the older girl was the real deal, the ghost had her future self under mind control."

All thoughts Max had in his head cleared from what he just heard. That was the creepeist thing he ever heard. Then he shook them away. "What happened next?"

"After I defeated Sabrina's Kadabra thanks to a pokemon named Haunter, the spirit girl vanished and the older Sabrina was finally free from control. If you're wondering how I won, let's just say the results were...hilarious." A chuckle escaped his throat when he remembered how he won against Sabrina, he was about to tell it to Max when...

_Clank!_

The feeling of joy suddenly turned to fear.

They were not alone in the gym...

* * *

**It seems there's someone other than the two trainers inside the so-called abandoned gym. Who could it be? Is it May, Dawn, Brock, Sabrina? You'll find out next chapter...**

**(Halloween theme music plays)**


	15. Chapter 14

**I know what you people are thinking "When's the juicy stuff comin'? Who is the unknown Primal Rage character? How did they make come to the pokemon universe?" To those who think these questions or something related to them: they will be answered eventually. Till then, here's more of my story.

* * *

**

_Is that Sabrina? Is she and her family still alive? _Ash thought. Using a sign with his hands to tell Max to not make any noise, the two trainers carefully took silent steps to where the random sound came from.

_Snap!_

Now Max's fright limit was in the middle.

That snapping noise was coming from behind a closet to the far right of the hallway where Max and Ash were. Since Pikachu was busy with Dawn, May, and Brock, Ash was going to handle this problem without them.

"Max" Ash whispered. "When we get to that closet and when I say 'three', you open the door. Okay?"

Max nodded.

Ash grinned and took three pokeballs from his belt and gave them to Max. "If the need to fight comes..." he said.

They were getting closer to the door. Their grips tightening the pokeballs in their hands. If it was another one of those monsters or something related to them...

The closet doorknob was in Max's right hand, his face sweating with fear.

Ash gave the count to three with his hand. One...two...three!

The door swung open...

...And Team Rocket spilled out onto the floor.

"Ow!" they shouted.

He couldn't believe it. "Team Rocket?!" Ash said.

The trio looked up and when they saw him and his little friend, they jumped to their feet.

"Ha, ha! Prepare for trouble and make it..."

"Oh, shut your damn traps!" Ash said firmly. Every time he and them crossed paths with each other...every time!

"How, when, and why did you guys come here?" asked Max.

James started to answer. "Well, after we captured your Pikachu and escaped you, we were discussing how we were gonna celebrate our victory when our helicopter was attacked and destroyed by a mysterious, giant monster! It was no pokemon at all, I tell you!"

"It was horrible!" Jessie squealed. "That was the most grotesque thing I've ever laid eyes on!" She dropped to the floor, shaking with terror.

"Yeah!" said Meowth. "But we ran into two more giants and 'dey were busy killing each other!"

"Two more...?" Ash wondered. "They didn't happen to be an orange dinosaur and a gray gorilla, did they?"

Team Rocket had looks of surprise on their faces. "How did you know that?"

"Because we bumped into them, too." Max said. "I don't get this. Who are they and why are they causing all this disaster?"

"Because they are at war with each other, young man."

Everyone spun their heads to the direction of that voice. Standing behind them was a stranger. He wore dark shades over his eyes, a brown coat and a pair of pants with the same color of his coat, black shoes, and a plain, white hat.

* * *

It was going to take a year or two to repair all the damage these beasts were causing. The bill couldn't get any higher.

"If you're wondering where your other two friends are, they went to inspect the Safferon City Gym." said Officer Jenny. She pointed in the gym's direction.

"I'll go check on them." said Dawn. May wanted to tag along. The girls needed a break from their volunteer work. Brock stayed behind, possibly to gaga at Jenny while helping out.

"There it is!" replied Dawn after finding it. She and May both stepped inside. There was a conversation in progress somewhere. The two girls followed it until they approached Ash and May's brother. With them were the pokemon-snatching trio known as Team Rocket, plus somebody they never met at all.

"Ash, Max." May began. "Who is this guy?" The man made a 180 degree turn and opened his mouth to speak.

"I cannot reveal my identity, young lady." he said. "But I can tell every one of you all I know about this event going on."

"All right." Ash said and looking around, he found a bench and everyone sat down to hear what this man had to say.

"One question before we start. Where is Sabrina and her family?" Max asked.

"We're fine and right here!" said a voice. It was Sabrina. After all this time, she still looked the same as the last time Ash took her on. Next to her were her parents. Her mother, no longer a toy as she was before, and her father, the one who met and helped Ash with his problem obtaining his Pokemon League badge.

"We took shelter in the battle arena when that terrible thing attacked the city. We're surprised and relieved it never attacked this place." Sabrina's mother commented.

Ash and Max were grateful they survived the attack. "This man here, is just about to talk to us about the situation with this monster invasion. Turned out it's all a war between them." James said.

"Alright, people. Here is the deal." The old man said.

And from there, he told them everything they wanted to know. Every last detail.

* * *

**Well, this is a surprising plot twist. Who is this guy and how does he know about the dino-beasts? Is there a way to stop the war? The?(LOL!) When the time comes again, I'll type in more of my story. Till then...**

**(Plays short, wild guitar solo) Rock n' freakin' roll!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Greetings, readers. Alright, time for the story to get more juicy so this next chapter will start explaining everything! Before I start typing, let me get my thinking grenades to jumpstart my mind.**

**(takes out box of grenades and throws first one outside)**

**(Explosion) Mm-hmm... (explosion) Yeah... (explosion) I'm gettin' somewhere... (explosion) There we go! Well, read away!**

**Disclaimer:The people in this story are mine, hahaha! **

**(knuckles crack) OW!OW!OW! I was just kidding! AHHH!! Really, they aren't mine! OW!

* * *

**

At the Cerulean City gym, Misty was busy training her pokemon. Her Starmie, Staryu, Horsea, and Corsula were performing laps in the gym pool, the same place where she and Ash battled each other long ago.

"Hey!" Misty reacted when her Staryu splashed her. She wiped off the water with a towel in her hands and said "It's a good thing Daisy, Lily, and Violet are goofing off at the mall. If they saw this, they would totally rip on me for this!" Staryu made an apology sign and when back to swimming.

Just then, the gym phone started ringing. Misty let out a groan and went to answer it.

"Hello. This is the Cerulean City gym. May I have your name and reason for calling, please?" she said.

"Misty?" said the voice on the other line.

"Yeah...this is her. Who's this?"

"This is Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother." the voice answered.

Misty couldn't believe it. "Hey, Mrs. Ketchum! How are you?"

"Fine." said Delia. "Misty, this is going to sound kinda strange but, have you seen or heard about anything strange going on lately?"

Misty was surprised to hear this. "No...why?"

Well, believe it or not, there's something horribly wrong going on."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You ever been to Safferon City before?"

"Yes." Misty said. She remembered her adventure there. It was creepy.

"Well, half an hour ago, it was under heavy attack."

Confusion hit the water-pokemon trainer. "Huh?!"

"This is no trick, Misty. My son and his friends just called about it. See it for yourself on the news."

"Alright. Stay on the line. I'll be back." She put the phone down to get the remote for the wall television and she clicked it on.

"No, no, no, here we are!" The news channel was found and Misty cranked up the volume.

"We are live in Safferon City where reports indicate that Safferon City was unexpectingly invaded by what appeared to be a dinosaur being. Fatalities were minimum. The attacker did not stay for long as the military arrived to handle the threat an hour ago." said the reporter on the news.

_What the heck is going on_? Misty asked herself mentally. She then thought of Ash and hoped he was okay.

The news anchorman spoke again. "Here with me are some decent folks who seem to know the full details to this whole crisis. Take it away, people!" The cameraperson aimed the camera to the group of witnesses. They were five trainers, a small family, two costumed people, a Meowth, and a man with shades.

Misty couldn't believe what she saw. "Hey, it's Ash, Brock, May, her brother, and...who's that girl with them. Is that Sabrina and her family? And why is Team Rocket there with them? I wonder who that guy is." She raised the phone to her ear. "You still there Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Yes, I am." Delia answered. "Are you watching the news?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"So am I."

"Sir, can you inform us and the viewers here your knowledge of this dinosaur sighting?" the reporter on T.V. asked them.

"Glad to. I can't tell you my name, but you may call me Shades" the man said, pointing to his eyewear.. He cleared his throat and aimed his attention on the television camera. "As I told these people here, there's more of them, ten to be exact. They are known as the Draconian gods and they hail from another dimension. Long ago in their world, the Draconians were locked in battle with a fierce, evil god named Necrosan. Unfortunately, Necrosan managed to defeat them by trapping his enemies in magical, suspended animation. Just when he was about to declare the world as his own, one of the dino-gods managed to trick him and he too wound up imprisoned, but on the moon. All of them remained locked away for centuries until later when a meteorite crashed on the planet, screwed up civilization, and released the Draconian gods from their slumber."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Digesting this source of information wasn't very easy.

"Wait, there's more to the tale." Shades continued. "After they regained their freedom, they began to wage war against each other over control of earth, or the new "Urth" as the remaining survivors call it. A war my people call: the Primal Rage War"

He took out a small case from his jacket, opened it and took out a folder containing pictures. "What I possess here are photos I took of the Draconian titans. May I reveal them to the viewers who are watching this, please?" he asked the news reporter.

The camera crew nodded.

"Thank you." With that said, he removed the pictures from the folder and showed the first one to the camera and the news crew.

"There are two teams of the Draconian gods: the virtuous beasts and the evil beasts, and each of them represent an element of life." he said. The first photo he showed was a gorilla similar to the one the trainers ran into before, only this one had white fur and blue color on its front body.

"I'll start with the virtuous beasts.This here is their leader, Blizzard. He is the god of good. His wish is to repair the damage done to Urth by both the meteorite and the warring evil Draconians." A second picture was shown, the creature in it kinda looked like the red monster, but this one had yellow and purple stripes on its back.

"Sauron, the god of hunger. When he awakened with the other god monsters, he learned he carried with him a terrible curse that forces him to consume human flesh to remain alive. Despite his actions, he is not evil. Sauron believes if he helps fight to restore order, his curse will be lifted."

Next came a picture of a beast with spikes on its back, tail, head and face. This one was light-orange and was standing on all fours. "Armadon, the god of life. Armadon is the defender of Urth and its inhabitants, like Blizzard. His reason for participating in the war against the wicked dino-gods is so he can return to his underground cove headquarters and return to his meditation sleep."

Shades signaled for a water bottle. The crew tossed one to him and after taking some gulps of it, he went back to the pictures. His next photo was of a humanoid-shaped giant in a cat form. Two large, sharp teeth came from the upper part of its jaws and it had a large muscular build.

"SlashFang, the god of hunting. Even though he's big and tough, he...kinda lacks the will to engage in combat most of the time. He never fought for any land or supremacy before. In other words, SlashFang is a pacifist." The next documental photograph showed the last of the virtuous god monsters. Appearently, this one sent chills running down the spines of the five teenage pokemon trainers, including Pikachu.

"Waoh!" they shrieked when they saw who was in the picture.

"That's the dinosaur that chased us back in the forest!" Brock said.

"Who is that?" Max asked.

"I was just getting to that. said Shades. "The one you see here is Talon, the god of survival. He is the fastest one in the group and his reason for participating in the war is for the sake of his raptor clan back home. And it's obvious why he pursued you when you and him met: you attacked him first and he considered you people a threat to him."

The young pokemon trainers chuckled in embarrassment from the fact that they almost got themselves killed and it was their own fault.

"We saw 'dat one too!" said Meowth. "He got in a rumble with a big ol' monkey like that Blizzard character in 'da picture you showed us, but it was different and it beat 'da living crap outta Talon!"

"What? How?" asked Ash.

"It...it...took a huge, disgusting piss on him!" James said out loud. He suddenly felt like blowing chunks again. Same for Meowth and Jessie. It never happened.

"That's really gross!" said Sabrina. "Who did that?"

"I will get to that right now, Miss." said Shades. He then began showing the evil Draconian images. The next one showed the same red giant that terrorized Safferon earlier. "Diablo, the god of evil. This blazing, demonic dinosaur is the leader of the evil gods and the arch-enemy of Blizzard. He wishes to one day convert my world into a living, hellish nightmare, possibly yours as well now that he and his comrades are here. The only people he will spare are those who follow his trecherous ways, to put it simple: the cruel and immoral live, those who oppose die by Diablo's hand."

Next was the gorilla Team Rocket mentioned. "Chaos, the god of decay. Once the mightiest scientist and witch doctor in the land in his time, a spell he cast to help him become ruler backfired and transformed him into what he is now. A promise to restore his humanity if he won the Primal Rage War was garanteed to Chaos and he accepted."

The third of the evil god monsters showed an odd snake creature. It not only had a head and tail, but a body, hands and feet as well. It looked like it was hissing. "Vertigo, the goddess of insanity. She is the only female Draconian in the group, and the one who, as I said before, trapped Necrosan on the moon of my universe. Her reason for fighting in the Primal Rage War is to force my people to build her a temple of dimensions to endure mental torture for eternity."

Ash and the gang grabbed some steel chairs near the news van and sat down. Dawn rubbed her feet. Off camera, May stared at Ash for a good five seconds and saw Ash looking at Dawn, then she turned back to the situation. May knew this wasn't the best time to get all jealous, but she couldn't help herself.

Shades flipped through the photographs. "Oh, crud! Uh, Ladies and gentlemen, I only have one picture left. I never got the chance to photograph the tenth Draconian god. Anyway, here is the final photo. Brace yourselves viewers at home and everyone here with me, what you are about to witness will disturb your very souls." The picture was held up high for all to view.

The last of the evil Draconians was...grotesque. It looked dead, its whole, entire body was nothing but a skeleton, no flesh was there, a pair of bony wings was visible on its back. The eyes weren't there, just two empty eyesockets. The tail had a harpoon-like point at the tip. Inside its ribcage were organs that looked rotten and decayed.

The image brought fear to everybody. Brock got chills on his spine, May and Dawn turned their heads away from the picture in disgust. Max held onto his sister, this was going to give him nightmares for life. Ash felt a hard knot inside his stomach.

Upon seeing the creature, Jessie, James, and their furry partner screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the gym, Misty gasped when she saw the photo, she just could not believe her eyes. _What...the hell...is THAT?!_ she thought. Her attention was disrupted by the voice of Ash's mother. "Misty, did you see...?" she started.

"I'm afraid so..." Misty responded in a mono tone of voice. Then something else popped inside her head. _My sisters!_ Daisy, Lily, and Violet had no idea of what was happening and right now they were wide open for another random surprise attack by the Draconian monsters.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I'm sorry, but I have to go get my sisters and warn them about this. They're spending time at the mall and those ancient beast things are out there somewhere ready to strike!"

"Be careful, sweetie!" she said in worry. Both lines hung up. Misty turned off the television, called back her pokemon, changed out of her training outfit and put on what she usually wore, grabbed the new bike she got from Ash for her birthday months ago, got on and took off.

* * *

**Good grief! This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written! At least they(and you) know everything now. The Draconian gods are at war and they brought it to the pokemon world. The big question is...how did they get there? Even I don't know the answer to that.**

**(In Jigsaw's voice) The games have just begun...**


	17. Chapter 16

**Enjoy the last chapter, boys and girls? Now you and the characters know the truth about what's going on. The dino-gods, their history, their goals, everything.Well, everything except for the tenth, unknown dino-god and how they all came to the pokemon universe. Plus, I'm gonna let you all in on something; Yes, the brutal, kickass showdown between the Virtuous and Evil Draconian gods that you've been BEGGIN' for _will _happen soon!**

**Oh, I completely forgot to give the full details about Necrosan from the previous chapter so this page will have him explained. And do you think Talon got killed off too early? Lemme know your answer from your reviews.**

**Seriously, no one but the tenth god-monster is mine. One of my friends thought of the Shades character so that one belongs to him.

* * *

**

At the Ketchum residence, a pot of hot tea was boiling in the kitchen. Tracey was on it. Delia sat on her couch with a worried look present on her face. Mr. Mime, or Mimey as she likes to address him, sat down next to her and tried to comfort her.

_Ding dong_

Mimey hopped off and answered the door. It was none other than Professor Felicia Ivy.

"Greetings, everybody!" she said. She was wearing normal clothes instead of her usual lab coat. Since the day was a little less hot, all she wore was a blue tee, purple shorts, and white shoes.

"Why, hello Professor Ivy!" Tracey called in from the kitchen. He poured the hot tea he was holding in three glass cups in front of him and took out an extra cup for the guest, then put the pot back on the stove. Three ice cubes were added to cool the beverages.

Mimey took one and had a sip. It was a little warm. Delia grabbed a cup as well.

"Want one?" Tracey offered to Professor Ivy. Her head nodded as she closed the door behind her and a cup was placed in her hands.

Professor Oak came from upstairs and saw her. They both walked to each other and exchanged hugs.

"It's good to see you, Samuel!" said Felicia.

"Same here!" said Oak.

When Professor Ivy took a look at Delia, she knew.

"You...heard the news, did you?" she asked.

"Yes." Delia replied. "I'm scared. So scared for my son and his friends. On the news, he said he saw one of those dino-gods that man with the sunglasses mentioned. He also said that not all of them are evil and destructive, but I just can't help but feel scared for them."

If Ash ever got himself killed by the rampaging god-monsters, it would seriously kill off her spirit. Catching pokemon,and maybe getting hurt by them time to time were enough to worry about. Getting caught in the middle of a war with towering, supernatural killers, now that's madness.

Tracey turned to Professor Ivy. "What do you think we should do?" he asked.

Felicia Ivy thought it over. "Why don't we try to find Ash and his friends so this whole, ugly mess can be thoroghly figured out?"

"Good idea." said Oak. The rest agreed and they were on their way.

Delia Ketchum had one last thought in her mind before walking out the door.

_I hope Ash remembered to change his underwear today._

* * *

**Meanwhile...

* * *

**

Inside the Viridian Gym/Team Rocket Headquarters, the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni stood inside his office, staring out the window with a blank stare. A glass of red wine was in his hand. The facility was bigger and a third of it was built underground to hide it from the government and the rest of the outside world. After Mewtwo totally wrecked the building a few years back and escaped,reconstruction wasn't an easy challenge.

_Those three bumbling idiots had better fetch a pokemon worthy of serving under my command._ he thought. He was talking about Jessie, James, and Meowth. He seriously didn't know how he could tolerate them despite their screw-ups.

The entrance door opened and one of the facility guards entered. "Hello, sir." he said.

Normally when people present themselves to him without complete authorization, he can be as pissed as a Primape. But today, he has given his employees permission to come to him but only if they had something interesting to report. Serious punishment was reserved for any soul daring to disobey him. Without turning his head, he said to the guard, "Have you come to report anything?"

"Yes. We have recieved word about several news reports on national television that talk of a sudden, massive invasion by large, powerful lifeforms from an alternate dimension going on as we speak. One of these beings attacked Safferon City an hour ago. You really need to come take a look, sir."

Giovanni drank his cup of wine and followed the guard to the base's main chamber. A blue chair was offered to him as another guard did the honors of activating a large screen the villianous Team Rocket leader sat in front of.

He found what he was looking for and he let the screen to the talking.

_This had better be good..._

* * *

**Back at Safferon**...

* * *

"We're disgusted by that photo image too, and I know we are all in danger, but you didn't have to go and damage our hearing! " May furiously said to Team Rocket after they let out a deafening scream when they looked at the last picture of who was in it. 

"Sorry." said Meowth. "But 'dat was the monster we told you about that crashed our chopper when we jacked the twerp's little yellow rat pal!"

Bright lights shone as Pikachu used his thundershock attack on Meowth. It was very painful.

"Pikachu, Pi, Pika!" he said firmly, pointing his finger at the feline criminal. A look of anger was on his face.

"Uh...got it." Meowth said weakly.

"What did Pikachu say?" Max asked.

"'You call me 'dat again and I'll give ya a hospital bill that'll take years to pay!'" Meowth translated. Then he fainted.

Shades was holding the picture for all eyes to see. "This, my friends, is the one responsible for sealing away the other gods from the beginning and wound up imprisoned on the moon of my world; Necrosan, the god of death."

Dawn inched closer for a better look. "How come this one has such a hidious appearance?" she asked.

Shades replied. "Necrosan's prison must've done something to cause him to slowly decompose over the years. I'm not sure why this only happened to him and not the other dino-gods. Necrosan wasn't always like that from the start. However, like Vertigo and Diablo, Necrosan also seeks to destroy and conquer. The only thing that seperates him from the evil Draconians is that he is not fighting alongside with them nor their opponents. He will attempt to eliminate anyone and everyone who gets in his way. No matter how good or evil you are, Necrosan is a vicious, remorseless killer!"

"Oh, my god..." Sabrina's mother said under her breath. Now that the truth was beginning to make some sense, what can everyone do about it?

"How come you don't have a picture of the tenth dino-beast?" Brock asked.

"Because nobody really knows the whereabouts of that one. He was just another legend everyone told throughout the years. All I know about the other Draconian is that he is the god of deception. Another question my people ask all the time is whether he's good or evil."

The news anchorwoman turned to the cameras with a little look of worry on her face and raised the microphone to her lips. "Well, there you have it, people. Our world is now a war zone for a group of ancient, god giants who are locked in battle. Will this war indeed spell doom for us all?"

Even though it wasn't his fault at all, Shades was feeling some guilt wash over him. He spent every waking minute of his time in this universe wishing he could've done all he can to prevent the Primal Rage War from being dragged here and threatening every man, woman and child just like those in his world. Now not only is there no possible way to return them back to Urth, but their battle is going to begin and end here and many might lose their lives from the results.

Suddenly, Ash had an idea. It just had to work.

"Hey, Shades. I just got a crazy idea." he said. Everyone's attention turned to the young trainer. Television cameras did the same thing.

"You said the Draconians were divided by good and evil, right?"

"Correct, Ash." replied Shades.

"Well, I was thinking. It's very risky and I know this sounds insane, but what if we were to lend the virtuous gods a helping hand at winning this war against the evil gods? After all, it's like the old saying goes 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'".

For the first time ever, that was the most brilliant idea Ash Ketchum has ever come up with. May was pleasantly awed by that kind of intelligence._ Wow. He's good_... she thought. She folded her hands together behind her back and kicked her foot in the ground in a small act of shyness without realizing it. May was beginning to have a little thing for her fellow companion. She wondered if Ash shared the exact same feelings for her as she did?

Shades took in Ash's plan. The cost of participating in the war and putting lives on the line was just too great, but what choice did he have? Stopping the evil gods from achieving their goals, saving this world and granting everybody back on Urth a chance to rebuild their lives just had to be accomplished. He sure as heck did not want this world to be as his was: horribly annihilated.

"Yes. Maybe we can." he agreed. The rest looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

Officer Jenny overheard the plan. "Good idea, Ash! I'll radio the authorities and military and let them in on this right now!" She said and ran to her vehicle to make contact.

"As for the rest of you watching." Shades was saying to the viewers. "Be sure to find excellent shelter/cover! Have food, water, clothing, any and all survival equipment with you, including weaponry should the need for self-defense arise! Keep your doors, windows and any source of accessible entry locked! Avoid outside activity at ALL costs! This is for your very own protection! All of humanity is in grave danger and we all must do what we can to keep the death toll as minimal as possible!! This is not a test or a prank! I repeat, this is NOT a test nor a prank!!!"

* * *

**Uh-oh! Things are beginning to be serious. A showdown could start anytime! Will the monster conflict turn ugly? Who is the tenth, unknown dino-god and will he show? Will the mystery of how they arrived to the pokemon universe ever be solved? And finally, will May 'fess up her secret "thing" for Ash and Ash do the same despite what's happening? Keep readin' for more Pokemon/Primal Rage action!**

**HAPPY ROCKIN' NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY!!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Since the tale involves Primal Rage, I'd thought I give the pokemon side of the story a little break. This next chapter is gonna shine some light on Urth. Perhaps you're all wondering about what's going on there since the dino-gods vanished. Let's find out...**

**Not mine, 'cept the final beast.**

* * *

Major cities. Towns. Fields. Every, heavily populated areas now lay in ruin, nothing modern remained. Most species of the animal kingdom was extinct. The once bright, blue sky became a darkened grayish color. The seven continents of the world were scattered around and remixed. However, the only thing that _did_ survive the great meteor apocalypse was the former dominate human race. 

When the mighty Draconian gods escaped their magical prisons, the remaining humans formed separate tribes and swore loyalty to whatever god monster they sided with. They were led to believe that whoever was to vanquish the other ancient warriors would restore order to the world and save humankind.

But since the titans are no longer around, rebuliding the planet was now up to the survivors.

"Wha-what happened?" a tribal member asked. It was a blonde-haired woman, she was wearing whatever clothing she had left. Soon, more people emerged from the rubble of what was once a grocery store and what was once North America. Like the woman, they were all reduced of clothing. All of them resembled cavepeople. These ones were the loyalists of Blizzard and Armadon.

Everybody scanned their surroundings carefully. Weak wind blew around the city wreckage. Not a roaring or screaming sound was heard. The dino-beasts were nowhere to be found, not even the virtuous ones. All of them are M.I.A.

"They're gone. Every last one of the beasts are finally gone!" a male Blizzard follower joyfully shouted. Both tribes began to dance with happiness.

The worshippers of Vertigo were then seen approaching the Blizzard and Armadon tribes. The Blizzard and Armadon worshippers stopped dancing and stared at the Vertigo followers. Next came the Chaos loyalists, along with Sauron's servants. Then Talon, Slashfang, and Diablo fanatics arrived. The only ones who didn't have any worshippers were Necrosan and the unknown dino-beast.

All eight tribes just stood in silence, not daring to make a sudden move nor sound. They all stayed a few feet away from each other like street gangs.

"It's over! Without your 'masters', you lose!" A Slashfang follower shouted to the evil god worshippers.

"Look who's talking, assholes! Your gods are gone too!" said the Vertigo loyalists.

"Our masters may be missing, but our service to them still stays!" replied Diablo's and Chaos's followers.

The virtuous god servants gave their rivals the flipper. This really angered the evil god followers. They all agreed to a truce and took out their spears, knives and whatever weaponry they had. The other tribes did the same. A battle cry rose into the air as all eight tribal worshippers charged at each other. They were all prepared to fight to the death in honor of their vanished gods.

* * *

**With their gods absent, it looks like the people of Urth are about to go at it for them. This battle may conclude brutally. Who will emerge victorious? What do you think? This story ain't done yet! Don't fret! There's still that big rumble I promised you to look forward to! **


	19. Chapter 18

**While the "Urthlings" are busy with their problems, let's get back to the pokemon part of the story. The gods are exposed, they wanna kill each other, everyone is in mortal danger, blah, blah, blah... **

**Last time, Ash expressed his idea on live television of helping the virtuous beasts fight off the wicked ones in order to save the world. May's little crush on Ash is growing. Shades announced what was gonna happen and told people to take extreme caution.**

**Now comes this: the big battle plan.**

**Not mine. **

**To the one called "Rextron", it was a good idea, but Giovanni isn't responsible for having the dino-gods here. Sorry.(Wha-wha-whaaaaaaaa)

* * *

**

The stars of the night shone in the sky. The news reporters have left in search of more stories. Safferon authorities have summoned military troops to help keep fatalities and other accidents reduced, dozens of alert soldiers were patrolling the entire town. Of course, Safferon city wasn't the only place to be under lockdown; most of the other regions including Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, the Orange Islands, and many others were on high alert in the admist of the Primal Rage War.

Ash, his friends, a few army soldiers, and Shades have relocated to a new area of operations: Mt. Coronet. It took the teleportation powers of Sabrina and her family to get there. Due to what happened back at Safferon, she decided to stick with the others and her folks decided to remain back home to help with the city's reconstruction until this whole dinosaur crisis was brought to an end.

Except for Shades and six soldiers along with their captain, everyone else was sound asleep. They were busy discussing the big dino threat and how Shades wound up in the pokemon dimension.

"So, you don't remember at all how this crap happened?" one soldier said to the Urth survivor.

"I'm afraid not." Shades said. This time he wasn't wearing his signature sunglasses. "I do, however recall waking up here with a massive, killer headache. My only guess is that I landed hard, probably head first, and got amnesia."

The army captain stood up for a moment to stretch. Then he plopped back to where he sat. "You said there wasn't a way to send those dinosaur gods back to Urth, huh? I guess that kid with the Pikachu is right. We have to involve ourselves in this war of theirs for the sake of humanity."

"How can we predict when they'll strike again? They caught us off gaurd twice." two soldiers asked.

Shades got a plan and said to the troops. "Are there any pokemon species here with psychic abilities?"

One marine nodded and took out his pokeball. He told everyone who was inside since the pokemon was catching some z's in it and didn't want to disturb it. It was an Alakazam. "Why?" he wanted to know.

All of them leaned closer to the Urth descendant and he explained his plan to them.

"Interesting."

"Dangerous, but it might work."

* * *

"Mt. Coronet?" Professor Oak asked aloud. 

"That's correct, sir." said a trooper who was assisting in the night patrol of Safferon City. Several more were behind him, patrolling the streets, their assault rifles gripped tightly in their leather covered hands.

They all groaned. Mt. Coronet was thousands of miles away. It was going to take days to get there.

"Which way is Mt. Coronet, ...Sergeant Traveon Mcknight?" Delia asked while trying to get the trooper's name and rank.

Sergeant Mcknight gave the traveling group the directions to Mt. Coronet's location.

Professor Oak thanked the good soldier and put the pedal to the metal.

* * *

**For now, it seems I've nothing clever to paste here. Oh, well. Hope you liked this. More to come.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Are you all wondering what that battle plan was in the previous chapter? What do you think it is? The only way to find out... is to read more of my material. **

**Sound tech guy: Wha-wha-whaaaaaaaaa!**

**I hope the god of deception shows up soon. Don't you? He/she/it is missing out on all the kickass action.**

**Sound tech guy: Wha-wha-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?! ****Sorry about that. He's new here. ****(whispers to guards) Throw his ass outta here!**

**Guards: Yes, sir.**

**Sound tech guy: Wait! What're you doing? What's going on! AHHHHH! AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! Not the face!**

**(electrical buzzing)**

**Sound tech guy: Ah, okay, the face!**

* * *

After watching the news story about the dinosaur invasion, Giovanni returned to his office and stayed their for the rest of the day. This Primal rage war could definitely bring an impact on him and the Team Rocket buisiness.

"It seems this may spell doomsday for us all." he said to himself. It is then and there that he thought of an vicious scheme. "But then again, maybe it doesn't have to be." An evil smile formed on his face.

The Team Rocket leader picked up his office phone and punched in a telephone call.

"Hello?" said the voice on the opposite end.

"It's I, Giovanni. I'm going to cut to the chase. You know of any reports about a dinosaur invasion?" he asked.

"I have, sir." the voice said.

The evil Giovanni whispered his plot to the caller, chuckling as he loved revealing every single detail of it.

"Got it all?" he asked the caller.

"Affirmative! My squad and I will need some time to prepare to execute your strategy, Giovanni."

"Take your time, but it has to be before those Draconians raise some more hell."

"Yes, sir!" Then both lines ceased.

* * *

Daylight shattered the nightskies. Ash awoke from the noise of the busy troops who were up and about, only there were more of them, now. Dawn, May, Max, and Brock returned to reality from their dreams.

"What's going on, here?" Dawn asked groggly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her friends thought the same thing.

One of the officers said to them. "We're busy getting ready to hatch a plan our captain and the Urth survivor came up with."

"Plan? What plan?" asked Brock.

"It's a dangerous and possibly life-threatening strategy, but we must take the risk. You'll have to talk to our captain about it." With that said, the trooper went back to work.

"What plan did they think up? Ash wondered.

"Let's find and ask the military leader and Shades about it." said May. The trainers got up, stretched the drowsiness out of themselves and did what they wanted to do.

Sabrina was sitting on a flat stone, sipping some cocoa. "Morning everyone." she said to them.

"Morning Sabrina." they replied back.

"Where are you going?" Sabrina asked.

"We're going to speak to the Urth dude and the military captain about something urgent. Do you need to see them too?" Brock told her.

"Oh, no. I can learn about it later."

Ash and his friends knew what she meant when she said she'll know it soon. Her powers allowed her to infiltrate the minds of others. She used to do it for the wrong reasons before, but that evil side of her has been long gone when Ash defeated her Kadabra with the help of a ghost pokemon named Haunter.

Up ahead, the military leader, Shades, and a patrol guard were seen giving orders to the soldiers. Their conversation was cut when the trainers arrived.

"Hello, young ones." the army leader greeted them. "State the purpose of your presence."

Ash decided to speak first. "Sir. We overheard one of your soldiers mention that you guys have a battle strategy and we were hoping ifyou can shed some light on the subject, please."

The captain said to the group. "Well, if you must know. Our plan, 'Operation: Game Ribbon' is what he" he pointed to Shades. "I, and a couple of my officers disscussed last night. It involves some of us searching for the Draconian gods and attempting to plant tiny, teleportation devices on them without them catching us in the act. Then when they're tagged with said devices, they shall all be teleported into one, wide open,unpopulated area on the map and leave them to engage in battle with each other. This way, they won't be able to endanger any cities or towns and cause billions of dollars in damages and fatalities."

A beeping sound came from his pocket. It was his walkie-talkie communicator. He grabbed it and answered the call. "Report." he said.

A voice came from the radio transmitter.

_"Sir. This is infantry leader Bret Mason reporting. Nothing yet. But we will proceed with the search and-"_

A rustling sound was heard on the opposite line. It grew louder. That couldn't be good.

"What's going on, Mason?" the military captain wanted to know.

_It's Sauron! He's on a massive feeding frenzy! I repeat: Target is proving himself to be very hostile!! _

Everyone back at the base could hear the terrible, frantic screaming and loud gunfire coming from the radio.

_A third of my squad has already been devoured and now I'm the only one alive! Please send assistance over here at-Oh, crap, I think he's spotted me!"_

From the signal came extremely loud roaring and approaching footsteps.

_"Get away from me! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHH!!"_

The radio now showed endless static. Bret Mason and his team were all K.I.A.

"Damn..." the captain said softly. Instead of turning the radio off, he left it on and handed it over to the trooper on his far right.. "You! I need you to find out where this transmission came from, A-stat." he ordered.

"Yes, captain!" said the soldier and did as he was told.

Ash and company didn't know what to do or say. All of those brave soldiers died doing their jobs. They knew it wasn't Sauron's fault for consuming them, it was his curse that forced him to do so. At least it wasn't out of evil like Necrosan.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post this chapter on before. My computer was infected with a second virus AGAIN and I had to wait an entire month to have it cleansed and returned. I hope you like this one.**

**Cause if you don't...!**

**(shakes fist at audience) Kidding!**

**...Or am I?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey! Me again. Perhaps it's time for the Primal Rage action to arrive. Do you people wanna get to the juicy stuff? **

**(cheering)**

**Okay,that's enough.**

**(Audience cheering louder)**

**I can wait it out as long as you.**

**(Loud chatting continues)**

**KNOCK IT OFF!!**

**(silence,cricket chirps in distance)**

**As I was saying, I've been thinking and I decided that it's time for this story to have more PR action so... This chapter will have another battle from the god monsters. Let's rock n' roll!! WHOO-HOO!!**

Ash woke with a panicking jolt in the middle of the night, he was all sweaty from his fright. Then May suddenly woke up as well. She rubbed her drowsy eyes and looked at Ash. Something told her he was troubled.

"Ash? What's wrong?" she asked while yawning.

"Huh? Sorry for waking you, May. It's just..."

May nodded her head that told Ash to finish his sentence.

"I've been wondering if my mother is alright. I just know she saw the global reports about the Draconian invasion. I hope none of them ever find and wipe Pallet Town and her from the face of this planet." Ash got up from his sleeping bag, exited the tent the army assigned him and everyone else with and stared at the night sky and the moon.

May was beginning to feel a little worrisome herself. What if her and Max's family back home had succumbed to the god monsters, by which she meant the evil ones. The good ones would never want to kill anyone, except maybe Sauron who had pigged out on those ill-fated soldiers who found him hours ago.

The brunette-haried girl also got up to stand with Ash. While both of them gazed on the bright, full moon, May willingly placed her right hand in Ash's and he returned the favor.

"I'm sure our families are okay. We'll all survive this war." she said in a soothing voice.

* * *

**Meanwhile...

* * *

**

Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, Felicia Ivy, Tracey Sketchit, and Misty whom they found hours ago during the trip, were all resting after driving all day to find Ash Ketchum and his friends at Mt. Coronet where they were rumored to be at.

Tracey woke up, feeling thirsty. He sat up with his pack and took out his canteen and ventured out to find a stream or anyplace that was flowing with water.

"That's better." he sighed with relief after wildly consuming his newly-filled now half-empty canteen. "Huh?" He cautiously scanned the camping grounds when a thumping sound reached his ears.

His eyes widened up when he spotted another one of the god monsters out in the distance sleeping on the exact grounds as them.

It was none other than Slashfang, the god of hunting. Just being in the same location as any of the dino-gods made Tracey want to soil himself. Then he remembered what that guy on the news said about him. Slashfang wasn't much of a brawler.

"Okay, Tracey. Just slowly back away and everything will be peachy ke-"

Before the pokemon watcher can finish, he bumped into something. A tree? No. Whatever he bumped into sure as hell didn't feel like splintery wood. It felt all scaley...and alive. He held his breath and tilted his head upwards to see what the problem was.

No, it couldn't be! Not here and not now! But Tracey Sketchit just had to face the fact that he was standing dangerously in front of one of the feared evil Draconians. The goddess of insanity herself was staring directly down at the human sketch artist! Her hood rising up and her snake tongue hissing and sharp fangs exposing!

"OH, SHIT!!"

His loud profanity awoke Slashfang from his sleep. The two gods caught sight of each other and prepared themselves for battle, ignoring Tracey completely as he was running back to the campsite to warn the others of the danger.

* * *

**Ok,if this were more of a sporting event than a battle of life and death,I'd charge every one of you readers 1000 to see the upcoming fight. I wish I had more ideas for the fight right now but I'm so psyched because this weekend(May 30th) I'm attending a concert held by my favorite NWOBHM band,Iron Maiden!!**

**I'll upload more of this story later when something comes to me. Vertigo vs. Slashfang! Who shall win?**

**(Happy cheers)**

**Let's hope there will be more violence in their battle than the previous one!**

**(Everyone screams with joy)**

**Some guy in background: I fixed the DVD!**

**(screams in horror)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Perhaps you are all wondering how the Iron Maiden concert was. Three words:KICKED !#& ASS!! My neck, back and voice hurt like hell at the end and for several days,but it was SO worth it! I've been thinking, remember when Slashfang was described as a pacifist and never battled for any land or supremacy? Well, for this chapter to work, and it's something I forgot to type in one of my earlier chapters, let's say Slashfang DID fight before but never in his years did he actually take a life like the other dino-gods do. Despite his new fear of killing, Slashfang will fight. You wanna check out the upcoming one-on-one fight bewteen Vertigo and Slashfang?**

**Alrighty then! Let's begin!**

**(cracks knuckles)**

**PLACES PEOPLE! ****LIGHTS!**

**(lights click on)**

**CAMERA! CAMERA?! Where's the freakin' camera person?**

**(cameraman snoring)**

**(Picks up a small stone and throws it at cameraman)**

**Cameraman: OWW! (stares at me in cunfusion)**

**I didn't do anything. Somebody's throwin' stuff! You gonna work your camera or what?.**

**(camera activates)**

**Aaaaaaand ACTION!!**

* * *

The evil Vertigo stood her ground and stared at her big-toothed enemy, a vicious look in her snake eyes described her deadliness. Slashfang prepared himself for battle, but he had a little nervousness building inside him. What if he was killed by Vertigo, or worse, what if he killed her? Sure he fought many times throughout his lifetime, but he never ever killed before, be it human, animal, or the Draconians themselves.

"Everyone up now!!" yelled a running Tracey when he returned to camp.

"Tracey, what's wro-HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP!!" screamed Misty when she awoke and laid her eyes on the two titans.

Professor Ivy woke up next. "Misty, why did you-WHAT THE HELL?!" she swore next.

Soon, Oak and Delia woke up and exclaimed their share of random cursing from the sight of Vertigo and Slashfang kicking each other's asses ten feet away from their campsite.

"Let's get outta here!" said Professor Ivy. Everyone jumped to their feet and, forgetting about their camp equipment, ran to the van.

The rumble between the two gods had already emerged. No one bothered to turn and look.

The van seemed to be having a little fit when Professor Oak tried to start it.

"Oh, come on! Start!" he said in frustration. After the fifth time, the vehicle finally got the message and the motor was already up and running.

"About time!" Tracey cheered.

Unfortunately, their hopes of escape churned downhill as Vertigo was about to take a nasty fall to the ground from a heavy blow by Slashfang. The people managed to exit through their doors just in time to see a green tail crush the group's precious van into freaking scrap metal.

With their only escape totaled, Misty, Tracey, Oak, Ivy, and Delia were now offically screwed.

"No!! My van!!" Professor Oak wailed.

When they were at a very safe distance from the fighting Draconians, Professor Ivy asked "Now what do we do?"

Misty was displeased with what she was about to tell her comrades, but what other option did she have? "The only thing to do now is stay and watch those two out there fight each other...

"And pray that the winner isn't Vertigo." Felicia Ivy finished.

"Thanks." said Misty.

Everybody headed for a giant, nearby ditch, hopped in and kept shut, they hoped that this dreaded brawlfest didn't target and kill them.

Vertigo used her scorpion tail to trip Slashfang who was charging at the evil goddess with full speed. If Slashfang had succeeded in his attack, the blow would've been enough to make Vertigo lose conciousness. Her tail stood high and revealed a sharp stinger at the tip and brought it down to the hunting god's head. The killing blow was stopped when its target got a good grip on it and struggled to keep the tail target a few inches above the face.

In the dirt hole, Misty exclaimed in surprise when she found a dirty walkie-talkie lying next to her in the ground ditch. A little blood stain was visible on the tip of the antenna. Its owner was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong?" asked Delia Ketchum. The other's heads turned to the water pokemon trainer.

"There's some kind of radio over here." She picked the device up and showed them her discovery. Felicia Ivy grabbed it and looked at it. The radio had "Property of the Sinnoh Region Squad" labeld on the bottom. The scientist searched around it for a button or switch that made it work. She found an "on/off switch".

_I hope this thing still works_! She mentally prayed and flicked it to the "on" position. Professor Ivy let Oak do the talking since she was too busy looking ahead.

* * *

At the base camp of Mt. Coronet, the Kanto military had returned to their region via a large teleportation by Sabrina and the Sinnoh squad, who were taking over for them, were on graveyard shift patrol. A signal started to beep. Two of the night shift troops who wandered outside of the base camp picked up the signal from one of their radios.

"Yo Matt, get a load of this." said one of the squadmen. "Where's it coming from?"

"Beats me, Terry." replied Matt.

"Better report this to the captain." said Terry.

They saw their leader and came to him.

"Sir!" the two were wheezing from their run.

"What?" he asked.

"We just caught a signal in this radio." Terry show their boss his radio.

The Sinnoh captain was stunned. He pressed the call button and answered the annonymous signal.

* * *

An airborne stream of venom shot out from Vertigo's mouth and toward Slashfang. Slashfang howled in pain when it brought a burning sensation on the creature's right shoulder. With mighty force, Slashfang leapt high in the air and ploped right on top of the Insanity goddess. Vertigo tried to lash out with her tail again but accidently stabbed herself in the gut when she missed.

"C'mon! Please answer..." Tracey silently prayed when the Sinnoh squad radio was searching for a signal from the group.

Finally a voice answered the distress call. "_Hello?_ _Identify yourself_." said a gruff voice.

"Is this the Sinnoh Region Squad?" Professor Oak asked.

_"You are correct, sir. Who might you be?"_

"My name is Professor Samuel Oak. I hail from Pallet Town and I and some friends of mine right here are stranded with two of the Draconian monsters who are locked in battle with each other. Please send some help for us!"

_"Can you tell me your location, Professor?"_

With no idea where they were, Samuel simply said. "We don't know where we are! Can you trace us with this radio signal?"

_"Yes we can. Just hold tight and we'll have you and your friends found in ten minutes. Whatever you do, try to stay away from the creatures and don't do anything stupid. Understand?"_

"Yes."

_"Good." _Then silence came from the device. Oak and the others did their best to stay hidden from the brawling Draconians.

Soon both fighters were already starting to bleed and were showing signs of exhaustion. Vertigo teleported behind Slashfang and sunk her fangs into his right shoulder. The bite hurt like hell. Hurt and reaching his breaking point, Slashfang wrapped his big hands around the snake's thin neck and strangled her windpipe, hoping she would release her jaws.

Vertigo used her tail again to try to hypnotize Slashfang and break free of his awesome grip. Slashfang countered and pinned her tail with his feet. The plan to retract her teeth worked and Slashfang no longer had snake fangs in his arm, but he didn't stop there. Gasping and choking sounds came from the Insanity goddess. She tried and tried but she couldn't free herself from her enemy's attack. The Hunting god's brute strength was killing Vertigo. She tried teleporting to escape but whenever she did, she still couldn't shake Slashfang off. No question about it: Vertigo was doomed. Her resistance was weakening by the second and soon she was lowering to the ground.

Suddenly, her eyes began leaking blood and she ceased all movement and breathing. And just like that, Vertigo's entire head exploded. Gore and splattered remains were spilt everywhere.

Not a sound came from anyone. They all stared, mouths agape.

Slashfang let the carcass drop and then ran off. The Hunting god had just accomplished his very first kill and it filled him with sickening horror and remorse.

The scientists, trainers and watcher were feeling sorry for the saber-toothed beast.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP! Did you guys see that?! Slashfang sure had the balls to pull off that kind of fatality! Sorry I took me so damn long to post this up. My computer was destroyed and I had to use my city library and school computers to continue writing. BTW, I finally came up with a great title for the story and it's gonna stick till the end. Cool,huh? Don't fret. The Rage lives on! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe...**

**Crew: And that's a wrap! Hey who's up for some donuts?!**

**Employees and actors from story: Me,me,me,me,me,me!! (rush out of studio)**

**Me whispering loudly: That's right reader(s)!(points to you) The story is a "stage theater" and the characters in my story are "actors". Imagine that we're in a huge studio. You know, with lights, busy people like it's freakin' Hollywood or something. Right now, they're gonna take a break before returning to the "set". **

**(shouting) Hey, somebody get the used Vertigo robot off the stage! Time is money and I spend a lot to entertain the viewers!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Greetings online readers. I hope you enjoyed the battle between Slashfang and Vertigo...BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR YOU MORTAL FOOLS TO BOW DOWN TO ME, THE NEW RULER OF EARTH!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**(Please Stand By)**

**Kidding! Had you there huh? Anyhoo, it time for some more Poke' Rage!**

**(gulps water)**

**After I finished the last chapter, we all went out to booze it up and man did most of us get WASTED!! Some of my "crew" got so drunk, they barfed till they literally made "fudgy boos" in their pants and whatnot. ****Alright, I may be a little intoxicated but I still say** **let's get this party (slurred speech)!**

**(belches and falls on top of glass table)**

**Aaaaaaand actio-BLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!!**

**Not agai-BLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!**

**Studio Producers: Sir, they're giving away free cheeseburgers! Want a bite?**

**BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh, crud! Gotta make a report with the great white round one! Enjoy the story...!**

**(runs out of studio and enters bathroom)**

* * *

Ash and May were headed back to their tents after a sweet talk with each other when they overheard the conversation between the Sinnoh Squad leader and the speaker on the other line. Too bad it ended before the two trainers got a chance to hear any of it..

Ash and May heard footsteps and took cover behind a large boulder.

"What's going on?" May asked silently.

Ash raised his shoulders in an "I dunno" expression.

A Sinnoh marine approached. "Sir."

He and the Sinnoh Squad leader gave each other quick salutes. "We've just confirmed the location of Samuel Oak."

Ash and May looked at each other with questioning stares.

_What do these guys have to do with Oak? Did something happen_? Ash thought.

The Sinnoh captain's eyes lit up. "You did? Well, what are you waiting for? Spill it."

"According to our signal tracers, Professor Oak and his small party of survivors are directly located in a large valley area in the Johto Region."

"A valley area in the Johto region...?" May whispered.

"What did that guy mean by 'small party of surviors? Oh...no..." Ash started to catch on by what the trooper meant by that.

"Is it anywhere near cities or towns?"

The Sinnoh marine said. "That one, we're still trying to figure out." All we know is that they are in a place known as The Lake of Rage.

"Lake of Rage? I haven't been there since I was a kid... Nevermind that. Carry on soldier." the squad leader commanded.

"Yes sir!" replied the Sinnoh soldier and scurried.

Ash faced May. "May, my mom might be with that 'party' the soldier mentioned. She could be at huge risk right now!"

"Calm down." May said and motioned that they sneak back to their tents before they were seen by anyone.

As soon as they made it back, May resumed what she wanted to say to Ash before.

"You may be right, but we can't do anything about it now. It's too dark and anything can happen outside this mountain area."

"I feell like I gotta do something to help her." Ash complained. "We can get Sabrina to teleport us there."

May had to disagree with that option. "She teleported back to Safferon three hours ago to assist her family. She'll be absent for at least a couple of days."

"Aw, dammit!" Ash muttered.

Team Rocket overheard their little chat from outside their tent.

"Did you catch that?" said Jessie. "Those twerps are thinking about ditching this dump. That means Pikachu can be ours for the taking!" She squealed with joy.

But Jessie." James started. "Pikachu will wake up and shock us which will alert the Sinnoh guards and they'll find us and have us locked up for pokemon theft or worse."

Meowth spoke up. "I gotta plan on stealin' Pikachu. For now, we'll offer da twiops a han wit' our Team Rocket balloon and hope dey take da' bait. Then when we're high up in tha air, we threaten ta sink our aircraft unless dey surrenda tha Pika-punk and we ditch 'em! Classic!"

"Meowth. We may be criminals, but we're not killers." Jessie and James protested.

"Right, but they don't know that."

They all thought it over.

"If we do pull it off, how are we going to make our escape from the balloon if we really sink it?" James asked.

"Simple. We hide some jet packs in da craft and when Pikachu's ours, we whip um' out and make like a banana an' fly." Meowth said.

"It's 'split', not 'fly'. But the plan's perfect! Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" said all three.

May and Ash took a final glance at each other.

"I hope the Draconians don't ever hit my hometown."

To comfort May, Ash placed his hand on her warm, beautiful face. She liked it very much.

"As you said, We'll make it alive."

"Well, I need to catch some Z's. Good night Ash."

"You too, May."

They each shared a lovely hug. Ash rubbed May's back. and it felt good on her. As May walked back to her tent, Ash noticed that she was blushing a lot. He was starting to have the hots for May. He suspected she felt the same way. As he returned to his tent, Ash was having Butterfrees in his gut.

"Psst!"

"Huh?" Ash went to investigate and saw Team Rocket.

"What do you ding-dong failures want?" he asked in a hostile manner. He had his hand on his pokeballs just in case.

"We heard the chat those soldiers had and we thought we could help you find your mother." James told him.

"Why would you wanna help me? You hate me and I hate you."

"True. But we hate the idea of those god monsters trying to dominate the world. That's our job." said Jessie.

"Whadda say? Truce?" The talking cat pokemon held out his paw to shake with Ash.

Ash was hesitant for a while, then his worry about his mom popped in his mind and he figured, what the hell.

"Fine". His hand shot out and the deal was made.

Let's amscray to our balloon before any Sinnoh Squad members see us." Jessie ordered.

And the four enemies-turned-allies-for-now put their plan into action.

* * *

**(toilet flushes and runs back to set)**

**What'd I miss? Was it good? I was too busy vomiting to death. Stupid drinks!**

**(throws empty bottle)**

**You see. Among all the people in the world, there are two I'll never listen to again! The one who convinced me to drink and the fat guy with the toga. How I loath him!**

**(shakes fist, hiccupps and returns to trailer)**

**I'll be AWOL from the fanfic site for a while to study more of the pokemon world because I don't wanna type in things like "They were in some city" or "They talked to some person", you know what I mean, right? Well Good night and have a wonderf-**

**(plops on sofa and snores loudly)**

**(turns to stare at you crosseyed)**

**I WILL EAT YOUR HEARTS! **


	24. Chapter 23

**Man, my head washurting soooo much from re-learning Pokemon. Oh, hey people! I see you crave more Poke'Rage action. Well, ever since I completed my last chapter, I have spent about an hour a day feeding my brain with Pokemon knowledge till my eyes were red. Let's give what I learned a shot.**

**(gets up from bed. Back cracks)**

**Woah, that smarts! I need something with a little kick.**

**(Picks up a taser rod and shocks self with highest setting)**

**That oughta do it!**

* * *

Giovanni and his crew were riding in his company's airship, looking down below from a window to his right to seek out any sign of danger.

"Anything at all?" he asked his pilots.

"Still negative, sir." the pilot said back.

The TR leader was hoping his very dangerous plan with the Draconians would pay off. What he had in mind was to find one, obtain a DNA sample of it for a cloning process, and hopefully use it to destroy the other god monsters and have it build Team Rocket's status as the dominant crime syndicate. He wanted to be remembered as the most feared one of all time.

The only two questions were: Which one should he target and would it succumb to his will and obey him? The last time he pulled off this type of stunt was when he found Mewtwo, the world's most powerful and first-time cloned pokemon. At first, he and Mewtwo got along just fine and achieved a lot of objectives together. Then all of it spiraled downhill when Giovanni confessed that the pokemon clone was never meant to co-exist peacefully with humans and its duty was to serve them. Feeling very pissed off, Mewtwo went on a destructive rampage and escaped Giovanni's grasp, causing millions of dollars in damages to the Viridian City gym.

Giovanni simply shrugged off the memory. "This time, it shall be different." he said to himself. "Once the mission is done, I will reign supreme and pass away in victory!"

* * *

Dawn(the morning, not the trainer) had returned to the skies. A empty firepit laid in the middle. Everybody, even the nightshift Sinnoh guards, were all fast asleep.

A Fearow flew by and let out a loud shriek, waking everyone. Max got out of his tent, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to get some coffee to help him wake up.

Dawn(the trainer) was up too and let her pokemon out to stretch. Her Bunery fluffed out it's ears till they were puffy.

Brock was mumbling about all the hot girls he met throughout his life in his sleep. Suddenly, he awoke to a surprising sharp pain on his back. It seemed Croagunk had popped out of its pokeball and gave Brock a wake-up poison jab. "I can't even dream about cute girls in my sleep?" Brock asked his toad pokemon.

Dawn and Max were greeted by one of the Sinnoh troops as they walked past each other. When the two trainers got their refreshments, they started walking around to wake up a little bit more. They found the Urth survivor around a tree corner. He was still sleeping. When he turned, an item that looked like a wallet fell out of his coat pocket, along with his dark glasses.

Dawn and Max had no idea the man carried a wallet. It was tempting and wrong, but a little peak of his ID card couldn't possibly hurt. The two of them wanted to learn his true name.

"Do we dare...?" Max whispered when Dawn picked up his wallet.

"Yes. I gotta know who this guy is." She said in a minimal tone. "I know he said he couldn't reveal his name, but we need know why."

Max nodded his head and continued with their actions. He looked to make sure they weren't seen by him or anyone while Dawn searched for any identification. Something caught his eyes. Max slowly crouched and moved to get a better look.

"Got it." said Dawn. She turned up to tell Max, but she saw him looking directly in front of the sleeping Urth person and there was a scared look on his face that meant something was wrong.

"Max, what's wrong?" She walked over to her friend to ask and shared the exact expression he had. The Urth survivor's eyes were not as they should be_. _They were horribly scarred and disfigured, like if he were tortured to death. Surrounding them were deep red bloodstain circles.

_My god... What happened to him. _Max thought.

Dawn then snapped out of her puzzling stare when he suddenly shouted "Necrosan!" in his sleep and was back snoring. She then showed Max what she found. He _did _have some ID on him after all. Max and Dawn took a quick look at the card and slipped it and the wallet back into the coat pocket and backed away to avoid waking him up.

"According to his card," Dawn started to say. "His true name is actually..."

Just then, May and Brock, who recovered from Croagunk's punch, approached Dawn and Max, sweat and horror on their faces.

"You guys! Something's wrong!" Brock said in a panic.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Ash Ketchum and Pikachu are gone!" May replied.

"HUH?!" Max and Dawn exclaimed.

"So is Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket's missing too?" Max asked.

All of this was raining suspision on the four trainers. Why would Ash, Pikachu, and the world's most annoying pokemon thieves suddenly end up AWOL?

Brock came up with a theory. "Could Team Rocket still be trying to nab Ash's Pikachu?"

"At a time like this?! How long have they been keeping this up?" Dawn wanted to know.

May answered. "According to Ash, they've been stalking those two ever since the day they attempted to jack all the injured pokemon in the Viridian City pokemon center and failed."

"Man, do they suck!" said Dawn. "So why resume the cycle?"

"Cause they're complete dumbasses." Brock answered.

"What are you two doing here?" May asked her brother.

Max said "Oh, just wanted a cup of coffee and toast."

"Decaf?"

"No....yes."

Brock turned to Dawn. "What about you?"

Dawn replied. "I...was out for a little morning walk."

"She wanted to know his true name." Max burst out and pointed to the Urth survivor.

May and Brock were stunned by this random news. "You what?"

Dawn frowned at May's geeky sibling. "Thanks Max!" she said sarcastically.

"Well, did you find your answer, Dawn?" May questioned her.

Dawn nodded her blue-haired head. "I found his wallet, took a peek at his ID card and slipped it back without alerting him."

"Spill it!" Max said impatiently.

Dawn took a deep breath and exhaled. "The real name of the one who calls himself 'Shades' is..."

The trainers all had their fingers crossed like if it were a game show.

* * *

**What could the Urth dude's name be? Will Ash be found before it's too late? Will Team Rocket(by which I mean Jessie, James and Meowth)ever quit trying to steal Pikachu? Why am I asking _YOU_ all these questions? Read and wait for more of...**

**(dramatic theme) POKE...RAGE!!! Da, da, da, daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.......**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey fans! Long story short: Internet service shut down. Waited three and a half months for service to return. Hired friend to keep story from erasing due to 30/60 day trial on this site. Well, back to buisness.**

**(cracks knuckles and chuckles evilly)**

* * *

The Meowth balloon hovered above the earth with ease. Inside its green-colored basket were Ash, his yellow partner Pikachu, and their annoying and stupid enemies Team Rocket. All of them were catching Z's.

_Bump_

That sudden wind jolt woke Ash.

Ash rubbed his eyes and strained to adjust to the daylight. "Morning..." he mumbled. He jerked his head to one side to check on Pikachu, and to the opposite side to where Team Rocket lay.

He carefully leaned to the edge of the balloon basket to scan the ground for any trouble. Nothing.

Then he heard a small "Pi..." sound coming from Pikachu. He was awake too.

"Hey, Pikachu. Sleep well?"

The electric critter nodded. He glanced over at Team Rocket and sighed with relief that they didn't try anything stupid.

Ash reached out for his pack...and cursed himself. It seemed he forgot to bring his equipment in his desperate rush to rendeveous with his mother.

"How could I be so freaking stupid!" he whispered as quietly as he can.

Jessie, James, and Meowth woke up.

"Where the Fearow are we?" James asked.

"What time is it?" Jessie wondered and yawned.

"What's fa breakfast?" Meowth joined in.

Ash stood up and opened his mouth to speak to them.

"In order: No clue. 9:25 a.m. Nothing."

"We're lost?!"

"9:25?!"

"No food?!"

Ash answered "Possibly. Yes. Correct. Take your pick, I've got more."

All three of them groaned in agony.

"I don't wanna starve to death out here! I never had my first date with a pretty girl yet!" James complained.

Jessie took a slight pause from what her dimwitted comrade just said.

"Ahem..." she told James to clue him in.

"What?" he wanted to know.

"Forget it." she snapped back.

The five passengers took a few minutes to think to themselves.

Ash said to Team Rocket "Any of you got a compass, a map, or even radar?"

The crooks shook their heads in a "No" response.

Ash scoffed "Figures..."

* * *

Dawn had just told her friends the guy's real name.

"His name's Jardel Vesuvius?" they all asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yep."

"What an odd name." May commented "Is that all you two discovered about him?" she directed her question to Dawn and Max.

"There's another thing about him but you may find it...disturbing." Max warned his friends.

"What's 'disturbing' about this Vesuvius person?" Brock asked the whiz kid.

Max looked him straight in the "eye" and said coolly, "You know why he wears those sunglasses all the time other than to block sunlight? It's because his eyes are very disfigured, as if he got burned or injured. They fell off his face while we were performing a search and we both got a glimse of his condition."

"His eyes are messed up and they fell out!?" May said with a tiny speck of fear inside.

Max corrected her, "No, I meant his glasses, not his eyeballs!"

"Maybe his condition was caused by the Draconians in his Urth homeworld." Dawn guessed.

May looked at her, "You really think so, Dawn?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

They turned their heads when they heard Jardel wake up grunting loudly in pain, almost shouting the strongest cuss word.

He got up, grabbed his sunglasses and quickly put them back on. Then he began to walk away to a tent with a mysterious book in his hand.

Brock was stunned. "What's the deal with that book he's carrying?"

Dawn said, "Maybe it's a novel to, you know, pass the time?"

"Perhaps it's a journal or planner to keep track of his time here in our world." May suggested.

"Whatever it is," Max said in a mono-like tone "I'd rather not intrude on him again. I feel kinda bad for violating his identification privacy."

Dawn was starting to feel the same.

Brock reminded the group about looking for Ash and Pikachu and they left Jardel alone with his book thingy.

* * *

11:53 am

Ash stomach was beating itself up. "Of all the times to leave my stuff behind other than my pokemon..." he thought.

Flying in the balloon all day was beginning to bore him. Since he woke up, Ash was on high alert for any Draconian sightings below the aircraft. At least it made him ignore his hunger for a while.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and he spun around. He couldn't believe what he was seeing: Despite an apocalyptic event going on, the three thieves were hatching yet another Pikachu theft attempt!

"What the hell are you bastards think you're doin' now?!" he shouted in suprising rage.

"Doing what we do best and that's swiping your Pikachu!" Jessie said while putting rubber gloves on her hands. James and Meowth were reinforcing her.

"What you do 'best' is getting your assess kicked which I'm gonna do right-"

Meowth stopped his speech by holding up his paws, one holding a lighter, the other holding a classic black bomb with a ready-to-light fuse on top.

"If ya try ta stop us, we all die!" He placed his thumb on the lighter's rotating wheel and aimed the tip of it near the fuse.

Ash scoffed. "Yeah right! You ain't got the guts."

The lighter activated, the fire was dangerously close to the bomb fuse. "Just try us!" The cat pokemon said and glared at his enemy with a life-threatening look in his eyes.

"Oh, shit...!" Ash thought. "They're really gonna pull it off!"

"Now, stand down little boy and don't try anything stupid." James ordered.

Ash Ketchum felt he had no choice but to obey. He lowered his fists and knelt down. "I seriously hope those Draconian gods get you good!" he promised them.

Team Rocket ingnored him and requested Pikachu.

Pikachu hesitated at first, but he looked at his trainer and saw the look on him that meant to cooperate with them. The critter proceeded to his now-captors.

Jessie plucked Pikachu from the floor and James and Meowth were handing her some rope and duct tape to restrain the pokemon.

While their backs were turned, Ash sprang into action. He kicked James in the groin, punched out Jessie and picked up Meowth and used him like a clubbing weapon to smack tha crap out of the thieves.

"One of Ash's pokeballs dropped from his belt during the fight and released Aipom.

"Aipom, help me! Keep Pikachu safe for me!" Ash commanded while he was busy.

Pikachu and Aipom huddled together and watched their master and Team Rocket beat one another senseless.

All that moving and struggling was causing the balloon to tumble a little bit. "Take that, bitch!" Ash shouted after he headbutted Jessie and crashed James' neck against the side of the balloon basket, causing him to gag for air.

After Meowth latched onto Ash and started choking him, the balloon hit a very tall tree. It burst and simply hung there with everybody hanging on for dear life!

"Oh, no! Oh, no!" James shrieked. He looked down and shrieked again.

"You see what happens when you three screw things up?!" Ash said angrily.

"If you had just handed us your damn Pikachu, we wouldn't end up like this!" said Jessie.

Ash got so mad he jammed both feet against her and James in their sides and ordered Pikachu to shock them all.

Team Rocket screamed in pain.

"Apologize now!" he demanded.

"NEVER!!!" they responded.

Ash ordered another "shocker" followed by tickle torture by Aipom and Staravia who was just released from his pokeball.

The trio were fried again and were laughing their heads off.

"You gonna repent now or risk it more?"

Team...Rocket...n-never...re-repents...ever...! Jessie tried to say due to Staravia tickling her exposed belly.

James and Meowth couldn't take any more and were about to submit when they heard footsteps.

Everybody stopped moving and talking to listen in, including Ash's pokemon. They looked around in horror for they knew something was coming.

Something BIG!

James peed his pants a little.

Many flying pokemon took to the skies as the sound grew louder.

Some trees fell down and the thing making the footstep sounds revealed itself.

It was Sauron!!!

* * *

**Well, are you satisfied or are you satisfied, people? Sauron is here and man is he starving! Team Rocket Hor 'Dourves on a stick anybody! it's freeeeeeeee...!!! No refills!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Ladies and gentlemen: Sau-ron's here to wreck the da-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-y-y-y-y-y-y...! And I look fabulou-u-u-u-u-u-s! I am SO sorry to keep u waiting. I no longer own a computer so I have to use other computers when I get the chance to keep the story up and running**. **I ain't waving the white flag on this story and I never will.** **Damn rough economic times...**

* * *

Sauron, the god of hunger and possibly one of the most frightening of the Draconians, discovered a teenage trainer, a couple of thieves, and a few pokemon hanging off the side of a now-wrecked hot air balloon.

In his deadly jaws hung the bloodied corpses of a dead Hitmontop and another Sinnoh Squad member. Sauron swallowed them whole, burped out the helmet and machine gun and locked eyes with the humans and pokemon.

The balloon crash survivors screamed in terror as the hungry dino-god lurched at them with its massive jaws.

Instantly forgetting their fear of heights, Ash and Team Rocket immediately released their grip on the balloon and fell to the ground with loud thuds.

Sauron's teeth dug into the tree as he missed the humans and got stuck.

"Run for your lives!!!" Jessie screamed and they all ran like hell.

After seven seconds of pulling, Sauron finally freed his jaws and sprinted after them, giving off a mighty roar that indicated he wanted seconds.

Ash turned around and ordered Staravia to distract Sauron with a sand attack.

"Staravia!" it said and gained a bit of height and blew a strong sand storm off the dirt ground. This blinded the creature for a good few seconds.

"I will not become that thing's dessert!" James shouted with every breath in him.

Meowth said "Then shut 'yer piehole an' move it mister!!!"

"Well, don't just run, help me!" Ash said to them.

They all stopped and James released his Weezing and Carnivine(who for once did not go "lovey-dovey" on him due to the emergency) and he ordered Carnivine to use Bullet Seed and Wheezing to use Poison Gas Attack.

Jessie sent out her Sviper to aid her enemy.

As for Ash, he ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt and Aipom to use Swift.

Then he saw something unexpected: a bright light dome appearing around Sauron's head. It cut off all of the pokemon's attacks.

"What the...?! A shield?" The trainer returned his pokemon back in their pokeballs and gave Pikachu the signal to fall back.

Team Rocket looked and witnessed Ash and company leaving.

"Hey, don't leave without us!!!" they shouted and called their pokemon and ran to catch up.

When Sauron came to, his meal was gone. He growled in frustration and started walking around, looking for them.

Ash and TR kept running until they discovered a log cabin and a crashed chopper. There were heavy bloodstains all over the ground and on the air vehicle.

"In there!" said James.

The group frantically searched around for cover in the cabin. Good thing too because Sauron just caught up with them and was snooping around for the humans.

Ash gave TR the signal to lower their breathing rate and keep shut or else. The dinosaur was smelling around the so-called abandoned house and chopper for any sign of his prey.

The group stealthily moved around to avoid detection. Afraid to even breathe, hiccup, burp and fart.(lol) Jessie accidentally stepped on Meowth's right foot, making him want to scream in pain. Everyone clapped their hands on the cat's mouth to keep from breaking silence.

Sauron was about to break down the cabin and expose them all when his head spun to the sound of a flock of Nidoking and Nidoqueen. At that moment, he forgot about the humans and targeted them instead. The wild pokemon flocks ran off and Sauron chased after them.

When the coast was clear, Ash and Team Rocket cautiously exited the cabin and breathed in a mega sigh of relief.

"That was close!!" said Ash. The other agreed with him.

Just then Ash turned about face and angrily glared at the thieves. "You!" he said and pointed at them. "You three nimrods almost got me killed! I outta finish you off right here right now!"

Team Rocket got out their pokeballs. "Not if we get you and our Pikachu first."

"_Your _Pikachu?!" Ash asked furiously. Pikachu stood next to his master, cheeks ready to do some shocking.

"It's payback time, Team Rocket!" Ash said with a vengeance.

"Same here!" TR said back.

The battle was stopped short by a gun cocking sound. They turned their heads and saw someone aiming dual machine pistols at them. "Who are you and why are you here?!" The lone gunman asked. He was wearing a worn and bloodsoaked battle uniform with fingerless gloves, combat boots, a sniper rifle strapped to his back and two vacant waist holsters. A protective helmet and one-way green and gray mask hid the person's face. The shoulder patch on his uniform indicated this man was a Johto Marine. Could he be one of the Johto marines who perished during their mission to seek out the Draconians and tag them?

All five raised their hands in the air. "We're sorry! We were chased by one of those dino-gods and we thought this place was empty and...and...

The lone marine suddenly lowered his weapons. "Wait, wait!" he raised his hand to silence them. "I know you." He seemed to be pointing to Ash. "Your Ash Ketchum, aren't you?"

Ash was stunned by the man question and the fact that he didn't shoot him dead. "Y-y-yes..."

The masked man approached Ash. "It's been a long time since we last met, Ash. You lost to me horribly in a pokemon match once."

Ash was confused by what he just said. "What are you talking about?, sir."

"Don't you remember me?" the man asked. Ash shook his head.

The guy then got the message. "Oh, right. the gear." He put his guns back in his waist holsters and proceeded to remove his helmet and mask. His appreance shocked Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket.

"Holy crap! It's you!" the trainer exclaimed excitiedly!

* * *

**Who could the lone wolf Johto Marine be? All we know is that it is someone Ash met before. Will Sauron find them and attempt to gobble them up again? And above all...when will we learn who the !#$ the 10th Draconian is?! As I said before, I am NOT waving the white flag on this story. I apologize for my long absence but I will continue to give you more** **so please be patient with me. **


	27. Chapter 26

**(taps microphone) Is this thing on? Check check one-two. Hello?!(echos) Whoo!(echos) Hello fans, fans, fans, fans! (to crew) Will you turn that echo-y effect off? That's better. Ahem. Did certain readers out there beg for another juicy chapter? Well, let's get the ball rolling!**

**(giant ball rolls toward me)**

**I didn't mean that literally!!!**

**(ball stops)**

* * *

The lone gunman had just revealed himself to Ash and his "friends". Ash's eyes were wide open. Team Rocket uttered a silent "Uh-oh."

"Oh...my...god...!" He said in disbelief. "A.J.?!"

"In the flesh." he said. Besides the uniform, the former wild pokemon trainer had a completely different hairstyle.

There were so many things Ash wanted to say and ask. His speech stuttered like mad.

"How-where-when did you-?!"

"I see you need some answers. Well, long story short: After I achieved my solo success as a trainer when I reached my 100th victory back at my gym, I grew a little weary of just working with pokemon so five years ago I enlisted in the Johto Marine Corps. It was just the challenge I was looking for. Well, except this dinosaur invasion thing."

"Do you still carry your Sandshrew?"

A.J. grinned. "Well, he ain't no sandshrew anymore." He took out a pokeball and threw it. It opened.

"Slash!" it said.

"He's a tough-as-nails Sandslash. Ready to whoop ass anytime, anywhere."

Ash and Pikachu glared with awe.

Team Rocket said as the former wild trainer looked at them. "Are they who I think they are?" He asked.

Ash turned to look and said yes.

TR whimpered in fear as A.J. and Sandslash approached them.

"I remember you three. Years ago, you infiltrated my gym and snatched my Sandslash when it was a Sandshrew and insulted my gym and pokemon."

He said in a dark tone, cracking his knuckles to make TR think he was gonna beat them senseless.

He turned back to Ash. "What happened with you and the Three Stupids over here?" he asked.

Ash told them everything that happened in the past 24 hours. Both of them were outraged.

A.J. stated "Well, as much as I hate to say this, if we wanna remain alive, we need to stick together and make our way back to civilization. Emphesis on 'together'."

"Don't you have anything to contact anyone with?" Ash wanted to know.

A.J. shook his head. "My radio equipment was destroyed when my team crashed and died. I only survived because I was hidden and out cold."

"Is there any food supplies around this cabin?"

"Yep. I fed off some of it while I waited it out." He led them to a small cooler and gave them sandwiches, water and fruit.

When they finished, A.J. told them "All right. Let's get moving. We have a long way to go."

Ash and Pikachu stocked up on the water and food while A.J. went to a room to stock up on medical supplies, extra ammo, and a necklace knife.

When they all headed out the door, A.J. stopped.

"Something wrong?" Ash wondered.

"A quick warning for Team Rocket. If you try anything stupid," he patted his weapons and pokeballs. "well...you know." Jessie, James and Meowth shuddered. "We promise!" they said and raised their right hands.

"See that you make good on that."


	28. Chapter 27

**Good news everyone! I have just posted another fanfic on this site! Click my pen name and you'll find it. It's a prologue to see if it will attract readers. If it works, then I'll be happy to post more of it. Try it and tell me what you think.**

Two jeeps pulled over near the Mt. Coronet base and out stepped Professor Oak, his company and the Sinnoh Squad members who drove them.

"Thank goodness we're here!" Said Deliah Ketchum. Like always, she was worried about about her son Ash, or "Ashy-Poo" as she used to call him as an infant.

Tracy and Misty stepped out, complaining about their asses being numb from the ride.

"Is this Mt. Coronet?" Misty asked.

"I believe it is." said Tracy.

"Oh, great. It's a cave/mountain. Well, beggars can't be choosers" she whined.

The S.R.S people and their pokemon seemed to be busy looking around for something.

Deliah came up to one of them and asked if something was wrong.

"Were you people attacked by those Draconian things?" she asked.

The Squad member said "No, thank god. But some civilians we were protecting are missing. They were a pokemon trainer with a Pikachu, a man and a woman and a talking Meowth."

She didn't know what "Man" "Woman", and "Talking Meowth" meant, but the words "pokemon trainer" and "Pikachu" surely rang a bell in her head.

_Why do those two words sound very familiar? Pokemon trai-wait a sec...Oh my god...! The missing trainer...is Ash!_

In a panic, she began searching around, ignoring everyone's pleas to remain calm.

"Whoa, Deliah. What's with the panicking?" Tracy asked.

"My baby boy's missing!" she answered while hyperventilating.

"What?!" Misty, Ivy and Oak said altogether. "How did that happen?"

"Well, they said he disappeared with some man, woman and a talking Meowth."

Misty and Tracy slapped their faces in disqust, knowing who those folks were.

"Team Rocket." they said to each other.

"Who or what is this 'Team Rocket'?" Deliah pondered.

Misty explained "Team Rocket is a criminal organization who's buisness consists of pokemon thievery."

"And the 'man, woman and talking Meowth' you're speaking of are the dumbest, anoying members ever. Their names are Jessie, James and, well Meowth and they've been after Ash's Pikachu for years." Tracy finished.

"How many years?" Ivy asked.

"Since the day he began his journey."

"Why?"

"Because his Pikachu is very powerful."

"You don't think Ash was kidnapped by them, do you?" asked Deliah.

Misty and Tracy sighed in regret of having to tell her the truth. "Probably yes. They try it all the time."

Deliah resumed her hyperventilating. "No, no, no..."

Ivy stepped up. "Where would Team Rocket take Ash and Pikachu?"

Misty mentioned that the TR trio always traveled by a Meowth-shaped hot air balloon.

Oak went to look for the S.R.S. leader and returned.

"I asked them to send out an APB for your son, Deliah. Wherever Team Rocket is, Ash is bound to be with them."

"Thank you." she said with some relief.

Just then, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn came along.

"Hey, guys!" They said and gave each other a little hug.

"Are you kids alright?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." said May "But Ash is gone!"

"Yeah, we just learned about that when we came." Misty told her. "We think Team Rocket is behind his and Pikachu's disappearance and we already asked the S.R.S. to send a search party for him."

"We think so too!" said Dawn.

May began to worry about Ash. Just when she and him were beginning to draw closer to each other, he vanishes without a trace. Before and after the invasion started, May discovered that she was developing a huge crush on Ash.

Then they all looked upward and saw some Sinnoh members take to the skies on their flying-type pokemon. One of them accidentally dropped an ammo clip.

Tracy picked it up and strongly threw it right back. The member thanked him and flew off.

Oak then asked "Hey, where's that man who told about the Draconian invasion on TV? Is he here?"

Max said to him "Oh, you mean Jardel Vesuvius. Yes, he's around here somewhere."

"Jardel Who?" Felicia Ivy asked surprised.

"Jardel Vesuvius. That's his real name. He uh, said it in his sleep before." Dawn answered, keeping out the snooping she and Max did.

"Where is he?" Misty wanted to know.

"Follow us, we'll show you." Max offered and led them to the Urth survivor's tent.

* * *

**Thank god I have my computer and services back! Now I can write as much as I please! About Sauron,sorry you didn't get to see him battle any Draconians, but don't worry he will fight , just not yet. I have something planned just for him...as soon as I think of it. Who should his opponent be and how gory should it get?**


	29. Chapter 28

**Well, ladies and gents, the moment you've all been waiting for(well, one of them), is here! Sauron's long awaited battle!**

**(sings orchestrated theme, imitates drum cymbals, sings, wheezes for breath, resumes, final note)**

**

* * *

**

It seemed like forever to Ash and his company when they left the empty cabin to return to civilization. Now they were walking around a long grassy area. Except for Ash and A.J., everyone else was growing exhausted and felt they couldn't even continue.

"So exhausted...can't even continue!" James complained.

"Quit your whining rich boy. After all, you and your nutcase friends got yourselves into this crappy mess, you can get yourselves out." Ash snapped.

"How were we supposed to know this would happen?"

"Um, maybe it's because, 1:you never use those things in your heads called brains and 2:there's a friggin' war going on!"

"I wasn't meant to suffer like this!" said Jessie. "My incredible beauty will vanish!"

Ash and A.J. snickered. "Hey, Bitcherella, have you ever once looked in the mirror? Girls like you make boy bands say 'Ewww!!'" The two slapped a high-five. "That was good!" they said to each other. Mentally, Meowth and James laughed out loud, fighting the urge to laugh for real.

"Why I outta...!" the villainess began, but then she tripped over something.

"Ow! What the...?" She looked over and saw a small metal object half buried in the ground. "What's that?"

As a precaution, A.J. called forth Sandslash to dig around the area and scoop it out. "It's a camcorder." he whispered and picked up the device.

"What's a camcorder doin' all da way out here?" Meowth asked.

A.J. fumbled with the thing and found an empty battery slot. "Anyone got three double A batteries?"

James took said batteries out of his pocket and handed them to the Johto marine. He put them in and pressed the camcorder's start button.

The entire group gathered around and watched.

The video displayed a first person view of two people riding around on bicycles. A man seemed to lead the way. He wore a red boonie hat, black shorts, and a shirt with "I 'heart' pokemon!" on the back. The voice of the camera operator sounded female. She wore a green skirt, shoes and a shirt with a cloud and "What? Is it a crime to be pretty?" written on the front. The camera was attached to the girl's head and bike helmet. They were on a date.

"Hey, no fair, Richard! My bike's a cruiser while yours is a dirt bike!" the girl said playfully.

"You didn't think we weren't gonna ride on dirt, did you?" the man teased. "After all, I told you many times before to buy a dirt type, but did you listen? Nnnnoooooooooooooooo!"

"That thing cost $189.79, while mine cost $99.99." the woman said.

"The high cost of mine was well worth it, Amber."

The young couple's fun and adventure was suddenly cut short when they heard a sound.

The couple stopped and stared out in confusion. "What the heck was that?" Amber asked.

"Beats me." said her date. The sound happened again, only it got bigger.

"Richard, I'm getting scared..." said Amber as she got off her bike to get closer to him. Richard hugged her, feeling scared himself.

Something large was moving around. Another followed. The two large objects consisted of a giant pink gorilla and a yellow and purple stripped dinosaur and they were engaged in combat and by their bruises and cuts, both creatures have been duking it out for quite some time.

"What the hell are those things?!" Richard screamed.

Ash and the group stared in shock at the tiny screen. "Sauron and Chaos were here?" he whispered.

The video showed the couple attempting to get away from the deadly titans, but the girl tripped and fell. Her camera detaching from the bike helmet she wore.

"Dammit! I sprained my ankle!" Amber cried. Her lover helped her up and they kept moving. Because of her injury, the lovebirds had to escape by foot. They didn't bother to take the camcorder with them as they headed into the same long grass area the camera's viewers were near right now. It was left behind to record the remainder of the fight.

Chaos slammed his mighty fist right on top of Sauron's head, making him disoriented. Sauron snapped out of it and opened his jaws. A stream of yellow cone-shaped energy shot out and flew straight toward Chaos with a direct hit to the chest.

Chaos screeched from the burning pain of the hit and the charge attack his enemy made. Both of them fell down and wrestled around for a bit.

Sauron's tail swung and smacked Chaos in the face. Chaos got a firm grip on Sauron's throat and delivered a right hook to the hungry god's eye. Sauron stepped back from the blow, allowing Chaos to get up and, with great effort, took a large jump and heavily crashed back down, making the ground shake and chaos lost his balance and fell back down.

Just when he was going to get back up, Sauron jumped again and this time stomped Chaos's left foot, completely crushing it in the process. The Draconian screamed extremely loud from it's now fractured foot, it echoed around. The bones, veins and muscle tissue were as flat as a pancake and blood heavily poured all over.

The assault was repeated on the second foot with the same results as the other one. The god of decay was now incapacitated and Sauron was the dominant one. A blob of disgusting puke came from the fallen gorilla's mouth, but missed its target. The god of hunger grabbed a hold of Chaos by the arm with his powerful jaws, putting up his force field to shield his head from his victim's retaliating hits and with all his strength, pulled and the arm was ripped off the body. Blood sprayed everywhere.

Chaos screamed and was bleeding from his mouth. Sauron successfully did the same with the other limb, he was making his enemy suffer greatly and it worked. The evil god monster was crippled and armless, leaving him wide open for whatever horrifying assault Sauron had in store.

Having enough, he tried crawling away. But Sauron stopped him by grabbing the puking creature by the feet and simply dragging him away. When he stopped, Sauron proceeded to beat Chaos with his feet, tail, and primal scream attack. Almost unconscious but wanting to be, Chaos turned around and got his death wish when the god of hunger delivered the final killing blow by jumping up one last time and landed right on top of Chaos. The stomping resumed again and again until every bone, muscle, and organ was broken and flattened and every single drop of blood, plasma, and brain matter was splattered everywhere, even on the dinosaur that caused it.

"OH, MY GOD!!!" the viewers exclaimed from witnessing the gory fatality.

Because of Chaos's reputation as a decay god, and the evidence was all over the place to prove it, Sauron, initially for the first time in his life, refused to make a meal out of his fallen prey and instead roared in victory and walked away in search of food.

After not finding anything else, the recording ended.

Everybody stood up, the battle now fresh in their heads.

"When did that happen?" Jessie asked.

A.J. looked at the video again and saw the time and date. "According to this, the fight took place about...four days ago around 2:p.m."

A thought came to Ash. "If the fight was here and Chaos died here, then where's his corpse?"

They all turned their heads in dread...and found what they sought!

* * *

**See? I told you Sauron would be up next. And to whoever asked for Sauron to kill Chaos like that, you got your wish at long last. Well, later!**

**(turns around and accidentally smashes head into wall)**

**D'OH!  
**


	30. Chapter 29

**Well, sorry people. But I must conclude my story. It was a great run, but you can't please everyone so goodbye.....................NOT!**

**I had u going didn't I?(LOL) You really think I'd cancel it? Pfft...get real! Did anyone check out my new story? Like I previously stated, if the prologue seems interesting, lemme know and I'll be happy to write it.**

* * *

"There he is." Brock said and pointed at Jardel Vesuvius's tent. When they snuck in, they found him writing something in a little book he had. He turned and saw them.

"Did you find your friends, yet?" He asked while picking up his book.

They shook their heads.

May spoke up. "Um, what's with the book, sir?"

Vesuvius took a quick glance at his book and said "Its my journal of my time in this world." he told them. "I've written about those fantastic pokemon creatures you live with and my struggle to remember how I got here."

"Anything new?" Max asked.

The Urth survivor said no. He requested a cup of coffee and Dawn went to get it. When she returned, she held two cups, one with cream and sugar, the other plain black. He took the black.

"What's the big deal with those people who disappeared with Ash? What did he ever do to them?" He wanted to know.

The group told him everything they knew about Team Rocket.

Jardel just stared in silence. Finally he broke the silence.

"Even in a time like this they _still _act up."

They agreed with his statement.

"So Jardel." Brock said. "Do you have any family or friends back in your world?"

The Urth survivor stared at the breeder in stunned silence. "How do you know my real name?" he asked.

"We heard you say it in your sleep. You must've had a nightmare or something."

He thought about it and remembered his nightmare.

"Oh..." he uttered. "I guess I did. Well, no use crying about it now. My surname happens to be..."

"We know, it's Vesuvius." Delia answered for him.

"I see. Well, to answer your question, Brock. Yes, I do have family back on Urth, a niece. No one else."

"Is she still alive?" Felicia Ivy wondered.

"I hope so..." Jardel said in a hushed tone. Talking about his niece's fate was starting to take a toll on him. She was all the family he had left, if she was killed in the meteor strike or by anyone gone insane, he would lose it.

Everyone backed up as he stood up and went outside, putting on his protective eye wear as he did so.

* * *

**Back to Ash's scene.

* * *

**

Forty-five minutes have died since they discovered Chaos's fate at the hands of the hungry Sauron(and the "leftovers" they found). Two Draconians were down and only eight more to go. Ash, Pikachu and A.J. did fine while the long journey was starting to test Team Rocket's sanity.

The day was as hot as a Magmar and their food and water supplies were dangerously low. Luckily, Ash's water-type pokemon were able to solve their water crisis with an endless supply. It was the food crisis that made their day a bit of a challenge. They weren't hungry now, but they had to find more food soon or its a slow, painful trip to the grave.

"Are we..." James mumbled but Ash interrupted with a fast "No!"

"I don't know what's worse, baking in this horrible heat or getting attacked by those giants." Meowth whined.

"Hearing you complain is far worse than those two combined." Jessie said insultingly. If Meowth had the energy, he'd bitch slap the woman for that.

Ash and A.J. were so focused on catching up on each other's lives since they parted ways, they didn't bother to listen to Team Rocket's whining.

"...So you've won how many pokemon fights?" Ash asked him.

A.J. answered "There are too many victories, it's tough to remember, but Sandslash and I opened up a whole case of whup-ass everywhere we went! Loved every second of it."

Team Rocket signaled for more water. Ash ordered his water pokemon to squirt a little bit for him and his marine friend and a full face blast for the thieves.

"HEY!" they shouted as they coughed and spurted the fluid.

"Well, you asked for more water...you didn't ask for a stream or a full blast!" he snickered.

"How long are you gonna keep torturing us like this?"

"What day is it?" he asked them.

"Saturday." they answered.

Ash mumbled while counting with his fingers. "Sunday...Monday...Tuesday...Wed...NEVER! Until we get back to the base camp, you're gonna live with my wrath!"

"Base camp?" A.J. wondered.

"A camp set up by the Sinnoh Region Squad on Mt. Coronet. We were escorted there by the Kanto Army but they had to return and the Sinnohs took over. It's a long-ass story."

Then all of a sudden, something wonderful yet unexpected happened: it began to snow!

Everyone excluding A.J. was thrilled.

"Hey, A.J.! Come join the fun!" Ash called to him.

A.J. said nothing as he resumed staring at the skies.

"I didn't know it was gonna snow today! How exciting!" Jessie gleamed.

A.J. glanced at them, a worried look on his face. "The sudden change is fine and dandy, but there's a slight problem. It _never _around this here area...not once."

The moment those words were spoken, the group froze(**pun intended if you want**)and looked at him. "It...never snows here at all?" Ash asked, a little scared. "Then why is this happening now?"

A.J. called out his pokemon, whipped out his machine guns and took a battle stance while aiming said weapons in both directions.

"What the hell's going on?" Jessie asked, clinging on to James without noticing. Ash grew a little suspicious himself and called out his pokemon too. "Are we being hunted or something?"

"Considering this weather change, we might not be alone out here. Tread with caution, you guys." the Johto marine quietly instructed them and gave a "stay put" hand signal as he and his pokemon took slow steps ahead into the swamp to track it down.

A crunching sound was heard. Then another followed by more. A.J. was right: there was _definitely _someone or something near the group. The sounds resembled something eating or chewing. The sounds were getting louder as the gunman slowly crept closer to the source.

The sounds stopped when A.J. came too close and the cause of them made a soft growl. He spun in the growl's direction, his guns shaking a bit in his hands. A sudden movement from behind made A.J. turn...

...and he was staring right at what was in front of him.

"Holy..." he muttered.

* * *

**Once again, I've run out of something clever to type here. By the way, I've canceled my other fic because I couldn't think of anything good for it and I kinda didn't like it. Enjoy.**


	31. Chapter 30

**I totally forgot about Giovanni and his little "clone plan", so here u go.**

**Crew: BOOOOORRRING!**

**Me:Shut it or do I have to dock your pay?**

**(Crew becomes silent)**

**Me: That's what I thought.**

**

* * *

**

A loud hovering sound emerged from the skies. It was a giant airship and it was preparing to land. When it did, its doors slid open and a large metal ramp slowly came down. The person who stepped out of said airship was the Team Rocket leader Giovanni.

"This is the place sir." said one of his guards.

"Yes, I can see that." Giovanni replied annoyed. After he stepped out, he took a glance around. No one but him and his guards were here. Perfect.

"Guard the ship. We must act quickly before those things interfere!" he ordered. His guards obeyed.

Giovanni walked up to the corpse of Talon. He took a small sample of the rotting bone remains and placed it in a handheld tube. Then he climbed aboard his ship.

One of the guards complained "Gross! What the heck is that stench?"

"That 'stench' is one of the things we need for our plan." said the Team Rocket leader. Everyone got on board as the ship's doors closed and raised back in the air.

* * *

Realizing that something wasn't right, Ash and his pokemon ran to where A.J. was headed.

"A.J.! Where are ya?" he called out. No respond, not good.

As he made his way through the swamp, he noticed a trail of footprints on the ground. They came from his friend. "Please be alive."

His search paid off as he spotted the former trainer. What he didn't expect was the thing he was staring at.

In front of both of them...was Blizzard, sitting there munching on some vegetation, he didn't seem to mind the humans near him at all.

"What the...?" Ash spit out. "Is that...Blizzard?"

A.J. nodded, his mouth agape.

Team Rocket soon followed. When they found the two, they showed some fear. "Who...is...that?" they reacted.

"'That' is Blizzard. He's the leader of the Virtuous gods, remember?" Ash said to them. Pikachu picked up a branch with lots of leaves and offered them to the ice draconian. Blizzard picked it up, pikachu let go and he slurped it like a kabob.

"He must've been making that snow back there." Meowth said. "What's he doin' way out here?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" James said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha."

When Blizzard finished his meal, he got up and was on his way.

Ash looked on then he said to everyone. "We better follow him. Maybe he could help us, after all, he enjoys human company."

They agreed but when they got closer, the draconian turned and looked at them questioningly.

"We're not your enemies, Blizzard." Ash tried to tell the beast. "We wanna come with you. We are good just like you." The draconian just stood there. Was he trying to decide if these humans and pokemon can be trusted?

It shrugged and turned around. The group felt a little disappointed. Then they saw Blizzard gave a hand wave that told them to tag along.

"Goody!" Jessie said and they all followed the titan further into the swamp.

* * *

**Ran out of more ideas for this one. I'll get more when they come. Yep, it was Blizzard alright. Wonder what's gonna happen with him traveling with the humans... Maybe another fight? Looks like Giovanni got his first sample, is he gonna get Chaos's next? Stay tuned...ooooohhhh...!**


	32. Chapter 31

**To those who enjoy May/Ash shipping or whatever its called, please be patient. As soon as Ash survives his wacky adventure it'll happen**.

* * *

Ash and his marine and pokemon friends, and Team Rocket were hiking around for what seemed to be all day. The sun was almost gone. Joining them was one of the Draconians, Blizzard, whom they met in a swamp.

Ash and A.J. didn't mind the ice god's company but Team Rocket on the other hand were very alarmed of his presence. Every minute they took a quick glance at the huge ape, wondering what he was gonna pull on them. Did Blizzard know what the thieves did to get stranded out there?

Ash was the first to break the silence after a couple of hours of no speech. "Anyone have the time?"

His Johto Marine friend took a glance at his wristwatch. "5 minutes till 8. Night's gonna blanket the skies pretty soon."

Ash turned his head toward Blizzard and said "Yo, Blizzard! You wanna stop for a rest?"

The white and blue god stopped and stared straight ahead. Was he pissed or what?

"What is it?" Ash asked the ape. Then he looked at Blizzard's direction and his lower jaw hung agape. Everyone else did the same thing.

"At long last...!" the trainer said. What he and everyone saw was what they were searching for, a city. They didn't care what city it was as long as they were there.

After a minute or two of glaring, the survivors marched into the city and then noticed something very wrong about it. It was wrecked and empty. Grocery stores, gas stations, a hospital, a few select restaurants and fast food joints, hotels and motels, schools, and a lot of vehicles and bicycles were laying everywhere in total chaos**(no pun intended)**. It looked like hell.

A.J. said. "There's no one around but us and this tumbleweed on my boot." He kicked the tumbleweed away.

Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket looked around and saw he was right. The entire city was completely abandoned! Not a single person was present save for the group and the draconian.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" A.J. yelled out. No answer.

"My god." Ash muttered. "I bet 15,000 people used to live here...now it's a ghost town. Where are we anyway?"

Team Rocket was beginning to show fear from this empty place.

"Where is everybody?" Jessie asked with a bit of shakiness in her voice.

"This is some freaky stuff here." said James.

"Same 'ere!" Meowth followed.

With no one around, the group and the titan decided to keep moving. Whispering winds blew about the town. Signs banged a bit. The sounds of the group's own footsteps clacked the ground.

Did any of the draconians raise some hell here? Didn't look like it since there was no sign of hostility here.

"Hello...?" James shrieked.

"Zip it! You trying to attract those creatures here?" Jessie warned.

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me for trying to help us! Besides, we already did attract one." James jokingly whispered and pointed to Blizzard who was right behind them.

Blizzard did nothing but stand in his spot and scan the empty town.

Meowth's stomach growled. "Hate to break it to ya, but I am freaking hungry!"

"Yeah, me too." Ash agreed. "Despite a post draconian apocalypse, we gotta eat something. Where's the nearest restaurant at?"

A.J. spotted a burger joint and led everyone there. Since nobody was up and running the restaurant, they had to take what they could get.

"I hate stealing, but for now it's that or death by starvation." Ash said as he plucked a wrapped up burger, removed the paper wrap and took a big bite. "That's the stuff!"

Team Rocket pigged out on their meal, their mouths drooling in satisfaction. A.J. rolled his eyes in embarrassment from those three as he took a seat and chowed down. "Feels good to sit down. Careful not to eat too much or the food will knock you out like a sleeping drug." he said to them.

Ash and Pikachu offered some of their food to Blizzard, but he turned it down as he is a vegetarian, had already eaten, and didn't know what the humans were eating.

When they had their fill, they stored more food and drinks away for later.

"Damn that really hit the spot!" Ash said aloud with joy.

"I know! It sure beats the crap out of ration meals!" replied A.J.

After their little break time expired, A.J. suggested they press forward.

As they continued walking, an idea popped in Ash's head.

"Hey, you guys." he said and they all turned to look. "I think we should split up to find more people, pokemon, or clues to their disappearance."

"Sure. Wouldn't hurt to look around." said A.J.

"Can we search together?" Team Rocket asked while referring to themselves.

"Yeah, whatever." he rapidly said to them, waving his hand in an uncaring manner.

Ash, Pikachu and A.J. went down one path while Team Rocket took a separate one. Blizzard decided to venture out alone, probably to find more of his draconian friends or foes.

Ash and A.J. found a tall, dark building. Its lights were shut off and the inside was completely blanketed in darkness. "Let's start here." Ash suggested.

"Good idea." A.J. said as the two called out some of their pokemon and A.J. withdrew his machine pistols. Ash flicked on a lightswitch. Nothing happened. Slowly, the duo entered the empty building with caution.

"Sure is dark in here." Ash commented. "You got a flashlight on you?"

"Nope. But my sniper rifle's equipped with a night vision scope. Hold these for a sec." He gave his weapons to Ash and detached his rifle from his back. He fiddled with it till a small click was heard.

"There we are." A.J. aimed the gun forward and took a peek through the scope. "Still works. I'll take point and you follow me. I'll let you know what's ahead. Okay?"

"Right." Ash gave the guns back and lightly rubbed his palms. "Man, those things are a bit heavy for hand-held weapons. How do you hold them with ease?"

"Practice." A.J. told him. "I had trouble holding 'em myself before."

Through his sniper scope, A.J. could clearly see what was ahead of them. Desks were tipped over. Walls were scribbled and dirty. They approached some stairs and went up.

As they kept moving, thoughts of May began flooding Ash's mind. Ever since their little chat time back at Mt. Coronet, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the most beautiful thing ever. Her voice, eyes, hair, everything about her was damn right attractive. The part where they held hands in a romantic-like manner, HELLO!

"A.J." He asked. "Have you ever had a...crush on someone before?"

The Johto marine stopped and lowered his gun. "A couple times. Why do you ask?"

Ash stuttered a bit from what he was gonna tell him. "T-there's this girl I know. S-she and I traveled around together. At first we were enemies, but as time passed, she and I sometimes f-flirted with each other."

"You talkin' about that red-haired girl with the short shorts and ponytail stickin' out of her head? What was her name?"

Ash's eyes widened and felt a wave of embarrassment reach him. "Misty? No, I meant another girl! She wears a red and blue vest, longer shorts, has gloves like mine, and wears a red bandanna with a pokeball symbol on the top. Her name's May."

"Oh..." A.J. was starting to understand. "You have the hots for her?"

Ash blushed, this time from saying her name. Good thing it was pitch black inside or A.J. would start teasing him for this if he saw. "Kind of. I think she feels the same for me, she showed signs of it."

"Signs? Like how?"

"Well", Ash began to have mental flashbacks. "She and I were concerned about what the war would do to us and we held hands and hugged."

A.J. said to him "Ooooh...wooks wike you two are wittle wovebirds after all." he teased.

Ash blushed again. "I guess we are."

"Oh." he said flatly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's continue."

The stairs creaked from every step they took. Pikachu was a little scared and hopped on top of Ash's head for a better view.

Team Rocket's path was a little bit more spooky than the trainers'. There were a few totaled vehicles. A bank and some houses were in a complete mess of rubble.

"This place gives me the creeps!" James said cowardly.

"Gee, what was your first clue!" Meowth said back.

"Just shut up and keep looking, alright?" Jessie snapped.

A nearby trailer park was seen to their left. They walked toward it.

"Helloooo...?" They called out quietly. Like before, there was no answer.

Jessie told James and Meowth to check separate trailers while she entered one with pokemon sheets on it.

As she looked around, she began to have tiny deja-vu from her surroundings. "Why does this trailer look awfully familiar? Oh, well." she said to herself.

James and Meowth wandered around. No clues yet.

"Find anything, Meowth?" James asked.

"Nope." answered the cat. He went in one room and almost tripped over a ball of yarn and felt the urge to play with it.

When James entered, he saw Meowth goofing around with the yarn ball in his paws.

"Meowth!" He scolded. "Quit pussyfooting around!"

"I can't help it, James, I'm a cat! What'd you expect?"

"I expect you to help me look around you lazy ass feline!"

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Make me!"

WHAM! WHAM!

Jessie entered and struck both of their heads with a frying pan. "OWW!" they cried.

"Both of you better stop or I'll give you two brain damage!"

"Alright, sheesh!" They grabbed their throbbing heads in pain.

_Rustle rustle_

"What the hell was that?" Jessie spun in different directions to find the noise.

_Rustle_

"There it is again!" James squealed. Meowth clung on Jessie who didn't notice.

_Please let it be a pokemon, please let it be a pokemon... _James thought.

Team Rocket stared at the open entrance door they never bothered to close. Their eyes filled with dread and didn't know whether to run for it or stay.

Huge footsteps were heard. Then a pair of giant clawed feet came along followed by low growling. What made this more suspenseful was that those feet were not from Blizzard. Was this creature a pokemon or another Draconian?

Whatever it was, it picked up the abandoned mobile home the thieves were in and tossed it at a school. The trio screamed as they flew and crashed. Blizzard heard the screams and ran to the source of the crash. The second the enemy creature saw him it roared a challenge to the ape.

Ash, Pikachu and A.J. jumped in shock of the surprise attack.

"What the freaking hell was that?" Ash cried out.

"I don't know but it ain't good!" A.J. said as he and Ash sprinted up the structure's stairs toward the nearest window for a better look.

"Oh, my god...!" they said simultaneously as they both got a good look at the hullabaloo.

* * *

**Finally! It took me a couple of months to finish this chapter. I decided to conserve my writer's imagination by writing a few sentences every night one at a time because I'm a bit busy during the day. Enjoy every (bleep)ing moment of it!**


	33. Chapter 32

**I'm always leaving you suspenseful cliffhangers on my chapters. Aren't I a stinker? I enjoy teasing you with them,(demonic voice) AND THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING YOU MORTAL FOOLS CAN DO ABOUT IT! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(normal voice) Back to the tale...  
**

**

* * *

**

Right out of the night sky flew an airship owned and operated by Giovanni of Team Rocket. The ship made a landing next to where the corpse of the long dead Vertigo lay.

The doors slid open and out stepped the Team Rocket leader. He walked toward the dead body, empty tube in hand. Giovanni knelt down and scooped up some of the giant snake's blood.

When he returned to the ship, he sat down, took out a little storage container and dump the filled tube next to where he stashed Talon's DNA.

"That was easy!" he smirked. The ship then hovered and took off to find more dead gods.

* * *

**Where we last saw Ash.

* * *

**

The hostile enemy was none other than Diablo, the god of evil. His plan was to kill Team Rocket who were still stuck in the now wrecked mobile house he threw a second ago. But now he had a new goal: exterminating Blizzard!

"That's...what's its name...Diablo!" said Ash who struggled to remember the evil titan's name.

"'What's he doing here?" A.J. asked himself.

Blizzard cracked his knuckles, hyped up and ready to lay the smackdown on his long hated nemesis while Diablo licked his chops and lightly swung his tail.

_Looks like we got another fight in our hands. _Ash thought.

The two draconians charged toward each other.

Blizzard had the first attack when, after the two ran smack into each other, gripped Diablo by the throat and struck with an right hook to the jaw. Diablo screeched a bit and kicked Blizzard in the gut kangaroo(or in this case, Kangaskhan)style, making the ice god release his grip.

He looked up in time to see Diablo spit a fireball at him. Luckily, he dodged but was left wide open for a tackle attack by his demonic enemy and was shoved to the ground. Diablo attempted to bite the ape but was thwarted by another fist to the face, followed by a glacier-like punch that was so freezing cold it forced the evil god to back off and shake off the move's effect.

When he came to, he saw Blizzard land a hard drop kick on his chest. Once again, Diablo fell.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt!" said Ash. "Should we head back down?" he asked A.J.

A.J. said to him "No, let's just wait it out. We have to act as Blizzard's backup if he fails this battle."

Ash nodded and the the two resumed watching.

Diablo quickly got up via teleportation, leaving Blizzard to look around for him.

Blizzard quickly spun in circles, looking for the fire-breathing dinosaur.

Without warning, Diablo leapt right behind Blizzard and starting biting and clawing. Blizzard grabbed hold of Diablo's head and flipped him over his shoulder. Then he jumped as high as he could into the air, bringing the evil beast along, and when they were at the right height, Blizzard strongly threw his enemy right back to the earth below.

The result: A mega and painful slam! The crash was so powerful, for a few moments, it felt like an enormous earthquake had struck.

"WHOA!" Ash and A.J. said in surprise as they lost their balance and almost fell off the balcony.

The impact made Diablo so disoriented he could barely stand. He did not look to see Blizzard climb up a building and execute what looked like a belly flop wrestling move. Another hit.

While the two were occupied, Team Rocket regained consciousness from the crash.

"Feel...dizzy." said Jessie.

"Are we dead?" Meowth wondered. He felt a sharp pain from his left paw. "Guess that answered my question."

James heard a loud commotion from outside, but could barely hear due to some shellshock.

"What's going on out there?" he walked to the now-bent door in a drunken-like manner and took a peek.

It took a good 12 seconds for his vision to return to normal. "What the...?"

"What is it?" the other two asked, they too were dazed from shellshock.

James showed them and they were scared out of their wits. "Is Blizzard fightin' that thing that almost torched Safferon City?" asked Meowth. He rubbed his cat-eyes and slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Diablo picked up a car with his jaws and chucked it at his foe, but Blizzard caught it and hurled it right back at the evil god. Diablo dodged and the car smashed right into a house. He then attempted another fire blast attack at Blizzard, but the ape countered with an ice blast similar to Diablo's. This made the two elements explode the instant they touched.

Back at the tower building, A.J. instructed Ash to follow him back down the stairs and out of the building. While exiting, Ash took a dropped pen and a piece of paper, wrote something down and then released his Staravia and stuck the note to its neck with a tiny piece of rope.

"What are you gonna do now?" A.J. questioned.

"I'm attaching this note to Staravia and sending it to find help." The Staravia then took off and was gone.

_Please be careful, Staravia. Let everyone back at base camp know I'm still alive, especially May. I so love that girl..._

Diablo fully recovered from the daze he was in from the explosion while Blizzard was a bit out. He was just about to finish the job with a super strong fireblast when A.J. aimed his sniper rifle at him and fired, hitting the evil beast in the side. Diablo turned to find who did it. Ash and A.J. hid from the creatures vision, Ash's and Pikachu's ears were ringing from the shot. When Diablo didn't find the culprit, he returned his focus on Blizzard.

A.J. popped out from the back of the building, aimed and squeezed the trigger again, this time hitting the evil dino god in the left thigh.

This made Diablo very angry and he forgot about the unconscious Blizzard as he spotted the two humans responsible for shooting him.

"Damn! Run or fight?" asked Ash.

"Both!" A.J. answered. He called out his pokemon and replaced his rifle with his machine guns.

Ash did the same, minus the guns part.

"Here we go again..." the two exclaimed.

* * *

**For a while it was Blizzard vs. Diablo. Now it's Diablo vs. Ash and A.J. Can two humans like them really outdo a giant living flamethrower like Diablo? Will Staravia find the Sinnoh base camp? You find out...in 20 years!**

**Just kidding, enjoy. BTW, my story should conclude in a few more chapters(probably around 4 to 6 more) so when the final battle with Necrosan arrives, that fight could be SOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOONG yet I want it to be SOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOD! It may wear my brain to death!  
**


	34. Chapter 33

**While Ash deals with Diablo, let's find out what everyone else has been up to. **

**Oh, and by the way: I totally forgot that Brock and Ivy were not on good terms in the show. To those new to Pokemon and don't know, Brock once had the hots for Felicia Ivy and departed from Ash and Misty during the "Orange Islands" era to be with her. When he returned a season or two later, he would act all strange and depressed whenever Ivy's name was said and he would squat and say "Don't mention that name..." in a gothic-like manner. Ash imitated this once when Gary was brought up, I thought that was funny! So let's say in this version, it never happened. Brock and Ivy were, aren't, and never will be, romantically involved at all and they are just allies.  
**

**

* * *

**

Eight S.R.S. people flew around the night skies with their flying pokemon, resuming their search for the missing trainer and thieves.

"Any luck?" one asked.

"Negative. Keep searching." answered another.

"I can't feel my ass." a third complained.

They suddenly trained their weapons at what appeared to be another flying pokemon as it came flying near them. It looked like a Staravia.

The Staravia saw them and flew to the armed group.

"Lower your weapons. It's just a pokemon." the group's leader ordered. He noticed the bird pokemon had something attached to its back and adjusted his vision to see what the object was.

"Guys, there's a letter canister on this Staravia's back." he said as the pokemon landed on the man's shoulder. Judging by Staravia's nervous chattering, it sounded like it was in trouble and in need of help.

"Can I take a look at what's in your canister?" he asked. Staravia nodded and made a hopping 180 degree turn.

The other members and their pokemon hovered in mid air, surrounding their leader and the Staravia and stared on as he removed the canister and its letter and read it.

"Holy..."

"What is it?" they asked him.

"This note was written by Ash Ketchum, that kid we're looking for. According to this, he, his Pikachu, and the three Team Rocket people are alive and well...barely."

The others said nothing.

"There's more. It also says:

_**To the Sinnoh Region Squad:**_

**_I am missing because Team Rocket kidnapped me in an attempt to snatch my Pikachu AGAIN. Their hot air balloon that they took us on crashed, but luckily no one was injured. Then Sauron, the hungry god, wandered by and tried to eat us. We escaped by hiding in a cabin where we met A.J., the lone survivor of the Johto Region Marines and former pokemon trainer. We later found the corpse of Chaos, one of the evil Draconians and Blizzard, one of the hero gods. Together with Blizzard, we found an unknown abandoned town and are now under attack by Diablo, another evil deaconian and the one that attacked Safferon City. Blizzard and Diablo are locked in battle and we are in dire need of help! Please follow my Staravia to our location and get us the hell out of here!_**

**_Ash Ketchum_**

"Well Staravia, looks like you're gonna have to lead the way. You up for it?" the S.R.S. leader questioned the bird as he put the letter back.

"Star!" it chirped and began flying back to its trainer, bringing the squad with it.

* * *

**At the base camp.

* * *

**

The waiting was starting to raise the impatience in Brock, Dawn, Max, May, the professors Oak and Ivy, Misty, Tracy, and Delia like a thermometer. It's been almost a month since the invasion began, a week since they made Mt. Coronet their new hangout, and 24 hours since Ash and Team Rocket vanished. All of them could hardly sleep.

"Where the heck are they?" Delia complained. She was becoming the most impatient of the group.

"They're alive. I know it." Oak said to her.

Just then a bright light flashed and stunned everyone. When it ceased, Sabrina emerged from it. Instead of her usual clothing, she now sported a purple vest, baggy pants, and her hair was tied in a ponytail unlike Misty's. She also donned a cap reading "Safferon City Gym Leader" in gold lettering.

"Sabrina, you're back!" everybody said happily.

"How long was I gone?"she wanted to know.

"Almost a month I think. I didn't keep track of time." May stated.

"It's good to see you again! How are your folks?" Misty replied and gave the psychic a small hug.

"You too and they're fine Just a bit exhausted from the repair work we've been doing."

She looked around but soon noticed something amiss. "Where's Ash?"

"He's gone." Delia said, her head hanging in worry.

"Last night, he was-" Brock began but was cut off by Sabrina.

"Let me guess: Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket kidnapped him in another Pikachu theft attempt and some Sinnoh guards were sent to retrieve them before those draconians get them first."

Professor Ivy was taken back by this. "How'd you know that?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes in a friendly manner. "Well, I _am _psychic, professor Felicia Ivy." That creeped her out even more.

"If you're psychic, can you detect and teleport people?" asked Tracy.

"Yes, but I need to know their location first."

"Here's a two-way radio connecting us with the people who went to get Ash back." May said and tossed her the radio. "The moment they mention Ash's location, you do your stuff."

"Okay." she agreed.

Just then, another guard came with two people in wrapped in the thick vines of a Venusaur. One was a female with yellow hair and two large pigtails and a Team Rocket uniform similar to those Jessie and James wore only hers was black rather than white. The other was a male wearing the same clothing as the woman but with pants instead of shorts like his partner and he had greenish-blue hair kinda like James.

"Sir" the guard presented the captured duo to the S.R.S. captain. "I caught these two attempting to steal our equipment and some explosives. Don't know what for but it wasn't good news. I believe they're associated with the infamous Team Rocket."

The S.R.S. captain took a prolonged stare at the criminals and said "Place them in our detention center."

The trainers and scientists recognized them. "Hey, we know who they are, captain." Tracy said. "They work for a separate side of Team Rocket. Their names are Cassidy and Beverly."

This enraged the blue-haired man. "How many times must I freakin' say it! My name's _BUTCH_ you jackass! I've been saying it for almost a decade!"

Delia was stunned by the guy's attitude. "Sheesh! No need for yelling, Bob."

"IT"S BUTCH!"

"Whatever, you and your partner are on lockdown, Bill."

Butch continued his name-correcting fit as he and Cassidy were escorted to their holding grounds.

* * *

**Well, will you look at that? Cassidy and Butch decided to join the cast. All these years and people STILL can't say his name right! The final battle you've been waiting for is almost dawning(no pun intended)! Should be in 10 chapters or less and I tend for it to be violent AND educational. But mostly violent. YAY VIOLENCE!  
**


	35. Chapter 34

**Well, Ash has survived a whole lot of dangerous, life-threatening encounters but will he take on a Draconian and live to tell the tale? Will Blizzard return to the battle and totally kill Diablo or will it be the other way around? Let's find out! **

* * *

With Blizzard unavailable, it was just down to Ash and A.J. against the evil Diablo.

Diablo began sprinting at full speed, determined to kill the two humans and their pokemon.

"Bayleef, Razor leaf!" Ash commanded his pokemon. Bayleef expelled a small army of leaves from its head leaf and aimed it all at the red dinosaur.

The move covered Diablo with cuts and scrapes from head to toe, slowing him down for a moment. But the effect soon wore off and the draconian inhaled deeply and spewed out a large fire blast.

The group dodged it and ran off to find cover.

An idea formed in Ash's head. "Let's split up."

"What?" the marine questioned.

"Sticking together makes us one easy target. But separate, we distract Diablo back and forth. We repeat the process until he either gives up and collapses from exhaustion or until Blizzard awakens."

"It's risky, but it'll have to do. You go left and I'll head right."

"Got it! Let's go, everyone!"

Diablo prepared to attack Ash and his pokemon when A.J. aimed his pistols and fired wildly at the evil dino.

"Hey! Over here you fire-breathing son of a bitch!" he called to the draconian.

Diablo changed his mind and went after him instead and while he did, he teleported.

"Where'd you go now?" A.J. reloaded and ordered his Sandslash to dig underground and wait for his signal to resurface and attack Diablo. The ground pokemon obeyed and left its master to fend for himself.

_You can't hide forever you stupid dinosaur... _he thought as cautiously moved around, guns ready to fire._  
_

Then Diablo appeared from high above and attempted to squish the armed human.

"Ahh, holy crap!" he quickly evaded by leaping away.

"NOW!" he screamed.

Sandslash popped out from underground. "Swift Attack!" Sandslash delivered said maneuver followed by a Claw Attack. Sandslash's Claw move caused his right claw to bury itself into the right side of Diablo's neck and leak a little bit of blood.

The fire lizard twisted and turned, trying to grab the pokemon in its jaws. Sandslash pulled free and landed safely on the ground.

Ash and his pokemon stopped and turned around. "Ok, you guys. Let's go help them! Chimchar, use Ember!" The fire-monkey pokemon opened its mouth and out shot miniature fireballs. The balls made contact with Diablo.

He spun around and attacked with a charge. Chimchar dodged and Diablo missed and crashed into a water tower. The contents poured all over the dinosaur god.

"Pikachu, try to get up close with Quick Attack and Thunderbolt Diablo as hard as you can!"

The electric critter was suddenly sprinting in a zig-zag pattern, making Diablo miss his every attempt to kill the mouse until it halted and jumped up and landed on the creature's back.

Diablo tried to shake it off but was unsuccessful as Pikachu had an unbreakable grip on him.

"PI...KA...CHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

A massive bolt of lightning came pouring out from both the pokemon and the night sky. It made contact with Pikachu like a metal rod and sent millions of shocking volts all over the Draconian and because he was a bit drenched from the water tower spill, the "shocking" experience was like a highway to hell.

Pikachu hopped off and ran back to Ash as Diablo started to fall.

"Pikachu...that...was...AMAZING!" Ash congratulated his pokemon.

A.J. and Sandslash were just as amazed at what just happened as Ash was. "Woah! Kick-ass!" was all he could say as he was stunned by this feat.

The two gathered up, exhausted from the battle.

"I had no idea Pikachu could pull THAT off!" A.J. said. "What training do you give it?"

"Oh, the usual: win a few, lose a few, same ol' same ol'. Now we better find someplace to hide until Staravia returns with rescue before-"

Their victory celebration was cut short when Diablo surprisingly started getting up.

"Aw, come on!" the two complained as they were fatigued from so much running.

When Diablo was on his feet, he opened his mouth and tried to attack again...

...and was stopped by a large brown spike that almost impaled him through the skull and hit another building instead.

The demonic beast, the humans and the pokemon all turned to the direction of where the spike came from.

Standing on the other side of the abandoned city was a large armadillo/hedgehog monster. This one was armed with giant organic spikes sticking out from its back and the shield-like plating on its head. A horn was present on its face and a tail with a round hardened club swung lightly from behind.

Ash remembered seeing a picture of this titan from the Urth survivor back at Safferon and only said one thing: "Armadon."

Suddenly Blizzard slowly rose and saw Diablo hurt and bleeding. He also noticed another draconian present and called to him.

Armadon grunted in response and he and Blizzard eyed Diablo and unleashed a cooperative assault toward him.

* * *

**Whoa-ho-ho-ho! A 2 on 1 draconian rumble! That's a first! Who will triumph? Will Ash and co. escape alive? Will Staravia return with rescue? The next chapter is coming up soon! OOOOOHHHHH!**


	36. Chapter 35

**This next chapter will contain some stuff from the upcoming Pokemon Best Wishes/Black and White generation. So a warning to those who have yet to see said series, there will be a tiny bit of spoilers but try to look at it as a sneak peek, minus the Primal Rage gods of course. **

* * *

**Where Ash was...**

**

* * *

**

Ash and the others watched as Blizzard, now joined by Armadon, lashed out at Diablo. Diablo barely missed Armadon's spinning roll attack but felt the pain of Blizzard's haymaker fist to the jaw. One of his teeth was knocked right out of his lower jaw.

Blood seeped from Diablo's mouth but he ignored it and teleported to avoid another team attack and made the two gods almost hit each other.

As the survivors sat in the sidelines, they heard multiple flapping noises followed by a Staravia. It was Ash's Staravia and it returned with eight S.R.S. members.

"Staravia, you're back and you've found rescue! It's the Sinnoh Squad." Ash cheered. Pikachu did too.

"Ravia!" it chirped.

The S.R.S. people rapidly landed and went to inspect everyone for injury and whatnot.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" one of them asked Ash.

"Yeah, I am." he answered.

"My team and I were sent to find and return you to the Mt. Coronet base camp. Now come on. Let's get you and your friends out of-"

He stopped speaking when he and everyone else saw the three titans beating the crap out of one another.

"What's going on here?"

A.J. answered as he pointed to the god monsters. "That's Diablo, Blizzard and the other one's Armadon who just joined."

"Yeah, we know all about them. And you are...?" he asked A.J.

"I'm A.J. of the Johto Region Marine Corps."

"Ah, you're that fellow Ash mentioned in his letter."

"Yeah, now let's fly out of here, pronto!"

"Got it! Regina, radio HQ and tell them we've found Ash."

The member named Regina took out her radio and turned it on.

"Regina to HQ! Come in HQ!"

The radio device made static noises for a few seconds before the S.R.S. captain on the other line answered it.

"Mt. Coronet HQ hears you. Report." the other line said.

"We've found the Ketchum kid and a Johto Marine member. Plus there are three of those draconian creatures and they're locked in a battle. The fire one that attacked Saffron City, Diablo, is fighting the ones called Blizzard and Armadon. What are our orders?"

The voice said "Try to stay put and protect them. The Saffron Gym leader Sabrina has returned and she's agreed to teleport you all back here. What is your location so she can get a lock on you?"

Regina took a prolonged glance around the empty city save for them and the titans.

"I...think we're in Hiun City of the Isshu Region and excluding us, our targets and the god monsters, there's no sign of anyone else here. No people, pokemon, nobody not even Isshu's military force. This whole town's gone to hell!"

"Oh." the captain said. "Anyways, like I said, find a hiding spot and wait for Sabrina to get there. Understood?"

"Yes."

."Alright. Good luck to you all. Over and out." After all was said and done, the line was off and static took over.

Ash spoke up "Did that guy say Sabrina was back?"

"Yeah. She's coming to warp us all back to base. Until then, we gotta hide!"

The humans ran off for cover as Blizzard, Armadon and Diablo continued fighting. Diablo's weakened state, thanks to Pikachu's heavy lightning attack, was making it almost impossible to achieve victory.

Armadon gave Diablo a big bruise on his gut with another club swing while Blizzard latched onto his throat with one hand and socked him a dozen times and ending it with a mighty uppercut blow. Diablo was taking a serious beating from the two gods and can hardly focus.

Seething with rage, the fire dino tried to kill the two by breathing a huge flamethrower-like blast everywhere that incinerated trees, vehicles, buildings and whatever it touched. When he finished, half of the city was a blazing inferno. Unfortunately for him, his attack was all for nothing as Blizzard and Armadon were unharmed by the blast. He tried again but was scraped in the thigh by one of Armadon's spikes followed by a backhand smack by Blizzard.

Ash and the troops came across an empty city bus and scrambled inside. Once there, they discovered yet another occupant with them. It was a girl. She had tan skin, large purple hair with yellow ribbons holding it, was wearing a torn up white coat with big sleeves, a pink bow wrapped around her waist, pants or shorts and pink and white shoes. She seemed to be carrying an either sleeping or unconscious pokemon in her arms.

The girl looked up and, seeing them armed, she panicked. "Stay back!" she hissed.

A.J. stepped up and spoke to her. "Calm down, Miss. We're not here to harm you. They're with the Sinnoh Region Squad and I'm from the Johto Region Marine Corps. Now, what's your name?"

The girl eased a bit and answered. "I'm Iris and this is my pokemon Kibago. It got hurt saving me from that red dinosaur thing. Who are you?"

"The name's A.J., this is Ash Ketchum and they...I don't know."

"Nice to see another survivor here. We thought this place was totally empty." Ash commented. He removed his pokedex from his jacket pocket and aimed it at Iris's pokemon.

The pokedex beeped and spoke.

_No pokemon information available at this time._

Ash was dumbfounded by this response and then remembered his pokedex wasn't designed for Isshu Region pokemon. He planned to acquire one if he lived through the war._  
_

"Same here." said Iris. "How are we gonna get out of here? If those creatures see us-"

"Don't worry, Iris. Not all the draconians want to try to kill us. There's two good ones fighting the evil one as I speak." Ash assured her.

Iris was confused. "Draconians? I thought they were pokemon."

"So did I when this mess began. But no, they're not pokemon. Didn't you watch the news reports about it on T.V.?"

Iris shook her head.

"We'll tell you the whole story later. Right now we have to hold out until our ride arrives." A.J. said while chuckling a bit from his wordplay. "A psychic woman from the Kanto Region is gonna come and teleport us to safety. Care to join us?"

"Anything to get me out of here!" Iris said aloud.

The fight was dragged all the way to the city's ocean dock area where Diablo was tackled by his enemies football style. Diablo got up and rammed into Armadon skull first, knocking them both into the harbor's ocean. He then spit a fireball on Armadon's back area. The move hurt a bit but the water cooled it off.

Blizzard dived off the deck and elbow-dropped the evil draconian on the top of the head. Using all his might, the ape god lifted Diablo above his own head and executed a painful backbreaker, making him screech loudly. Armadon kicked the beast a few times before being stopped by Diablo's tail sweep, falling as well.

Bloodied and beaten, Diablo attempted another teleport but was once again thwarted by the ice god when he yanked him by the tail and swung Diablo around like a seismic toss attack. After seven swings, Blizzard finally let go and Diablo went flying and crashed into another tall building, the debris covering the draconian like an avalanche.

The falling debris then silenced. No groaning or roaring came from under the pile. Was Diablo dead? Blizzard and Armadon stood their ground exhausted and roughed up.

In the bus, everyone was silent as well. Nothing from outside was heard. Then Iris asked. "Are they done? Is the red monster dead?"

When nobody spoke up, one of the S.R.S. people agreed to step out and make sure. When he exited, he took out a pump shotgun and summoned a pokemon known as Garchomp and the two cautiously made their way across the city streets.

Clouds were forming in the sky and were blocking the moon.

"You see anything, Garchomp?" the gunman asked his pokemon.

The Garchomp shook its head.

Then just like that, Diablo appeared behind the two in a puffy flame cloud and roared in anger.

The S.R.S. member and Garchomp turned in surprise. Garchomp dodged one of Diablo's fireballs but its master wasn't so lucky as he fired one round at the draconian before being barbecued by said move.

"Ruuuuunnnn..." he cried out to his pokemon as he succumbed to his fatal injuries and collapsed.

Seeing this made Iris scream.

The evil god heard and proceeded to kill everyone in the bus when twins spikes from Armadon shot out and struck Diablo in the side.

He turned to see the two draconians run at him. Blizzard tackled him again and, taking a big inhale, he breathed a mighty ice fog that completely covered Diablo and when it settled, the demonic draconian was frozen solid like an ice sculpture.

Armadon stepped up and bent over. Several of his back spikes launched themselves in the air like missiles until they reached their limited height and fell back down.

Down...down...until...

SPLAT!

The spikes impacted right on top of Diablo's immobilized body and frozen pieces chipped off the dino and blood leaked from the cracks.

Diablo was totally dead.

The humans saw the whole thing, stunned at this. They then exited their hiding spot, Ash, A.J. Pikachu and Iris watched the S.R.S. group attend to their fallen comrade.

They did a little inspection on the burned body.

"Is he...?" Iris began.

The folks stood up and one of them turned and nodded. "He's dead."

The Garchomp he had fell to his knees and said nothing, a blank expression on its face.

* * *

**Just so you know, I just barely heard about the Pokemon Best Wishes/Black and White series and I don't know much about it except for a little bit of the new Iris character, the Isshu Region and that Kipago pokemon of hers and the setting this chapter is in and nothing else. I can't keep up with these new "Generation 5" pokemon and my story's almost done so If you ask me to add any BW pokemon, sorry but I don't know who the (bleep) they are. **


	37. Chapter 36

**The plot of this chapter was meant to be added into the previous one and end it.  
**

**

* * *

**

**At Mt. Coronet...

* * *

**

When the S.R.S. captain deactivated his radio after speaking with the others who found Ash, Brock, who heard a small bit of the speech spoke to the guy.

"Excuse me, sir. I couldn't help but overhear that you said you found my friend Ash Ketchum. Is this true?

"Yes."

"Great! So they're flying back right now?"

The man said "Not exactly. We've arranged for your friend Sabrina to teleport them all back. Go get her, please."

Brock nodded and ran to find the psychic. Along the way, he slammed into May and Tracey who were getting water bottles.

"Brock, something wrong?" Tracey asked the breeder.

"Nope. But I got good news! They found Ash and Pikachu! I was told to find Sabrina to get them back. Where is she?"

May's heart leapt with sudden excitement and all depressing thoughts she carried vanished in an instant. How Ash survived out there was miraculous. She had loads of things to ask Brock but she set them aside and gave him the info he craved.

"She's with the professors and Delia." May pointed in the direction and Brock said his thanks and was off but May stopped him.

"Don't bother. I gave her a walkie-talkie earlier. I'll bring her myself."

"Okay. I'll find and help the professors and Delia anyway." He took off.

Tracey looked at May with a bright smile on his face. "His mom's gonna freakin' flip when she hears this!"

"I know! I'm just so glad to hear Ash's alive!" May squealed.

Tracey's smile toned down a bit. "You say it like you have some interest in Ash, May."

May stared and was trying to fight back a tiny blush on her face. "W-what -ar-are -y-you talking about, Tracey?"

"You like him, don't you?" He teased playfully.

"My only 'interest' is seeing Ash alive and back with us. Nothing else." May half-lied.

"You don't have to lie to me, May. I can tell you have a thing for him just by the way you're speaking and that little blush you're getting."

May wanted to continue her deception attempt, but since the pokemon watcher was catching on to her ploy, what was the point?

"Alright, you got me. I have a tiny crush on Ash Ketchum!" she confessed.

Tracey folded his arms. "A _tiny _crush?"

"Fine a big one. And I believe he has one for me, too." May said, her blush rising.

Normally, when one spills his or her guts about their romantic feelings for someone, they faced taunting and laughing, but for Tracey Sketchit, he locked it away. Not only was this out of respect for his friends, but he remembered his first crush long ago. He couldn't place the name but he never stopped loving this girl since and hoped he saw her again, that is, if she didn't wind up dead from the draconians.

"Okay, May. If that's what you and Ash want when he returns, go right ahead. You'll get no teasing from me. Maybe from your brother..."

"Thanks Tracey." She gave him a friends-only hug and wandered off.

She took out the radio that connected with the one she gave Sabrina and turned it on and pressed the "Talk" button.

"Sabrina, can you hear me? It's me, May." she said to it.

A sound was heard followed by the psychic's voice. "Yes, I'm here. What do you want?"

"They found Ash and Pikachu and... Team Rocket." she said that last statement with a cold tone.

"Really? That's super! Did they find out where he's at?"

"I don't know, but they should. Brock's the one who heard them but he didn't say either. The S.R.S. captain is calling for you, so go ahead. I need to check on my brother anyway."

Alright, I'm on my way." said Sabrina and deactivated her radio with May doing the same.

Moments later, she suddenly appeared right in front of the captain. "I heard you found Ash Ketchum, sir."

"Indeed. They're located in Huin City of the Isshu Region but you've got to hurry because there's three draconians fighting in that same city!" he told her.

Sabrina gasped a bit and closed her eyes to focus her power.

She stood as still as a tree, trying to get a lock on to the kid who helped set her free years ago.

"C'mon..." she whispered. "Almost...almost...almost...CONFIRMED!" After shouting that, she opened her eyes and they began to glow yellow and her hair moved as if blown by wind.

Then a bright flash emerged and just like that, she was gone.

* * *

**I'm getting so close to the last fight, I can almost taste it...**

**(Licks something)**

**Boy, thinking of a kickass fight and ending really makes me hungry and this yummy popsicle hits the spot! Keep on R&R-ing!**

**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BRAINFREEZE! IT HUUUURTS!  
**


	38. Chapter 37

**Just one more chapter or two and, let's just say have your tickets and lobby snacks ready when it arrives. **

**IT'S...ALMOST...HERE!**

**

* * *

**

Team Rocket awoke from unconsciousness...again.

"Wha-what happened?" said Jessie. She was so dizzy from the crash, she kneeled over and clutched her stomach as if she were going to hurl from shock.

"I think we just cheated death again." James said as he tried standing up, but then felt a very sharp pain coarse from his left leg and fell down. He screamed in pain.

"I think my leg is broken!"

Meowth came to. "What's with 'da screamin'?" he said.

"James seems to have injured his left leg." Jessie explained.

James felt a little offended. "'Seems'? I _have _injured it, Jessie!"

"Whatever. Let's just slowly get you up and leave our little hellhole."

She and Meowth grabbed James by each arm and struggled to get him up. The injury made this task a bit tough.

"Easy with the movement." he complained.

Meowth turned his head left and right, searching for something.

"Meowth, what are you looking for?" Jessie asked.

Meowth answered. "I'm lookin' for some pain meds. Did you two see any around here?"

They looked around as carefully as they could due to the harsh condition the little trailer was now in.

James saw something out of the corner of his eye. "I think I found something." he informed his friends.

The three exited the trailer and into the abandoned school.

"I think we're in a school." Meowth said.

James said nothing as he was carried ahead to find some painkillers for the injury.

Rows of empty classrooms lined the hallways. Ceiling sprinklers were active and showered everywhere. The trio turned left and they found another hallway and found a room labeled "Health Care".

"Please let there be anything to help me." James whispered to himself as Meowth picked the lock with one of his claws and opened the door and they stepped inside and opened every cabinet.

"Let's see. No, no, nuh-uh, ah-ha!" Jessie found a bottle and tossed it to James who opened it and was just about to take one when they heard a noise.

"What's that?" he asked aloud.

It sounded like heavy flapping. Then...THUD! Whatever it was made a rough landing. The three took a tiny peek out the windows and gasped in shock and fear. It was a giant creature, one of the draconians maybe, but the lack of lights made it impossible to be fully sure.

The thing looked like it was searching for something, but what?

Team Rocket kept quiet as they tried to avoid its detection by slowly backing up. So far so good.

CLANK!

Jessie failed to notice the pots and pans that laid around the kitchen floor and accidentally stubbed her heel next to them.

This grave mistake gave their position away and the monster growled menacingly and proceeded to tear down the school to learn of its cause.

Because of the attack, the crooks could not get away in time as it continued its rampage until it discovered them...

* * *

**Where Ash was seconds before that happened...  


* * *

**

Ash tried to comfort Garchomp but the pokemon didn't move or say anything. It was too depressed to notice the humans around it. If Diablo were still among the living, it would severely punish that beast before sending it to hell.

A flash occurred and when it ended, Sabrina now stood next to the battle site. "Hey! Over here!" she yelled and waved to the group.

When Ash spotted her, he immediately stood up and ran to her. The others followed.

"Nice to see you again, Ash! Sorry I was gone for long. I was too busy helping my hometown. What happened here?" she said.

"That's fine. Another draconian battle happened. It was Diablo against Blizzard and Armadon. Diablo was killed and the two gods are right over there." Ash pointed out to his left. Sabrina looked and gasped from seeing them in the flesh. Blizzard was sitting down and tending to his bruises while Armadon was on the lookout for any trouble.

"Anyways, I'm here to escort all of you back to Mt. Coronet." She did a head count and noticed Iris.

"Who's this?" she asked.

A.J. spoke up. "This here is Iris. She was the only one left in this whole city and wishes to accompany us."

Sabrina nodded. "Very well." During her count she noticed something else. "Who's pokemon is that?" she pointed to the lone Garchomp.

"That's a Garchomp." Ash said. "It's master is...no longer with them. He was burned to death by Diablo during the fight."

Sabrina felt sympathy for the pokemon and Iris tried speaking to it.

"C'mon, Garchomp. We have to get out of here."

No response.

"Look, I'm sorry about your master, we all are, but he would want you to be strong and keep going. If roles were reversed, wouldn't you want him to do the same?"

The Garchomp looked up at the girl with saddened eyes and took thought of her words. It was in emotional pain but she was right, it wouldn't want its master to suddenly give up if it were killed instead of him.

Garchomp wiped its eyes and stood up, jolted by the determination to obey its master's would-be last wish. Everyone gathered around, ready to make the escape.

Ash then remembered something and hated himself for asking it. "Where's Team Rocket?"

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!"

Everyone turned and saw Jessie, James and Meowth running away from what looked like a giant flying monster.

Ash, A.J., Pikachu, Iris, Garchomp and the S.R.S. team were stunned at what they were seeing.

"Oh...my...god! NECROSAN!"

Indeed it was god of death himself, only thing was that he had a different appearance. No longer was this draconian the decaying bone beast from the photo imagery everyone saw before for somehow Necrosan was fully regenerated. All skin and no bones and spilling organs, and he was prepped to kill!

"Quick!" Sabrina shouted to them. "Over here! I'll get us out of here!" Team Rocket obeyed and caught up with them.

"DOITNOW!" they screamed.

Sabrina focused her power and successfully warped them all back to Mt. Coronet.

Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and Necrosan caught up to the humans and was exposed to the teleportation as well, allowing him to reach the fully populated Mt. Coronet with them...

Luckily for the humans, Blizzard and Armadon did the same. There is no doubt that all hell was about to break loose and there was going to be heavy bloodshed...

** NECROSAN! This is it ladies and gents! The ass kicking grand finale you've been hungry for is finally here! Who will win? Who will die? Will the pokemon world be saved from or doomed to total annihilation? The mega battle may take me long to fully write but hey, it'll be worth the wait!  
**

**If you want the battle to rock your world, lemme hear you gimmie a mighty "HELL YEAH!"**

**I can't HEAR you!  
**


	39. Chapter 38

**You wanted your final battle? Here's your final battle! Necrosan vs. well...everyone who gets in his way. LLLLLETS GET RRREAAADY TA RUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Mt. Coronet... It begins...  
**

* * *

May couldn't rest throughout the night. She was so excited about Ash Ketchum returning. Now she was busy rehearsing on how she was going to finally tell Ash how she felt about him in her tent, she didn't give a rat's ass on any teasing people would give her for this.

"'Ash I...have a mega crush on'...no no, that wouldn't work." she said while pacing around. "How about...'I love you with all my heart.'? Maybe, but I want it to mean something to both of us. What about t-"

"Hiya May? What'cha doing" Max said from behind her.

May yelped and spun around in surprise, did her brother hear anything she said?

"What are you doing here? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"These tents have flaps, May, not doors." he stated.

"Same thing!" she said.

"Calm down. I just came to see how you were holding up."

After hearing this, she calmed her nerves. She didn't mean to sound aggressive to anyone let alone her own flesh and blood. She just disliked being snooped upon without her say so.

"I'm...fine thank you. I'm just glad Ash and Pikachu made it in one piece. Is there anything you want or need from here?" she wanted to know.

Max shook his head. "No. Just what I came here to do. I'll be on my way now."

"Whoa!" someone yelped out. All eyes turned to see what the problem was. Arriving at the base camp unexpectedly was the draconian god of hunting, Slashfang. What was he doing here?

Everyone had their weapons trained on the saber-toothed cat. Before the order to fire was given, Jardel Vesuvius sprinted out to the front and spoke. "Hold your fire, people! This is Slashfang. He's one of the virtuous gods, remember?"

Hearing this, the S.R.S. troops lowered their guns. Slashfang stared at the humans before him. Until now, he remained in hiding due to his trauma from the battle with Vertigo.

Then out of nowhere a light flashed in the middle of the base and when it cleared, Sabrina, Ash, A.J. Pikachu,, Team Rocket, the Search Party, and a new girl were standing right in the middle of everyone at Mt. Coronet. Just when they began to roll out the welcome wagon for them and place Team Rocket under military arrest, all happiness immediately died out when more "guests" were brought over.

"HOLY CRAP LOOK OUT!" someone screamed out as Blizzard, Armadon and the homicidal death god Necrosan dropped in on the Mt. Coronet refugees and began their all out brawl.

Everyone quickly ran for cover the second they started.

Jardel couldn't believe it. Blizzard, Armadon, and the most dangerous dino-god from his world were all right in front of him. How he wished this never happened...

Necrosan took the first swing at Blizzard and scratched one side of his face. Armadon tried stabbing the dragon with a spike from his wrist but failed as Necrosan dodged and strongly shoved him off the mountain's cliffside.

Slashfang did nothing as he watched the fight.

As everyone hid behind Coronet's boulders and pillars, Max noticed something about Slashfang. "Hey, why isn't Slashfang fighting Necrosan? What's wrong with him?" he questioned.

"Because," said Oak. "I think he's still heavily traumatized from his last battle with Vertigo. Remember that snake creature from the news photos?"

Max nodded.

Oak went on. "Well, During our trip of coming here, Vertigo found and tried to kill us one night but we were saved by Slashfang. The two engaged in combat and Slashfang killed Vertigo and because of that, he's now suffering from what's called 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder'. It's something that can deeply trouble your mind and send you into a mental breakdown after surviving a near-death experience. Combat veterans are the prime targets of this."

Now Max understood. Slashfang's first kill has paralyzed his will to fight. How was he going to help defeat Necrosan now? Were it him, he'd feel that way, too.

Necrosan raised his harpoon tail and hurled it right to Blizzard's chest but he missed when Blizzard grabbed the tail and tossed the behemoth off the same cliffside Armadon was thrown from. However during this, he wrapped his tail around Blizzard's wrist and took the ape down alongside him.

Down and down the draconian trio went until all three landed into a pond. Wasting no time, Blizzard latched himself onto Necrosan's back and held his forearm grip around his neck, pinning down his wings while he was at it.

With his wings disabled, Necrosan tried his best to fling his foe off. Armadon assisted Blizzard by shooting a spike directly at the dragon's chest area. Necrosan noticed this and quickly turned and the bone spike embedded itself into Blizzard's left leg. He screamed in pain and unwillingly released his hold on the death god to nurse his new wound.

Upon doing so, Necrosan banged his elbow against the right side of Blizzard's head, stretched out his wings and took to the skies. Armadon attempted to catch the beast but failed.

When he rose back up to the base, the S.R.S troops raised their weapons at the dragon, waiting for the order to shoot.

"FIRE!" their captain barked and Necrosan was assaulted with loads of lead. Some of the bullets punctured his skin and the wounds bled a bit. This however did not stop him as he opened his mouth and belched a blackish gunk at everyone and everywhere. Those who came into contact with the substance screamed in pain as it started to slowly melt their bodies and equipment like butter and died.

"What the hell is that thing doing to my soldiers?" the captain questioned Jardel, grabbing his coat and shaking him violently.

He answered while trying to free himself. "That I've never seen before! There's lots of things about him I don't know, like his new body form!"

It was then that Sabrina tried to get close to Necrosan in an attempt to teleport him away from everyone, but a melon-sized chunk from the mountain broke off and struck her on the head and it was lights out for her.

"Sabrina!" Dawn saw this and roughly dragged her unconscious form to safety. With her KO'd, it looked like it was up to the virtuous gods to stop the homicidal winged demon.

She and Misty took a quick at the Saffron psychic. There was bleeding on her skull and it flowed down her face. "Is she...dead?" the water trainer asked while at the same time regretting in doing so.

One of the guards, a medic, checked her pulse and said "Negative! She's just unconscious is all!"

While Ash was helping escort everyone inside Coronet, May immediately ran to him and wrapped her arms around him like a bind attack. "I'd thought we'd never see you again!" she said while tears formed in her eyes.

"Neither did I!" he said as he returned her hug. Unaware to the two, they had developed strong romantic feelings for each other since the Primal Rage War began.

"Are you hurt?" she asked him.

"I'm fine. Where's my mother?"

May directed him to Delia and upon her seeing him, she repeated what May did.

"Oh, Ash! You're alive! Thank god!" she hugged her son with all her might, not realizing that she was constricting his air.

After they let go, they took cover inside the mountain.

Spotting Slashfang, Necrosan took this chance to divebomb the mentally disturbed cat and succeeded. Slashfang was hit quite hard and fell down and stayed there. He did nothing but take the savage beatdown, not even trying to battle back.

Everybody who watched were stunned beyond belief. The god of hunting was taking quite a beating and Necrosan seemed to be enjoying every brief second of it. Too bad for him it ended when he felt something burning assault him from behind. He spun around and was too late to make any decisions as a yellow and purple striped dinosaur suddenly came charging and rammed his own skull against the evil dragon's chest and gut which sent him sprawling back onto the rocky walls of Coronet.

Ash recognized the titan, it was the one that tried to make lunch out of him and Team Rocket, Sauron.

An S.R.S. member asked aloud, "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's Sauron, the god of hunger!" Ash and A.J. said in surprise.

"What's he doing here?" Oak asked.

"Who cares? He could be useful in getting rid of Necrosan." May answered.

Sauron pounced on Necrosan and sunk his dagger teeth in his right shoulder. He screeched in withering pain and flipped his enemy right off of him. Sauron got back up and attacked again, this time with another stun roar. Necrosan struck back with his black acid and both projectiles wound up deadlocked in mid-air.

While the dragon abomination was distracted, Blizzard and Armadon made their way back up the cliff and gave Sauron a helping hand. If this weren't a life and death situation and the fate of the world was not at stake, this would've been pretty cool to watch. Blizzard used his Arctic Breath and Necrosan saw this and moved out of the way, the breath struck Armadon on his left hand by accident and received a frostbite mark as a result.

Armadon shook off the pain of the breath attack and turned around 180 degrees to try to impale the wicked dragon with his own back spikes. He, however, missed as Necrosan avoid the life god's would-be fatal attack by maneuvering with incredible speed and Armadon was sent landing on the S.R.S.'s utility vehicles.

Sauron came up and slapped Necrosan with his tail but was countered by his enemy's own on the second time. Next, he grabbed ahold of one of the dragon's limbs and tried tearing it off like he did with Chaos. Necrosan took one of Sauron's tiny arms and delivered two strong headbutts to the hungry titan and while stunned from the blows, he was lifted up and thrown at the other draconians and knocked them all down like bowling pins.

They got back up and charged Necrosan together. He bent over and all, except for Slashfang, piled on top of him. Then a mighty force from Necrosan's wings flung everyone off and he roared menacingly. For one draconian, Necrosan was sure wiping the floor with the others like they were no challenge to him.

Some of the people in the mountain were starting to worry and lose a bit of hope. Dawn stared in horror, Max and May hugged each other as if they were about to die, Misty and the two professors were trying to help nurse Sabrina and all the wounded guards from Necrosan's gunk attack and Ash, A.J. and the newcomer Iris were trying to cook up a battle plan.

"Necrosan's kicking their asses and we'll soon be next!" A.J. expressed. For once in his life, he was beginning to show fear. Right now, the battle looked like something from an emotional war movie.

"How will they win? They outnumber that evil abomination four to one!" said Iris.

Ash looked over at Slashfang, he was still laying there looking on. It sounded nuts but he had to somehow convince the cat beast to drop his fears and battle the god of death. He stood up and ran to Slashfang.

The rest of the party saw him and tried to protest what he was doing.

"Ash Ketchum! What do you thing you're doing?" His mother screamed.

Ash turned and, due to the deafening battle noise outside, cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted back, "I'm going to try to talk Slashfang into helping out!"

Brock and Misty were dumbstruck by his objective. "Are you out of your mind! You can't get a draconian to listen to you, they're not like pokemon!"

"I pulled it off with Blizzard when I was lost out there! I can try it with him!" he said back and resumed with his goal.

"Ash, don't!" May said aloud but she was ignored.

"Hey, you!" Ash shouted to Slashfang when he got close. "Can you hear me?"

Slashfand turned his head and saw Ash standing right next to him.

"I know all about you! You're a hunting draconian, a hero, and right now you're too afraid to fight and kill and we're all sorry you feel that way! Whatever you did to Vertigo, you had to kill her otherwise she would've killed you and all people in this world!"

Slashfang turned his focus away from Ash.

"Please, Slashfang!" Ash continued. "You've got to get out there and beat Necrosan or we all die! You're not like him! He kills for his own evil pleasures, but you and your buddies out there only killed for the safety and protection of yourselves and others who need you guys! Please! Help them rid our world of Necrosan!"

The hunting god looked at his comrades getting creamed by Necrosan, just seeing this reminded him of Vertigo back at he lake. The brutal beatdown, the biting, and the lethal strangling. Sure, he was an experienced fighter, but as much as he didn't want to kill anymore, the human was right. Like it or not, he had an evil dragon to stop and if it meant slaying again for the sake of the human race, then so be it.

He stood up, brushed off all dirt and grime from his shoulders and charged right toward Necrosan.

"Way to go, Ash! You did it!" Brock cheered as did the rest.

After weakening his foes, Necrosan was getting ready to deliver killing blows to each of them when...

SLAAMM!

He felt the powerful force of Slashfang shoulder ramming him from behind, this made Necrosan trip and was now flat on his belly. Slashfang then delivered a leg drop followed by a choke hold. The dragon struggled and shoved the cat off and fought back. He took Slashfang by the wrist and yanked his foe toward himself where he struck him hard in the face with the bridge of his tail twice, a third was planned but was countered by a backhand.

One of Slashfang's small teeth was chipped from the blow. He spit it out and continued fighting.

Slashfang pounced on Necrosan, but this time the death god kept his balance and avoided falling again and Slashfang pounded away on the evil dragon's face and head like before, followed by the hunting god grabbing the beast by the neck and slamming him on the rocky ground. If the other draconians weren't too battered up, they would've helped bring Necrosan down with ease.

Having enough of it, Necrosan wrapped his diabolical clawed hands around the throat of Slashfang and, with his wings, began to fly up to the sky which was now presenting a thunderstorm with heavy rain.

Necrosan kept a tight grip despite his enemy's struggling as he flew higher and higher, ignored the storm and rain splashing against both of them.

The soldiers, professors, and civilians looked up, afraid of what was coming next.

"What's he doing now?" the S.R.S. captain commented.

"This can't be good..." said Ivy.

When they reached a dangerous height, this was where Necrosan got really serious. All he did was simply release his hold on drop on Slashfang and he began falling all the way back down to the earth. The humans were really frightened now and braced for impact.

The force of the fall knocked the consciousness right out of the giant feline and produced a great earthquake that rocked the entire mountain site. All of the base camp's equipment clattered everywhere and worse, the quake killed all power to said site. The only light sources now were the electric and fire pokemon the troops and trainers had.

Necrosan floated back down to the camp to finish the job but was attacked by the others. Blizzard jumped and caught Necrosan by the ankle and dragged him down hard. Necrosan spit out more of his black gunk at Blizzard's head but the ape ducked and the harmful material splashed out of harm's way.

He got Necrosan in an armlock hold and signaled Armadon to attack while he had the chance. The god of life got up and, using careful aiming, shot out two of his organic spikes at Necrosan and this time, he got him. Once the spike pireced through his gut and left arm, he roared in agony, wiggling out of Blizzard's grasp. He used his wings to initiate an attack similar to a flying-type pokemon's sand attack and covered his enemies with it.

Slashfang, who was still down and unaffected by Necrosan's sand move, was slowly getting up. He was wholly battered and weakened from that crash but he still had some fight left inside him.

While Necrosan was busy blinding the others, Slashfang was quietly sneaking up from behind and when he was close, he slipped his arms under the dragon's and lifted and slammed him, he repeated this move about five times until he let go due to exhaustion. Necrosan was starting to show signs of wear too, but this didn't stop him. When Slashfang wasn't looking, Necrosan got up and grabbed one the hunting god's saber teeth. He wrapped his scaly, reptilian tail around the cat to keep from escaping and with brutal strength, he pulled on both teeth until they painfully broke apart from Slashfang's upper jaw. This made him howl and scream like he never screamed before as the gaping holes in his mouth began to heavily leak with dark red blood. Then Necrosan spun his victim about-face and drove the harpoon tip of his tail right through the giant cat's chin and out the top of the skull. Blood and brain matter splattered all over the two draconians. The pain was unforgiving and instant for Slashfang, he gurgled and coughed up more blood, then stopped. Slashfang was now dead. Necrosan retracted his lethal appendage from his foe's head and tossed the corpse aside. He threw his head and arms back and roared in victory as more lightning streaked across the stormy skies.

The humans were stunned and speechless beyond belief. One draconian was down and the others were next in line.

Necrosan was interrupted by Sauron who ran and leaped at Necrosan. Necrosan tried to fly away but was caught and pinned to the ground. Sauron opened his jaws and went in for an attempt to kill and consume the homicidal dragon, but Necrosan clamped onto his opponent's mouth and both draconians were struggling to achieve their own deeds. After about a minute of struggling, Sauron's strength soon gave out and Necrosan bit him in the exact manner the t-rex did earlier and boy, did it really hurt!

Necrosan extended the claws on his feet and tore at Sauron's side and a large bloody gash was now present, the hungry god roared in pain and tried to pry himself from Necrosan's toothy grasp. He succeeded but lost a piece of his own neck flesh as a cost and his neck squirted blood. Necrosan took this chance to plunge his tail into Sauron chest. Sauron was wide eyed and silent for one moment as the harpoon tip pierced his heart, then roaring in extreme pain the next as Necrosan began to perform something deadly and unexpected. With the use of his tail, the evil undead dragon beast was draining the always-hungry tyrannosaur of every ounce of his powers and strength like a Mega-Drain move. The wound in his chest glowed red and black meaning that all of Sauron's abilities were transferred through Necrosan's appendage and straight to him. He enjoyed it while Sauron could do nothing as the drain was slowly killing him. His eyes were turning ghostly white and his bones were beginning to show thoughout his body as he was drying up like a juice-filled fruit.

When Necrosan was finished with his fill, he yanked his tail out of the now skinny, dead body of Sauron and it fell limp to the rain drenched ground.

This made everybody even more terrified, first Talon, and now Slashfang and Sauron, all three heroic draconians were dead, Blizzard and Armodon were the last two left and humanity's last chance at stopping this remorseless killer dragon from ruling all.

Jardel was especially surprised at what just happened. Even he had no knowledge of what the murderous Necrosan was capable of. He felt really sorry for the pokemon world. If Necrosan wins the Primal Rage War, this world would meet the same fate as his homeworld Urth had.

While Necrosan turned his attention to the two remaining draconians, the humans tried their very best to keep a positive morale on each other but they were failing a bit. Delia, Dawn, and Iris broke down in tears. One wounded S.R.S. member and his only pokemon, a Spinnerak, were trying to decide whether or not to kill themselves rather than let Necrosan do it.

Ash and May were holding hands out of the same fear of obliteration as everyone else. With everyone glued to the crisis at hand, the two trainers looked into each other's eyes.

They both didn't know what to say. There were so many things they wanted to confess before the world's end spread, but the one thing they wanted to admit was their growing love.

"May." Ash started.

"Yes, Ash?" May asked.

"I have something I badly want to tell you."

"So do I."

"I..." said Ash.

"I..." said May.

Without warning, the lovebirds decided to just spit it out in the blink of an eye.

"I love you!" they said together.

They said nothing as both were stunned by their own confessions. Then the silence between them shattered as the two dove in and planted their lips together in their very first romantic kiss. Neither of them felt no ounce of remorse or embarrassment from it as they savored every second of it.

They broke apart as a giant shockwave filled the battlesite and noticed that it affected nobody except Necrosan as he was seen being knocked back by an unseen power.

"What just happened?" Professors Oak and Ivy wondered. No one, not even Jardel Vesuvius knew of said event.

Necrosan got up, turned and roared angrily, trying to seek out the source of who or what hit him. When nothing came up, he returned to fighting Blizzard and Armadon, but was soon struck again by the same attack. Once again, Blizzard nor Armadon had nothing to do with it.

Frustrated, Necrosan began coughing up more of his black gunk wildly, not giving a care of where it landed as long as he got results. All of a sudden, some kind of force lifted the killer dragon off the ground and chucked him right back down the cliffside.

Although joyed that something was combating Necrosan, everyone and the titans were so confused by this. Whatever was helping them jumped down to confront Necrosan. What could it have been?

They all turned their heads at Jardel and saw that he had a look of relief on his face.

Brock asked him, "Jardel, why are you smiling like that at a time like this?" Suspicion was now raised.

"Because, my friend, "he said in a joyous tone of voice. "the 10th and final draconian is finally here and it appears that it is fighting for your side!"

Shocking gasps came about. "Where is this 10th draconian? We can't see it anywhere." Tracey asked. All of them were either relived, afraid or quite possibly both.

Jardel simply answered the watcher.

"That's the point. See, one of this titan's powers, which is also its specialty, allows it to hide itself from the naked eye, better known as 'camouflage'. Why else did you think I nicknamed it 'the god of deception'?"

After he said this, another roar was heard and this time it wasn't Blizzard, Armadon or Necrosan.

The survivors ran to the edge of where Necrosan fell from and got a good look at the newcomer taking on humanity's worst enemy.

Jardel Vesuvius was right. Necrosan's new challenger, and reinforcement to the virtuous beasts, revealed its true form in front of everyone.

"My god..." the S.R.S. captain whispered.

* * *

**Well? Whaddya think? Pretty violent huh? **

**Relax, this is not the story finale, oh, no! This battle's far from over, people. This is only Part 1 of the story finale. Part 2 is on its way! For those who wanted some heavy advancedshipping, wish granted! Happy, now?  
**

**(audience member) 'Bout ****ing time they kissed! You tryin' to kill a person with ****ing suspense or what? Why, in my day... (incoherent nagging continues without notice)  
**

**Keep your pants(or whatever you're wearing)on, readers! I've got a helluva lot more action, violence and...wove-y-dove-y romance coming your way...!(teasing with kissing noises) Like before, if you want it so very, very badly, raise your fist in the air and holler another "HELLYEAH!" or a "BOO-YA-HAHA!"  
**


	40. Chapter 39

**Did everyone enjoy the first half of the deathmatch? To those who thought that was unreal, then plant your eyes back to your computers, or desktops, monitors, whatever, cause round 2 is coming, coming your way! Better get ready to read, better get ready to go crazay!**

**Oh, by the way, as the other chapter's ending stated, the mystery 10th draconian is finally here and ready to kick some ass! Necrosan just claimed two of the virtuous monsters and now he's gonna be in really BIG trouble now! The first half of this chapter will explain more of the newcomer and will show it's combat skills while the second half will focus a bit more on the human characters while the draconians are busy killing each other. I hope you don't mind it.  
**

**And heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeeee we gooooooooooooooooooooo!  
**

**(stadium bell sounds)**

**

* * *

**

The humans were standing completely speechless in the rain when they got a good look at the 10th and final draconian as it revealed itself from its fancy cloaking ability. It stood at around the same height as Necrosan, had dark green scaley skin, a curled tail with a tip at the end similar to Necrosan's, giant bulgy eyes, an extended snout, clawed hands and feet, and a sail-like fin on top of its back. The last of the dino-gods seemed to be a crossover between a chameleon and a spinosaurus.

Max broke the paused silence. "What...the heck...is that thing?" All, excluding Sabrina, turned to the Urth survivor who simply said, "I told you, this is the 10th draconian I mentioned on the news back at Saffron. To be honest, until tonight, I, or anyone else back on Urth, have never seen it before, ever."

"What's this draconian's name?" A.J. asked him.

Jardel shrugged his shoulders. "Hints about its existence were just plain, old rumors."

"Well, they sure aren't rumors now." Brock said.

Jardel then had a thought. "On the other hand, back home before the asteroid collision, I once overheard someone give a name for this titan. Due to its blending ability, the person called it 'Tarnung', a foreign word for 'camouflage' Maybe that's what we should call it."

Everyone else agreed on it and it was made official. The new draconian's name was Tarnung.

Everyone watched from the cliffside as Necrosan and his new foe Tarnung trotted in circles and stared each other down like a standoff in a western movie. Both god monsters were anxiously awaiting the other to make a sudden move. Soon, Necrosan made the first attack by going for another tail impaling. The new draconian dodged and used its own tail to trip the death god. Necrosan recovered from the fall and resumed a battle stance, but his enemy was nowhere to be found as it once again blended itself.

"I hope it knows what it's doing." Misty said.

The sound of heavy, rapid footsteps was heard and they all turned and ducked as Blizzard and Armadon ran toward Coronet's ledge and watched the two jump and crash right onto Necrosan. Upon collision, Necrosan tried to get up to retaliate with the Sonic Roar he absorbed from Sauron but Blizzard caught him by one of his wings and was thrown back even further. Armadon followed suit by running on all fours and tackling Necrosan. One of his upper back spikes pierced through Necrosan's right hand and when he removed it, the spike was broken off along with it. It soaked with blood. Necrosan was so busy trying to gather himself, he failed to see Tarnung run up and smack him square in the side of his jaw with its long red tongue while still invisible. Four more hits followed from the newcomer, along with a Horn Jab and Tail Club from Armadon and a Geyser Blast and Shoulder Ram from Blizzard.

The murderous dragon creature was completely outnumbered three to one. Every time he tried to fight, his foes would counter. They were nothing like the hungry Sauron or the pacifist Slashfang. Unlike these creatures, Slashfang was too cowardly to battle and Sauron, well that was just pure luck for him. Blizzard, Armadon and this new monster, together, they were making his short victory earlier suddenly steep down.

Back on Mt. Coronet, the human survivors and their pokemon were filled with amazement and suspense from witnessing this tremendous, grueling duel. Just three minutes earlier before this happened, they were believing that they were totally screwed and doomed to annihilation when, for a brief period of the war, Necrosan overpowered the virtuous titans and slaughtered Slashfang and Sauron along the way. Now with Tarnung in the game, the odds of the heroic god monsters's victory and the salvation of the human and pokemon races seemed to have risen.

* * *

With all eyes distracted, Jessie, James and Meowth looked at one another.

"Now what do we do?" James asked his partners in crime.

Meowth said, "Well, I say we should run for it! Make it out alive while we still can!"

Jessie agreed. "Meowth's right, James. I mean, we almost got ourselves killed and eaten several times ever since those dreaded giants showed up and caused so much destruction! I don't know about you two but I can't take anymore of this! Let's move it, now!"

All three nodded and began to sneak themselves out of the base camp and into Coronet's cave systems with nobody around to stop them. James had to navigate his team via a flashlight due to it being pitch black thanks to Necrosan cutting off the base's power and to the fact that they carried no fire pokemon with them. As they ventured deeper into the mountain's caves, they heard the sound of rattling like someone or something was banging against metal.

"Can anybody hear us? What's going on out there?" shouted the voices of a man and a woman. Voices that belonged to a certain duo whom the group could not believe were hearing and hated very much. As much as they wanted to just ignore them and keep going, the trio split up to find the people they already knew were here. They would need additional help in their survival.

"Brian! Cassidy! Is that you?" James called out. He hated to even say or think their names.

An annoyed grunt was heard, followed by, "It's Butch you prick and yes, it's us! Who else could it be, Santa Claus?"

"Jessie, Meowth! I've found them!" He said blankly and his friends followed him to a large cage imprisoning none other than the other half of the Team Rocket Crime Syndicate, Butch and Cassidy.

"Well, if it isn't our long time enemies, Bob and Cassidy." Jessie said coolly while folding her arms across her chest and smiled evilly.

MY NAME'S BUTCH YOU STUPID MOTHER-!" Cassidy clapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Can you save it for later? Right now, we have to escape this prison!" she said commandingly. She looked at her rivals. "Can you bust us out of here?"

The three criminals glared at the two with pure irony. "Oh, so when _we_ become trapped or captured, you don't do squat about it but when _you're _caught, you require our assistance?" James tapped his chin with his finger, pretending to think it over. "Hmm, I don't know." Without turning to the others, he asking mockingly, "Guys, should we help them out?"

Jessie and Meowth couldn't help but laugh suddenly with James joining in. Draconian war or not, seeing Butch and Cassidy, their most hated rivals in the world of criminal business and the most successful ones in the Team Rocket syndicate incarcerated in a military jail cell was a rare sight to behold and they found it too hilarious. Until now, they were never captured before in their criminal career, not once. Oh, how they wanted this to last.

Cassidy was beginning to feel enraged from this. "Hey, shut up and free us before we all die!"

Eventually, they stopped laughing and said while gasping for breath, "Oh, alright! Hold your Ponyta's!" Meowth extended one claw on his right paw and started to pick inside the locking mechanism.

"Cheese and rice, this is hard." he complained. While he was busy, James proceeded to interrogate them.

"How and why did you two get yourselves captured here?"

Butch answered. "Because we were raiding this base for some useful equipment for the boss."

"What kind of equipment could Giovanni possibly want from here?" Jessie asked.

"He didn't give us the full details. All he mentioned was that he and our Syndicate were desperate and needed something from any region military force that could "save" Team Rocket since their technology is somewhat advanced than our own. We were wandering around this region and the S.R.S. were the closest group we could find. We snooped around their base looking for the best they had, they caught us and threw us back here." said Cassidy.

Jessie showed some concern on her face. "What kind of desperation are you talking about? Does this have anything to do with the Draconians and their little war?" she asked in a demanding manner.

Butch just shrugged and said irritatingly, "How the crud should we know? Cassidy just said Giovanni hid half of his reasons for acquiring their gear! He probably kept it secret from us in case we fell into enemy hands! Maybe it was a good thing he did!"

Meowth looked up at Butch. "Sheesh, pal! Get a grip will ya? We're jus' tryin' ta help youse out! 'Dis is somethin' you should be grateful for 'cause if this war wasn't happenin' right now, we'd ditch ya right now and leave ya here to rot!"

Finally, the lock's tumblers gave in and the lock popped open, freeing the thieves.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but...thanks!" said Butch. A feeling of dread clouded over him from expressing a simple gratitude like that to his business rivals.

Cassidy grabbed him by the arm. "Let's go, Hitch!" she said. Butch wanted to scream in anger again but decided to save it for another time as the five enemies declared a truce and put their escape plan into action.

* * *

Back outside, the deadly giants were starting to take their brawl away from Mt. Coronet and into the wilderness areas. This was getting more risky because if this kept up any longer, they would reach the region's towns and cities and worse, beyond. Sinnoh and all other regions could be wiped off the map and more lives will be claimed.

In case this was to come, the Squad leader has decided on a new objective. "Everyone, listen up! Those creatures are heading for this region's cities and they pose a grave threat to them! We must send evacuation warnings throughout Sinnoh, effective immediately! Squad, move out!" their leader ordered. He then stopped two guards. "You, go and release the prisoners but keep them under your observation and while you're at it, place those other ones under military arrest for kidnapping and pokemon thievery. Keep them all under strict supervision."

"Yes, sir!" they said and headed for the base camp's detention center.

While the troops obeyed their instructions, the professors and trainers were asked to assist them in carrying out the task and they accepted without question despite the hazardous risks in doing so.

Ash and his friends and family started packing their gear and items together and soon were ready for action. When they finished, Misty was getting the feeling that something was wrong or someone was missing again. She turned around to see what it was. It hit her.

"Guys, where's Team Rocket?" she asked. They all stopped to face her. She was right. Jessie, James and Meowth were nowhere to be found.

They saw the two passing guards. Misty, Brock and Oak wanted to talk to them about the problem but A.J. intervened. "I got this one." he offered and interrupted them.

"Excuse me, guys." A.J. said to them. "I'm A.J. from the Johto Region Marines. Have you seen two people named Jessie, James and their talking Meowth around here?"

One of the guards, a female, replied, "We're just about to place them under arrest for their crime against that young man over there." She pointed to Ash.

"We're also going to bring along the two other criminals we caught trying to sneak here and steal our supplies and equipment." her partner, a male, finished for her.

"Wait, two more? Who are they?" he asked them.

The male guard said, "There were a another man and woman." He then tapped his forehead trying to remember the prisoner's names. "I think their names are...um...what was it...uh...Cassidy," he snapped his fingers when he remembered correctly but was having great difficulty with Butch's name. "and...aw, dammit! I can't remember the other one."

The female soldier helped him. "The other one's name is...Box or Buford, I believe. I'm not entirely sure."

Hearing these names suddenly rang a bell in Ash. "Are you serious? Those two dirtbags are here?"

The two nodded and Ash sighed heavily in a bit of agony. He knew who the guards were talking about. The rivals of the three bumbling idiots came by while he was missing. Question is, how did they get involved?

A.J. grew curious as he had never heard of or met said people. "Who's Cassidy and...whoever the other one is?" he asked everyone.

They told him everything they knew about the criminal duo. Their rivalry with the other Team Rocket, their almost-foolproof plans, everything.

His eyes widened. "Wow..." he said faintly.

The guards then remembered that they were asking of Team Rocket's whereabouts. "Wait, why'd you ask where they are before?" She looked around. "Where'd they go?"

"That's what we want to know ourselves. You want any help in finding them?" Tracey asked.

"Very well. You do seem to know a lot about them than us. Besides, when we arrest them, we might need a witness to speed up the time to process and imprison them."

"I'll come." said Ash. He was, after all, the victim.

Delia objected. "Oh, no you don't! You were kidnapped by those no-good people and just now you were brought back safely. Now you want to chase after them at a time like this?"

Without arguing, Ash turned to face his own mother. "Mom, the soldiers here need me to help ID the perpetrators who tried to do away with me and Pikachu. Team Rocket must be found so we can punish them for their deed after Necrosan dies and this war ends. Without me, they can't prove they put me and Pikachu in grave peril, thus allowing them to walk free and they win."

Delia Ketchum wanted to open her mouth and protest some more, but she held it back. She just had to accept the fact that her one and only son was grown up and no longer the little, ten-year-old kid he once was when he started his pokemon training career.

"Okay," she said softly with a bit of tears running down her cheek, either that or it was the rain. "you may go." A roar from Armadon and Tarnung sounded from the distance. This made her look at the guards. "Please, keep him safe!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We promise you that." they said. Delia hugged her boy one last time and she and the others then left to help with the evacuation plans.

For a split second, May rushed to him and gave him a big peck on the cheek. "Take care..." she said, frightfully but with trust.

"You too, May." he said and kissed her back, again on her lips. They broke it off and May was last seen following the crowd down the mountain side and was gone.

Soon, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu and the two Sinnoh troopers were the only ones left around the now-deserted base camp. He summoned his Chimchar to assist in lighting the way because of the massive blackout while the members loaded up on their weapons consisting of twin forest painted MP5K's with laser sights and suppressors attached to the gun's nozzles and released their pokemon, a Scizor and a Rampardos.

"Move out!" one of them said and the trio began the manhunt for the missing criminals.

* * *

**You got a taste of round 2. Next will be round 3, if more battleplans keep flooding to my brain, the drastic and violent fight could have more rounds! Sorry if this chapter had more focus on the human survivors than the draconians as I wanted to show what they did during the brawl. The next one should put more focus back on the draconian gods and what they'll do to each other. Will another one die? Will they cause as much havok as they did alone? What will become of the AWOL Team Rocket during this apocalyptic crisis? Stay tuned for more...POKERAGE!**

**By the way, I loaded another pokemon-related story the other day so feel free to click on my name and read it. It has nothing to do with PokeRage, it's just something I thought of for giggles. Unlike this story, my new one is all about humor, and a bit of action, but mostly humor. Go and try it, you know you want to...!**


	41. Chapter 40

**With the new draconian around, let's see what will become of the 3-on-1 fight with Necrosan. Don't whine, Ash and the gang will get their share of the spotlight too.  
**

* * *

The S.R.S team and the escorted trainers and scientists had to move long and hard to catch up to the destructive, battling draconian gods. Their wounded ones and Sabrina, who was still unconscious from the nasty hit to her head, were carried by stretchers. The wet slopes and grounds made climbing down the mountainside a much difficult task. Earlier, one member who aided a teammate with a fractured hand and ankle had lost her balance and slipped through a muddy trench and the victim slid from her grasp and doubled the pain.

The rains had left everyone soaked and cold, it made half of them feel like they were going to freeze to death. The path they had taken was a worn-down forest. Lots of wild pokemon, bug, flying, water, and rock types, hid themselves from the view. Not of the approaching humans, they were scared out of their wits from seeing the draconians.

Discovering where the god titans were going wasn't very hard, after all, they did leave a wake of damaged and torn-down trees in their path.

Because their vehicular equipment was ravaged by the warring beasts, they were all forced to make their travel by foot. It was too bad none of them carried a Dortrio or Rapidash to help reach their goal faster and the weather made it quite risky to send out a flying pokemon.

"How much further?" Dawn complained. She shivered a bit and was starting to regret not wearing gloves and had to resort to warming her hands with her breath.

A roar from far away answered her question and she jumped.

May and Delia were fearful for Ash Ketchum. Delia, pretty obvious, and May, because she and Ash had both declared their affection for each other back on Coronet. If they survived this, she would treasure every single moment with him and he the same. Lest he were to die . . . she could not bare to even think such a thought.

Two more sounds rang their ears, this time it was the sound of a crumbling structure. They was getting close.

"Quick, this way!" their commanding officer said and everyone followed as fast as possible save for all with lower body injuries.

Branches and leaves were swatted out of the way. During the chase, the S.R.S. people got their pokemon and weapons at the ready when sounds of battle came from the distance and they grew louder as the humans reached closer to the battleground.

Finally, the guards and survivors stopped running and took this time to learn where they were.

Professor Ivy found a billboard sign, or what was left of it, sprawled on the wet grass of where she stood and picked it up. Unfortunately, there was no light around.

"Guys, I found something, but can one of you bring a flashlight over here. It's a sign but its too dark to read it." she called out.

Max dug in his back pack and got out what she needed. He turned it on and shone it in Ivy's direction.

The sign she held read: "WELCOME TO SUNYSHORE CITY."

Dawn heard about this place, but never actually came before until now. Sunyshore City's roads and streets were said to be built from solar panels because the population used too much electricity and would have had little land to walk on. Plus, there was supposed to be a lighthouse, a pathway to the Sinnoh Pokemon League, and a market that sold seals(not the pokemon, Seel), decorative items meant for pokeballs.

Cars, SUV's and city buses sailed through the air like rockets and crashed into a hospital and a few other business revenues including the City Hall building, setting them all in a blaze. Several residents and/or out-of-towners fled for their lives, screaming and crying.

They were here, alright.

"Let's help 'em out, people! Move, move, move!" the Squad members advanced into Sunyshore.

Max asked the leader, "What about us? Should we lend a hand as well?"

The captain said, "Yes. We need all the help we can in our evacuation plans."

Max nodded and he and the professors and his friends followed suit.

The chilling roar from Necrosan filled the trainers with dread.

Beyond the town's outskirts were Armadon, Blizzard, and Tarnung ferociously giving Necrosan their all. Blizzard appeared to be bruised and bleeding more than he was last seen. Armadon was kind of in the same condition as Blizzard, plus some of his organic spikes were missing. Turnung was a tiny bit weary, but he seemed fine. Necrosan, on the other hand, wasn't doing so good. Cuts, scrapes and puncture wounds were visible on his body, mostly the upper half. While he battled Blizzard and Armadon like a pro fighter, Tarnung was troublesome to him, his cloaking power was Necrosan's big disadvantage.

Citizens flocked everywhere in panic, friends and loved ones screamed in terror of seeing whomever they knew die.

Just then, the S.R.S and the others came. The S.R.S. captain found a bullhorn next to his left foot and picked it up and turned it on. He spoke through it.

"Attention everyone! We are the Sinnoh Region Squad! Follow us and we will lead you to safety!" Sensing relief at last, the good folks of Sunyshore City followed the squad out of the city. The ones who were frightened the most were women and children.

The titans' battle was ongoing and brutal. Armadon swung his bone tail at Necrosan, hit him twice, but was countered the third time when the dragon god grabbed it and seismic tossed the spiked god halfway across the city. Armadon crash landed in the Sunyshore City seal market.

Blizzard stepped up and tackled Necrosan from behind. This time, Necrosan was ready as he took the ape by the hand with his tail again and threw him in the air and while in mid-air, the beast performed a jumping somersault kick move and sent his foe spiraling into a line of telephone poles, terminating all telephone access throughout the city, not that it mattered without power.

Necrosan felt his tail getting wrapped by Tarnung's long tongue. Using all he could muster, Tarnung dragged the dragon toward himself for another pounding, but Necrosan wasn't going down that easily. The dragon inhaled and spewed another sonic scream at the chameleon monster. Tarnung couldn't move away in time and was hit directly, soon he was shot by four more sonic blasts, making him release his tongue grip on his foe.

With Blizzard and Armadon out of the picture for now, Tarnung and Necrosan were left to fight alone.

Necrosan growled angrily at the chameleon titan while Tarnung remained silent although he hung his tongue out and slurped it back in his mouth.

Two female civilians looked at the giants and screamed in fear. Necrosan heard and turned his head to the humans, giving Tarnung just the distraction he needed to make a move. He grabbed onto one of Necrosan's wings and tried to rip them off in a brutal fashion.

Necrosan thrashed around madly to try to either grab onto Tarnung or fling him off.

During the struggle, the weather converted from rain to hailstones. They fell hard, one hit Brock on his head left a bruise.

Finally, Necrosan got a hold of Tarnung by the tail and flung him straight off.

Tarnung activated his camouflage for another sneak attack.

But something was wrong.

Although his camouflage powers distinguished his visibility like usual, Necrosan still charged and plowed the reptile creature off course. How was this possible? It seemed that the hailstones falling all over had formed his shape even while invisible, thus rendering his camo useless and allowing everyone and Necrosan to see where he was.

May and Brock, who were assisting some wounded residents, put on umbrella hats to guard their heads from the hail and turned to the direction of the battle and saw what went on. Despite being invisible, Tarnung was now getting a challenge by the evil Necrosan.

"How is Necrosan doing that, knowing where that disappearing monster is?" asked a bewildered May.

Jardel answered. "It's the storm. The weather must be giving away Tarnung's hidden position. Until the storm dies down, Tarnung will have to cope with its disadvantage."

Necrosan got behind and wrapped his arms around Tarnung's neck and squeezed hard, being careful to avoid getting sliced by his back sail. The deception god struggled to free himself with both his tail and his tongue, Necrosan just countered both.

But then Necrosan let go when Blizzard showed up and hit Necrosan on the back and wings with his Ice Breath. That and the combination of the cold weather, the Ice Breath marked Necrosan's flesh with a painful frostbite marking.

As Blizzard and Tarnung prepared to continue fighting, Armadon joined in by shooting five organic spikes at the evil dragon, all but two missed. The last spikes pierced Necrosan in the leg and through his left and right wings which left a gaping hole in both and making him roar in agony. This sudden action not only left Necrosan grounded for the remainder of the brawl, but it would also give the three draconian heroes a small leverage.

However, there was one small disadvantage one of the virtuous gods now carried: one of Armadon's arms was fractured from when he was thrown across the town, but nevertheless, he still felt the urge to fight. Like his other two comrades, he refused to stop until either Necrosan perished or he did.

Necrosan removed the spike embedded in his leg, tossed it away and spit out more of his black vomit at the god monsters. They dodged most of it. One of Armadon's spike near his head got splashed with it and some of the gunk burned his forehead. This was due to his injury, it slowed him down a bit. Seeing this form of weakness, Necrosan decided to focus its kill urges on Armadon and he did so by running at him, avoiding Blizzard and Tarnung, and slashing him in the chest with his claws. Armadon swished his tail club again. Necrosan caught it and twisted the limb to make Armadon fall down.

Just when Necrosan was about to try to go for the kill, the ape and lizard rushed to prevent that from happening. Seeing them, Necrosan, with his grip still tightened on Armadon's tail, swung the fallen creature like a melee weapon and struck the two away, a spike stabbed Blizzard in the arm and Tarnung got slashed. During this time, the killer dragon lifted Armadon up and slammed him on the ground several times, Armadon couldn't get a clear shot at the evil titan in this current position and was helpless to defend himself.

Things got even worse when Necrosan chugged up more of his acid gunk on the injured Armadon, right on the exposed underside. Armadon let out a shrill screech the minute the burning liquid touched him, the pain was insatiable.

Necrosan was about to repeat the attack, this time with a large, lethal dose that would melt his flesh and bones away like Chaos did with Talon way back, but Blizzard prevented Armadon's death by raising his right arm and used his Ice Geyser move to force Necrosan off of Armadon. It worked, but he left Armadon in bad shape. The dragon's dangerous gunk left serious third degree burns all over his stomach and chest, but Necrosan only used a small amount. Had he poured a large amount of the deadly stuff, it would have become disastrous and lethal.

Necrosan shook off the effects of the Ice Geyser and tried to fly away, but he forgot about his injured wings and growled frustratingly, he wanted to really make Armadon regret disabling his flying ability.

The new burn wound stung from every move he made, but Armadon managed to get back up and battle. Now he had a burn to go with his fractured arm.

With the three gods standing in front of him and without his flight ability, Necrosan did the only thing he could think of, run. Armadon, Blizzard, and Tarnung chased after the dragon. All four draconians dragged the battle away from Sunyshore City. While that was a good thing, it meant another town or city was going to face jeopardy pretty soon.

As soon as the S.R.S. and the rest finished escorting all the civvies out of Sunyshore City, the S.R.S. captain barked, "Hurry up, people! We gotta catch up to them fast!" All of them dried themselves off and geared up for a second, grueling travel to the next destination.

* * *

Ash and his new escorts and their pokemon looked around for hints about where Team Rocket could have gone. Then one of the guards discovered something.

"Hey, I think I found something!" he called out.

"Scizor!" his pokemon cried out.

Ash and the female trooper and her pokemon rushed to him and were shown foot and paw prints but they were a bit wet due to the weather. Ash carefully examined the prints and instantly recognized them.

"Are these their prints, Ash?" the female asked.

Ash looked at both of them and gave his answer. "I believe so."

They followed the prints all the way to Mt. Coronet's cave system.

"They must've gone in there, you guys. Let's go."

The group ventured inside the darkened cave. Chimchar's flame tail made an excellent illuminating source for them as they went deeper. The guards turned their weapon's laser sights on and aimed in various directions and their pokemon helped carry some of their medical gear, it was a rule of theirs to always be ready for danger. But little did they know that the Team Rocket that took Ash were, in fact, more dimwitted than dangerous unlike the other two whom they captured and detained.

Inside the cave, the sounds of dripping, lightening, thunder, and their own footsteps echoed everywhere. The atmosphere gave Ash, Pikachu, and Chimchar quite a little scare. On the other hand, wandering in a dark cave was way better than confronting the evil draconians, at least two of them were gone and the final one currently had his hands full.

"See anything?" Ash asked them.

"Negative." they said. Having the Sinnoh Squad members around reminded Ash of the time he and Pikachu took on a physical examination at an Arcanine police academy he, Brock and Misty visited years back. The Arcanines were under the supervision of their master, an Officer Jenny, and they executed the obstacle course in a snap, but when Ash gave it a shot, he failed miserably at it. He and Pikachu achieved the worst score ever. Then Team Rocket stopped by and almost turned the police pokemon against them and their master.

The flashback ended and he resumed the search. More footprints were found and they matched the ones from outside.

"I found more footprints." he said to them but with a toned-down voice. They ran to Ash's position, saw the proof and followed it all the way to the camp's detention center.

"Hey, I found something!" he said, this time he raised his voice which echoed.

What they found there shocked them all, mostly the two guards. The cage that contained the prisoners, Butch and Cassidy, was open and they were gone.

"What the. . .? They're gone!" the male guard said. "Great. Now we gotta chase 'em all over again and during a severe storm! How could this get any worse?"

"Hey, look on the bright side of things, at least they don't have anything to keep them from freezing to death out there. Without warmth, they'll have no choice but to remain here in this mountain cave."

"I hope so, kid." said the female guard.

* * *

**Sorry about the hold up, readers. I'm not the only one, but I've been suffering writer's block for quite a while. I hope this did you good. There will be more as soon as I think of more creative ways to write the fight scenes, for now this is all I got.**

**Enjoy.  
**


	42. Chapter 41

**Since Team Rocket is being hunted down by Ash Kecthum and the two Sinnoh guards, let's see what they're gonna do about it. Well, don't just sit there gawking at your computer screens, READ!**

**By the way, the moves you see the pokemon use in past, present, and future chapters, are all from online sources I've read such as pokemon wikia and other pokemon sites its affiliated with. I haven't played a pokemon video game since the classic red and blue versions and I don't exactly know how the attacks are supposed to look when used so work with me here, people.  
**

* * *

Team Rocket stopped when they heard the voices of Ash and his escorts vibrate off the cave walls. Learning they were not alone, they panicked a little except for Cassidy who was as calm as ever.

"Whatever you do, keep your voices down. Use whispers instead." she said to them in a whisper.

They agreed.

"What do we do now that that twerp and those guards are looking for us?" Jessie asked.

Cassidy looked at her with a dull expression on her face. From her point of view, how could the Team Rocket Organization hire a complete fashion/weight-conscious letdown buffoon like her?

"We turn back and give ourselves up. We keep going, doy!" she answered irritatingly with a hint of sarcasm.

Jessie opened her mouth to counter Cassidy's sarcasm, but she was stopped when James put a finger to his lips. "Escape now, insults later." he said.

The red laser sights from the guard's weapons and the flaming light from Ash's Chimchar informed the criminals that they were catching up. "This way!" said Butch and the team followed, they had to be really careful about navigating themselves around in the cave's darkness.

Team Rocket skulked around a few stone pillar corners and made a right where they discovered a rocky bridge that lay suspended over a little pond. Getting across the bridge would mean their freedom. The downside to this was that the bridge was very narrow and it looked like it could barely support one person, crossing it would be a long and tricky challenge for them. If they slipped and fell into the murky waters below, it would alert the small search party or injure and possibly kill them.

For a minute, none of them could decide who would risk going first. Silent bickering was all they did.

Butch ended the argument by volunteering to journey first, He didn't want to, but at least his vote shut their traps, it drove him nuts, but not as much as mispronouncing his name.

Looking down, Butch swallowed nervously. One screw-up either meant death or worse: prison time. He would be an extremely old man by the time the day of his release came. Or he would probably die alone.

_Stay calm, Butch. Don't look down. You can do this. . . _Said his mind. He wanted to say "easier thought than done." He held his breath and went for it. The bridge went from flat ground to stick-like.

_He's fine, he's fine, he's gonna die. . . _Meowth thought, he unknowingly started nibbling on his claws. Cassidy clamped her hands altogether and Jessie silently prayed Butch would make it across. If they got caught, he was the first person she would blame.

Butch tip-toed his way across until he finally succeeded in reaching the opposite end. He turned to his comrades and motioned for them to press forward.

Cassidy stepped up next. Unlike Butch or the others, she kept her cool while crossing. When she finished, it was Jessie's turn, but James and Meowth wanted to take her place.

"I cross next." said Meowth.

"No, me!" James said next.

Even though their escape was a top priority, Jessie would always have time for what she said next.

"Fine, ladies first." She extended her right arm to the bridge in a mock gesture. This annoyed James and Meowth as she expected and smiled from it. With her two partners refusing to budge, Jessie sighed and went ahead anyway. She mumbled to herself to get a grip during her turn.

Her left foot slipped from the edge and she fell, but not off it. Pebbles from the structure rained down and sunk into the pond. Jessie clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her frightened squeals. Relieved, Jessie slowly stood back up and continued until she caught up with Cassidy and Butch. She examined her foot for any signs of injury. The sudden slip back there didn't gave her any sprain or fracture, something she was grateful for.

Meowth was next and, due to him walking on all fours, he reach his partners with ease and speed. Now came James. Like Butch, he was nervous, too. But he was more nervous than his counterpart.

"Come on, James. . .!" Cassidy urged impatiently. The others felt the same way.

The team looked behind James and saw the lights and flame shadows. Ash Ketchum and the S.R.S. escorts were getting closer to their position.

"Move your ass, Jimmy!" Meowth whispered loud enough for him to hear. Like usual, being called that enraged him and he crossed the dangerous rocky bridge with an urge to choke Meowth. He looked back, saw the approaching enemies, panicked and rushed across rapidly, forgetting about harming Meowth.

Team Rocket tried to warn him to slow down, but he didn't listen to their warnings. He should have because when he was inches away to the other side, James lost his footing suddenly and he slipped, and unlike Jessie, he actually plummeted all the way down into the cave's pond.

His entire body hit the pond's surface hard with a huge splash. This mishap definitely grabbed the attention of Ash and the guards. "What was that?" they asked themselves and began getting closer, scaring Team Rocket to their wits.

"Oh, crap! They're on to us!" Meowth said alarmingly.

"Hey, I know that voice! Team Rocket, we know you're here! You are in so much trouble!" Ash shouted, his voice sounding like an amplifier.

Cassidy and Butch glared at Meowth. "_Now_ they know we're here! Thanks a lot, you loud-mouthed furball!" Butch scolded. Meowth covered his mouth as if it weren't too late to remain silent. He should have thought of that sooner.

The guards and Ash turned a corner and stopped when they reached the narrow bridge and found who they sought.

"I knew it!" Ash said angrily.

The group planned to running away but were stopped immediately.

"Hold it right there!" The guards shouted. The criminals froze when they saw them holding weapons and they were trained on them. The thieves raised their hands in the air.

The male guard lowered his MP5K gun while his partner held hers up and he said. "Team Rocket, by order of the Sinnoh Region Squad, we are placing you all under military arrest for the kidnapping, attempted pokemon theft, and attempted murder of this young man and his Pikachu over here."

"'Attempted murder'? We never killed anyone nor tried to! Besides, you had us caged the whole time, remember?" Cassidy said.

The female responded to her. "We were referring to your other friends over there. You two, however, are still wanted for your theft attempt of our equipment." Butch and Cassidy turned to Jessie and Meowth. "You tried to kill him?"

Jessie quickly defended herself. "Well, no. We only wanted to scare him into handing over his Pikachu, so to do that, we placed him and ourselves in our hot-air balloon and used a false bomb on him."

"Fake explosive or not, you still tried to steal Pikachu and you used your phony bomb as a death threat!" Ash said. He turned to his escorts. "Guys, if you will do the honors."

The guards made their move when Ash noticed something. "Hey, wait! Where's James? Wasn't he with you?"

A sputtering noise was heard below and they all looked down at the bottom and saw rich-boy James splashing around trying to get to land.

"Hey, kid." said the female member. "Try to fetch him out of there while we handle those bozos. If you must, use of force is authorized."

Ash gave a thumbs-up and summoned his Staravia to help him, Pikachu and Chimchar glide down.

As for the others still on land, they stood frozen, unsure of what to do next. It looked like the end of the line for them.

Or was it?

When the two guards crossed the narrow bridge and got out their handcuffs, Meowth shrieked, "Run!" With that said, the members of Team Rocket quickly galloped away.

"Hey!" they guards shouted and one of them fired a small, spray shot at them. It missed them, Butch by an inch, and they ran after them calling out for them to stop.

Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum managed to lower himself and his pokemon down into the pond pit. But by the time they did, they discovered that James was already out of the freezing waters and was making a run for it.

Ash and the small gang had to depend on a few stepping stones to avoid falling in. He hopped to where James last stood and chased after the runaway thief.

"Get back here so I can pound your face in!" Ash threatened. James pretended not to listen and just kept moving down the dark corridors. He was running awfully fast and losing Ash.

But during the chase, he started to feel uneasy.

The water and the cold wind blowing inside the cave was making him shiver. His prolonged time in the water soaked his clothing deeply and he was freezing. How he wished he had a nice, warm jacket or blizzard coat to warm him up. At this rate, he would become a human popsicle.

James turned his head and saw his youth nemesis catching up to him and fast. The coldness was starting to slow him down. His body temperature was dropping at an quick and dangerous rate and his vision and senses began to disrupt.

Unable to take much more, he succumbed to the unbearable chill and fell down, slumping up against a rock wall. Ash caught up to him and delivered all of his rage of what happened to him verbally.

He wanted to punch and kick the downed criminal, but he restrained himself when he noticed James wrapping his arms around his body and breathing unsteadily. At first, he figured it was another trick.

"Quit faking it! You lost, it's over!" Ash said to him. A closer examination later revealed it was no trick. As much as he hated him, Ash's mood changed from anguish to worry.

"What's wrong with you?" he wondered. James's eyes turned halfway up in his head like a zombie, his breath was visible in the form of white mist and he could barely move or talk. He was suffering from hypothermia badly. He needed warmth or he would be dead within an hour or less.

Ash had to save this punk's life. Criminal or not, he didn't deserve to die like this or at all.

"I can't believe I'm doing this . . ." He muttered and asked Chimchar to surround James with a ring of fire. The pokemon did so and now all they had to do was sit back and let the flames do the job of saving the Team Rocket crook.

Ash sat down, petting Chimchar on the head for pulling off the fire ring trick. He sat down with his pokemon by his side, thinking of how to pass the time in these dark tunnels.

"I don't know if you can hear me James," he said aloud. "But don't you even think for a second that this means you're off the hook! When you recover, I'm still gonna haul you in!"

James gave no answer, he was too busy combating his current condition. He didn't care about anything except surviving this.

Meanwhile, Butch, Cassidy, Meowth and Jessie were still trying to escape the S.R.S. guards.

"You'll never catch us alive, losers!" Jessie gloated. Another gunshot made her squeal.

"Scizor, race ahead and try to slow them down with non-lethal means!" the male guard said.

The Scizor replied with a nod and ran quickly toward Team Rocket at high speed, its claws ready to shred them to bits, not fatally though.

Meowth turned around and saw the approaching Scizor, making him shout in fear.

"That Scizor of theirs is right behind us, you guys!" he said.

Cassidy released her most trustworthy pokemon, a Houndoom, and Butch brought forth a Primeape.

"Houndoom, Primeape, distract those three with everything you've got!" the criminals ordered.

Houndoom growled in response and Primeape huffed with rage and they tag-teamed tackled Scizor into a wall and all three tumbled down and attacked each other.

The guards came up and saw the small fight escalating. They went in to break it up, but the aggressive Houndoom held them back by using its Flamethrower attack to make a wall of fire between them all. Both of them couldn't just shoot and kill the creatures for two reasons. The first reason was that the wall prevented them from seeing where the two dueling pokemon were and the chances of a friendly fire incident were high, the second was that their jurisdiction forbade any Sinnoh Region Squad member, and probably the military groups of all the other regions, to open fire on a pokemon. Human targets were permitted to be shot at if they performed anything dangerous or life-threatening, but pokemon were immune to firearms and other forms of weaponry. At this point, it was now another usual pokemon battle.

Houndoom used Thunder Fang on Scizor and scraped its right shoulder. It hurt, but not as much. Primepape tried out its Mega Punch, but it missed barely.

"Scizor! If you can hear me, use every move you can think of!" its master called out.

His partner then ordered her Rampardos to help Scizor out and fight with Primeape while the other trooper ordered Scizor to concentrate on Houndoom.

Scizor heard and fought back using the move called Bullet Punch. Like a real bullet fired, the clawed fist of Scizor struck Houndoom in the right side lightning fast. Houndoom grunted in pain and used Iron Tail, its tail brightened a white light and brought itself down on Scizor's left forearm. This attack not only hurt Scizor, but the damage almost broke Scizor's limb. One more strike like that and it would become a reality.

Rampardos leaped across the rocky walls and landed on top of Primeape. The pig-monkey pokemon grew furious and lunged at Rampardos wildly to get it off. Rampardos did so, but not before punching Primeape in the eye.

"Rampardos, like Scizor, use whatever attacks you choose on your foe! We will find another route out of here. Defeat these two and seek us out when you're done here!" the female guard said. She and the other guy took off through other cave passages, leaving the four pokemon to dish it out.

Rampardos got the message and proceeded to use its first attack on the Primeape, Iron Head. Primeape could not move fast enough and was hit by Rampardo's skull of steel, it felt like being pounded by a construction wrecking ball five times harder.

The Primeape shook off the effect and used Rock Slide by grabbing a chuck of the ground they stood on and flung it toward Rampardos hard and angrily. Rampardos easily deflected the rocky debris with its skull but parts of it cracked apart and struck Rampardos in the foot, knee and right hand. It flinched from this and looked up and spotted Primeape running toward Rampardos at top speed, slamming it near the flame wall.

Adrenaline flowed through Rampardo as it struggled with Primeape who was trying to shove it into the searing flames. Thinking quickly, Rampardos grabbed the crazed Primeape by the wrists and headbutted the enemy off. Dizziness swept over Primeape, its vision stirred and it saw Rampardos in double vision. The ground pokemon got up and hit Primeape with Take Down, the move was so forceful it plunged Primeape into one of the cave's walls like a vehicle dent. Take Down was repeated four times until Rampardos stopped and let Primeape fall to the ground, scrapes appeared on its back and arms and blood leaked from its mouth. Primeape was in bad shape but it still wished to fight by using endless Cross Chops on its foe.

Rampardos dodged with quick blocking reflexes, one of the chops smacked a wall but this did not slow Primeape down as it went for more. For a small furball, Primeape was one tough badass pokemon when it came to battles.

Finally, Rampardos wore out and got slapped in the chest three times, the hard chops left red hand marks on Rampardos' chest. Primeape reared back for one more powerful Cross Chop, but Rampardos prevented its own downfall by ducking and latching onto Primeape's ankles and strongly flipped the fighting pokemon over like a flapjack. While down, Primeape was grabbed by the fur on its back by Rampardos and got slammed around several times before finally being defeated with Rampardo's Hammer Arm attack until it bled from its forehead and was knocked out for the remainder of the brawl.

With Primeape out of the way, Rampardos was now free to assist Scizor in its own fight with Houndoom.

Both Scizor and Houndoom were pretty much wiped from battle. Houndoom showed brusing, a couple of slash marks from Scizor's giant claws, and had two black eyes. Scizor, on the other hand, was fine save for its new left arm injury. Houndoom had to admit that this Scizor was tough as nails, the Sinnoh military trained it well to put up a fight. But so was itself for it used every ounce of the tough Team Rocket training it learned to hold its own ground when its master was not around to feed it orders.

It broke off from a grapple hold with Scizor and turned to face the approaching Rampardos. Because Primeape was no longer able to provide backup, Houndoom found itself in a really tough pickle, but nevertheless, it refused to disobey Cassidy's orders.

Houndoom stood in place, howled and used another Flamethrower on the two fighters. Rampardos evaded but Scizor was caught and burned, but not much due to its body armor. Houndoom was then tackled by Rampardos and slashed at with Cut. Blood trickled from the Houndoom's left shoulder from where the Cut happened, this irritated the demonic-looking canine. To gain the upper hand, it performed a Sludge Bomb, hoping it would either poison or blind one of its opponents. It worked as the foul sludge splattered itself over Scizor's face and eyes.

Rampardos was next for what happened with its pokemon partner. Houndoom growled in disappointment when its Sludge Bomb missed the target. Scizor struggled in removing the sludge gunk off of its face, leaving Rampardos to do most of the fighting.

Houndoom repeated its Flamethrower move on Rampardos again and again. This was now starting to get on Rampardos' nerves. Small specks of the heated flame rained off the rocks they hit and sprinkled on both Rampardos and Scizor. The specks deflected off Scizor, it was too busy to notice anyway. Rampardos shrugged them off and dodged the fire, it inched closer while doing so and when it finally met up with Houndoom, it used its Thunderpunch on the dog pokemon's jaw and head. Houndoom squealed from the super charged, electric attack and back up, dazed.

Finally, Scizor managed to free itself from the sludge and once again sided with Rampardos. While Houndoom was trying to recover from the Thunderpunch effects, both military-trained pokemon looked at one another and mentioned something in their native language.

The glared at the enemy Houndoom with a serious look upon their faces.

At last, the Houndoom shook off the effect and returned its focus on its two foes, but it was too late to do anything as Rampardos and Scizor came charging right at Houndoom at full speed. For the first time in its entire career as a Team Rocket pokemon warrior, Houndoom was frightened, this kind of emotion was stripped from Houndoom from its days in training and until now, was never used.

Rampardos managed to combine its powers of Rock Polish, Leer, Double Team and Iron Head while Scizor fused its abilities consisting of Focus Energy, Iron Defense, Steel Wings, and Hyper Beam.

With these moves combined, they hurt Houndoom hard and good until it was finally bloodied, severely beaten and immobilized from the team up.

The two heard PrimeApe starting to regain consciousness. To leave quickly without enduring another fight, Rampardos and Scizor performed the same battle tactics they did against Houndoom and Primeape was out cold again.

Extinguishing the firewall, Scizor and Rampardos ventured deeper in the Mt. Coronet caves in search for their respective masters. They hoped they were alright.

* * *

Footsteps echoed all over and grunted and groans as Team Rocket hastily made their way across the mountain's tunnel system.

Soon, all of them found themselves stuck between squeeze-tight pillars, neither one of them could get through and their blind, violent struggling did nothing to help.

"Ouch! Watch it, that's my tail!" Meowth said.

You poked my eye, you prick!" Jessie cried out.

"Whoever's touching my chest better knock it off right now!" Cassidy warned.

"Can't. . .breathe. . .you're. . . choking me!" Butch complained hoarsely.

More struggling continued, then they stopped and Cassidy brought up a plan. "I know how to get through this quickly. Everybody try to squeeze behind me and let me pass first."

"What? In your dreams, Cassi-dork! It's me who should proceed first!" Jessie protested.

"Hey, who died and declared you leader? I should go ahead!" Butch replied, still struggling with Jessie who had her elbow against his throat.

"You should go ahead, all right. Go ahead and get crushed to death by my elbow against your neck, Bob." said Jessie. He only answered like that because during their time "together", Butch had unknowingly struck Jessie in the hip with his heel. He thought it was a stepping stone or whatnot.

Aggggghhh! It's Butch! Butch! Butch!" he screamed and went for a punch attack, instead of hitting the impatient woman, Butch struck Meowth by mistake.

"Ow! Why'd you friggin' hit me!" the cat complained and used his Scratch attack in retaliation. It was too bad for him that he slashed the wrong target: Cassidy. Big mistake.

"Why you little. . .!" Cassidy shrieked and gripped her hands around the throat of Meowth and choked him like hell.

"I slashed. . .the wrong. . .person! Leggo!" Meowth said while being strangled by his angry partner.

"You're damn right you slashed the wrong person and you're gonna pay for it!" she said.

Suddenly, they stopped what they were doing and looked behind them and saw the two S.R.S. members had finally caught up with them again and aimed their submachine weapons at the group of wanted criminals. They went after Team Rocket inside the caves with ease thanks to the night vision goggles they were wearing.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we have a little love scene in here!" the male joked in a serious tone of voice.

Seeing them made Team Rocket desperately struggle to make their getaway, but they were still bridged between the pillars with no way out. Their pointless crusade to freedom has concluded. They were so busted.

"You guys are so busted." said the female. They lowered their guns as there was no need to hold them at gunpoint since they couldn't escape anyway. The guards pulled them out one by one and placed them in cuffs. Meowth, however, was never arrested like his human accomplices. Instead, he was placed inside a vacant pokeball and was trapped inside.

"Now, don't you worry. There's going to be plenty of room in our prison system where you can snuggle and cradle each other all you want." their captors said jokingly and shared a light chuckle.

"Hey! We were trapped in between those rock pillars and besides, we never see each other like that, EVER!"

"Suuuure ya don't!" they teased again as they hauled the captured fugitives through the caves.

* * *

**It looks like Team Rocket's gonna be facing a buttload of charges against them now that they're caught, and with the draconians busy fighting elsewhere, it shouldn't be without much trouble. Despite being a villain, will James survive his life-threatening condition? Was that little fight in the cave awesome or what? The final battle for the pokemon universe is almost drawing to a close! Hang in there, there's still plenty of ass-kicking action to read eventually! **


	43. Chapter 42

**Now that Team Rocket has been apprehended, the fight can resume. But before that can happen, most of this next chapter is gonna shed some light on Jardel Vesuvius' time on Urth. It's about what went on with him and how he came to the pokemon universe.  
**

**About my PR monster, Tarnung. His name is German for "camouflage". I named him that not only of his vanishing power, but because I also wanted it to sound somewhat mysterious. I tried other translations for "camouflage" but most of them were spelled and pronounced similarly to the English version and I didn't want anyone catching on so early, so the German version was the best I could come up with.**

**Now, read like you're getting paid for it!**

***holds a paddle in a threatening manner* In case you try running away . . .  
**

* * *

The two Sinnoh troops roughly escorted their captured targets through the dark caves of Mt. Coronet until they finally made it out. But when they all set foot outside and noticed the hailstorm, they all retreated back inside.

"What's with the hailstorm?" Butch said, shaking his head to get a couple of hail pieces out of his hair.

"Beats me, but until it clears up, we're staying here." the male guard said. They both placed the crooks beside each other and began scrambling for their radios.

"Hey, watch it!" Jessie complained after Cassidy accidentally rammed into her.

"You watch it!" she snapped back, causing the two women to ram each other senselessly until the guards broke it up.

Meowth looked back in the cave and wondered what became of James.

"Is James okay in there?" Meowth asked his captors.

"We told the Ketchum kid to fetch your little friend while we went for you. They should rendezvous with us shortly." answered the female.

"The one these guys here call 'the twerp'?" Cassidy asked.

"No, the century old woman in front of me . . .of course the twerp!" Jessie snapped at her, this was considered payback for Cassidy's remark from the bridge area. Even when in custody, she still felt the need to outbox her yellow-haired rival.

"Who you callin' 'century old', you hag-witch? If I weren't handcuffed right now, I'd clobber you till you're laying on the ground bleeding your ass off!"

"How dare you call me a hag, hag?" Jessie screamed madly, she seriously despised being called a hag. An example was from the time Misty once called her that years back when Team Rocket kidnapped a kid's Eevee pokemon during a party and tried to force it to evolve with elemental stones. Again, they tried to dish it out and again, they were stopped by the soldiers. Their partners in crime just kept silent and watched the whole time.

* * *

All of this sitting around was giving Ash a small cramp on the ass and he stood up. He had Chimchar journey into the fire ring to check on James' condition. Being a fire pokemon, Chimchar was immune to fire as all fire-types.

Chimchar saw that James was no longer shivering and was dry and healthy once again. It reported the news to its trainer and was ordered to put the fire ring out, but first Ash found some sticks and tied them together and lit them like a torch as he had no night vision equipment or flashlight and he didn't want to overuse Chimchar's powers.

"James, can you hear me?" he asked while approaching his still laying foe.

James coughed loud and responded. "Yeah, I think. . . I think I'm feeling much better now."

"Good!" Ash said sharply and drove his right foot into James' unguarded groin area hard. James screamed in a soprano-style tone.

"Ahhh! What was that for?" he asked while groaning in pain.

"Kidnapping me, trying to nab Pikachu and almost getting me killed! Now, get your ass up!"

He and his pokemon helped James to his feet and his pokeballs were confiscated in case he had any more escape plans cooked up in his head.

"Move it!" Ash barked and led his prisoner through the cave, James experienced some difficulty in walking due to his new testicular injury. That strong kick Ash delivered really hurt!

The grueling march(for James anyway) went on for nearly fifteen to twenty minutes until they saw bright lightening flash beyond an entrance/exit. Ash dragged James hurriedly to the exit and met up with the soldiers and their captives who where sitting down and saw them.

"Oh good, you've managed to catch them." Ash complimented, popping a squat and rubbing his covered, aching feet.

"Yeah. Glad we don't have to go back there and chase James now that you've got him as well." said the guards who cuffed James instantly.

"Why is he . . .?" the woman asked seeing James in his bending position.

"I lost my temper from his crime against me and so I kicked him in the stuff."

Normally, they would arrest anyone who attacked and injured a suspect unlawfully, but they decided to let it slide.

"We'll allow it. We'd probably do it too if we were victimized like you were." they said.

"Go ahead and call the capture in." said Ash.

"We wish we could kid, but these whole mountain area prevents our radios from functioning properly. To do that, we'll have to venture out as far as possible to get a good signal."

"I'll do it." the male soldier offered. He stood up, held his radio in his hand, his weapon on his shoulder sling and ventured out into the storm. It was a good thing they were both wearing dent-resistant armor and a dome helmet otherwise the hailstones would hurt him. They were the size of baseballs. Seeing them reminded Ash of the time a baseball struck him square in the face when he fought alongside the baseball-obsessed Casey against Team Rocket, it really hurt like crap!

The Sinnoh soldier turned back and yelled over the storm's deafening sounds. "Keep those detainees with you! Do not let them out of your sights!"

"Got it!" Ash answered back.

"Affirmative!" said his partner.

He jogged out until he was no longer in their field of vision. He marched to a large tree that acted like an umbrella, leaning over to safeguard his radio from the storm.

Static signals were all he got from the device. He slapped it lightly to get it working.

"Come on, work!" he said to it.

The radio only gave more static, he aimed its antenna in different directions in the hopes of obtaining a working signal and slapped it more.

"Work, you small son of a . . .!" he said frustratingly.

More whizzing and beeping resumed, irritating the lone soldier even more.

Then his troubles came to an end when he finally got what he sought, the transmitter had managed to catch a working signal.

"Well, better late than never!" he said, sighing with calmness. He flickered with the channel knob to find the station his CO was on to inform him of his news. He hoped they were all okay, with the draconians and all.

Back at the mountain, Ash and the other trooper kept watch over Team Rocket as ordered. During the observation, Ash proceeded to ask his escort a question.

"So, what exactly is your name?"

Without even turning her head to his direction, she took off her helmet, slipped off her necklace ID tag and tossed it to Ash. The tag read: "Samantha King".

Ash handed the tag back to its owner. "So, how did you and your friend catch these bozos." he asked and made a thumb point to Team Rocket.

Samantha told him everything from their view and when asked how James was caught, Ash shared his story.

"So he had hypothermia from the drop in that pond and you saved him?" Samantha asked.

Ash nodded and asked for the name of the other member. Samantha told him that his name was Sheldon Arvizu.

Feeling his hands nearing numbness from the weather, Ash set his torch down and placed his hands around it. To him, of all the saving-the-world adventures he and his family and friends embarked on before, this one had to be the most deadliest to date.

* * *

The draconian crisis was really getting tense. All of the remaining combatants, even Tarnung, were beginning to wear out from the excessive wounds and beatings. Tarnung's cloaking ability was ineffective thanks to the sudden hail storm, Blizzard still had that deep wound on his leg from accidentally being stabbed by Armadon's spikes back from the battle with the late Diablo and Armadon suffered somewhat serious burns near his stomach from Necrosan's black acid and a broken arm. Necrosan suffered the most from the battle and had it way worse among his foes from swollen bruises and gashing cuts to a frostbite mark on his back and pierced wings.

Sunyshore City was now in complete despair and the warring monsters were heading further into the unprotected Johto Region. The troops, trainers and pokemon professors were desperately trying to reach wherever they were headed to warn and empty all populated towns and cities before the god titans exposed their violent war to the people living there and killed more than they already have. With many dead and wounded, it was becoming Jardel Vesuvius's world of Urth all over again.

During the travel to the next destination, the squad broke up into separate factions. One stayed with the survivors while the others journeyed to the other parts of Sinnoh in case the draconians changed course.

May, Ivy and A.J. then heard the sound of something moving near a huge bush plant. A.J.'s Sandslash stood in a battle stance and its master trained his machine pistols on whatever was lurking there.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded. Like the Sinnoh Squad, Johto Marines were also forbidden from shooting a pokemon. A hostile person was a whole different story. The bushes withered and indeed something emerged from the spot. It was more like some_one _and it turned out to be a young girl. She had brunette hair tied in a ponytail, was wearing a dark green hoodie sweater, torn ragged purple jeans, and running shoes. Covering her entire body except her head was a see-through poncho. She looked as if she was in an accident.

"Please, don't shoot me!" she begged. A.J. lowered his weapons and Sandslash retracted its pose and claws. "Sorry about that." he said to her.

"You can relax, now. We thought you were an enemy, we won't harm you." May said to the newcomer. "Who are you?"

The girl responded, "Laura Vesuvius."

Hearing this kid's last name rang a bell in their heads. There was only one other person who carried that kind of name and he was walking along with the moving troops.

"Your last name's 'Vesuvius'"?" asked Brock who was now with them as with the other trainers and professors.

She nodded.

"Where are your parents, Laura?" Professor Ivy asked. Her suspicion of a possible link between this girl and Jardel Vesuvius was starting to grow, but she asked anyway just to be sure.

"My mom and dad died a long time ago, the only relative I have is my uncle. He and I are not from around here, or anywhere on this planet to be precise. We both come from a place called 'Urth'. It sounds nuts, but its true."

"We believe you, we don't think you're lying. Who's your uncle?"

She removed her wallet from her jeans' back pocket and revealed a wallet-sized photograph of a man and a woman, presumably her parents, and Jardel standing side by side. The background they stood at showed a large, busy city area with people and vehicles riding everywhere, suggesting that the picture was taken before the destruction of her's and Jardel's homeworld of Earth, plus the trio looked a bit younger, Jardel looked to be in his late thirties or early forties and Laura's mother looked pregnant, three to four months. This was taken years ago where they're from.

The group's suspicion meter skyrocketed. This girl was definitely the niece Jardel told them of when asked about any family. May rapidly ran to fetch Jardel. He stopped what he was doing and tagged. When he came and saw the girl May was talking about, he was stunned beyond belief.

Jardel couldn't believe what he was seeing; his only blood relative from Urth was standing right in front of him, dirty and wet, but alive. He had so much to ask her, like how she escaped from Urth and winded up here? To him, this was just too much to absorb.

"Laura . . .?" he said, stuttering as he spoke. "Is that really you?" For a brief moment, he thought he was having an hallucination from his time in the pokemon universe.

Like her uncle, Laura was surprised to see him. Back home, she thought he had died.

"Uncle Jardel? Yes, it's really me! What are you doing here? How did you get here?

Then suddenly, the Urth survivor stopped abruptly and leaned against Professor Ivy's shoulder while clutching his head with one hand and groaning. He looked like he was in pain. The trainers and professors took notice and came to his aid.

"Hey, Jardel. Are you okay?" A.J. asked him.

Jardel released his grip on her and looked at the Johto marine.

"Yes, I'm fine. But something. . .just came to me. It was a lost memory from Urth." he said.

"'Lost memory'?" Ivy asked. "What kind was it?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but as if on que, the Urth native experienced more flashbacks and mental pain. Ivy and May tried to steady him.

"It's happening again?" said May. The both helped Jardel up again.

He shook his head to think straight.

"Oh, my god. . . I remember now!" he said in a burst.

His companions were confused by this talk. "Remember? Remember what?" A.J. wanted to know.

"I remember what happened back on Urth, my last days there, how the draconians and I arrived in your world, everything! It's all coming back to me!"

"Please tell us." they begged him and Jardel gave his explanation about everything he knew so far.

* * *

**Urth flashback before the invasion**. . .

* * *

The barely bleak sun rose high above the depressing gray sky like usual. No bright, sunshine rays have gotten through since the day the world changed.

Jardel Vesuvius awoke from his slumber, wiping the sleepiness from his eyes and sat up from his wrinkled bed. How he wished this were all a bad dream and he can wake up and return to his old life of selling furniture, watching his classic childhood films, and spending time with his family and friends. His 9-year-old niece, Laura Vesuvius, lived with him and she was all the family he had left, everyone else from his family died out from the wrath of those damned draconians and the struggles of adapting to this new hell the remaining humans called "life". It was like the Great Depression from early twentieth century America all over again, only it spread worldwide.

He walked lazily around in his home. It was one of those underground bomb shelters that was built during the days of nuclear weapons testing. It was good for both his niece and himself. He put on his rugged tribal clothing, his sunglasses which he found during one of his travels, a pair of old tennis shoes, and was all set and ready to venture out in search of food, water, medical supplies, and if possible, better clothes because from his view, the clothes he wore everyday sucked.

It has been over a decade since the meteorite found its way to Earth and de-evolved the planet and every human everywhere to the time of the Neanderthals. Since then, the surviving people changed Earth's name to "Urth" due to the prehistoric look it now became. The strike caused too many tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, hurricanes, and just about any natural disaster ever. Many people were killed by the cataclysm, others survived by other means.

Two weeks had gone by since his last hunt for necessities and they were already dropping dangerously low. Finding supplies out in this world was not an easy task and they were scarce in this day and age. Wherever Jardel went, survivors in need of them preyed upon anyone who were equipped with them. They would mug, beat, cheat, steal, kill, just about anything one can think of to survive.

Before he stepped outside, Laura stopped him.

"Uncle Jardel." she said. She was standing in worn out blue and green pajamas.

Jardel turned to face her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Is it alright if I tag along with you today?"

Jardel shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous out there, sweetie. I need you to stay here, okay?"

This was the third time in a row that her request to join her uncle on his trek had been denied. She felt helpless from not being able to assist her only uncle who was like a father to her just like her real one, but deep down she knew he turned down her offers for her own safety. Especially since the day her parents were killed by muggers who jumped them and demanded all of their loot, they refused and paid for it with their lives. The only reason she escaped unharmed was because the thieves were too distracted by what her dead parents carried to deliver her to the grave. Since then, her uncle Jardel had to be extremely protective of her. Laura's mother was also his sister.

"Okey-dokey." she said and gave him the "okay" hand signal and went back in her room to clean up. Although she was only a child, she could handle herself. The only weapon she had for defensive purposes was an aluminum baseball bat. The thing had a bloodstain on the tip from a time when a breaking-and-entering attempt was made by two crazed potheads who tried to steal their stuff and kidnap her for immoral purposes.

He smiled at her and exited the shelter through the surface exit and sealed it shut. Just to be safe, Jardel took out a plastic rock model with a wide hole underneath and concealed the entrance with it.

The weather was the same as always, unseasonably humid. Air conditioning and snowy weather were now a thing of the past. In fact, the draconian ape called "Blizzard" was the only one capable of creating chilly environments.

After an hour of walking along a highway, despite the clouds blocking the sun, he could feel the hot winds starting to get to him, but nevertheless, he kept going. All he had to defend himself with was his trusty switchblade pocket knife, it was a gift he got from a family friend back before the cataclysm. He treasured it every day and never left without it.

Eventually, he came across an empty city, or what was left of it. It was littered with paper, burnt out vehicles, destroyed, abandoned buildings, a few leftover human skeletons and footprints that suggested some of the draconians were here. He remembered coming here once. Good times. It reminded him of Las Vegas and New York.

Whistling wind blew in his ears and some sand crashed into his face as he surveyed the place. It looked like the only population around here was himself. It was lonely being out here, but he hoped it stayed that way, at least nobody would try to tangle with him. Trouble finding him was unacceptable.

"Let's do this." he said to himself. He took a deep breath and marched on.

A shopping cart rolled his way and he shoved it aside. He wanted to bring it along to hold whatever he needed, but he feared the cart's noise would attract unwanted attention, thieves or worse, those killer giants.

He came across an empty clothing discount store and stepped inside. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but dusty, worn clothing and shoes. If he wanted new clothes, he might as well hunt for them right here while he had the chance.

Nothing good was found during his raid in the store. He looked ready to give up and leave when something was spotted in the corner of his right eye. What he found were a brown coat, pants matching said coat, black steel-toed boots, and a white boonie hat. Even though there was no sight of anybody, he took his findings and put them on in a dressing room.

"It'll have to do, beats running around dressed like a caveman." he said and left the store somewhat satisfied and his mission resumed.

He found a hiking backpack and strapped it on his back. Many canned food items were discovered and he snatched as much as he could obtain and stuffed them in his new bag. With the food part already handled, the water and medical supplies were next on his list. He felt like he was going grocery shopping, it made him chuckle lightly.

The clouds began to darken more. He had to move and fast as clouds like that usually meant something bad was about to take place.

_Rattle rattle_

Jardel spun around in fear. Either that sound came from somebody spying on him or it was just the wind. He really wanted it to be the latter. He turned back to his path.

The sound repeated itself, this time accompanied by running footsteps. Jardel slowly reached into his new coat's pocket and wrapped his hand around his knife without saying anything.

In order to draw out and deal with his unknown stalker, Jardel decided to play it cool by pretending he heard nothing and went about his business. He may have been elderly, in his mid-fifties to be exact, but he still had some fight left in him. Appearances can, after all, not always be what they seem.

Seconds later, he heard those same running steps, they were creeping closer. He also heard the sound of a metal weapon being drawn, it resembled a chain whip, how he hated those things. Jardel remained calm as usual and waited for the right moment to attack. The stalker tip-toed behind the lone wolf and raised the chain whip to try to choke Jardel to death or snap his neck. That plan was immediately foiled when Jardel made a quick 180 degree spin and tripped his new enemy with a leg sweep. The assailant went down hard and was pinned down by Jardel's right foot to the chest.

The stalker turned out to be a man that looked like he was in his late twenties to early thirties. He sported a large, black fuzzy mustache and a beard, long dirty hair with leaves and dirt in it, a tribesman outfit, and flip-flop shoes. What made Jardel wince was the color of his attacker's tribal uniform. He'd seen people wearing different colored clothing like that, each color represented the draconians. This man's uniform was red which symbolized him as a follower of the evil beast called "Diablo".

"Who are you?" Jardel asked the incapacitated man and removed his switchblade knife, ready for stabbing if things came to that. The Diablo follower said nothing.

"Answer me, dammit! Who are you and what do you want from me?" he questioned again, this time harshly and pressed his foot down harder, making the threat grunt in pain.

"I . . . seek only your suffering . . . and death!" he answered in a strained voice.

"You want suffering and death? You got it, freakshow!" he said and switched the position of his foot from his chest to his throat. He gripped Jardel's boot while struggling to talk again.

"You are but a heretic! You and all who think like you will face a fierce and unholy death from Diablo, our wicked king and soon, of the whole world!"

Jardel really wanted to put this blasphemous freak down for saying that, after all, he did not want this altered world for his niece to grow up in. Like him, there were others out there who wished for peace and change here. It would take years, maybe even centuries or a millennium or two, but one day, things would get better and the life people had will be restored. It had to happen.

A roar interrupted his plans. While Jardel was distracted, the worshiper escaped capture and ran off shouting "All hail Diablo!" He hated that man so much, but he was right about one thing: That roar really was Diablo's and to make things worse for Jardel, the hellish dinosaur was here in the city with him. What was Diablo doing here? Probably looking for a bite to eat or to recruit more believers of remorseless cruelty.

Jardel quickly ran for cover behind a blue dumpster in an empty alleyway. With no better weapon to fight back with, Jardel had to seriously rely on stealth or he was toast, and not just in a "figure of speech" kind of way.

Four heart-pounding footsteps were taken, growling ensured. Trying to control his breathing, Jardel Vesuvius slowly poked his head out for any sign of the evil creature.

Rapid footsteps were made and soon, Diablo appeared right in front of where the lone human was and stopped.

Diablo didn't see him and Jardel hoped it remained that way until the coast was clear.

The wicked Diablo took a whiff of the air and licked his canine teeth. It must have caught Jardel's scent, not good. He turned his head left. Then right. Jardel retreated his head back to the shadows before Diablo got a glance at him. The dino was staring in Jardel's exact position, only he couldn't see him.

Diablo slowly entered through the alley and was now dangerously close to Jardel, the survivor was inches away from Diablo's right ankle.

Seeing his chance, Jardel placed the unused knife in his chest pocket inside the coat and quietly got down on his hands and knees and silently crawled away from his spot. One little slip-up and it would be the last mistake he would ever make.

The human turned his head back to check on his progress, so far, the evil creature still had not caught sight of him.

Jardel really should have focused back on where he was going because he failed to see scattered, old empty boxes and collided with them. They clinked and clattered on the ground.

The sound gave his position away and the two were now in direct contact with each other.

"Aw, crap!" said Jardel and he immediately took off.

Everything seemed to move fast as Jardel ran for his life. In all his years, he'd never ran this hard or quick. It was a good thing his respiratory system was in peak condition otherwise it'd be a big problem right now.

Diablo tried incinerating the running man with a giant flame burst from his mouth. Jardel felt it coming and quickly evaded by turning right into an old pawn shop. He remembered this place, he used to come here to pawn a keyboard set of his back when he was a keyboardist performer in his college years. He had no time to revel in past memories and kept moving while Diablo tore his way into the store to reach his target.

Before Jardel left out through the backway exit, he snagged a revolver handgun complete with loaded ammo. He took an extra box of the same rounds just in case and made it out in time as the demon dinosaur came through and almost killed him.

Jardel wasted no time in aiming his new gun at his enemy and squeezing the trigger. The first shot got the creature in the right side of his chest, it hurt, but the dino still came. Another shot rang out, this time, Diablo was hit in the face just beside his left eye, he roared in rage and pain. If that bullet actually went through the eye, blindness in said eye was not the only thing Diablo would suffer from.

Soon, the chase led the two into the city's main park area. A once cheerful place now rotting away, a ghost of the past. Without watching where he went for a second time, the lone Jardel tripped over a fallen lamp post. A cry of pain escaped him as the fall sprained his left ankle very badly and left Jardel incapacitated. Diablo approached fast, it looked like this was Jardel's final stand against the titan.

No time to reload, he crawled backward with one arm and raised his gun with the other and pumped more rounds at the wicked monster until the weapon's final chamber clicked empty. With his injury keeping him from escaping to fight another day, Jardel prepared himself for the worst. Laura would forever have nobody but herself to depend on, she wouldn't last long without guidance.

Suddenly, he was saved at the very last minute by the hunting god known as Slashfang. To Jardel, he really didn't give a care about Slashfang's business here, he was just so grateful to still be alive. With the two draconians now occupied for the moment, Jardel tried standing up, it was hard but he did it. He limped away from the battleground as quickly as he could, reloading his revolver along the way.

When he got to a safe distance, he hid himself inside an old pizza restaurant and observed the creatures for a second. He cursed himself for almost causing his own demise. From now on, he vowed to be extra alert.

Diablo slapped Slashfang in the head with his tail and teleported behind the cat and slashed at him with his toe claws. Slashfang struck Diablo's midsection with his right elbow and then delivered two hook punches and shoved the red dino hard into an apartment building. Diablo recovered and unleashed his fire breath attacks one at a time. One of them were simple, little fireballs, but they were fast. A couple of them nearly touched Slashfang while the others were avoided. One tree from the park caught fire and eventually grew.

Back in the restaurant, Jardel began wandering around for anything to help with his injury problem. Three water bottles were discovered and he put two of them away while consuming the third, the flow of the water felt incredible for him. He then stumbled and limped and pointed the loaded weapon left and right. Just because he was hurt didn't mean he would be an easy target to mug, kill, or anything of that sort.

Nothing was found so he moved onward, he had to look back at the raging combatants every few seconds to ensure they never followed him around.

The fighting seemed to slowly fade into the background as the lone survivor limped his way throughout the town. At last, he found a pharmacy store. He breathed a sigh of relief and made his way inside, which was easy considering the fact that the building's door was missing.

Other than the sounds of battle downtown, it was awfully quiet inside. Too quiet. Jardel gripped his gun and gave himself a tour inside.

Jardel hurriedly opened the first aspirin bottle he found. His face gave an upset look when he found the pills to be expired. He tried another bottle and the contents were gone. He then made the assumption that every last one of these abandoned medical bottles were either empty or contained dead pills and liquids.

_Of course they're all expired. It's been ten whole years since anyone's actually used anything here. _His mind said.

He refused to give up, he kept hope that there was still something here he can use to help him.

Jardel eyed a small sign that said "STORAGE ROOM" in black lettering. Curious about this, Jardel decided to investigate. Maybe this back room stored something useful. While heading for the room, he nabbed a walking cane laying on the store's main desk.

The search was short and soon, he found the pharmacy room and stepped inside.

A small earthquake erupted and ended, making Jardel stop for a moment. He guessed it was the titans still going at it and moved on. The room contained spare products in super-cooled containment units. Jardel felt the chilled air around him and basked in it. He had never felt more pleased to finally feel cold air after all these years of living in desert-like heat, it felt like paradise to him.

He wanted to, but he couldn't stay here forever, he had to find what he came for and get the hell out before the draconians came snooping around or anything worse took place. Jardel flipped open one container and found nothing but blood thinner medication. More containers were opened and contained non-pain pills and liquids, although he snatched some of them up and placed them in his bag for times of need other than his current condition.

There was one, last container left. He desperately hoped this was his calling card. He slowly knelt down, reached for the box and frantically flipped it open. The box stored what he was seeking, pain pills. He silently muttered a quick "thank god" to himself, took one bottle out and opened it. The pills looked fresh as ever and he gulped a couple of them down with the water he had gotten from the restaurant.

Nothing happened yet, but in time the pain would vanish.

He crammed many bottles in his bag and painfully stood up. He walked to the exit and then stopped. when he found he was not alone.

The shadows of two people were shown across the hallway walls. They each carried spears in one hand and big shields in the other. Jardel assumed they were more of Diablo's worshipers sent by that bearded fool he encounter earlier.

_I'm ready for ya. Come and get your dose of lethal lead, you bastards! _He thought and readied his revolver.

The intruders walked closer, their spears ready too.

Reaching Jardel's position, he popped out from the room, screaming "Ah-ha!" and aimed at the unknown trio.

He hesitated to kill any of them when he saw them wearing orange and brown striped clothing, this meant that these guys were Slashfang followers and, from what he learned about the titans, he knew Slashfang was a virtuous god like Blizzard and the others addressed as Armadon, Sauron, and Talon, and these people, along with the followers of said others, meant no harm to anyone except to those who sided with the evil draconians.

The Slashfang followers raised their weapons at Jardel and demanded to know which monster he sided with. He confessed that although he sided with none of them, he came in peace. To prove it, he put his gun away and offered one of his water bottles to them. They lowered their weapons and shields and accepted Jardel's peace offering.

"Sorry about the gun thing. I ran into one of Diablo's worshipers today and it had me on the edge since." he said to them.

Their eyes lit up and one of them asked. "You encountered a Diablo follower? What happened?"

Jardel explained his tale to them all the way to their current encounter.

Suddenly, a banging crash came out of nowhere and made the four survivors brace themselves.

One of the tribesmen took a peek outside and saw Diablo and Slashfang drawing closer.

"It's our god, Slashfang! He's fighting with Diablo right now!" he informed his partners and they gripped their spears even tighter and Jardel grabbed his gun again.

Because the two gods were fighting outside the entrance way Jardel came from, he had to seek a second way out.

"Do any of you know another way out of this dump?" he asked the tribe members.

"Indeed! Follow us!" said the tribe and they lead Jardel behind the store and he found what he wanted. He walked to the door, but stopped and turned back to the tribe.

"Aren't you guys tagging along?" he asked and they shook their heads.

"Our god may need our assistance, we must stay behind if he wishes for it. You go on ahead. Good luck to you!" they said.

Jardel said nothing and waved them goodbye before fleeing the scene.

The pain meds were already starting to kick in and he could feel it but it guaranteed no recovery yet. He limped as fast as he could, and then he stopped when he came face to face with another draconian creature, it was the one named "Talon".

For a moment, he thought the enormous velociraptor was going to pounce and consume him, but to his relief, it simply ignored him and ran to join the brawl.

Another roar blasted the air and along came the putrid primate Chaos and then the snake hybrid Vertigo. If they weren't distracted by the rush of joining the battle, Jardel would've ended up getting killed by the two.

As if things couldn't possibly get any more tense, five minutes later, the yeti snow god Blizzard, the tristegasauratops creature Armadon, and the always-hungry tyrannosaurus Sauron came about, noticing their allies and enemies killing one another, they too wanted in on the action. The worst of them all soon arrived on the scene, the skeletal dragon abomination, Necrosan. Despite being an undead skeleton beast, this one packed quite a punch when it came to fighting.

Pretty soon, blood was already spilled, buildings, restaurants, living complexes and vehicles of all types were in an even worse mess than before, and when Jardel had already gotten far away from the now dangerous city, something bloody soared in the air and crash landed a mile away from him. He looked closely and learned it was the head of one of those Slashfang tribe people. Poor guy, he and his posse served their god and died doing their duty.

Along the way to freedom, Jardel was growing exhausted from walking and limping and he had to make a stop inside an abandoned police station for a break. He grabbed one of the half-empty water bottles and ingested the liquid. It was lukewarm, but he did not care.

He glanced around the ghost station and decided to explore around for any more useful stuff. He equipped himself with a decade-old nightstick. Upstairs were aging desks, paperwork that were now extremely dust covered, and toppled tables and chairs. A holding area for suspects stank of the remains of whoever was held here when people were in charge of the planet. Next to a desk with green document folders was a skeleton with one hand clung onto the edge of the desk and the other holding its chest area as if he or she were having a severe heart attack or something. Whoever it was, he or she was sure determined to reach for those folders. Jardel wondered what they contained, criminal records probably.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Jardel scooped up the documents, he didn't seem like the best time, but he figured he might as well read them.

His eyebrows raised in question when he learned that these papers were not criminal records at all, but in fact were photographic images of the draconian gods.

He paused and looked at the dead person's remains and said to it, "How the heck did you acquire these. . .?"

Every one of the god beasts were shown doing their usual things: eating something or acting hostile. No name of the photographer was shown nor the time and day they were taken. Attached to each picture was a piece of sheet paper giving a detailed description of them. He read every single word of the writings, all the way down to the last one, learning about their entire history, why they do what they do, just about everything. Now it all made complete sense to him: they were at war over the right to decide Urth's fate. Some wanted to restore peace and others wanted to enslave and torment all humans.

Just in case he needed them in the future, Jardel found some old beer bottles and he folded the documents in cylindrical shapes and slipped them inside each bottle and sealed them up with some corks and placed them into his sack.

Holding the handgun up, Jardel continued walking around, aiming it everywhere.

After wasting his time finding anything else interesting, he decided to give up and get back to the hideout while he still can.

He heard the sound of the dragon beast called Necrosan, coming along and fighting with the other monsters. Hearing Necrosan's roars and bone flapping gave him the chills, that thing was so ugly and grotesque. He always wondered how his condition was possible.

When he ventured back outside, he noticed the clouds were gathering up for a thunderstorm, but they were beginning to look and act odd.

_Another storm, peachy. _Unbeknown to him, this was no ordinary stormy weather. The clouds were starting to form into a swirl shape like a vortex or cyclone. It couldn't have come from the draconians, especially Blizzard, his were all about ice elements and there was no snow falling, there hasn't been any in years since the cataclysm event and none of them could produce an effect like this one.

It was there that during the fight, lightning began to flash, some of the bolts hit the city grounds extremely hard and fast.

"Holy . . .!" he shouted when one almost struck him. His heart raced from dodging instinctively.

The fighting monsters were dragging their brawl closer to Jardel's current position. He quickly turned around and began running away, small amounts of pain returned to his injury but he ignored it. He was so busy on escaping he didn't take notice that he dropped his nightstick and revolver gun.

More lightning bolts streaked across the sky, two of them hit where the titans were and hit Sauron. However, instead of just being electrocuted, the bolt of lightning performed something very much unexpected. Sauron's entire body brightened in a white flash and just like that, the hungry dinosaur had vanished. The spot where he formerly stood smoked like an extinguished fireplace.

"What in the hell just happened. . .?" said Jardel.

The same thing that happened with Sauron soon repeated upon the other remaining draconians. One by one, they all disappeared, bright flashing and smoking spots where they were last seen.

Jardel thought it was all over and Urth was at last freed from the draconians, he wanted to shout with joy and plan a celebration with Laura when he returned.

Unfortunately, his cheerful spirit melted when, in a surprising turn of events, one more lightning bolt rained down on him and zapped him too. Like the god monsters, he too was gone.

The good news was that the storm could have finally saved Urth as the draconians were no longer living on the planet.

The bad news was that he was now involuntarily venturing with them to wherever they were going, meaning they were still his problem.

Since being hit by that bolt, time and space stood still for him and for the draconian beasts. Nothing was felt or heard. It was like experiencing a warp speed hyperjump like in those science fiction movies Jardel used to watch as a young man.

Then all of a sudden, he felt an enormous burst of wind blowing all over him. He looked around to see what the problem was and learned the horrific truth of his situation: Jardel was descending from the sky at such an extremely high altitude and fast! It were as if he were thrown out of a freaking airplane, the worst part of this was he was not equipped with any parachute!

"Whoa! What's going on!" he exclaimed. Everything around him was like a big blur from a roller coaster ride, he had no idea of where he was or why he was falling, the point is he was and it surely scared the crap outta him.

Looking down, he noticed the ground was starting to enlarge, and it was looking blue like a body of water. Close examination revealed that it was water, an ocean.

About to make his crash landing in the ocean and with no ideas on how to escape this tragedy, Jardel curled his body up into a ball and braced for the impact to come. Seconds before splashing in, the last thing that came to his mind was a mental image of Laura Vesuvius, she was now on her own back home and it hurt him deeply inside that he has failed his duty as her guardian.

_I'm terribly sorry, Laura. Forgive me. _He thought. He closed his eyes and felt every part of him tremble and ache instantly as he hit the sea very hard.

Everything in his mind went blank. The feeling of blacking-out nearly overwhelmed him from the painful splash, but he beat it by opening his eyes, thinking that he was dead, he discovered that he was still alive. He exhaled in relief and then made a break for the surface as fast as possible.

His head poked out and he welcomed a mouthful of air and spat out sea water. He looked around and noticed something weird, very weird. The world looked . . .calm and peaceful. The sky was blue and rays of sunshine showered everywhere, no signs of the vortex-like storm or the draconian monsters were seen. It was like Urth back in its heyday. Come to think of it, it looked too well.

"I don't think I'm on Urth anymore . . ." he said. He swam ahead for what seemed like forever until he reached for shore. Buildings and boat ports came into view and on the ports, there were people walking around, chatting and enjoying themselves. This was never done where Jardel came from, at least not since the rise of the draconians.

As he neared, he witnessed something also never seen before. Alongside the folks were strange, living beings. They were working and playing with the people like they were pets or something. Jardel thought he was dreaming or dead and in an afterlife and shook his head to clear himself. The people and their odd companions were still there, this was no dream or a near-death experience he was having. Everything he saw was for real. He was right about one thing though, this was no longer Urth, this was most definitely a whole new world he was in, a whole new place to see with a brand new attitude.

"Hey, look! There's somebody in the water!" said two children, a boy and a girl. They ran to get their parents and they fished him out and onto the dock. He sat up and coughed violently from exhaustion. He was completely soaking wet and dripped heavily.

"You okay, sir?" asked the kid's parents.

He looked up at them, dazed and confused. "I'm . . .I'm fine. Just . . .just tell me one thing: where am I?"

"Why, you're in Slateport City of course. This is the Honnen Region." the boy answered.

Jardel coughed again and tried to stand up, his legs felt a bit wobbly, his foot pain was still present and his back hurt like hell from that sky fall. Water or ground, it still was painful.

"'Slateport . . .City'? H-Honnen . . .Region'?" he wondered and looked around. The town he was now in was enormous. Cheerful, happy, people talking and giggling. No sign of the draconians around these parts, that was a good thing. This place felt like paradise to Jardel, the only bad news was that Laura wasn't around to take in the glamorous sights. He hoped that that crazy lightning storm responsible for bringing him here did the same with her and that it didn't bring along the god monsters.

"You look like you fell out of an airplane or off a flying pokemon and landed hard on the ground. Do you need to see a doctor?" the girl said to him.

Jardel looked at them in disbelief and more confusion. "You're far from being right about the 'falling from a plane' part. And, forgive me for asking but, what the heck is a 'pokemon'?" Is it another draconian I should know about or does it have something to do with them?"

The family gazed in confusion, they had no idea what this man was talking about.

"How hard did you hit your head, mister? You sound like you've never seen pokemon before and what's a 'draconian' you speak of?"

Jardel couldn't believe what he just heard. Nobody around here knew about the draconians, this world was definitely not Urth.

"Am I still on Urth? Because last I checked, the world was not all fine and dandy like it is now. It was a living hell, literally."

To the family, their new guest was beginning to sound like a total nutcase. If only they knew.

"What's 'Urth' and why would you say this place is supposed to be in total destruction? Who are you, are you sure you're feeling fine?" they questioned, their tones becoming serious.

Jardel ignored them and slapped himself, that just gave him a painful mark now. "This can't be right. I mean, it looks and sound terrific, but . . .I think that bolt must've sent me to another dimension or something. What am I saying? That's just downright impossible. I . . . need to get my head straight."

Jardel began to walk along the dock with difficulty and continued babbling to himself like a crazed mental patient. He turned back to the small family and waved to them in thanks for helping him out of the water. They just shrugged and waved without doing or saying anything to stop him, they decided to let him deal with his personal problems alone.

Jardel glanced this way and that way, people and those odd creatures of theirs were everywhere.

_Those . . . things don't look like any draconians I've ever seen before. _He thought. Whatever they were, they must have been the pokemon that that family back there was saying to him. Urth had no pokemon of any sort. Whatever this world was, he decided his first priority was to find Laura first, he dearly hoped she too made it here, at least there was no violence here unlike his former home.

His journey led him deeper into the city. Posters were spread on walls and fences indicating the date and time of a local festival. A man came up to him wearing tribal clothing and a creepy wooden mask and shouted some gibberish to him. Mistaking him for another hostile worshiper, Jardel shoved the masked individual away hard and limped off hurriedly. The person looked on, muttered, "What's his problem?" and resumed his duties.

Jardel stopped when he reached Slateport City's outskirts and into a tropical forest near. He fell on his rear suddenly and tended to his injured foot. Suddenly, he remembered the documents from the station and hastily checked for them. He relaxed when they came out still dry, he thought they were soaking wet when he crashed into the sea. However, his sack full of his salvaged supplies wasn't very lucky, they were totally drenched. He took out the food items he had inside and began scarfing them down. The flavor of the sea water increased the saltiness of the food, but, like the lukewarm water bottle earlier, he gave no heed to it.

The sound of a twig snapping interrupted his short meal and he turned his head to it, he now regretted dropping his gun back home. In front of him was a wild pokemon, a Rapidash. Jardel shrieked in surprise from the creature's strange appearance, which in turn frightened the critter and out of a defensive instinct, it turned its back to him and shot a small fireball from its torch-like tail. The heated blast darted for Jardel quickly and it shoved him back. He held up his left arm to block it but his reflexes weren't nearly fast enough and some of the fire came into contact with his face and eyes. They were closed, but that didn't stop them from getting severely burned. He yelled at such an extreme, ear-shattering volume from the unforgiving pain. The horse pokemon quickly scurried away, leaving the injured human alone to handle himself.

Then, out of nowhere, a flying-type pokemon, a young Ho-oh, saw the Urth native kneeling and rolling around screaming and, out of pity, swooped down to investigate. Jardel failed to notice due to covering his damaged face with both hands. The Ho-Oh tried to get his attention, but was fiercely told to stay away. Still, the pokemon attempted to help the man. It made a chirp and Jardel slid his hands down from his face to look at the creature, his vision was now in a blurred affect and he could hardly see anything. His corneas were burned to the point where his eyesight resembled a heavily scratched window or glasses lens. He was fearing he may face blindness eventually.

Fortunately for him, there was hope to preventing this as the bird pokemon placed one winged appendage on Jardel's eyes. Jardel wondered what this flying being had in mind for him, he thought it was performing some crazy ritual like a witch doctor.

It was no ritual, Ho-Oh was actually using a healing ability to help repair the damage done to Jardel's face. Well, most of it as the flesh was too burned out to guarantee a 100 percent recovery, even this creature's healing powers had limitations.

An aurora filled the spot Jardel and Ho-Oh stood. The pain from the burn was starting to slowly dissolve away, it felt great to him. However, when the process was finished, the sun's brightness and rays began to bring stinging harm on his eyes. Covering his hand over his face, he immediately grabbed his sunglasses and put them on in a jiffy and lowered his hand. The pain finally went away the moment they were on, it looked like he was going to have to get used to wearing them throughout daylight hours forever.

But the Ho-oh wasn't quite finished yet. It looked down at Jardel's sprained ankle and did the same thing with his foot. Like his eyes, the pain in his ankle had completely vanished and was now a thing of the past, it felt as it the sprain never happened.

He looked at the bird pokemon.

"I suppose I should thank you, whatever you are. Sorry about my behavior earlier, I was in unbearable pain from that . . . fire-horse thing." he said to it. Ho-Oh bowed its head and flew away in the sky.

Jardel shielded his face again as he removed his sunglasses and placed fingers of his right hand over his face. Other than the fact that his brows were now gone, he was startled when he felt scarred skin on his eyelids. Now that his vision was in working order again, he flipped the lens of his eyewear until they showed his reflection and got a good, honest look at it.

"Good god . . .!" he said when he learned that his eyes were now showing charred skin and darkened, red circles around them. He thought he looked hideous. If only he had not scared that fire pokemon, none of this would've happened.

It didn't take much long, but Jardel finally came to terms that what was done is done. He wore his eyepiece again and set out in search of more answers of his new whereabouts.

The travel was new and startling for Jardel. More pokemon, mostly plant and bug types, were all over the place. Caterpies crawled on the ground and on tree trunks. Pincers moved about with their giant pincer appendages which made Jardel nervous from seeing them, Beautiflies and Pidgeottos flew across the air in groups, they didn't even notice the Urth man.

_This has to be the freakiest place I've ever seen. _He thought. The sights and sounds were crazy yet breathtaking, it felt like centuries since something like this happened, it would take a lot of time for Jardel to readjust to this new world. As soon as he found Laura, he would make the choice of staying and making a new life in this world permanently. They could start fresh here, Laura could live a happy childhood like he and her parents had wanted for her and he could land a great job here and be happy. Sure, there were these strange pokemon critters he and her would have to live with, but it seriously sounded a whole lot better than his previous life on Urth. Back there, he had to watch his back 24/7. He hardly got a good night's rest, getting up every few minutes whenever a sound was made, even if it was a small crack of Laura's own footsteps from being up. It was nerve-wrecking.

* * *

**Back in the pokemon world. . .**

* * *

Jardel had concluded all he knew of his memory from Urth.

". . .and that is how this whole mess came to be." he said.

"So," May cut in. "all of this going on here was because of a vortex storm?"

Jardel nodded. "Correct."

"That's exactly how I got here, too." said Laura. "That storm thing you mentioned happened to me back at the shelter. Some evil tribe people found our hiding spot and forced their way inside. One of them saw me and tried to murder me, but then the vortex started shooting bolts everywhere and tagged me and them, too. All of a sudden, I started falling from the sky so fast and I thought I was going to die from the fall, but I was saved by a giant, flying pokemon thing. I don't know what you call it."

She gave her description of the pokemon that prevented her death and they knew what she was talking about.

"That was a Metacross." Oak told her.

Jardel and Laura then exchanged a strong hug, they thought they would never see each other again.

A roar from Necrosan interrupted the brief reunion.

"Sorry you two, but we need to keep moving!" said Ivy.

When they caught up with the rest of the squad, one of them, a medic, had a radio that was going haywire. He gripped it and increased the volume button for better hearing.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? This is Private First Class Sheldon Arvizu speaking!" said the radio. The voice was distorted a little but it was still clear.

The member responded. "Yes, I can hear you! This is S.R.S Medic Andrew Ward speaking! Where are you?"

"I'm around our former base camp at Mt. Coronet! The mission of capturing Team Rocket has been accomplished! We are now awaiting for further instructions or a retrieval party! Where is the captain? He has to know that we're okay!"

Hang tight, I'll get him! We split up into groups to reach other Sinnoh towns faster before those draconians do and he's with another party. Keep the fugitives with you and out of harm's way! Is the Ketchum kid still alive?"

"He's fine and dandy! He helped nab one of them while Samantha and I chased down the others!"

"Alright! While you're waiting, keep Ash and the fugitives close with you two at all times! Make sure no amount of harm comes to either of them, over!

No problem, Ward! Over and out!" The lines ceased.

The survivors heard everything.

"My son is okay?" Delia asked worriedly.

"Affirmative. He's waiting for evac with our guys right now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and report this to my commanding officer, just keep following the group." he said and did what he said he was going to do.

Delia breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Ash was still alive. May was happy, too. If he were around right now, she would plant another kiss on him again.

* * *

**It looks like Team Rocket's gonna be facing a buttload of charges against them now that they're caught, and with the draconians busy fighting elsewhere, it shouldn't be without much trouble. Was that little fight in the cave awesome or what? **

**Sorry there were no draconian battles in this chapter, I felt like I needed to write a little prequel but the next chapter will definitely return with more of the blood-shedding action that you love. Not only that, but it will also wrap up the entire Primal Rage War! That's right, folks, the ending to this kickass fight is coming up next! Who will come out on top? Will the pokemon universe be saved or screwed? Will I just press this delete button and erase my story completely so that nobody will learn of what happens next?**

**Audience member: You try that. . .and I shall slap you! I will slap you like a bad, bad donkey, okay! **

**What's that? You DON'T want me to write the ending? You want me to erase everything?**

**Audience: NOOOOOO!**

**Okay, as you wish! Here goes . . .  
**

***Hovers finger over delete button***

**Audience: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

***moves finger away from button***

**Audience: Yay!**

***goes for button again, audience ****boos**.

***removes finger again, audience cheers, boos and cheers***

**Nah, I'm just screwing with you! Only a total dumbass would erase such perfect art like this. See ya! **


	44. Chapter 43

**Well, well, well. I never thought it would come down to this, but the ultimate battle that will decide the fate of the pokemon world is finally here! Questions are. . .how will it end? Will this final battle be as bloody and gruesome than the previous fights put together? Will any important characters be slain in the crossfire?**

**There will be a mix of everything in this chapter and it should help with the aid with the conclusion of the Primal Rage War. ****Ladies and gentlemen, I bring forth to you. . .THE MOTHER OF ALL THE POKE'RAGE BATTLES!**

**NOW ADJUST YOUR EYES TO "ENHANCED READING MODE" AND BATHE IN THE AWESOMENESS OF THE STORY'S EPIC, GORY, DEVASTATING, OVERLY-VIOLENT PRIMAL RAGE BATTLE OF ALL TIME! GRAB YOUR SNACKS AND YOUR DRINKS(no free refills) CAUSE HERE IT COMES!**

***While mouth is full of food* Btw combatants, there's only one rule to follow here: Be as totally violent and relentless as possible. The millions . . . and millions of readers paid good money to see you guys pound the **** outta each other and spill gallons of blood, so make this one kick lots of ass or else no paycheck for any of you! Now shake on it.**

***Draconians shake hands, Necrosan gets nervous, his opponents grin with satisfaction***

**Now, return to your corners and wait for the bell to ring!**

***they go back to their corners and sit down on their stool chairs. Their coaches massage their shoulders and give them battle tips and advice***

**Final round . . .wait for it . . .almost . . .there ****. . .*swallows food* FIGHT!**

***Ding***

***monsters get up from their chairs and begin***

**Imagine the classic Pokemon battle theme music playing during the fight scenes. I really miss the good ol' kick-ass days of Pokemon, don't you?**

* * *

**Solaceon City . . .**

* * *

The gloomy, cloudy sky hovered above all, showering its hail, spectating the reckless, Draconian deathmatch being fought in numerous towns and cities of the Sinnoh Region below.

Civilizations that surrounded Mt. Coronet such as Orenburgh City, Hearthome City, Snowpoint City, and Celestic Town were now in ruins thanks to them. The next settlement on their "world tour" was a small, calm, farming community known as Solaceon Town. The now-empty town was about to face utter annihilation like all the other towns and cities had.

The humans pursuing the combatants hoped that it really was void of people and pokemon as they saw fit, but just to be certain, they sent each other out in separate search parties.

"Search for any survivors, fast! We shouldn't have any problems from the Draconians for a while so get moving!" their captain ordered and they all carried out the task.

Armadon propped himself behind Necrosan and delivered a strong punch to the back of his neck with his good arm while narrowly avoiding a fatal stabbing from his opponent's harpoon tail. It would have proven damaging enough if his broken arm had been in working condition. Armadon raised his clubbed tail and brought it down on Necrosan's as hard as possible, hoping to disable it like he did with the beast's wings.

That idea was foiled because he missed as Necrosan raised his own tail and lashed it at Armadon like a whip and snapped at his foe's knee and injured arm. The knee strike made Armadon kneel over and the devastating strike to the arm increased the pain. He was then yanked forward when the tail grabbed his good arm by the wrist and was kicked away hard on the chest area. He almost crushed and killed several of the humans during the impact.

Tarnung scanned around for anything useful to throw at Necrosan and picked up an RV vehicle in his left hand and a tanker truck in his other hand and hurled them at his enemy with great velocity and strength. Necrosan was too slow to react after handling Armadon and got hit by them around his lower back. Of course, they did more than just hit him, they were both filled with gasoline and one of them scraped its metal parts together. The sparks they produced touched the flammable liquid when the gas cap wiggled loose and drops of the fuel leaked and caused them to explode like bombs or grenades. The blasts marked third degree burns on his back flesh.

The storm was making invisibile sneak attacks almost impossible for Tarnung. From the moment he entered himself in the fight, it was his best offense against Necrosan until the raining and hailing began and made the technique useless. Whenever he would try it, the falling stones landed on him, forming his shape and gave his position away too early.

Necrosan rubbed his burnt back skin clean of the fiery damage and charged at Tarnung headfirst, he was even more aggressive and determined now than ever before, as if he never was.

Both he and the chameleon/spinosaurus hybrid grappled one another in a series of shoves, bites and scratches until they wound up in a hand to hand lockhold and struggled for an advantage over the other.

During the holdup, Tarnung quickly shot out his long, sticky tongue, wrapped it around Necrosan's thick, scaly neck and jerked the victim's head forward who went on to launch a multiple headbutt attack. Because his hands were still gripped with Tarnung's, Necrosan could not defend himself at all and was left with no choice but to take the harsh headbutting unprotected, he was too disoriented to use his tail.

After twelve concussive strikes, Tarnung finally released Necrosan, then gave him a double-fisted uppercut to the chin and knocked him backward, he still stood though but not for long. That uppercut punch chipped out two of his fanged teeth and really messed up his jaws, mostly the lower one.

Hidden from the death god's field of vision, Blizzard ran, jumped, and spear-tackled Necrosan to the ground with great force, both combatants tumbled down. Before Necrosan could get up, or even think of doing so, Blizzard raised his fists high up and brought them down on Necrosan's back to ensure he stayed where he was. Blizzard then picked up Necrosan's head with both hands and aggressively curb-stomped his face four times against the cold, hard ground with his right foot which damaged his jaws even further, rammed his kneecap against his right eye and finished it all off with three strong Glacier Punches, one to Necrosan's kidney area and the second and third went for his chest. Necrosan stumbled to his side and remained that way for a moment, the dreaded combo seriously did a huge number on him.

Blood began oozing from Necrosan's entire face and mouth from that psychotic chain combo. His balance and focus were becoming difficult and he was suffering a slight concussion. He was now starting to appear and feel as if he can no longer accept anymore combat damage like that. His right eye was now as black as the night sky and so were the new bruises on his side and chest. How much more could this outmatched Draconian god take?

He groaned from the tremendous beating and from his now-injured mouth and battered side. He held his head on both sides, coughed up some blood and looked at his opponents with the usual, homicidal hatred in his eyes. He wanted to kill them, but he stopped as he started wondering as to why they did nothing but stand in their spots, plus he noticed that only Armadon and Blizzard were present, one of them was missing. His curiosity was then answered in the form of another beatdown from behind by the god of deception himself.

Tarnung's claws hacked and slashed across the dragon's stomach, leaving three slash marks there. Then a sweep kick made him trip and fall again, a few stompings and an elbow drop followed. Necrosan felt one of Tarnung's hands wrap around his tail. He was seismic tossed and released into the air, but was suddenly yanked back in mid-air and brought back down over on his back like a whip thrice. His useless, torn wings got pulverized during the assault and he felt a bone snap in one of them.

Tarnung pinned the fallen dragon down with his right foot and prepared for the kill. But Necrosan, despite all his wounds and injuries, refused to allow them to claim their victory just like that. He proved this by first kicking Tarnung off with both of his feet, then spitting out Sauron's Energy Cone at Armadon to throw him off and lifted his sharp tail to trip Blizzard and, without hesitation, thrust it into his midsection with extreme force just as he was about to attack with ice-covered fists. The primate Draconian didn't move an inch except his hands which were clutching and trembling at Necrosan's dug-in tail and he made no sound, his expression in a blank state and, like Necrosan, he too began spewing out blood from his mouth.

The human military was horrified by the sight of this. They wondered if Blizzard was done for. The remorseless dragon behemoth had already slain two Draconians single-handedly back at Mt. Coronet, how could another about to die at the hands of this one creature like the others did already? How could one, outmatched evil Draconian like him attempt to claim three gods all by himself and on the same night?

The tail retracted from Blizzard's gashing, bleeding stomach and he fell back and remained where he was. He was still alive, but the fresh wound could possibly state otherwise.

Necrosan rose to his feet, his tail dripping with Blizzard's blood, and braced himself for the other Draconians charging right at him.

Armadon bent over and shot out five more of his organic spikes from his back and tail, some of them meant for Necrosan's heart area, but he backhanded them away although one stabbed him in the forearm and went through the flesh. Ignoring it for now, he reached out and clutched his opponent by the injured arm and used Armadon to slam Tarnung back even though Tarnung was still invisible. Still holding on, Necrosan then tugged at Armadon's useless arm till it popped out of the socket, drove both of his fists against the left and right sides of Armadon's head while carefully avoid the head plate, and chucked him away. Both dino-gods fell back and the evil Necrosan roared in satisfaction and removed the dug in spike and tossed it away.

The condition of Armadon's arm worsened because of that and his head was throbbing horribly from that double-handed blow. But that was nothing compared to the two new problems he had to worry about, like the fact that his arm had been yanked from its socket and had to be painfully snapped back in (which he didn't have the strength to accomplish. He was lucky it didn't get torn off), and the other was Necrosan jumping and landing on top of him, his front side of his body crushed by the soles and heels of the evil titan's feet. The gravity of the stomp was so heavy that it literally knocked the breath out of Armadon and he felt some of his back's spikes snap off like sticks.

Tarnung went for Necrosan while he wasn't looking, but Necrosan heard him coming from a mile away and was prepared for action this time. Using what strength and speed he had, the undead dragon quickly spun around and caught the chameleon creature off guard by picking him up and flipping him over to the ground and onto his side, greatly crushing his left shoulder blade. Next, he grabbed Tarnung's right leg and brought his elbow up and plowed it onto said leg twice and hard. To Tarnung, it almost felt like it would break off like a twig from a tree.

Last, Necrosan shoved him down, rolled the downed Draconian over on his stomach, grabbed Tarnung's back fin with both hands tightly and tried tearing it right off. The pulling brought devastating pain to the deception god, it felt like pulling an embedded knife or other sharp object out of one's body, but within seconds he dispatched the foe from his back by activating his fin's natural energy. The sail then started to glow a bright, green light which also burned Necrosan's hands, forcing him to immediately release his grip and back off.

The humans wondered what Tarnung could possibly be cooking up next as he stood up and did nothing but hold his pose. Judging by the glowing and heat blooming from the fin, it had to be something massive and powerful, something that could hopefully destroy the undead menace once and for all and save the pokemon world. Whatever it was, they prayed that it would come to that as they could not bear losing anymore lives.

Blizzard continuously dazed in and out of semi-consciousness and lifted his head to examine the battle. His vision was blurry and in a crimson color, but he didn't need clear eyesight to see Tarnung busy preparing for his next assault.

The pain from his injury was almost intolerable, even the lightest movement tormented him. But Blizzard showed some resistance and slowly rose up, the humans watched with awe and curiosity as the ape giant slowly limped his way toward the battle, his hands shielding his gaping and bloodied gut. Where he formally laid was now covered in a small puddle of his blood.

Necrosan was too distracted by the new phenomenon to notice Armadon trying to get up in order to attack again. When he bent over to steady himself, he tinged when he felt a sharp feeling of pain shoot from his ribcage. Apparently, his spikes weren't the only damaged parts of his body, a couple of his ribs had apparently been shattered from Necrosan's heavy stomp. Armadon was now in even more bad shape than before, first his arm, now his ribs. If Tarnung faces an injury somewhat like theirs, they and the pokemon world were screwed.

The S.R.S. captain and the crew stopped their mission to witness the event unfolding before them all.

"What's that thing doing now?" he questioned himself in a whispered tone. Then he heard the sound of his radio talking. He reached for it and heard the voice of one of the guards back at Mt. Coronet.

"Captain, come in! This is Sheldon Arvizu, can you hear me?"

"This is your CO speaking! What's your status?" he answered.

"We have successfully apprehended the Team Rocket escapees! They are with us and immobilized as I speak and we're now on standby waiting further orders! What is your current position?"

Excellent job! We're now in Solaceon Town carefully observing the Draconian battle and searching for civilians! It's too dangerous where we're at so your best bet is to just stay put around the camp site until things cool off! I'll check if that Sabrina woman has awakened and have her teleport you some backup, we've split up to take different cities in the region rather than sticking together!"

"As you wish, sir, over!"

"Oh, and to avoid confusion, I and this half of the squad will for now be known as Team A, you and your side are Team B, and the team with the professors, trainers, Sabrina and the Urth guy will be called Team C! Over and out!" he ended the conversation and placed his radio back where it belonged.

"What happened? Who was that?" one of the escorts wanted to know. This one's name was Phil Burton and he was Team A's medic. Actually, he was the only medic in the whole damn squad. When the invasion started and the S.R.S. was called in, there were six medics including himself, but at the part where Necrosan killed half of the team with his acid back on Mt. Coronet, five of them were among those who died.

Because the battle was as loud as a concert, they had to avert to shouting.

"It's Arvizu! They've captured the Team Rocket fugitives and I ordered them to wait at Coronet till the fight is finished! Contact the team Sabrina's with and ask if she's awake, tell them we need her to return to Coronet with some of our guys on the double!"

He also informed him of the team names he gave not too long ago.

"Yes sir!" Phil said and went to work.

He fumbled with his radio until he reached the right channel and tried to contact the opposite team.

* * *

**On the outskirts of Veilstone City, a few moments before the call . . .**

* * *

A full-scale search was in effect in Veilstone City. Unlike the small community of Solaceon, there were confused and frightened people and pokemon everywhere. With the Draconians occupied with their business far away, additional casualties were out of the question for now.

Ash's friends and family all did their part in assisting with the evac operation including the new girl, Iris. During the mission, she happened upon the one pokemon type she always lived in fear of: ice pokemon. Usually, she would shudder, scream and run like hell similar to how Misty reacted with bug pokemon(even though she hardly knew her or anyone else seeing as to how she just met them), but for the sake of survival, she set her phobia aside for now and helped them out.

Brock and Dawn's memories of Veilstone City flooded in their heads. They remembered coming here when Ash had his eyes set on winning a match against the city's gym leader, Maylene.

A loud clattering noise rang from within the cellar of a seemingly abandoned Victorian-style house. It's windows were shattered and its door was laying on the home's tile floor with axe markings on its front. Be it a crazed mob or a lone person, whoever broke in sure did a good job of cleansing the building. After directing a few more people away, A.J. grew suspicious and decided to do some investigating. Misty saw him and joined in.

After the house was cleared, Misty and A.J. walked back outside and saw one place they didn't search, a cellar.

A lock was present on the door's handles and there was aboslutely no key around to open it so A.J. called out his Sandslash to slice open the door for them and they invited themselves in. It was a shame he didn't have silencer attachments for his guns otherwise he could've just simply shot the lock open without alerting whoever or whatever was hiding in that very cellar.

Except for the moving flashlights and shadows from the soldiers and their pokemon outside, it was pitch black in the cellar. A.J. tried tugging a hanging lamp's lightswitch above their heads to illuminate the place, but that didn't do squat so he withdrew a single machine pistol and brought out a fire pokemon, a Magmortar, to help light the way and, for backup, Misty summoned one of her pokemon, her Starmie.

It was a total pigsty. Tattered clothes, stacks of torn grain sacks, tools and equipment, all of that lay scattered on the floor. What a mess!

A tiny cough vanquished the silence and the gym leader and marine spun around in a combat ready stance. A.J. feasted his eyes upon a closed, brown closet and he could have sworn he saw a moving shadow underneath the door's bottom crack. A person or a pokemon was dwelling in that very cellar with them.

Misty and A.J. slowly skulked closer and when the two were within range, A.J. quietly mouthed to Misty to stand back and he too did the same and without warning, A.J. forcefully kicked the door open and aimed his firearm at the unknown occupant.

"Freeze!" he commanded. Innocent person or not, shouting that was a reflex from marine training.

"Ahh! Like, don't shoot us!" said the hidden dweller, three hidden dwellers to be exact. What he found were three girls and all of them had long, different hairstyles. One had yellow hair, the second had red, and the third had blue. They wore the same outfits, midriff-exposed punk-rocker vests with leather pants, fingerless gloves and boots. Just what exactly was their reason for wearing those outlandish uniforms before the war started?

A.J. lowered his gun and asked for their names.

Before that can happen though, hearing those voices made Misty recognize the newly discovered young women. Because of the dim lighting from A.J.'s fire pokemon, she had to squint her eyes and lean her head in forward for a better view and she instantly knew their faces.

"Oh, my god! Daisy, Lily, Violet! You're alive!" Misty said happily. Despite the many quarrels they've had their whole lives(almost all siblings have their fair share of it), she was extremely relived to learn her siblings were hunky-dory. The thought of them being dead or worse tortured her psychologically since she watched the televised news report on the Safferon City incident.

Immediately, the four sensational sisters embraced in a strong hug like a Bind attack. Well, _three _sensational sisters and _one _runt as they once put it when Ash Ketchum arrived in the Cerulean City gym and demanded a challenge from all three sisters for the Cascade Badge. He was denied that request from them due to their lack of pokemon combatants except for a Goldeen and a Seel who were unable to battle, and because other trainers before him came and horribly laid the smackdown on them.

They briefly ended their hug and Misty spoke up. "How'd you girls wind up here, anyway? I thought you were at Bonitaville in the Johto Region."

"Just chill and, like, let us explain, little sis." Lily said.

Misty took a breather and was all ears to what her sisters had to say while A.J. decided to stay out of it and snooped around for anything of utmost importance.

According to the Cerulean gym leaders' story(well, part time gym leaders to be precise), they said that they were doing their shopping spree in Florando and were later invited to a party in Bonitaville. They were having the greatest time of their lives when word of the Draconian war got out and caused great panic and disorderly conduct everywhere and the only thing they could think of then was escaping Bonitaville. Only one good samaritan was gracious enough to offer the girls a ride out of town on his pick-up truck and they accepted with no questions asked.

During the ride however, the driver had a heart attack and died. The girls then tried navigating the vehicle themselves, but they were too freaked out from seeing someone die right in front of them and couldn't think straight. Soon they were forced to ditch the truck when it began inching dangerously close to the edge of a cliff. It plunged into the rocky pit below and exploded into flames and pieces. The body of the driver was engulfed in the inferno wreckage. From there, they had no choice but to walk to the next random town.

After walking for so long, they came to Veilstone City and took refuge inside the abandoned cellar since it was too dangerous to stay outdoors with crazy people roaming around doing who knows what, plus their feet were sore from all that walking. Until now, the youthful trio have remained undiscovered for weeks and they survived by gathering food, water, and obtaining sleeping bags for resting. They also required books and magazines to remain entertained until help arrived.

After hearing all of that, Misty informed her sisters about everything she knew of the worldwide crisis and after she finished, Daisy spoke up.

"Alright, let me get this straight now: So, like, these vicious giants are actually ancient, prehistoric warriors called 'Draconians' and this whole invasion thing is, like, a global supremacy war from some other universe that's, like, totally messed up now?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Like, who's winning?" Violet asked. She sounded as if the war were a sporting event even though she never meant it like that.

Misty told them the Draconian death toll and what would happen if the evil faction, or Necrosan, emerged victorious. However, she also told them that there were three good Draconians battling Necrosan, who was the last of the evil Draconian faction and what would happen if they won. Misty's sisters sighed in relief thinking that a three-on-one fight would be no problem until Misty burst their bubble by telling them how powerful Necrosan was, how he murdered Slashfang and Sauron and that there was a possibility of him winning. That's when the sisters quivered in fear.

"That would, like, totally suck!" Lily said.

"Ya think?" remarked Daisy.

Something suddenly popped in Violet's mind and she had to say it.

"I know now isn't, like, the best time for asking, but how's that traveling boy toy of yours doing these days? Ya know, the one who travels around with his Pikachu 24/7?" Violet asked. She was, of couse, talking about Ash Ketchum and the way Violet described it made Misty's face redden with irritation and maybe some embarrassment.

"Ash Ketchum is not my 'boy toy'! Gosh!" Misty hissed. After all these years, many people still assumed that she and Ash are, or were, in a romantic relationship even thought they both have denied it countless times. Jessie, James, and Meowth teased them about it when Brock left the group and trapped Ash and Misty in a large cage inside a zeppelin. To them, it was a hoot.

"Again, chill out, Misty. I was just curious and I, like, totally forgot that you and him are not a couple and are, like, just friends." said Violet.

Misty shook off her frustration. "Well, we'd better get a move on."

"Alright. We're, like, with you." they agreed.

After finding nothing useful, A.J. had the sisters follow him back outside.

In a matter of minutes, Veilstone City was now clear of all people and pokemon save for the people who cleared it out. If the creatures brought their battle here, well, losing the city was sort of better than losing more lives.

One of the guard's radios beeped and a voice spoke.

"This is Phil Burton! Does anyone copy? Over."

One of them responded. "What's your status, over?"

"I just received orders to check on Sabrina's status. Is she with you and what is your team's location, over?"

"We're in Veilstone City right now, evacuating civilians away from here, and she's with us but she's still unresponsive, over."

"That's good to hear. Now, wake her ass up and have her teleport herself and some assistance to Mt. Coronet! We've just learned that the Team Rocket fugitives have been apprehended and the team over there needs help!"

"Gotcha, over and out!"

The line blurred static and the radio was shut off.

Max heard the entire conversation and volunteered to handle that job himself and rushed over to where Sabrina was being carried and told her escorts to place her on the ground slowly. The whiz kid began shaking her frantically and repeatedly demanded that she awoke.

"Sabrina! Sabrina, wake up!"

The Saffron City gym leader moaned lightly and slowly moved until her eyes twitched open. That blow she got on her head from Mt. Coronet kept her from the world for what seemed like hours, even though it was only an hour or less.

She sat up with great difficulty and looked around while rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding the back of her head with the opposite hand.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked groggily. Her head pounded like a crazy migraine headache. Her vision was blurry and she could hardly stand or even move for that matter. Sabrina's current experience sorta resembled the symptoms of a hangover. She was then told of what went on during her condition, she could barely get the spoken words into her brain.

"Where . . .where are we?" she asked when she struggled with her vision and learned she was no longer stationed at Mt. Coronet.

One of the troops took out a small flashlight and trained it on Sabrina's eyes and told her to follow it back and forth. Then she was asked how many fingers were held in front of her face and she gave the correct answer. It was part of a quick test to check for any signs of brain damage/trauma from her head bash.

When she passed the test, that same trooper let her know everything.

"After the timely arrival of a new god creature we now call 'Tarnung', the Draconians began to carry their dangerous battle away from Mt. Coronet grounds and they started venturing deep into the rest of the Sinnoh Region, so we were instructed to follow them to ensure the safety of all other Sinnoh cities and towns. To fulfill our evacuation plans with ease, we had to split up the team and take seperate routes to search for and rescue any more survivors. You were assaulted on the back of your head by a rock the size of a basketball back at Coronet and it knocked your lights out for quite a while now."

Hearing that, Sabrina then remembered the incident from Mt. Coronet. If only she just stayed put until after the draconians moved themselves from the place and then used her power afterward.

"Is Ash alright?" she asked worriedly when remembering. If her head wasn't in such a mess at the moment, she would have used her mind-reading powers to seek her answer.

"Ash's fine, but he stayed behind at the Coronet camp grounds to help capture Team Rocket who recently escaped military custody. That's where you come in. The other half of the team are in Solaceon Town and their commanding officer is asking that you help complete a task."

"Of course. What is it?"

Sabrina was told of her new assignment and agreed to carry it out. It took her a couple of minutes to shake off the hangover-like effects from her head injury and get her mind back on track.

She closed her eyes and focused hard on Mt. Coronet's geography until she got a lock-on. She engulfed herself in a flash of light and was gone.

* * *

**Solaceon Town . . .**

* * *

As much as Necrosan wanted to, he just couldn't quit staring at the marvelous-looking glow Tarnung's fin was developing. He was like a Venomoth trapped into staring and flying around one of those lamp taser devices. There was not, however, going to be electrical zapping here. It was worse.

The glowing ceased and Tarnung began to slowly open his mouth. Something else was about to go down, something huge!

Blizzard and Armadon stared on in puzzlement, the humans did so too. The hypnotized Necrosan finally snapped out of his trance when Tarnung's sail stopped glowing. There was a reason for that as his mouth copied what the fin did, only this time, the light inside Tarnung's mouth shot out in the form of a beam of white-hot light and it was headed right for Necrosan.

Necrosan's eyes expressed fear, then shock, and finally, pain when the beam landed a direct hit to his entire front body. The white beam did much more than just injure him, it actually burned his targeted flesh with third or probably forth degree burns, maybe beyond! In fact, the power of the heat beam attack was so destructive, it even managed to melt a giant, gaping hole right through Necrosan's chest like a donut center. The beam passed through his bones, then some of his regenerated organs and heart, and finally out through his back and blew his useless wings right off from his back.

For a moment, the three god creatures nor the human military could find a right way to express what they all had just seen. Could this finally mean the end of Necrosan, the terrifying god of death?

Necrosan couldn't move a muscle. Hell, he couldn't make any sound at all, screams, roars, nothing. He was just standing there, not moving or blinking. His whole, front body and back were now completely oozing and flowing with his own dark, red blood like a waterfall. After waiting, he finally collapsed to the ground, letting out a groan that sounded like a dying one. It looked like his time had finally caught up to him.

The remaining S.R.S. folk released their pokemon, aimed all of their weapons at the fallen opponent and slowly advanced forward, their pokemon were ready to defend their masters at all costs. Just because Necrosan was down and unmoving did not gaurantee their salvation, he could have been biding his time to strike again.

Necrosan's eyes were closed and he lay still as a board and silent. One guard had his pokemon, a Skuntank, go on up and poke at the fallen Draconian's body and nothing happened.

"They did it . . ." its master said. "Those crazy sons of bitches killed him . . ." The team let out whoops of joy.

"We're saved!" another cheered and all of them raised their hands in victory, the others soon did the same and let our their own cheers. Some even fired shots in the sky.

They really should not have been celebrating so soon, the deadly battle was not over just yet. While unnoticed by them, Necrosan's left hand began to twitch and his undead, evil ghost-like white eyes opened.

It turns out that the most powerful attack Tarnung had in his personal arsenal was not enough to fully terminate the mighty Necrosan and he was now out for blood, literally.

One of the soldier's pokemon, a Murkrow, turned around during a victory dance and its mood switched from happy to terrified when it saw Necrosan moving about and getting back up to kill again. It informed its master and pretty soon, the chaos continued as Necrosan killed some of the humans and their pokemon with more of his deadly acid before they could do anything to stop him or run away. Some were scooped up in his mouth and swallowed whole, dead or alive, and it was there that the damaged and missing chunk of his chest area began healing itself right before their very eyes! Now they knew how he obtained his new skin form when he first showed up.

"Holy crap, run!" the surviving troopers screamed and the other Draconians took notice. Battling was now out of the question for Blizzard. Like Necrosan, they too had no idea of how much damage they could take.

"No way! No freaking way! We just saw him die! A big, friggin' hole was blasted right through his guts and he's still standing!" one of them stated with fright and confusion.

"Well, he _is _an undead dragon! His picture showed him as nothing but bones and rotting insides, remember?" another said.

"That's it! We're totally screwed! Game over, man! Game over!" said another. That person earned a quick slap to the face and was told to get a grip.

"What do we do?"

"We must allow the other monsters to handle this. It's their fight, after all."

As unsounding as it was, the squad had to keep away from the four titans to continue their long, agonizing battle.

Blizzard's wound was getting serious with every passing minute and it kept him from almost offering any assistance to his fellow Draconian allies fighting Necrosan. He was in the most unimaginable pain ever. It looked like Tarnung and Armadon were on their own for now.

Necrosan evaded another fatal spike shot attempt from Armadon by using Sauron's Primal Scream to deflect the projectiles. He grabbed Armadon by the throat and threw him high up into the air and he crash-landed on his front, bringing further harm to his broken ribs and close to blacking out. With Armadon weakened from the fall and from his internal injuries, he was now exposed to whatever Necrosan had in mind.

However, that certainly did not happen as Tarnung ran as fast as he could and drop-kicked the dragon from behind, because of the frostbite and burns on Necrosan's back, it wasn't much of a guess to describe how painful that really was.

With Blizzard and Armadon half-dead, it was now down to just the dragon and the chameleon. The future of the pokemon universe was now hanging in the balance of these two titanic contenders.

* * *

**Mt. Coronet . . .**

* * *

Sheldon Arvizu returned from his ordeal to where Ash, his partner Samantha, and Team Rocket were still sitting.

Ash saw him coming and asked him, "So, what happened? Did you accomplish your task?"

He answered. "Yeah. Our captain ordered us to stay put until Sabrina arrives with some backup."

"Sabrina's awake now? Is she okay?"

"Affirmative. She's with the team in Veilstone City. They're evacuating people over there as I speak. After leaving this place, the squad's been split into two factions so now the divided teams has been designated with codenames. We are now called 'Team B' and the others are 'Team A' and 'Team C'. Team A is in Solaceon Town and Team C, who Sabrina's with, is in Veilstone City."

Ash wanted to ask if anything about his mother and May were mentioned during the radio conversation when he was interrupted by a flash of white light and five figures suddenly appeared before them all.

One of them was Sabrina. She was wet and a little banged up, but other than that, she was okay. Next to her were more S.R.S. people with rock and fighting-type pokemon and loaded with M-16 assault rifles and silver and black M9 pistols.

"Sabrina! How are you feeling?" Ash said to the psychic woman.

"Uncomfortable for the moment, but I'll live. I was told that I was hit on the head and was out for nearly two hours." she said and Ash confirmed it to be true.

"Don't bother explaining why you're still here or what happened. I already know all of it." she said in a friendly manner and tapped the side of her head indicating her mind-reading ability. Her injury effects seemed to be slowly dissolving.

While they were busy talking, Sheldon and Samantha stood up and chatted away with the other members and offered Team Rocket to them and they accepted.

"Wasn't easy hunting for 'em. These guys sure put up one hell of a fight and chase in those caves." they said. "One of them, James I think, almost died from hypothermia but Ash prevented that and brought him out to us."

"Well, the captain said it was too dangerous to head over to where he and the others are at right now, so I guess we'll have to remain here until further notice." said one of them.

They put their weapons and gear aside to make themselves comfortable. Their pokemon were doing the same.

Then a fluttering sound began to fill the air, it sounded like something flying, like a metal repeller. A helicopter maybe?

"Hey, what's that sound? I don't remember calling in any assistance helicopters." Sheldon said puzzled.

The rest of the group grabbed their weapons again and looked around for the upcoming intrusion. All of their pokemon got ready too.

Sabrina tapped into her psychic powers for the source and said blankly, "That's no helicopter."

"Then what could it be?" Ash asked, he and the others were desperate for an answer and she gave it to them.

"It's an airship. It's on its way over here and it's filled with armed people, they are being led by the Viridian City Gym Leader and Team Rocket mastermind, Giovanni."

Team Rocket gulped in nervousness. Their boss was on his way over to Mt. Coronet and if he saw them in their current situation, his wrath would be the first thing they'll fear, especially Jessie, James and Meowth. They were always a disappointment to him since the start of their villianous careers.

Hearing the name "Viridian City" made Ash's mind suddenly flash backward to the time he first met Team Rocket at the Pokemon Center after his first and dangerous encounter with a flock of Spearow. He also remember returning there to challenge the Viridian City Gym for the Earth Badge. Back then, the responsibilities of watching over the gym were passed down to Jessie and James and Meowth. If he wanted to compete in the Indigo Plateau Pokemon tournament, he had no choice but to face his pokemon-stealing nemesees and it unlike the usual fights he had with them during his pokemon career. His foes tried to cheat him out of his victory by rigging the stage platforms with thousands of volts of electricity that painfully zapped the trainer of the pokemon that took any damage during battle. Even the slightest hit would set the trap off. Ash absorbed most of the volts during the early rounds until he managed to turn the tables and have his opponent, Jessie, electrocuted into oblivion. By the time he finally won, he demanded his prize and Jessie refused it. Misty's pokemon at the time, the baby pokemon called Togepi, found a remote to the traps and pressed the buttons to self-destruct the platforms and literally sent Team Rocket blasting off again.

"More Team Rocket goons? Why are they coming here?" Ash questioned when he placed the memory aside.

Sabrina tapped further into her power and foresaw the future danger and gave them all the bad news, even she herself feared the very words that were about to emerge from her own mouth.

"It . . . seems that Giovanni has embarked on a mission to find and obtain DNA samples of all the Draconians and create replicas of them to not only raise his status as a dominant crime boss, but he also plans to hold the world hostage and become its dictator with the use of the replicas!" She gasped in fright when she gave her explaination.

"What?" Ash shouted suddenly. "How many of these DNA sample things did he manage to get his hands on?"

Sabrina regretted in saying this. "He's already gotten samples from Talon, Vertigo, Chaos, and Diablo. He's now coming for the remains of Slashfang and Sauron! When he arrives, we gotta stop him right here! Giovanni and his henchmen must not be allowed to reach those corpses!"

"Gotcha! Everyone, lock and load! We've got a new threat coming our way!" Samantha shouted and they all prepared themselves for the confrontation about to be.

"Okay, here's the plan! We'll all hide around here and wait for Giovanni's arrival and when he and his hired hands least expect it, we'll ambush and capture them then we find those samples and get rid of them!" Ash said to everybody.

The group put the plan into action.

It took a while, but at last the Team Rocket airship came and landed next to the mountain's cave exit.

The doorway slowly dropped down and out stepped Giovanni and his minions. Three accompanied Giovanni on his search for the bodies of Sauron and Slashfang while the rest went on a patrol shift on and around the airship, all of them armed with FAMAS rifles.

From behind some bushes and trees, Ash, Sabrina, and the rest lay prone and observed them.

"Oh, great. Now, how are we gonna surprise them?" Ash said, upset that his plan would not go so smooth as he had hoped.

Samantha then thought of her own idea. "Let's split up." She turned to her teammates. "Let's follow that Giovanni guy and try to either capture him or take him and his escorts out."

"What about us? Anything we can do to help?" Ash and Sabrina whispered.

Samantha tapped her chin in thought. Another idea was born in her head.

"Sabrina, can you see what the ship's interior looks like from here?"

The gym leader concentrated her powers again and got a mental glimpse of everything inside. She even managed to get a glance at the room storing the collected DNA samples. It was just as she foretold, Giovanni was really serious about his cloning plans.

She stopped and nodded. "I see the samples I told you about."

"Good. Here's the dealio: You teleport yourself inside the room carrying those things and dispose of them however you can, but don't shatter them while inside otherwise they'll probably hear it and suspect something."

"Very well. This won't take long." Sabrina focused her teleportation and disappeared, she even managed to reduce the brightness of her teleporting flash to avoid discovery by the outside guards.

"As for you," she said to Ash. "keep an eye on 'Team Retard' over there." she turned her head in the direction where Team Rocket was. All of them were out cold because one of the S.R.S. members ordered a pokemon that knew Sleep Powder to use it to keep them from screaming or calling for help.

Ash gave the okay signal with his right hand and remained where he was while his escorts and their ragtag crew slowly crept out from their hiding spot and went after the Team Rocket boss.

Meanwhile, Sabrina found herself inside Giovanni's airship and she was right inside the ship's storage room. It was fairly lit and void of anybody, no people or pokemon around, just as she needed it to be.

_Perfect _she thought and began snooping around for said samples.

During the search, Sabrina did her very best to reduce all forms of noise by using her telekinesis to levitate things that were deemed too heavy and/or dangerous for her to touch with her own hands.

An ice-blue trunk caught her eye and she looked inside without having to open it. The samples she sought were there.

"Bingo." she whispered and proceeded to remove the containment lid telekinetically.

Just as she was about to do away with the unwanted items, she began hearing footsteps on the other side of the room's door. Someone was coming!

Overwhelmed with panic, Sabrina did not hesitate to place the lid back on top of its box and hover herself up toward the ceiling with her powers just in time as another one of Giovanni's guards entered the room.

This one, a woman, looked as if she was not feeling all too well as she stumbled around the room. Sabrina sensed that this person was dehydrated and was in dire need of water.

"Why didn't I bring a water-type pokemon with me? I'd have an unlimited water supply by now." she complained.

To get rid of her, Sabrina looked around for any filled, beverage containers until she found one and hovered the refreshment silently over to the room's couch and slipped it underneath its pillow without detection.

The guard walked over to the exact sofa and planted herself down to rest. A tiny crushing sound came from the pillow she sat next to and she found what she wanted.

"About time. . ." she muttered and quenched her thrist like a psycho and went for the door to leave.

"Did you find anything interesting in there?" one of her teammates asked and she pointed to her water bottle and the door slid shut and their voices began fading away.

Sabrina sighed in relief and resumed with her work.

She repeated her earlier actions and this time, she got ahold of the DNA samples. Thinking quickly, Sabrina lifted the items with her mind and used her powers to surround them inside an energy bubble dome and she vaporized every single one, every shard of plastic and every drop of blood, until they became nothing but air mist. Thanks to the bubble shield, the destruction was 100 percent muted, none of the people inside or outside heard a thing.

Her mission accomplished, she quietly covered the container with the lid and teleported out of the room and back outside where Ash was.

She was asked how it went and she gave him a thumbs up.

"Excellent." he whispered and the two laid prone and kept watch for signs of trouble. Now all they had to do was either wait until Team Rocket left Mt. Coronet or for the S.R.S. to capture or eliminate them.

* * *

**Where Giovanni was heading . . .**

* * *

Giovanni and his escorts led themselves around Mt. Coronet until they found Slashfang's and Sauron's bodies. One of his guards was grossed out by Sauron's corpse, the late dinosaur god was all dry skin and bones. Only a large, bloody hole was discovered in his chest. Organs such as the heart, lungs and a few arteries were visible, maybe some bone as well. Slashfang was a mess as well. His large, canine teeth were laying next to his corpse from when Necrosan yanked them out in a horrific fashion.

Giovanni dug his left hand into his coat pocket and took out another of his collector cups to obtain the DNA he craved.

"Watch my back while I handle this." he said to them and they did as told.

The stalking S.R.S. people remained hidden behind more trees and shrub bushes again when the enemy guards began patrolling around their boss while he worked.

"Alright, when do we carry out our attack?" a member behind Sheldon Arvizu asked.

He answered. "When the bastards head back to their airship, we jump them on my command."

Finished obtaining what he sought after, Giovanni stashed the cup inside his coat, turned around and began to walk back to his ship, ordering his henchmen to follow.

Unknown to them, they were walking right into a trap, a trap that will defeat one side.

The awaiting members gripped their weapons and poke'balls, waiting for the exact moment to strike.

Sheldon gave a "Now" signal with his right hand and they all leaped out from their hiding spots and held all targets at the barrels of their guns.

Giovanni was silent and remained calm as he and his personnel became surrounded. They however, didn't express the same feeling their boss had.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons and put your hands above your heads, all of you!" the squad demanded.

His bodyguards released their pokemon and raised their weapons in response, but Giovanni told them to stand down and he walked in front of them. He had a plan on dealing with this.

"Giovanni! By order of the Sinnoh Region Squad, you and your bodyguards are under military arrest!" said Samantha King.

Giovanni just smirked and stood his ground defiantly.

"Do as you're told and throw away that vial in your coat pocket while you're at it!"

He didn't say another word at them. All he did was stand there and cracked the knuckles in his fingers one at a time, unafriaid of the soldiers. He was really starting to get on their nerves like a spoiled child.

They cocked their guns at the crime boss and his goons. "Dammit, don't make us shoot you where you stand, Team Rocket scum! We know what you're planning on doing with that vial thing and it ain't going to happen tonight or ever so drop it and get on the ground!"

Although he had no weapons on him to defend himself, Giovanni gave in to their orders and began lowering himself down. His bodyguards started doing the same. If they knew their boss better, they'd knew he was going to try to bail out of being arrested.

The S.R.S. cautiously walked over to place the targets in handcuffs . . .but they were stopped when Giovanni quickly countered with a surprise of his own in the form of a hidden, smoke grenade and ditched both them and his men to escape to safety.

"Kill them all!" he commanded while running for his life.

Coughing came first followed by gunfire and pokemon battle sounds. Several of them and their pokemon were wounded and/or killed.

During the bloodshed, Giovanni ran all the way across Mt. Coronet as fast as his legs can move and he was met with concern by his guards. He hastily shrugged them off by telling them to shut up and prepare for take off.

Ash and Sabrina heard the gunshots and shouts echo from the other side of Mt. Coronet and discovered Giovanni making a run for it.

"There he is! Now's our chance!" Ash said.

Both of them quickly emerged from their hiding spot to take Giovanni down.

Giovanni's bodyguards saw them and prepared to shoot to kill.

Without hesitation, Sabrina instantly used her powers to disarm the hostiles and levitated them in the air while Ash Ketchum went for his target, the Team Rocket boss himself. Her telekinesis abilities have grown even stronger over the years. Since the day she was freed from her psycho past self, she trained harder to maintain control over herself to prevent her past self from taking over again and it paid off.

"Oh, no you don't!" he shouted and he viciously ran and jumped to tackle Giovanni to the ground and the two wrestled one another all over the floor. With amazing strength, Giovanni positioned both of his feet under Ash's stomach and forcefully shoved him off. Ash landed backward and quickly rose back up, ignoring his back pain.

"I remember you!" Giovanni said when he recognized the young trainer. "You're that young brat who always foils my organization's plans. You also destroyed the plan I had for Mewtwo and his little, private island once! Well, I won't let you disrupt my world domination plans today or ever!"

"The hell I won't!" Ash said and commanded his Pikachu to send out a strong Thundershock to Giovanni. The mouse pokemon charged thousands of jolts of electricity throughout its body and released it with excessive force. Ash felt proud that his Pikachu had been well trained under his command since his early days.

Giovanni screamed from the intense shock he was under, never had he felt the powerful blast of this pokemon in his life. Now he knew why Jessie, James, and Meowth were obsessed with the capture of said pokemon. Now he wished he wore a rubber materialized suit instead.

The Thundershock stopped and the crime boss felt like he was going to pass out. But then he thought of something better, he wanted to humiliate Ash and Pikachu first before killing them and escaping. He felt like he may never get another chance at this.

"Hold it!" he cried out as he knelt down to recover. Ash and Pikachu did, but with caution.

Without his bodyguards to protect him, Giovanni had to resort to the one thing that he could think of.

"How about we settle this like real pokemon trainers?" he boldly offered, gripping his midsection tightly from the thundershock effect.

"I'm the trainer here. You are a filthy, no-good criminal and pokemon thief!" Ash stated.

"Call me what you will. What I meant was, why don't you and I have a little pokemon battle? After all, trainers love pokemon battles, am I right? Plus I used to be a trainer myself when I was your age."

Ash wanted to decline what this sick, twisted freak had in mind, but he was right. He did enjoy pokemon battles. They were a part of his life and he worshipped them like a religion since childhood. Now was not the best time or place for one, but he figured that this would buy the S.R.S. search party extra time to succeed with their capture/kill plan. Plus, he remembered that professional battle or not, it was rude to refuse one unless an emergency came up. Ash guessed that having one little match wouldn't do any harm(except to their pokemon in this case) and accepted but with a condition he had in mind.

"Fine, I'll accept your ambitous request. But if I win this, you must turn yourself in and abandon your organization. If you're lucky, you'll only wind up with a prison sentence rather than capital punishment."

"And if I am to become the victor . . .?" he questioned while rubbing his chin.

Ash took a deep breath and regretfully let out something he really didn't want to say. He hoped Giovanni would buy this.

"If that happens . . ." he said while gulping. "then you are free to go." Those last words made him want to gag and kick his own ass, but he showed no such emotion.

Giovanni gave it some thought and decided to accept the trainer's pathetic deal. Even though this was not one of the battles held back at his gym, he couldn't refuse too.

"Alright kid. You've got yourself a deal." He removed his pokeballs from his coat. "We will make it a three-on-three battle. I've only got three pokemon with me anyways."

Ash turned his signature hat backwards like he used to do in the good old days and prepared his pokemon for the fight of their lives and the both of them threw out their pokemon for round one.

The fight was on.

"Turtwig, I choose you!" he cried out and Turtwig appeared. It was a good thing Ash switched some of his pokemon with Professor Oak way before he separated from his group at Coronet.

Giovanni went "Pfft!" and released his pokemon.

His pokemon of choice was a Golem. It was the same one who engaged Ash's rival, Gary Oak, in the past. If Gary could bring the walking boulder pokemon down easily then, so could Ash.

"Turtwig, use Leech Seed!"

The Turtwig geared up and spat out a net made out of harmful, plant wiring. If that attached itself to Golem, it would effectively drain its energy. Normally, rock-types were superior to plant-type pokemon, thus making Turtwig an awful choice to combat Golem, but the science of a pokemon's strengths and weaknesses wasn't always as expected. A.J.'s Sandslash was, and still is, resistant to water just like when they first met. Gisielle had a Graveler who was also tough against Misty's Starmie's Water Gun attack during their first visit to that Pokemon Tech School back in the Kanto Region.

Golem dodged the attack and awaited its battle orders.

"Golem, attack that pathetic creature with Bulldoze!"

Golem roared, grabbed two chunks of rock from the ground and hurled them at Turtwig, it repeated this tactic until its foe was struck on the forehead. This Golem was stronger that it appeared to be.

Turtwig shook off the pain and dizziness from the Rock Throw. It's forehead now bore a bruise. It was lucky the rock didn't give it a fractured skull or a bleeding brain issue.

"Turtwig! Try using Bullet Seed!" Ash said.

Turtwig inhaled deeply, and shot out small, yet dangerous seeds from its mouth like a machine gun.

The Bullet Seeds made direct contact with the enemy pokemon, mostly on its face, and did some awesome damage to it. Good thing Turtwig was in top, physical condition otherwise Bullet Seed would have been a faliure right now.

"You're going to have to do better than that, boy! Golem, use Dig!"

The rock pokemon scraped off the Bullet Seed remains and burrowed itself under the wet, muddy ground. All it left behind was a big, gaping hole where it was last seen.

Giovanni smiled evilly while his opponents were left in a fearful expression. That Golem could strike at anytime, hence Ash and Turtwig's nervousness.

Ash told Turtwig to remain calm and be ready. It wasn't an easy thing to do, but nevertheless the plant pokemon did its best.

Violent shaking rumbled beneath their feet, Golem was ready to surface and attack, but Ash had faith in his plant pokemon.

A fist poked out from under Turtwig as Golem surfaced and the ambush was underway.

Unfortunately for Golem, Turtwig was ready.

"Turtwig, dodge and counter with Grass Knot!"

On cue, the grass pokemon narrowly avoided its foe's rocky fist and wrapped some grass ropes similar to Vine Whip onto Golem's feet after it missed and hit dirt.

"Now, slam it with all your might!"

The ensnared Golem could do nothing to prevent what was to come as Ash's fighter brought it high up and forced it to meet the ground. Five to seven heavy slams was all it took to weaken and injure Golem to the point where it could no longer continue battling. Turtwig released its vines and was now busy catching its breath and Golem didn't move at all.

Giovanni's tough, rock pokemon was just defeated by that kid's grass pokemon. But he didn't let it bother him and he simply called his fighter back and prepared to sent out its replacement.

A flash of light and soon, Ash had another challenger. It was a cat pokemon known as Persian and it was the evolved form of Meowth(not counting Team Rocket's Meowth).

"Your Turtwig may have beaten my Golem, but let's see how it does against my Persian." said Giovanni.

This Perisan of his may not look the combative type, but Ash was about to learn the hard way that this feline pokemon had a lot to offer.

"Okay Turtwig, time to show that furball who's boss! Use Growth and attack with Grass Knot again!" Ash said.

Closing its eyes to concentrate, Turtwig's whole body started glowing a greenish color, the Persian was confused and its master remained silent.

When Ash's pokemon was finished, it proceeded to use the same move it used to defeat Golem. The grass was halfway done with ensnaring Perisan when Giovanni finally gave out an order.

"Perisan, use Screech!"

Persian's eyes enlarged and its mouth opened to emit an earsplitting screech. Except for Giovanni, the Screech attack affected both Turtwig and its master so much that Ash was forced to cover his ears while Turtwig had no choice but to stop its attempted move. It had no effect on Giovanni though since he was used to it, plus if Screech made the victim suffer, then he was glad to be around to watch its discomfort.

With Turtwig distracted by the noise, Giovanni commanded Perisan to attack the defensless pokemon with Flash, Hone Claws, Fury Swipes and Hyperbeam.

A white, light emitted from the red gem on Persian's forehead and within a second, its target was blinded and even more helpless to protect itself as Persian's Hone Claws strengthed its razor sharp claws and unleashed their power until said claws shed some of Turtwig's blood. The feline pokemon then focused its forehead gem and shot its enemy with a powerful Hyperbeam.

The force of the blast sent poor Turtwig flying backward and crashing into Ash, knocking him off his feet.

"Take that!" Giovanni bragged and laughed at Ash's misfortune.

"Turtwig, are you alright?" He recieved no response because Turtwig was knocked the heck out. That Persian sure knew how to kick ass and it kicked Turtwig's real good and quick, kind of like how it did against Golem.

Ash grabbed a pokeball and returned the incapacitated grass pokemon back in and stood up and summoned his Chimchar to even the score. Chimchar was starving for some action.

Giovanni laughed at the teen's next combatant.

"So, you dare to challenge my treasured Persian with that pipsqueak monkey-thing? Show me what it can do." Giovanni goaded.

"With pleasure. Chimchar, use your Flame Wheel!"

Hearing the command, Chimchar cloaked itself in fire and charged at Persian in a wheel-like formation. Thanks to Ash's wellful patience and training over the years, unlike its training with its former master Paul, the fire pokemon's move was faster and stronger than ever before.

Although Persian's Hyperbeam helped in securing a victory in the first round, it did have one disadvantage: exhaustion. The Hyperbeam had drained most of Persian's body energy and because of that, the unlucky cat pokemon was quickly trampled and burned. It let out a high-pitched squeal from the searing heat. For a little guy, Chimchar's Flame Wheel sure hurt like crap!

Giovanni growled softly from irritation while Chimchar stopped to taunt at Persian.

Out of frustration, Giovanni ordered his Persian to fight back with a second Fury Swipes attack, but then Chimchar was told to use another fire based move, this time the Flamethrower, and after being engulfed in flames again, the smoke cleared and revealed Persian to be completely bare. The Flamethrower had completely incinerated all of its fur. For the Persian, it was pretty embarrassing.

Unable to resist, Ash, Pikachu, and Chimchar burst into full laughter. Despite a life and death situation going on in the pokemon world, there was never a wrong time for some humor to help lighten the mood and now was one of those times.

Persian's face flushed with 100 percent embarrassment and instantly called it quits on the whole battle.

"Cease your infernal laughter!" barked Giovanni and unwillingly called Persian back in its pokeball.

Ash indeed did stop laughing, not because the Viridian gym leader demanded him to, but because he needed to catch his breath from his rancous laughing, his pokemon did the same and they were all teary eyed as if they were shot with tear gas.

Suddenly, something began to happen to Chimchar. It's entire body began to glow in a bright light. When a pokemon entered that state, it meant only one thing: evolution.

After a few seconds of blinding light, it died out and revealed that the pokemon standing between Ash, Pikachu, and Giovanni was no longer a Chimchar.

The pokemon previously called 'Chimchar' was now a pokemon named Monferno.

Amazed by this turn of events, Ash Ketchum removed his pokedex and concentrated it on his new companion.

**_"Monferno, the ape pokemon and the evolved form of Chimchar. This pokemon skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance. Its special attack is the Mach Punch. Although playful at times, it will not hesitate to fight for the survival of itself or for its master when danger threatens."_**

"Hot dog!" Ash cheered.

Giovanni just rolled his eyes. "So your Chimchar evolved in the middle of a fight, big deal. It's going to take more than some fancy change of appearence to win this scruffle!"

He snatched another one of his pokeballs and summoned his supposedly final pokemon for the remainder of the battle. Sure, he had backup pokemon with him that he could release right now and turn the tides of this quick match, but for now he abided on his three-on-three battle agreement. From his point of view, with this next combatant, there's no way he can lose.

Ash's next and final opponent was a sight to behold. It was a steel/dragon-type pokemon called Dialga, a legendary pokemon and it was Giovanni's strongest in his current arsenal. How he managed to have a pokemon like this one puzzled Ash.

In the past, Ash dealt with steel types before, but they were quite difficult to handle for they are considered to have incredible resistance against a third of the world's seventeen elemental types known to man and electric types were on the list.

Ash had to think this through. Even though he wanted to, Ash didn't want to risk Pikachu with that thing. Even if Pikachu did survive, it could be too weakened to help Ash with any problem that may surface as long as the Primal Rage War was still happening.

He was about to return Monferno in its pokeball, but then hesitated when he suddenly thought of a strategy that could guarantee him a win, he had a distaste of it, but it would have to do. He decided to have Monferno rumble with Dialga for a while and if he played his cards right, Dialga would be weakened to the point where he could then bring another pokemon out and finish the job in Monferno's place.

But before that can happen, he told Monferno to come back to him so he could reveal his plan and to know if it wanted to continue fighting or to retreat. He felt it was wrong and selfish to have his pokemon execute his stratagies against their will, even if they did succeed in the end. But it was either that or lose and let Giovanni leave as he agreed to do should he fail. He was a man of his word and can't break it.

Monferno and Pikachu got every detail their master spilled and the fire chimp gave him its own "yes" answer and walked back into the battle. Although Steel-types were proven to be harmed by fire-types, again, the natural laws of all pokemon elements can sometimes backfire. This new opponent could outmatch Monferno and turn the tides in Giovanni's favor.

_I hope this works . . ._ He thought and gave Monferno the order to start things off with its Leer attack. This move should reduce Dialga's power enought for a strong blow.

The Leer worked, but not all the way. Diagla wasn't affected by it very much.

"Try this one for size, kid. Dialga, use Bulk Up!"

Dialga flexed all four of its legs and focused on its own move. An orange glow surrounded its entire body and its eyes glowed the same color.

"Monferno, use Flamethrower again!" said Ash.

Like before, Monferno opened its mouth and out came the familiar flame that eliminated Persian.

But Giovanni hatched a plan to save his pokemon from harm. "Use Metal Burst!"

Just like that, Diagla absorbed Monferno's fire attack and prepared to return it all to its owner, but with more power. A white, energy ball formed out of Diagla's mouth and the flame was reflected right back at Monferno!

Lucky for Monferno, its quick reflexes helped it avoid being harmed by its own weapon. The blast was close to striking Ash, but he moved too, but barely for the blast traveled at high velocity and almost nailed him.

Giovanni rubbed his palms together and smiled evilly. "Excellent! Now blind that fire-tailed pest with Sandstorm!"

The dragon pokemon aimed its head and face directly toward the ground where dry sand was still existent and blew the strongest breath it can conjure and a blinding cloud of sand and mud shot up and blanketed Monferno from head to toe. It was like a small hurricane.

"Monferno!" Ash shouted. Monferno could not hear or see at all, it was wide open for a random, nasty surprise attack by Diagla.

"Now, strike with Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, and Roar of Time!"

That name of that final attack made Ash stir. "Roar of what?"

Diagla quickly scurried into the cloud and delivered harsh punishment on its victim. Neither Ash or Giovanni witnessed what went on in there between the two pokemon, but Giovanni was feeling positive that things would go his way.

Sounds of battle came from the cloud and the dragon/steel pokemon was the sole cause of it all. First there was the sound of the Iron Tail attack slamming into Monferno, next came the Dragon Claw ripping into flesh, and finally, the signature move of Diagla, the Roar of Time.

A bright lighting effect emerged from the cloud followed by painful screaming. Later, Monferno was thrown back from the sand cloud and crashed onto the side of Giovanni's airship and it was now a complete mess. There was a dark, black bruise visible on its upper back from the Iron Tail, a bleeding slash mark on its chest and stomach from Dragon Claw, and above all, smoke was literally seeping from nearly everywhere on its body like it escaped from a fire considering the fact that it was born _as_ fire.

No, Monferno!" Ash tended to his fallen pokemon. He offered it shelter within its pokeball, but again, the fire critter refused his request. Like the pokedex data mentioned, a tame Monferno will do what it can to protect all it cared for at the risk of its own safety or maybe even its life. But this Monferno had more than just protection for its master, it wanted to fight as the proud pokemon that it felt or go down trying. In battle, surrender was, in its mind, for weak and undisciplined pokemon and people.

Ash contested Monferno's pride behavior, feeling that his stratagy may fail, but after seeing that quitting was not in his pokemon's forte', he still allowed Monferno to fight, he accepted Monferno's decision and allowed it back into combat. The badly, beaten Monferno was dangerously close to serious injury.

Giovanni couldn't believe his own eyes. That pokemon of Ash's sure had the guts to resume battling despite its now-poor condition.

"It seems that you train your pokemon well." he began to say. "It's a real shame all your effort and hard work to become number one will go to waste tonight. Now Diagla, finish Monferno off with Dragonbreath!"

Diagla opened its mouth yet again, but this time a green colored orb began to form inside. The orb grew bigger and deadly-looking with every passing second.

"Keep charging your beam and wait for my signal, Diagla!" said Giovanni.

Remembering the effects of Dragonbreath, Ash ordered Monferno to stand its ground and wait to evade. If Monferno were to be touched by Dragonbreath, it would do more than just harm, the real threat behind the blast would be paralysis and Diagla would be free to inflict whatever unspeakable horrors the Team Rocket boss trained it to do.

After a brief ten seconds of charging up, Giovanni finally gave his order and soon, a blistering energy beam escaped from Diagla's mouth and headed right for the banged-up Monferno.

The time came and Ash quickly told Monferno to take evasive action and the fire pokemon put its reflexes in action and narrowly avoided taking a hit by that mighty beam.

Angered, Giovanni ordered another Dragonbeam to be initiated and Diagla obeyed and held in position for a recharge.

That's when Ash set his plan into motion. He instructed Monferno to quickly use its Torment to keep Diagla from repeating the Dragonbreath move and succeeded. Next, it was to assault Diagla with Fire Spin.

Monferno aimed its head back, deeply inhaled, and unleashed a searing blast of the strongest flame its newly evolved form could produce and, like Persian, Diagla was engulfed in the fire, minus the fur-burning part.

During the blaze, Ash yelled for Monferno to use its Mach Punch and Monferno balled both hands into fists, which began to glow, and made a dash for the burning steel pokemon. Its powerful fist shot through the super-heated air unaffected by its own flame and penetrated the hard and scorching body of Diagla, perferrably its side.

Diagla hardly felt the flames of the Fire Spin because of its steel-like form, but the Mach Punch, especially this Monferno's, was a whole different story because despite being a steel-type pokemon, Monferno's special punch hurt a lot! The pain of the Mach Punch made Diagla feel like it got run over by a car or bus.

The legendary pokemon was now described as burnt(not much, but still banged up) and aching from that abnormal fist to its side. If Giovanni was not such an evil, black-hearted man, he would express great worry over his pokemon's injuries and tend to them, but unfortunately he wasn't. He cared for nothing nor anyone except himself.

"Come on, Diagla! Get up and fight back, that's an order!" he demanded of his pokemon. Even though Diagla belonged to the wicked Team Rocket leader, Ash couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the creature. Giovanni's attitude toward Diagla reminded him of Paul, a tough and rude trainer he shared an intense rivalry with besides Gary Oak.

Shaking off his thoughts, Ash quickly withdrew Monferno and brought out the one pokemon of his he knew would be fit for executing his strategy perfectly: Pikachu.

Giovanni laughed hysterically when Pikachu stepped up to the plate. Diagla was usually powerful against electric types, but throughout the years of its life with Ash, Pikachu had toughened up and even overpowered those it was naturally weak against, like the time he fried Brock's Geodude and gave Onyx the shock of its life during Ash's first official gym battle in the Indigo Region.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you! Pikachu, you know what to do!"

Pikachu gave a nod of approval and quickly sprinted to the burnt enemy pokemon.

First, Pikachu ran around its foe with Agility to confuse Diagla. Diagla spun its head left and right to keep up until it could take no more and began feeling dizzy. This was the exact maneuver it used on Lt. Surge's Riachu before.

Next came five powerful Thunder Punches and three Iron Tails, all of which roughed Diagla up real good.

The followups to Pikachu's devastating combo were Volt Tackle, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt and its signature, the Thundershock. Combining these attacks altogether gave birth to the most powerful, bitchiest, psychotic, ass-kicking chain combo ever spawned.

Like Monferno, Diagla was becoming more weak from every striking blow Pikachu had to offer. It couldn't believe what was happening. A small, runt such as this Pikachu was giving a well-trained dragon/steel/legendary pokemon like itself a run for its money. Such a travesty was bringing heavy shame to its master.

Giovanni ordered a strong, bone-breaking attack upon Pikachu and it tried and failed as the mouse pokemon easily steered clear of the blow and attacked with more Thunder Punches.

The punishment was too much even for Diagla and it was finally brought to its knees after Pikachu's last Thunder Punch did some pretty bad damage to its left leg.

The battle before Giovanni shocked him beyond disbelief.

"You fool! What have you done to my Diagla? Ever since my organization captured it and brought it before me, I had it placed in the strictest and ruthless combat training I could afford to ensure it could not face defeat at the hands of my business rivals and yet, it couldn't even destroy a little bastard like you!"

Ash ignored the insult and said to the criminal leader, "Too bad all those dollars you put on Diagla's training is about to go to waste."

Giovanni growled and swore under his breath as Pikachu was getting ready to finish the fight with a second Thunderbolt. The energy emerging from its cheek sacs informed Ash and Giovanni that the attack was going to rock Mt. Coronet like a hurricane.

With all the power and strength it carried within its body, Pikachu screamed as a quarter of a million volts of electricity shot out and targeted the wounded Diagla.

There was no guessing on how Diagla would react to the monster attack as the Thunderbolt slowly surged throughout its entire hardened body and, resistant or no, the pain was ungodly, even fatal for some.

Ash and Giovanni reflexively shielded their eyes with their arms as the electric attack brightened almost every, single acre of Mt. Coronet. It was as if a nuclear bomb suddenly went off.

The Thunderbolt stopped and the two human enemies finally got a look at the results.

Devastating, chaotic, destructive, unimaginable. Each one of those terms pretty much fit the description of Pikachu's finale. Even Ash Ketchum couldn't began to phatham what his pokemon just did. It was a whole, lot worse.

After standing unattended after the electrocution, Diagla tried taking a step forward, and then it stopped abruptly and collasped. Giovanni was too stunned beyond belief. Diagla, the most powerful pokemon he had had been defeated. Ash Ketchum was the winner.

"It's over, I win! Ash began to say.

But was Giovanni about to fufill his end of the bargin to which he agreed to? Yeah, right. Like the usual villain, he chose to breach the deal and quickly pulled from his coat a golden Desert Eagle handgun. He wasn't too fond of losing and, from his eyes, his loss at the hands of the exact person who countered his plans over the years was total humiliation.

"Nobody makes a fool out of me, you hear me? Nobody!" he screamed. He was out for blood, and judging by the looks of things, it was about to become literal.

Two forms of emotions swept over Ash and Pikachu. One was panicking and the other was confusion. The latter was when the crime boss held his fire. He wasn't even aiming the gun at them, it was hanging in his hand and on his side. If Ash was not the target on his hit list, then who was?

Giovanni turned and locked his angry sights on the psychic woman holding off his remaining guards. He raised the weapon, his index finger poised on the trigger.

Ash was horrified at what was about to go down. Giovanni was going to try to murder Sabrina!

"NO!" he screamed and ordered Pikachu to stop him with an electric attack.

Sabrina turned to see what the commotion was and gasped upon seeing the Team Rocket leader attempting to take her life. She stopped her task and let the guards fall flat on the ground. They were dizzy from the mid-air suspension to do anything.

Pikachu was too late to prevent Giovanni from shooting at her as he squeezed the trigger.

But Sabrina was quick to go on the defensive by wrapping herself with a telekinetic force field at the very last minute. It saved her as the bullet disintegrated the instant it made contact with her invisible shield.

Forgetting about her means of protection due to his anger clouding his judgement, Giovanni fired several more shots at Sabrina until the gun's clip was spent. An idea suddenly formed in his mind. He turned his sights on Ash Ketchum. He figured that since he couldn't kill Sabrina, he might as well terminate her unprotected close ally.

Fear consumed Ash and Pikachu as Giovanni quickly whipped out a second Desert Eagle handgun and prepared to finish them off. Sabrina dissolved her invisible cocoon to save Ash when someone already beat her to it by launching an energy projectile at the homicidal mad man, it sent him flying across the air and onto the airship's ramp headfirst and knocked him out cold.

Sabrina, Pikachu and Ash turned and discovered their rescuers.

Unexpectingly, it turned out to be none other than Jessie, James, and Meowth. They had awakened from their Sleep Powder-enduced nap(Butch and Cassidy were still out) and committed the one act they thought they'd never do and that was betraying their own boss. Well, there was one time they thought of overthrowing him and another when they considered quitting on the day Mewtwo escaped from Team Rocket's headquarters upon realizing they were terrible at their job of pokemon theivery.

"We are so gonna be fired!" Jessie said, she was probably predicting all the nightmarish things Giovanni was going to commit on them later on. She hoped that the knockout blow wiped his memory clean of the incident

Ash, Sabrina, and Pikachu didn't understand why they played "Hero" just now after everything the troublemakers had put Ash through.

"Umm . . . why did you three just assault your own boss?" Ash asked. He was grateful for their actions, but he wanted to know why?

They answered. "If you died, then that would most certainly erase the thrill of chasing you for your pokemon."

Meowth gave his statement. "As I told James and Jessie weeks ago, we may be criminals, but we are not, nor ever will be, killers." It was rare, but he was being honest. Meowth's statement was similar to the one he and his comrades made from the time the three legendary bird pokemon, Articuno, Zapidos, and Moltres, went on a rampage.

Ash gave them something he rarely gave all of his enemies: his thanks.

He looked back on the unmoving Giovanni and checked his neck pulse to see if Team Rocket's act of betrayal didn't kill him.

He was still alive.

"What should we do with him?" Ash asked Sabrina.

Sabrina glanced at Giovanni's dropped Desert Eagle weapons and confiscated them as evidence for Giovanni's future arrest and conviction. She used her powers to handle them to avoid smudging them with her own prints.

"I think we should keep him quarantined in his own ship until further notice." she suggested.

"Good idea." Ash said. He offered to help with moving Giovanni's limp body, but Sabrina declined and handled it by lifting the criminal with her mind and hauling him away.

Without saying anything, Team Rocket used this as a chance to slip away, but Ash quickly caught on and stopped them by summoning his Turtwig to immobilize the trio with its Vine Whip.

"Nice try, guys. You may have saved my life from your psycho boss and I appreiciate it, but you are still wanted felons so you're staying right here." he reminded them.

"Crud!" they shouted. "Looks like Team Rocket's not blasting off again!"

Pretty soon, the S.R.S. escorts had finally returned with two injured troops. The trainer asked his escorts, Sheldon and Samantha, about what happened and he was informed of the deadly shootout with Giovanni and his guards.

Ash noticed there were not many guards now and asked where the others of the team were and he was told that they were dead. Sheldon, Samantha, and the injured duo were all that's left of the rescue team.

Sheldon asked Ash and Sabrina were Giovanni was and Ash told about the battle he and Giovanni just had and finished with the criminal mastermind losing, along with what he almost tried to do to them, and finally all the way to the part of his capture and current detainment in his own ship.

"He's not going anywhere, I can promise you that." said Sabrina.

"Great work, guys!" Samantha said with glee. "Now, be a pal and take this radio and inform our CO about Giovanni and ask for further orders while the rest and myself tend to the wounded."

The guard tuned her radio to the proper channel for Team A and placed it in Ash's left hand and left him alone.

Ash fumbled with the radio's knobs for better volume and pressed the "Call" button.

"Um, hello? This is Ash Ketchum speaking. Can anybody hear me?" he said to the speaker.

To his dismay, his answer was static. He wondered if the soldier switched it to the incorrect fequency signal. He tried again.

"Is this the channel to the Sinnoh Region Squad entitled 'Team A'? If so, please respond. Anybody?"

More static.

"What the heck's going on here?" he questioned to no one but himself.

Still holding the radio, Ash directed himself to the squad.

"There appears to be a problem with your radio's signal. It's all static." he reported.

Samantha King took her radio and checked it for malfunctions and found none. She spoke into it. "Calling Team A. This is Samantha King. Anyone hear me? Over."

Just like with Ash, she got no answer.

"Team A, I repeat: This is Samantha King! What is your status, over!"

Nothing.

"Dammit!" she said and turned off the device to conserve battery power. "Why won't anybody in Team A answer?"

Then a dreadful thought got to Ash. "Unless . . . Team A was either wiped out or their signal was tampered with somehow."

Now they were starting to worry.

Ash then knew there was only one way to learn the truth for sure. He told the guards to continue with their activities as he turned around and went to fetch Sabrina.

When he and Sabrina returned after she finished with her task of imprisoning Giovanni, she was informed of the new problem.

"Sabrina, I hate to impose, but may you teleport us to Team A's current location? We need to find out why we contacting them has become impossible."

"Of course I will." she replied. As she and Ash stood where they were preparing for teleportation, Ash offered for the others to tag along, but they respectfully declined.

"Wish we could kid, but just to play it safe, we feel we should stay here and keep a watchful eye on Team Rocket and their detained leader. The instant he wakes up, he'll be spending complimentary days and nights behind bars. Be careful." Samantha said.

Just then, Sheldon Arvizu agreed to accompany them. "Somebody's gotta protect them." he said to his teammates and they allowed him aboard and wished them all good luck.

"Ready, gentlemen?" Sabrina asked her friend and the lone soldier. They nodded and Sabrina brought up her focus on their destination and the trio vanished in a bright light.

* * *

**Solaceon Town . . .**

* * *

The scouting humans and pokemon did their best to steer clear of Necrosan and Tarnung as they exchanged blows and special attacks.

Tarnung was slashed on his right shoulder from Necrosan's claws and the chameleon creature returned the favor by grabbing the dragon's head and sinking his teeth in his scaly neck, any deeper and Necrosan's jugular vein would have been severed and spelled instant death.

Necrosan's left hand, meant to claw Tarnung's eyes out, was seized by Tarnung and the hybrid monster gave it a good, strong twisting motion. The result? Sharp pain and a sprain on the wrist and maybe one finger.

When Tarnung went for a diving tackle, Necrosan, ignoring his injury, quickly blocked said attack and gripped his rival by the shoulders with both hands, despite one of them having a sprain, and forcefully brought the deception god to his knees due to the pain his icy, cold grip was. When the timing was right, the evil god reared his right leg backward and brought it upward for a powerful knee bash to Tarnung's chin and face. Tarnung fell backward and was now missing a tooth because of that.

Necrosan raised his tail to try to either wound the hybrid beast in the same manner he did with Blizzard, or absorb his powers and abilities. But he missed as Tarnung intervened and grabbed the tail by the harpoon tip and attempted to rip it off, similar to how Necrosan tried to remove Tarnung's back sail. The chameleon behemoth succeeded and off came the deadly tip and it was tossed away. If Necrosan had succeeded with his tactic, he would have easily obtained his victory and the pokemon world would have been doomed to be under his homicidal rule.

A fair amount of blood leaked from the spot of where the natural weapon used to reside and Necrosan was in monsterous pain. At least Tarnung and the other fighters, assuming they can still battle, no longer have to worry about getting stabbed or cut by the dragon's sharp tail anymore.

"Ouch!" one S.R.S. member exclaimed.

With his tail weapon now gone, Necrosan was going to have to use alternate means to kill.

Necrosan furiously spat out half a dozen Stun Roar projectiles directly from his mouth(which happened to be Sauron's). Tarnung dodged all of them and Necrosan charged for Tarnung and tackled him to the ground and opened his jaws again. His intention was to eliminate his opponent by melting his flesh and bones with his acidic saliva.

The downed draconian clutched Necrosan's mouth just as the gunk was about to rain down and the undead being struggled to force his foe to release him, but Tarnung held his grip firmly.

The death god was then assaulted with a few right hooks to the face, then he was dragged downward to the ground and before he knew it, Tarnung was already up and, raising his right foot upward, he brought it down with all his might on Necrosan's left arm. For a second there, two of the S.R.S. members thought that that kind of attack would break the bone in Necrosan's arm. Well, it didn't, but it still caused a hell of a lot of pain.

The tide of the war seemed to be turning against Necrosan. The opportunity of world domination was starting to grow weak for him. But like his newly hated enemy, Necrosan still refused to back down and proved it by trying to jump kick the approaching Tarnung and succeeded. Necrosan's feet made contact with the hybrid combatant and although it didn't knock him down again, the kick still caused him to scatter back.

Necrosan spit more of his black acid and this time, he managed to get Tarnung.

The acid splashed over Tarnung's left thigh and started eating away at the area and Tarnung screeched in pain. While tending to his new problem, he was met with an even bigger one in the form of a high-intense leap and ground stomp, sending Tarnung(and a few of the humans and pokemon) flying upward and crashing down. Just as he was restructuring himself to the standing position, Necrosan repeated the jump stomp and sent Tarnung off the ground again and crashing, this time the fall bruised his side and shoulder.

Like his evil, undead target, Tarnung was also starting to show signs of fatigue and injury. One might say that the two were now sharing the same health condition.

After the second earthquake stomp had commenced, Armadon finally regained consciousness from the shaking and focused his vision to where Blizzard lay bleeding out and then shifted to the Draconians fighting each other.

Necrosan approached Tarnung and, surprisingly, helped him to his feet only to knock him back down with a mighty headbutt. Again, Tarnung was lifted up and brought back down but with a throw resembling a Seismic Toss and when Tarnung was about to stand up, he was, for the third time in a row, assaulted again but with a slam and drag-style manuver. Despite the tremendous cooperation the three heroic Draconians achieved in the beginning of the brawl and the merciless beatdown they each gave to Necrosan, like all great good versus evil battles throughout history, the outnumbered Draconian eventually gained the upper hand. All was going his way once more.

But like all great victories, there was always someone, something, or someway to change the direction of things and it was about to become that.

While Necrosan was primarily occupied with Tarnung, Armadon quickly fired three of his organic spikes at the dragon and they stabbed him in the back.

That definitely snagged Necrosan's attention as he turned to face bipedal dinosaur who stabbed him. His right hand reached behind, plucked the embedded projectiles from his bloodied back and hurled them back at Armadon like spears.

The armored beast's own spikes missed him by a few inches and, deciding to finish the battle himself, he ran for Necrosan, not caring for his physical condition. At least his wasn't as horrendous as Necrosan's or Blizzard's.

Necrosan braced himself as Armadon plowed directly into him and a new brawl was underway while Tarnung was left alone to recover.

Blood from Necrosan's mouth dripped on Armadon as Necrosan swung his bloodied tail in an attempt to blind his foe in the face. The dragon's blood may have covered his face, but that surely did not keep Armadon from swinging his clubbed tail at the undead Draconian's leg and stomach. Because of his injuries, that hurt twice as hard.

Just when Armadon was going to make another move, Necrosan delayed it by plucking one of Armadon's spikes from his back and used it to stab him in the arm opposite of his already-broken one. Armadon roared in agony and tried to remove it, but he couldn't because, other than the fact that his fractured arm was useless, the spike had been embedded so deep it was actually trapped inside and the tip was punctured right through the skin.

Giving it his all, Necrosan grabbed the tail of the wounded Armadon and strongly tossed him far away just like he did the first time.

When Armadon crashed, he landed on his stabbed arm which drove the spike in even further and causing the pain to worsen. Like Blizzard and Tarnung, he too was losing his side of the war.

The S.R.S. were starting to feel afraid and hopeless again like they did at Mt. Coronet. Blizzard was bleeding out, Tarnung was beaten to a tremendous pulp, and now Armadon was up next for his share of hell.

Suddenly, everybody gazed up to the sky to see that the hail storm was now over.

"Hey, check it out. The storm stopped." said one guard.

"Which means . . ." said another and all eyes focused on Tarnung. Everyone predicted the events that were sure to come.

Not paying any attention to the weather change, Necrosan went in to finish off Armadon, but then he looked up from his victim and noticed something was amiss: Tarnung was nowhere to be found for his cloaking had shielded him from all eyes once again. What surprises did he have cooked up for the god of death?

Necrosan turned in every direction that surrounded him, looking for any sign of the stealthy chameleon. He could be anywhere and leap at anytime, no sound from the invisible giant was made. Even the humans feared what the outcome would be.

To try and flush him out, Necrosan performed his jumping stomp. If it worked, it would give Tarnung's position away. But during the journey downward, an invisible force swatted Necrosan out of the air and into more town buildings. A roar from Tarnung reached everyone's ears and again, the humans felt chills course through their bodies.

Necrosan recovered from the fall and began thrashing around like a maniac, hoping to get a random hit. There was a hit alright, and the victim was once again the dragon beast himself as a quick jabbing strike tagged his sides and back four times.

Having just about enough, Necrosan growled in fury and decided to let all hell break loose, even if it meant endangering himself if that's what it took to destroy his Draconian foes. He started by spitting endless waves of his burning acid saliva and added Sauron's Primal Scream into the mix.

"Get out of range, now!" yelled the squad as they scattered to seek protective shelter.

The only targets the energy projectiles and all that acid gunk tagged were more of the town's architecture, wet ground, and several more S.R.S. people were killed instantly except for one, a field radio operator, who may have survived, but both of his arms had now melted off when the substance splashed on him. Now they were losing more teammates ever since the war started.

Nontheless, Tarnung remained hidden and unaffected by any of it.

Necrosan grunted in pain as one invisible hand grabbed him by the throat while another hammered away at his bruised face and stomach before both sent him tumbling down again. Then something really heavy plowed right on top of his back and damaged pair of wings. The attack was so hard, it nearly caused him to vomit even though he had not fed hours before the battle. However, that was how he achieved his current flesh and blood form. During his stay in the pokemon world, he searched for, and feasted on, poor countless unsuspecting human and pokemon victims he saw. His savage consumption helped to slowly regenerate every organ and ounce of skin and blood that rotted away over the long centuries of his moon imprisionment.

Instinctively, Necrosan whipped his bleeding tail out and by chance, some of that same blood contacted with something moving. Tarnung's cover was blown because of that and he was kicked back by the injured dragon as he got back up.

Meanwhile the injured trooper was carefully lowered to the floor after the portable radio station on his back was removed and was being tended to by his comrades. The pain was blistering and unforgiving. Where his arms were once were now blood-soaked stumps. If they failed to stop the massive bleeding in time, he could die.

"Oh god, it hurts!" he yelled uncontrollably. He was told to try to remain calm while they began patching up his near-fatal injury.

Back on the battlefield, a choking cry emitted from Necrosan as Tarnung's tail crashed into the death god's neck and larynx. He grasped his own throat and bent his head downward to try to breathe better. But by doing so, he made the misfortune of allowing Tarnung a free hit which came in the form of seven tail slaps.

Tarnung cloaked himself again and rammed himself shoulder-first into the still-gasping Necrosan.

Then the god of deception snuck up behind the evil monster, placed his hands around Necrosan's head to try to kill him with a neckbreaker.

Injured, bleeding, and weakened as he may be, Necrosan defied the assasination attempt by stomping on Tarnung's feet which forced him to release the creature's head, and grabbed the heroic titan and roughly tossed him in the air and he landed near a farm and its open field.

Necrosan fired more of his Stun Roar cones at Tarnung. He missed, but he was still able to tackle him. Necrosan then grabbed Tarnung and flung him across the city like a sack of potatoes. It happened about 5 times until both of the combatants were beginning to take their fight out of Solaceon Town and further into Sinnoh.

After working on saving their radio operator, the wounded member died anyway from shock and blood loss. Getting themselves together, the team got a glimpse of Tarnung and Necrosan dragging their apocalyptic death match outside the town while Blizzard and Armadon remained put due to their injuries.

"They're leaving!" One member shrieked. "Quick! Call the other teams, let them know what's going on!"

A buff member scrambled for his radio to make the call, but something was wrong with it. It only made static noise.

"My radio's out!" he stated.

"I'll do it!" said another, a woman. She tried hers, but that failed as well since it too revealed nothing except static. "Mine's jammed too!"

Pretty soon, all of them tried contacting the spilt groups and their radios failed too. None of them had a properly functioning walkie-talkie. This was strange.

"What's up with all our radios? They won't do jack squat!" the same muscular soldier complained. The entire platoon shared the same confusion.

Suspicion grew on their faces and they made an inspection of the radio transmitter the late armless member had since it was the source of all of this group's electronic communications and discovered the horrifying problem: when Necrosan's acid harmed the operator, a couple of drops managed to touch and eat into the machinery. A closer look revealed that the drops severed the wiring and chip installations inside the device, sabatoging the radio for good.

Seeing this, the team panicked. Without a signal from the transmitter, calling any of the separated groups was now an impossibility. Now more lives were at stake.

"Aw, crap!"

"Now what?"

Another spoke up. "Let's strap a written message on one of our flying pokemon and have it sent to the others. You know, like a Delibird!"

An agreement was reached and the plan went into effect. Unfortunately, the only one amongst them with a flying-type pokemon was a Murkrow belonging to the dead operator. It was also the same Murkrow who warned them all of Necrosan's recovery from Tarnung's heat beam. The Murkrow was upset over the loss of its master, but it was more than willing to play its part. It was no Delibird, but it would have to do.

"Okay Murkrow, listen up! We need you to deliver a message to our teammates in either Mt. Coronet or Veilstone City. Can you do that for us, and for your master?" said the leader.

The Murkrow had never taken orders from anyone other than its master, but with him pushing up daisies, there was no alternative option in this matter.

"Krow!" it said and one member took out a piece of paper and began writing a message about the draconians on it and carefully attached it to Murkrow's right leg with a rubber band and off it went.

"Good luck, Murkrow!" they cheered and Murkrow soon vanished into the night sky.

"C'mon! We have to keep tabs on Necrosan and Tarnung!"

"Wait! What about Blizzard and Armadon?"

"Hmm, good point. Okay, three of us will have to remain here while everyone else follow the hostiles. Don't lose them! Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

With all that said, the small band dismembered, leaving only three of their own to tend to the downed Draconians.

* * *

**Veilstone City . . .**

* * *

When Misty's sisters joined her group of fellow survivors, they exchanged hellos with Brock, Tracey, Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak while exchanging names with May, Max, Professor Ivy, Dawn, Iris, Jardel and Laura. While no one was looking, Daisy got a quick glance at Tracey. Daisy was kinda glad to see him again. The crush she secretly harbored for him was beginning to return. Tracey on the other hand was still unsuspecting of her feelings for him as he did not feel the same way she did like last time. However, if they survive the war, then romance for them was possible. It happened with May and Ash, so why not them too?

"So, like, with the town's population safe and all, what now?" Lily asked anyone.

The leader of this platoon answered. "I guess we'll have to wait here until we receive news from the other branches. With the monsters far away and this entire city empty of life save for ourselves, there's pretty much nothing else to do."

"I'll make contact with the others and let them know we succeeded with our job." said another and gripped a radio, switched it on and twisted the knobs for the channel of the team in Solaceon Town.

But when that person's radio gave him static, puzzlement formed on his face.

"Odd." he said.

"What?" Tracey asked.

"My radio won't work for Team A's channel."

"Try another radio." Ivy suggested.

The other guards gave it a shot and all they got were the same results: nothing.

"Team A, this is Team C. What's your status, over?"

Still nothing.

The message was repeated and so was the static answer.

"Guys, it appears that Team A's communications signal has been rendered disfunctional."

That was not the kind of news they wanted to hear, but hey, it is a war, bad news was natural in times like this.

"Do you think the team in Solaceon Town is . . . dead?" Dawn asked her friends.

"Either that, or their signal is." Max told her.

"How could that happen? Did the hailstorm knock out their communications or something?" said Dawn.

Her answer by Max was interrupted when the sudden appearence of a Murkrow grabbed their attention.

At first, everybody mistaked it for another wild pokemon trying to fly away or find someplace to hide from danger until they noticed it was flying at them.

It landed and began urgently squaking at them in its native tongue.

"Like, who's Murkrow is this and why is it squaking at us like that?" Daisy asked. She didn't hate Murkrows or the squaking by this one, she was just concerned.

May noticed something small and white attached to the pokemon's foot.

"What is it, Murkrow?" she said to it.

Murkrow made a pointing guesture to the letter on its foot and May cautiously removed the item, unrolled it and began reading it silently. A scared look swept over her face. Professor Ivy noticed and took the note, read it and was now sharing the young girl's horrified expression when she finished.

"Oh, dear god . . .!" she uttered in a blank response.

"What? What does the paper say? Is it about my son?" Delia wanted to know urgently.

Professor Ivy shook her head. "It's about those Draconian creatures. Two of them have been seriously incapacitated by Necrosan and he and the one we codenamed 'Tarnung' are heading this way!"

A large thump was heard not far from where they were. Then another, then another.

It was heard again, followed by Necrosan's roar that made them gasp hard in fear.

"Take cover, people!" shouted Jardel and like that, all of them dashed relentlessly for cover. They hid themselves from view just in time as the towering god monsters finally reached the city.

Daisy, Violet, and Lily's facial expressions grew to shock and horror. Unlike their youngest sibling and the others, this was their first time seeing the Urth creatures in the flesh.

"Holy crap! They're, like, enormous!" Lily whispered in a hushed whisper.

"And butt-ugly, too!" Daisy commented. The sight of the Draconian gods' bloodied and beaten appearences was unpleasant, especially Necrosan. Like his skeletal form from Jardel's photo, his current condition was enough to make someone want to gouge their own eyes out of their sockets.

Tarnung had finally caught up with the injured Necrosan who was now running at a slow pace and he wrapped his arms around his advasary's torso and flung the dragon and himself backwards in what appeared to be a suplex wrestling move. The back of Necrosan's head collided with the hard pavement and when he looked up, he met the sole of Tarnung's right foot with his face and fell back again. Now that hurt big time!

Necrosan shook off his dizzyness, spat out more blood from his mouth, growled and went for a flesh-piercing bite lunge at Tarnung's throat area, his mouth may have been damaged, but he didn't give a Rattata's ass.

Tarnung stopped the dragon's fang-filled, bloodstained jaws from clamping around his neck with both hands in the nick of time. It was a good thing Necrosan's jaws were not in very good shape to actually deliver a strong bite, if they were, he might have killed his opponent in one of the following ways: severing the veins and arteries in his neck, crushing one of the vertebras behind his neck and causing instant death similar to that failed neckbreaker Tarnung attempted before, or possibly yanking upward and tearing Tarnung's head completely off hiss body.

Losing strength in his hands and arms fast, Tarnung noticed they were standing next to a few tall, business buildings and quickly plowed Necrosan's head into the one on the right to break the hold. Tarnung then hoisted his foe high up, spun him around like pizza dough and tossed him in the air, making the dragon spin and before a crash landing happened, Tarnung dashed over to where Necrosan was supposed to land and performed a successful, jump kick.

Tarnung came for him while invisible, but Necrosan played dead and waited until the timing was right and when he felt Tarnung within range of his fallen form, the undead Draconian set off his trap by flicking his tail with incredible speed reflexes in a sweeping motion to Tarnung's feet, causing the chameleon god to trip and land on his hands and knees.

Last time, it was Necrosan in this exact position, now it was vice-versa and Necrosan, by no doubt, took advantage of this by wrapping his bleeding tail around Tarnung, and, gathering what strength he had left in that limb, he chucked Tarnung upward and, like Tarnung did with him, he interrupted his fall by retracting his good arm back and striking the camoflauging creature with an uppercut strike so strong it not only knocked him back into the air, but it also made Tarnung spin around in a circular motion like a wheel and then he crashed back to the earth on his belly and chest.

Some of the human observers lost balance and stumbled over.

Among all the other Draconian battles, this one was waging the longest.

Necrosan slowly stumbled over to the opposing dinosaur beast and wrapped his wounded, bleeding tail around Tarnung's neck and squeezed roughly, trying to once again kill him via strangulation. Because of his punctured arm, he had to resort to using his tail to make up for most hand-to-hand combat techniques. It may no longer have the deadly tip, but that certainly did not stop him from using that tail of his as a weapon.

Tarnung began to choke and gag for the air being denied from him. He slagged this way and that way, but the hold stayed. Without oxygen, his back sail could not function properly. This time, Tarnung had to think fast to escape this pickle and with his two allies still out of the picture, he was on his own again.

Beyond the Draconians, the human party grew horrified of what Necrosan was doing.

"We've got to do something!" Professor Ivy said.

"Like, what?" Daisy asked.

"Pump Necrosan full of lead or something." said Tracey.

"Are we allowed to interfere?" A.J. wondered.

"The battle may be the Draconians', but the planet they're using for their war still belongs to us humans and pokemon alike. We must take action, now!" cried Misty.

"Like, good point, little sis! Somebody, like, shoot that giant freak, by which I mean the dragon thingy!" Lily said.

Two of the guards stepped forward and fired off some rounds from their automatic rifles at Necrosan.

The bullets tore into Necrosan's soaked and scaley legs and back. He looked directly at the human group below and, for once, decided to just ignore them and resume his asphyxiation carnage.

"It's not working! Now what?" Iris asked.

Dawn had an idea. "Let's try blinding Necrosan with something bright! That outta force him to release Tarnung!"

An agreement was reached and the trainers summoned all pokemon that knew Flash Attack. For this plan to work, all of them had to perform the move at the same time and the results should be as they hoped.

"Blind Necrosan with Flash Attack, now!" they commanded.

All at once, the pokemon of Dawn, Tracey, A.J., Misty, Max, May, Lily, Daisy, Violet, and Iris banded together and, with all total seriousness, they each fired off a combined light beam that was so bright, the survivors, military, and even the attacking pokemon themselves, had to resort to closing or shielding their eyes otherwise this technique may have destroyed their vision permanently.

Just as they predicted, the supercombined Flash Attack greatly affected Necrosan's vision and he instantly let go of Tarnung and tended to his now-blinded eyes.

None of this affected Tarnung because during the choking, his eyes were shutting as he was starting to black out and almost died.

Taking in deep, glorious gulps of air, Tarnung saw what became of Necrosan and attacked again.

* * *

**Solaceon Town . . .**

* * *

The wounded and injured Blizzard and Armadon hadn't moved a muscle since the departure of their ally and enemy not too long ago, not that they could anyway. Moving was uncomfortable for them. All they could do was lay where they were and struggle to keep their grip on life itself while the three Sinnoh Squad troops did their best to comfort the dying, Draconian duo.

"Any sign of recovery?" one asked.

"Nope. These wounds and fractures are very life-threatening! The spikey one called Armadon sure took one hell of a whooping while his furry friend over there is lucky to still be breathing, wish I could say the same about the other ones." said another, referring to the late Slashfang and Sauron.

Suddenly, the three guards became distracted by an appearing light and took to arms. They knew it wasn't a threat, but it was just a battlefield reflex.

In front of them now stood Sabrina, Ash Ketchum, and another member of their team.

"It's okay, guys. It's just us." said Sheldon and the guards lowered their guns.

"What are you doing here? Did our captain tell you to come here to help us with something?" one of the guards questioned.

"No. We came here on our own. There seems to be a communications error with your team and we thoug-what the Fraligatr!" Sheldon began to say but was then stunned to see Armadon and Blizzard in the town and harmed beyond belief.

"What's going on here? What happened to these guys!" Ash asked in a frightened tone of voice.

As the team began to explain all that happened, they failed to notice Sabrina hovering herself toward the downed dino-gods, she too was scared of their conditions, but not as much as her friends were.

The story was halfway done when Ash caught sight of the psychic nearing the titans.

"Hey, Sabrina? What are you doing?" he called to her. The team stopped talking and looked at the woman too.

"What the hell is that girl doing?" one whispered while raising an eyebrow.

Sabrina got in close proximity of the heroic beings, she was silent and unmoving. What she was planning was a lot different from every paranormal activity she had committed in her past, things like rebelling against her parents when she was new to the world of telekinesis as a child and shrinking her mother, Ash and his traveling companions into dolls as a possessed adult. She was going to not only try communicating with them via mental telepathy, hoping she and they could understand each other, but she was also planning on using a psychic technique she learned four years ago. It wasn't an easy ability to perform, but she was left with no other choice.

Sabrina looked left and right, getting a good examination on the behemoths to see which one was in need the most. It was quite obvious that Blizzard was the ultimate choice.

The ape god let out a soft and non-hostile growl when he rolled over and saw the human woman floating for him. His vision was slowly blurring and he saw her in a state one sees when hallucinating from a drug or literally sick in the head.

During her levitation state, Sabrina closed her eyes once more and began tapping her powers into Blizzard's own mind. It was successful and she mentally transferred her thoughts to the beast.

_There is no need to fear me or see me as an enemy. I am here to help you. Do you understand what I am telling you?_

Behind her, the troops were confused and dumbstruck while Ash completely knew what was going on. He knew Sabrina was trying to have a telepathic conversation with the primate. He remembered talking directly to Blizzard when he first encountered him in that swamp weeks back and he understood every word he said to the yeti giant.

"Uh, Ash? What are we all seeing here?" Sheldon asked the youth.

"Sabrina's mentally speaking with Blizzard with her psychic abilities." Ash answered.

The guards found that hard to believe and Ash simply told them that he did the same thing with Blizzard before minus the psychic powers. They looked on without another word.

_Hear me brave, mighty creature. You are critically wounded and are about to die, but with my help, that can be prevented. If you allow me, I will do all I can to save you by healing all of your wounds and injuries including those of your battle partner with my power._

Blizzard tilted his arching head sideways, got another stare at his bleeding abdominal section and permitted the psychic to proceed without a warning of any sort. Since his vow was to fight for humankind, even if some chose the path of evil like the followers of the villainous Draconians back on Urth did, he wanted the human girl to know he trusted her.

She then floated over to the open injury and, before starting, channelled her next statement to the beast.

_What I am about to do will produce some discomfort for you at first. I do not like it either, but it is all part of the process. Please do not harm me when I perform it, do you understand my request?_

Blizzard grunted utterly and shut his eyes.

_I promise this will not be long. Brace yourself._

Sabrina's hands soon were surrounded by a green and orange glow as she summoned her powers. She placed the palms of both of her hands on the impalement wound and her job was underway.

To Ash and his escorts, it was like watching one of those classic horror movies in person of a mad scientist working on his/her marvelous experiment as they witnessed the gym leader struggling to give Blizzard the best aid possible. What she was doing was simple: she was actually healing Blizzard's open gut wound!

Blizzard shrieked and withered in pain, it felt like gallons of peroxide was being poured in, but at least it was working.

To everybody's amazment, Sabrina's astounding power was doing quite remarkably well. As if time was zooming forward quickly, the horrible gash began to slowly seal up and the oozing blood was reversing itself back in Blizzard's stomach like water being sucked out of a cup through a straw.

The sight of this made one of the guards turn around and barf noisily. Even though what was happening was supposed to be helpful, it was still quite gross-looking.

To Sabrina, she was so glad she learned this technique a couple of years ago. She is the first in her family to learn it. If the war ended, she hoped to teach it to psychics everywhere.

After taking ten minutes of her time, Sabrina had accomplished her task at last and floated down to her feet exhausted.

"Phew!" she said while bending over panting. To Sabrina, the use of that new ability felt like a strength training workout.

Ash caught up to her. "Are you feeling alright, Sabrina?" he asked with concern.

"I'll live," she said, " . . . and now so will he."

Feeling like a million bucks again, Blizzard greatly rose from his spot with ease, inspected himself and let out a roar of pride and well-being.

"Now for Armadon." Sabrina said and hovered over to the god of life and repeated her technique on him.

Pretty soon, he too felt the outstanding results Blizzard had. His broken arm was fully functional again, his broken ribs were healed and the stab wound from his own spike was no more. Healthy once more, he and Blizzard were ready to seek and destroy the god of death for good.

"What do we do, now?" asked the guard who vomited earlier. He cleaned his mouth before speaking.

Without turning to anyone, Ash said in a strong tone, "We're going to bring Blizzard and Armadon to wherever Necrosan and Tarnung are and all three of them are going to kick that freak's undead ass and end this world war."

"I'll teleport the creatures to the fight right now." Sabrina said. She wiped some sweat from her forehead and was about to lock on to Necrosan's signature when she was interrupted by Ash.

"Take us along." he told her.

"What? You could get hurt or killed!" said Sheldon.

Ignoring the comment, Ash continued his plea. "Please Sabrina. I need to see my family and my friends. They must know that I'm still alive."

It was risky, but Sabrina allowed Ash's request to be granted. "Alright, Ash. You can come."

Ash waved for the troops to gather up and they did. Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder. Sabrina managed to convince the Draconian warriors to tag along with her mental telapathy and they obeyed.

Getting her destination in her sights, Sabrina told everybody to hold on tight to each other and in five seconds, all of them were gone.

* * *

**Veilstone City . . .**

* * *

The people were startled by the instant light flash before them and when it ended, they were now staring straight at the other team, Sabrina, Ash and Pikachu. They were, however, shocked that they brought along the newly-recovered Blizzard and Armadon who, after shortly arriving, immediately began searching around the city for their common foe for they each heard the familiar sounds of battle somewhere. Necrosan was spotted and they reentered the fight with renowned energy.

"Ash, you're okay!" screamed Delia as she ran to embrace him in a bear hug after the god creatures left them.

"Mom . . . of course I'm okay, but not for long if you keep constricting me!" Ash blurted out, straining from his mother's hugging. Damn was her hug like that of an Arbok or Ekans!

She released him and apologized, she was just in great worry for him ever since his mission to find and capture Team Rocket back at Mt. Coronet.

Like her, the rest of his friends surrounded and greeted him like he's been gone for many, many years. Especially May, she was filled with the most joy. After all, she and Ash did confess their feelings for each other and kissed before the Draconian battle began and thought that would be the final time they would ever get to enjoy it.

"I missed you so much!" she whispered in his ear while hugging him, only soft unlike his mom did.

"I did too." he whispered back and they let go.

Then Misty's sisters approached him and gave him their own greetings.

"Hey, Ash! Like, how's it going?" said Violet.

"We haven't seen or spoken to you in, like, ages!" said Daisy.

"You need anything from us?" Lily asked.

Ash said to them in order the way he did with Team Rocket when they met Sauron, "Good and bad, same here, no thanks."

"What happened with you?" Brock asked and Ash told the entire group everything he endured on his own.

"Hey, what's up with Blizzard and Armadon? We were told they were badly wounded!" Max said.

"They were. I wasn't around when it happened, but shortly after Team rocket's arrest and Giovanni loss, my escort here and I decided to meet with the guards at Solaceon Town because we wanted to find out why they never responded when we tried making contact with them and that's where we found the beasts and the squad stated that Blizzard was deeply stabbed through the stomach by Necrosan's tail and Armadon was severely beaten and received devastating fractures to his arm and ribcage. Both were close to dying from their injuries. Lucky for them, Sabrina used her powers to save them from the brink of death and now they're better than ever." he answered.

"Well, let's hope they can kill Necrosan this time. That dragon behemoth so needs to freaking die!" Misty said.

Ash asked about Tarnung's progress and was told that he too was having great difficulty with Necrosan.

Remembering quickly, Ash asked the guards about their radio signal and they told him about their field radio operator's physical condition by Necrosan's acid spit and how it wrecked their communication with everyone.

The conversation was interrupted when somewhere out there, another city structure was torn down when one of the fighters slammed into it.

"It's great to see all of you again, but we'd better catch up to them right now." said Ash.

Sabrina opened her mouth to speak. "That reminds me. I'm going to go find Tarnung."

"What? Why?" stated Professor Oak.

"Because I intend on healing him like I did with the other Draconians." the psychic told him. They were amazed that this woman can now heal anyone, what they didn't know was why it was exhausting to perform but to her, it was worth it if it meant saving their homeworld.

"That's a good idea." May said and all of them ventured deep in the city to find the battling monsters. All they had to do was follow the roars.

"There they are!" Iris said, pointing to the proper direction and right there, the humans witnessed the three heroic Draconians, united and duking it out. Armadon and Blizzard were doing an excellent job with Necrosan while Tarnung was lying in building rubble struggling to get up. It was him who they heard crashing.

The chameleon hybrid creature was a mess at the moment. All he had to show was a swollen right eye, some scrapes and a mark around his neck from the strangling.

"Now's your chance, Sabrina!" Misty said and Sabrina once again helped Tarnung out without any trouble from him.

The process killed less time than with Blizzard and Armadon because his condition was not as bad as theirs used to be.

When she finished, like before, she was exhausted and nearly fainted. Tracey gave her his water canteen to drink. This new healing power of hers was draining her like a battery, she really needed to take great care when using it. It was possible that it could kill her if she kept using it too much without a break.

With all of his pain vanquished, Tarnung got up good as new and stormed off to kick some dragon ass. Unlike his enemies now, Necrosan was still in pretty bad shape. He was bleeding nearly all over his face and the infected stump on his tail was now irreversable and in need of amputation. To put it simply, he was broken, beat and scarred.

Blizzard picked Necrosan up by the neck with one hand, brought him close, bellowed a powerful, angry scream to his face and uppercutted the dragon with his other hand six times before finally releasing on the last blow. To him, it was payback for stabbing him and it felt really incredible while to Necrosan, it hurt even more due to his fractured mouth.

He tried getting up but no luck as Armadon used the end of his tail to not only trip the ancient dragon, but by doing so, he also crushed the hand of the arm supporting himself.

Necrosan screeched and shook his harmed hand like it was on fire.

More torment followed as Armadon again targeted Necrosan's hands, only this time he shot two spikes, embedding themselves in deep and pinning said hands to the ground and trapping Necrosan. Later, the same was applied to his feet. So unless there was a plan that involved chewing his own hands and feet off to escape, Necrosan sure as hell wasn't going anywhere and was much more vulnerable now.

The trainers, professors, and the Sinnoh Region Squad members looked on with expressions of amazement and glee as Urth's most ruthless, evil being to ever exist was getting extremely roughed up by the monsters he almost killed.

The sensational sisters mouthed silent "Like, ouch!" comments when Tarnung delivered a strong kick to Necrosan's exposed ribs, literally as part of the evil Draconian's ribcage really was showing due to excessive battle damage.

Blizzard breathed his Ice Breath on his hands until they were blanketed like last time and brought them both down in a hammer-like fashion on the back of his head and back. Normal fists would hurt, but this was worse. Armadon took his turn by going for Necrosan's arm with his tail as Necrosan had done with his own arm before. Necrosan was beginning to look and feel like he was going to blackout from the infernal beating he was forced to indure.

This act the heroic beasts were performing was possibly their way of vengeance for all Necrosan had done to them, the pokemon universe, and for slaying two of their fellow allies.

This was too much for Iris to see and so she turned her head.

The trio, having made Necrosan suffer enough and fulfilled their desire for revenge, prepared to end it all right here and then, but Necrosan had finally broken free when he tugged his hands and feet out of their spiky restraints and used his Stomp to push his enemies back.

Letting out a furious roar, Necrosan reached out for any of them, not caring who it was. The vicious beat-down had really driven him completely insane again. He was desperate to win this war.

The humans and pokemon had to find shelter before things went from bad to worse for them.

While forging for any goods, Dawn and Iris discovered a lone figure standing near a building with a sign on top that read "Veilstone City Department Store", waving at them to follow him. They didn't bother to think if the stranger was trustworthy or not, they just wanted to get off the city streets before they or anyone in their group got hurt or killed.

The girls called to the others and they all decided to take refuge in the store with the stranger. The good samaritan was a young man close to the ages of the trainers. His description was a clean-shaven head with a boonie hat on top and he was dressed in a tattered employee uniform consisting of a grey short-sleeved shirt, a yellow neck-tie, plain black pants and black shoes. This man must have worked here before the invasion. He also wore a white cast on his left hand, making them wonder how he got that.

When they made it inside, barely steering clear of a couple of falling buildings close to burying them alive or to death, the first thing the stranger did was lead the entire group to a place to hide in case the Draconians came around here.

The store was like a shopping mall. Five floors housed fancy items and consumables everywhere, or what used to be here for they were now gone. Some discount signs hung around while others were resting on the cold hard ground.

As the group followed the stranger to safety, without warning, the lights in the whole complex died out and darkness encased the entire place. Some felt dread creep within themselves.

Before anyone can release a fire pokemon to help light the way, the building's electricity suddenly returned and so did all the lights.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Iris said as she placed one hand across her chest in relief. If the power had failed to be restored, she would have entered a state of hyperventilation. Jardel cradled his niece to keep her calm.

"Over here." said the stranger and they turned a corner and stopped when he stopped and stood over a white mat matching the color of the floor. It was cleverly hidden from view of all customers who walked past it shopping around when business in the store was blooming.

He removed the rug cover and revealed to them a flat, medium-sized trap door. Upon opening it, everyone saw it was a passageway to an emergency bunker. Almost nothing could be seen below except for a small light.

The stranger motioned for them to follow him down into the chamber one at a time. He allowed his guests to venture down first and and he entered last.

The underground safe haven was nice-looking and large enough to shelter as many as thirty or more people. A swinging lantern hung above the bunker's ceiling, it shook and blinked because of the Draconian battle above. Six rooms surrounded the human clan. They were neat in appearence too.

"Thanks for helping us." Delia said to the unknown person.

"You can thank me if we live through this." he said. Looking at her, Misty, Brock and Professor Oak, something about them teased his memories, it was as if he knew them from somewhere.

Tracey had two questions. "Did you used to work here due to what you're wearing and are you the only occupant down here besides us?"

The stranger replied. "Yes, I was employed here for three years and no, I have two more survivors down here with me. They're right over there." He pointed to a pair of women sittting in one of the rooms, they were a red-haired girl besides Misty who Dawn and Brock found very familiar. She wore a purple, hoodie jacket, baggy gray pants and small boots.

The other survivor's appearence consisted of long, pink hair held in place behind her head in a bun fashion, black shorts, a long-sleeved shirt with the words "Touch me and win a fat lip and a black eye!" scrawled across and orange gloves. The odd about her was that she had no shoes or socks on her feet.

Upon seeing the two, the stranger introduced them to the new guests.

"These two are Maylene, the leader of the Veilstone City gym and the other one's name is Zoey." he said while offering them cups of water and coffee which they accepted.

The faces of Dawn and Brock brightened when Maylene and Zoey's names were mentioned.

"Zoey? Is that really you?" Dawn said as she approached her. Zoey looked up at the blue-haired girl and gave a confused glance at her. "Have we met before? You remind me of a friend of mine from my younger years." she said to her.

"It's me, Dawn, remember?" said Dawn.

"You know each other?" the stranger asked both girls.

"Of course. We met back when I was new to pokemon training, we were both more into pokemon contests rather than battles like most trainers were at the time. She wanted to become the best pokemon coordinator ever! "

"It's true. Long time no see, Dawn!" She said and the two girls hugged.

Maylene also said hello to Brock and Dawn when she remembered them. Besides her bare feet, the patch she normally wore on her face was no longer present. Zoey and Maylene were asked for their stories on how they ended up here.

Zoey was up first. She told that she was here on vaction from her frequent contest touring. Because there would not be another contest for a few months, she decided to kill time with a new kind of activity until more pokemon contests were scheduled. She ventured into every other city searching for anything to please her until she happened upon the Veilstone City gym and met Maylene. Even though Maylene's teaching methods with her students were a lot like a military boot camp, maybe even more than that, the two women became good friends. Zoey, of course, refused to give Maylene's class a try because she was afriaid of both failing and hurting herself.

Maylene told them that she was out shopping for nutritional supplies for a class she was scheduled to teach when she heard about the war from someone's portable radio and dashed back to her gym to prepare should the worst ever come. Unfortunately, it came and she barely managed to escape unharmed while some of her students weren't so lucky, they met their grim demise when Necrosan spotted and devoured them to regenerate some of his damaged flesh from the battle. Not all were killed however. Before that happened, some were evacuated from the city thanks to the Sinnoh Region Squad and the trainers and professors. Maylene however, avoided the evacuation order because, unlike her students and the townsfolk, she felt completely attached to Veilstone City and refused to abandon the one place she had called home. She ran into Zoey and the two were brought here by the unnamed person when they came looking for food and water supplies at the store as part of their plan to find their own place to hide.

When asked about the whereabouts of her father, the one who used to spend time at the Veilstone Game Corner every day, she slightly lowered her head down and sadly admitted he passed away a couple of years ago.

According to her, one day while she and her father were out on a long hike as part of a daily fitness regimen(and to help rehabilitate him of his gambling habit), they unknowingly came across a large Kakuna nesting site. Since the Kakunas were in a state of hibernation, the father and daughter duo attempted to find another way past the slumbering pokemon without disturbing any of them and they could have succeeded were it not for a roudy eight-man gang of Team Galactic grunts who happened to be nearby trying to capture the defensless Kakunas as part of their rite of passage initiation into the criminal organization.

Angered at what they were doing, a confrontation between the two opposing groups was in effect. But unfortunately, their bickering had startled the Kakunas and they eventually hatched into Beedrills. Not caring who was with or against them, the entire flock of pissed off Beedrills attacked both sides. The Team Galactic trainees quickly fled for their lives while Maylene and her dad tried doing the same for themselves. Tragedy struck when Maylene's dad tripped on a stone and fell and, while they had no choice but to defend themselves from the angry swarm which Maylene did and won, her father was not so lucky as some of the Beedrills got the upper hand and stung him hard on his back and around his neck, legs and arms multiple times. Maylene thwarted off the invading swarm with her Lucario and they flew away in a hurry. Her father was in bad shape at first and later on, his condition worsened when he struggled to breathe. The poison had already reached his lungs and caused him to go into cardiac arrest. With the help of a local pokemon trainer who had a psychic-type pokemon, he was teleported to the city's hospital as quickly as possible.

Maylene prayed every single waking minute that her father would someday recover and return to his usual activities, she didn't even care anymore if it was gambling again. The medical staff tried and tried, but they just couldn't save him. Those Beedrill had pumped him with so much poison, he was doomed from the moment the swarm was set off. He was pronounced dead on arrival.

Her dad's tragic death utterly destroyed her spirit and she broke down inside his room. The trainer who helped transport them to the hospital exited the hospital and was never seen or heard from since, porbably from guilt of not getting there in the nick of time.

Maylene was already showing signs of heavy emotion from revealing this painful part of her story.

She continued by saying that after his funeral service, she was close to making the decision of shutting down the gym and leaving Veilstone City to escape the heart-wrenching pain of her father's death because at the time, everything around her kept reminding her of him. But eventually, she thought it over and realized that quitting the gym business was not what her father would have wanted her to do because of his passing, if roles were reversed, she wouldn't have wanted him to give up either, so to honor his memory, Maylene chose to stay and she even named the gym after him and has remained there ever since to continue her teachings. Relocating to another city or town just wasn't in her cards at all.

She buried her face in her hands and cried when she finished. She was tough on the outside, but inside, she was a caring for those she was close to and it hurt her deeply if they died.

Hearing that emotional story made some of the refugees feel very bad for her, Iris felt a tear run down her cheek and she wiped it away. Dawn knelt next to her and gave her a hug to which she accepted.

Maylene also said she had developed a very strong hatred for Team Galactic for what happened on that day and when she heard about the invasion, she hoped that every member of said organization wound up dead at the hands of the Draconians. It was a harsh thought, but she just couldn't help but feel that way.

May wanted to know the deal with their rescuer's cast-covered hand and he told her he crushed it when he first stepped into the bunker and miscalculated the timing of when to arch his hand back while closing the entrance door. Zoey made the hand cast out of some materials in the bunker and the rest was history.

Sabrina stepped forward and healed his broken hand with her powers by placing her index finger on it and after testing his recovered hand's mobility, the man immediately discarded the now-useless cast aside. This time, there was no physical harm to Sabrina since the broken hand was small and easy to heal.

"Thanks for that, uh . . ." he trailed off due to not knowing her name.

"Sabrina." the psychic finished for him and he nodded.

Another massive shake rocked the haven, causing everyone's adrenaline to rush quickly throughout their bodies.

She didn't know why she did this next move, out of fright perhaps, but Daisy grabbed ahold of Tracey Sketchit's hand. Maybe because she had a thing for him once.

Tracey gazed his sights on his hand being smothered by the blond-haired eldest sister of Misty in dumbfoundedness and he blushed. Tracey was now starting to admire Daisy. But right now wasn't the best time for any romance yet.

He snapped out of his trance.

"Uh, Daisy?" he whispered to her. Daisy snapped back to reality and quickly retracted her hand back and mouthed a silent "sorry" to him and, like Tracey, she too blushed.

While waiting for the fight to end, Iris asked for the local's name and he was about to give it to her when Dawn realized something.

"Wait a minute, I think we're short one person in our group." she said and she glanced around the bunker and everybody copied her and they learned that Ash Ketchum was M.I.A. He must have gotten separated from the group during the escape to here. Pikachu was gone too.

Delia panicked. "Oh, my god! My son's missing!"

"Who's missing?" the stranger asked the survivors.

"A friend of ours who was just with us a while ago! His name's Ash Ketchum and he's still out there!" said Misty while looking around.

Hearing that name triggered something else in the mystery person's mind and he asked them one thing. "Is this Ash Ketchum you speak of a pokemon trainer who goes everywhere with a Pikachu pokeball-free?"

They turned and May said yes to him.

The stranger's eyes lit up and quickly said. "I know him, and not just from his battles on television and radio, I actually knew him in person."

How do you know Ash?" Max asked the guy.

"Because I used to be a pokemon trainer like him when I was his age, he and I also competed in the pokemon league competition back at Indigo as friendly rivals." he stated.

"What's your name, mister?" Brock questioned out of suspicion. This guy's story was starting to sound familiar to him, Misty, Oak and Delia.

The man answered. "My name's Ritchie."

Gasps came from Misty, Brock, and Delia. It was hard to believe that the guy who saved them was the same pokemon trainer(well, former pokemon trainer) whom they met and spoke to at the pokemon league contest.

None of the others knew him as they have never seen him before until now.

Before they could have any discussions, Misty broke the shocking silence.

"I hate to spoil the reunion, but we need to get our butts back up there and find Ash!" Misty said.

They agreed. It was partly dangerous, but Brock, A.J., Sheldon and Regina, volunteered for the job at hand.

Ritchie offered to tag along and they accepted since they needed a navigator and he was the right selection. Besides the surface deathmatch, things have changed in Veilstone City.

"Be very careful, you guys!" said Max.

"Please . . .please bring Ash back safely!" Delia begged.

"We will, we promise." said A.J. and they headed up the ladder and soon they were back on the surface.

"Let's look for Ash together." Brock said.

"Good idea." Ritchie replied and after loading up on their pokemon consisting of Brock's Geodude, A.J.'s Sandslash, Sheldon's Gabite, Regina's Yanmega, and Ritchie's Mismagius(whom he nicknamed "Spooky") and his Sparky(a Pikachu). With weapons and ammo supplies ready, the six-person group traveled right into the dangerous city, being on their guard for the Draconians should they come within range of them, mostly Necrosan.

They panted heavily breath after breath as they raced around the streets. There was so much damage done to Veilstone City now than earlier. Several buildings and vehicles were on fire and glass shards were scattered all over the roads and ground. Ash could have been anywhere. How exactly did he lose himself from the group?

"Ash! Where are you?" Brock shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. He got no answer. The Urth monsters were too busy to hear anything from them.

A.J. tried shouting for him and nothing but the sound of fighting, roaring and structures crumbling were all they heard. The chaotic scenerio around made the small group feel like they were in a war film, only if any of them were to actually die out here, there won't be any retakes at all.

Layers and layers of torn-down buildings were carefully examined and no sighting of Ash was made.

A gasoline station was searched. It's roof and ceiling suddenly caved in and the group were able to escape with their health and lives intact and carried on.

Another ground-quaking slam rumbled beneath their feet and nearly caused them to fall. It was even bigger than the last one, plus it sounded closer. Gaining their balance, the group ran for a school bus and took cover behind it and once hidden, they poked their heads out and learned that Necrosan was forcefully thrown way across the city and slammed against one of the city's stone barriers.

That slam was just the start of the troubles yet to come because all of a sudden, things went from bad to worse as an ear-shattering bang sounded and every light in Veilstone City instantly died out in the blink of an eye. The entire city's electrical power had been cut off, destroyed thanks to the monster's rampage.

"Does anyone have a fire-type pokemon to help light the way for us?" Ritchie asked. He used to have a Charmander he called "Zippo" which later evolved into Charmeleon and Charizard, but at some point in his life, he donated it to a family as a Christmas gift. Now he wished he had captured a replacement fire pokemon.

"I do." A.J. said and he called forth his Magmortar again. Ritchie found some discarded, unused ceremony torches laying near a trash can and Magmortar lit them up and their darkness problem was solved for the time being.

It was difficult watching for the monsters and for any sign of Ash at the same time, it was like trying to move and speak in a perfect manner while heavily intoxicated.

Brock and A.J. were about to call out for Ash and Pikachu again when Regina and Ritchie made an alarming discovery. It was a combination of good news but in a bad way. The good news, they had finally found their targets. The bad news, they were found laying upward and spread eagle style, crushed and unconscious underneath more crumbled, building rubble.

"Holy crap!" A.J. shouted and the team scrambled over to help the fallen trainer and his pokemon companion.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Brock mumbled as he and the team did their best to remove the destroyed junk off of Ash and Pikachu as quickly as possible and slowly dragged them out. A close inspection showed a large, red gash across Ash's forehead and right arm and there were a couple of dagger-shaped glass shards embedded in his right shoulder and left leg. Blood leaked from said wounds and from his mouth, telling them he suffered internal injuries too. Pikachu had no wounds like that anywhere, but it was pretty banged up just the same.

"Ash! Pikachu! Can you hear us?" Brock said to them after removing the shards off his hurt friend.

Pikachu wasn't responsive, but its master was because Ash opened his eyes and slowly tilted his head upward to the Pewter gym leader. His field of vision was seriously out of focus that opening his own eyes was difficult enough.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was instructed to avoid talking to save his strength. He tried to get up and walk, but the sharp pain in his leg, along with trauma and blood loss, caused him to wobble and fall down.

"Don't worry, Ash! We'll get you to safety!" said A.J. Ash said nothing as he was slowly helped up.

"Come on! We've got to get these two back to the bunker for treatment!" Sheldon said.

Brock carried Pikachu while Geodude helped with carrying the badly injured pokemon trainer. All of them felt guilty for not noticing their absence this whole time.

For a short amount of time, no hazards interfered with their emergency travel back to their checkpointed location.

While Ash was being carried, images of his life flashed in his head. His first flashback portrayed the day he received Pikachu from Professor Oak's laboratory, then another revealed his first meetings with Misty and Brock and Team Rocket. Several more included his loss at the pokemon league tournament against Ritchie(little did he know that Ritchie was literally close to him now), his time at the Orange Islands, everything he went through to save the world from total destruction numerous times and so on and so forth.

His mental slideshow ended when his rescue group mentioned Necrosan running toward their path! He wasn't trying to catch and kill the humans, he was simply trying to get away from his opponents who were brutalizing him in every way possible.

"Watch out!" Brock screamed.

As the towering creatures came closer, Necrosan unknowingly(not that he cared) punted a motorcycle with his right foot and it was coming right for the survivors.

"Duck!" said Ritchie and they did. Well, except for one. The oncoming, flying vehicle whizzed by so fast, it decapitated Sheldon Arvizu's head clean off, faster than one can say "I choose you" and his now headless body fell limp to the floor. Loads of blood spilled out of the neck stump where his head once stood like a spilled cup of liquid.

Besides that, something else happened. As his lifeless corpse hit the ground, his gun, an M4A1 assault rifle, slid off his shoulder and when it landed, a stray bullet was fired from the weapon and it ricocheted across a car, another building, a torn down billboard and headed right back at the group, whizzed past most of them, dodging past A.J.'s head and impacted itself into Ash's chest hard.

Ash was too physically weak to react to the gunshot and simply blacked out.

"Ash, Ash!" they said to him, but he said nothing. The bullet didn't kill him, but the bleeding would certainly do the job soon if no treatment was performed on him.

There was nothing they could do for Sheldon now and they continued with their rescue mission while avoiding being seen or trampled by the warring beasts.

The journey back to the bunker was not an easy one. The remaining survivors had to carefully watch where they were going to keep from running into a wall or car or some other harmful inanimate object. A fire-ridden jeep exploded and knocked them all on the ground, but they still rode on.

Although pressure was placed on Ash's shoulder and leg wounds to retard the bleeding, they couldn't decide wether or not to do the same on his new gunshot wound because they feared that doing so would endanger Ash's life more by pushing the embedded bullet even further into his chest and causing it to pierce something important such as his heart, lungs, veins or arteries.

It took a long time, but they finally made it back to the department store, but as they were about to barge right inside, something large and very unexpected walked past them, leaving their mouths agape in surprise.

What they just saw was the Draconian warrior Talon, but he was a spectre this time. It looked like it was heading for the battle scene. Then more spirit forms of Sauron and Slashfang strolled along and followed the Talon ghost while ignoring the humans. The ghosts of the evil Draconians were nowhere to be found, it wasn't that hard to figure out why.

The group were at a loss for words, they couldn't believe what they were looking at. Ghost pokemon were one thing, so was the ghost of Maiden's Peak, but this?

"What the . . .how the . . .where did they . . .?" Brock and A.J. said out of shock.

"Those beasts are dead! How can they still be here?" Brock said aloud.

A.J. was around when Slashfang and Sauron died, but he was confused about Talon or how he ended up dead while Ritchie honestly had no clue as to who the ghostly trio of giants were nor did he know much about the war for that matter.

Shaking off his thoughts, A.J. snapped the others out of their surprised trances by telling them to take Ash back without him. He chose to remain outdoors to observe the monsters for any important updates. Brock protested against his decision and called it crazy, but the Johto marine said he was going to keep tabs on the Draconians and he promised to call them by radio if an emergency sprung up or if the virtuous gods killed Necrosan and saved the world.

"Alright! Keep yourself safe!" Ritchie said to him and they carried on without A.J. as he ran toward where the conflict was.

* * *

**Inside the bunker . . .**

* * *

Time flew by without notice for the bunker's dwellers. All they could think about was Ash and his Pikachu. They hoped nothing bad has happened to them. Thanks to the power outage, they had to resort to using flashlights and candles.

They're hopes were about to be popped like a bubble as they heard the entrance latch swing open and saw Brock, Regina and Ritchie climb down in a heartbeat with Ash Ketchum and Pikachu with them. They were horrified beyond belief when they saw them the way Ash was now. Delia burst into tears in an instant upon seeing her son in his critical condition.

"Oh, my god! My Ash's dead!" she screamed.

"Not quite, ma'am. He's alive, but he needs immediate medical attention if we want to keep him that way." Regina said to her.

Dawn brought a blanket and spread it all over a flat, steel table and Brock's Geodude carefully laid the bleeding out trainer down and Phil Burton, the squad's only medic, came forward and examined Ash from head to toe. All flashlight beams aimed at Ash's unmoving form.

"What the heck happened to him?" Maylene asked.

Brock explained everything and she and everyone gasped.

Sabrina quickly ran to Ash, kneeled next to him and placed her hands over him to begin healing his wounds.

Ash's injuries were extremely serious and it was taking quite a toll on Sabrina, but she didn't care. During the middle of her work, she suddenly stopped and fainted backwards. She couldn't fully finish the process because the continuous use of her healing powers throughout the night overexerted her to her limit. Dawn and Max tried waking her up, but failed. She wasn't dead or dying, her body was just too fatigued from using her powers too much and made her pass out, it was going to be a long time before she would awaken but until then, they were going to have to think of an alternative to saving Ash.

Jardel's niece, Laura Vesuvius, was told to look away from the grisly, explicit scene unfolding. It was like watching a soap opera with a live audience.

Tracey asked why A.J. wasn't around and was told by Ritchie that he remained above ground to keep an eye on the battle for them and his promise to contact them whenever possible.

The team's medic, Phil Burton, appeared and ripped off Ash's vest and shirt in order to work on removing the lodged bullet. Since nobody had a scalpel with them, Maylene helped out by handing over a pocketknife she had and insisting that it be used to extract the bullet.

Phil pinpointed its location and, with a careful flick of his wrist, the tiny metal object was successfully peeled out of Ash's skin without touching any veins or arteries. The pocketknife was flipped closed and tossed back to the gym leader. Good thing too because after that, Ash began jerking around on the floor wildly. Worry and fright filled everyone and his mother even more.

"Wha-wha-what's happening to him?" Misty asked in fear. Tears ran down her face and her sisters gathered around her for support.

"Everybody stand back! He's having a siezure!" said Phil.

Ash's siezure lasted a minute and a half until he finally stopped. Next came the worst of all: another shake from the fight above caused the powerless, ceiling lantern to not only swing again, but it also managed to detach and fall right on top of Ash.

Phil quickly checked Ash's pulse and warned that his heart and lungs have stopped functioning.

"Holy crap! He's not breathing, he's not breathing!" May shrieked and was now crying heavily.

Zoey remembered a medkit she had in her room and went to fetch it post haste. It was under her bed and she took it out and unzipped its zipper. Inside was all sorts of medical supplies starting from things for simple cuts and scrapes to items meant for more serious matters, including the two things that can help bring Ash back from his death coma: one fully charged, battery-operated defibrillator machine and one adrenaline shot ready for use.

She grabbed both, ran back to the group and shouted, "Here, use these!" and slid them over to the medic. The defib unit was up first. It was a good thing the machine was able to run on batteries as an alternative to plugging it into a wall socket since the power was still out.

Phil requested for everyone to stand back and they did as he powered on the machine and quickly rubbed the twin paddles together to warm them up.

"Here goes! Clear!" he said and he placed the handle's undersides on top of Ash's chest and pressed the buttons to deliver the needed jolt of electricity to the trainer's heart. Ash's body leaped upward and back down. It failed the first time.

After taking a few seconds to rub the handles again, the process was repeated and again, no success in reviving Ash was made. A third attempt was made and that didn't work either. Time was running out for Ash and the Phil was forced to switch to the last ditch solution to saving Delia's son.

Praying it would work, the S.R.S. medic put down the defib unit handles and made a grab for the adrenaline syringe. He raised the hand holding the needle and plunged it deep into Ash's chest, directly where his heart was and the needle's material was injected directly inside.

As a physical reflex, Ash's body and head jolted upward, his eyes opened but rolled up in their sockets, and with a gurgling gasp, he fell back on the table and was unconsious once again.

Upon the injection and the effect, Delia Ketchum turned her head away crying. Professor Oak held her for comfort.

Except for the battle noise above the surface, total silence filled the entire bunker as they waited anxiously for the injected drug to take effect on Ash.

_Come on, Ash Ketchum! You can make it! You just have to . . .for your mother . . .your friends . . .and for me! I love you very much! _May thought. She didn't know what to do if the boy she dearly loved died. If he survived this, which he always did in his past adventures, she vowed to love and cherish every single moment she spent with him, assuming the virtuous Draconians win the war of course. She also made plans on giving him a big, fat "Welcome Back" kiss if he opened his eyes and spoke to her.

Her eyes reddened with more tears and her brother hugged her.

* * *

**Meanwhile back outside. . .**

* * *

A.J. and his Sandslash did their best to keep up with the Draconians without being seen by them. He had his machine pistol ready just in case, one was carried since he had to carry another torch with his other hand.

The fight seemed to have dragged itself near one of the city's exit points.

To get a better view, and to decrease the chances of getting splattered with debris junk like Ash did, the marine released a flying pokemon, a Pidgeott, and with its help, he and Sandslash made it to the top of a skyscraper building and assumed themselves to a prone position. He placed his weapons down next to his right side and withdrew the sniper rifle from his back strap to peek at the titanic creatures through the scoope.

What he and his pokemon partners saw next was the most facinating thing ever.

"Holy Herracross . . .!" he said in a whisper. His pokemon shared his stunned reaction at the sight before them.

Just as Necrosan thought he had much on his plate to deal with, things for him became even worse when he and his opponents witnessed the spirits of the dead Draconians arrive and together, they latched themselves around Necrosan's entire body and held him in place. Unable to escape at all, Necrosan was again vulnerable. Necrosan tried to free himself by regurgitating more black acid to thwart off the spectres, but all it did was pass harmlessly through them and splash on his own skin, causing his affected flesh to melt, but not as much because of his reptilian scales.

Then the spirits performed the act of phasing themselves inside Necrosan's body and now, he was an unwilling host to them. Now they were free to do pretty much whatever the hell they wanted by controlling him like a puppet, sucks to be that dragon right about now.

The combined power and might of the phantom gods caused a spark throughout Necrosan's body both inside and out and soon he was beginning to glow yellow all over, not only was it harming him, it was killing him as well.

Neither of the living Draconian warriors did nothing, they just stood there and watched the event unfold in front of them.

"What the hell are they doing to Necrosan?" A.J. whispered. The glow from the Necrosan was so bright and blinding, he and his pokemon had to shield their eyes from it. It was like being hit by a flash bang grenade, but a hundred times stronger.

Necrosan roared like never before, what the spirits were performing on him was unlike any form of physical pain he endured. His skin was beginning to slowly dissolve like liquid, his mouth and lit eyes leaked with lots of blood and soon, his glowing form changed color from yellow to orange to dark red.

After two minutes passed, Necrosan gave out one final and powerful scream as his whole body smoked all over and exploded like a bomb. His organs, blood, bones and flesh, scattered in all directions in a gory shower. Some of it tagged Blizzard, Tarnung and Armadon, but they didn't care. Some of Necrosan's blood splattered on the building A.J. and his pokemon stood and a part of the dragon's liver tagged him and knocked him off his feet.

"Gross!" he shouted as he got up and scraped it off. He turned his head and ducked back down quickly as a bone chunk flew by and almost struck him.

When the splatter fest ended, he was thrilled to have seen the long-awaited death of Necrosan. He had a lot of explaining to do when he returned to the bunker.

Before leaving, A.J. and his pokemon stood where they were for a moment to see what would happen next. With Necrosan exterminated, what now?

Staring at where their undead nemesis once stood, Blizzard, Armadon, and Tarnung turned their attention toward the spirits of their murdered allies. For a minute, both sides didn't make a sound. What could they be possibly thinking.

A second bright light flashed from the sky and onto the Draconians, it resembled a heaven-like light. Then something selse happened. The sky beam was surrounding the Draconian gang, both living and ghost. From his perched spot, A.J. and his pokemon saw the Draconians spirits slowly dissolving until they were gone. As for the gods of good, deception, and life, the light engulfed them, it grew brighter like what happened with Necrosan, and in a matter of seconds, the light harmlessly exploded, forcing A.J. and his pokemon to once again cover their eyes, and when the phenomenon ended, A.J. was shocked to see that Blizzard, Armadon, and Tarnung were also gone, nothing but cloud of smoke and some dirt remained around where they were last seen. A.J. and his two pokemon were now the only ones in the destroyed, darkened ghost town. Well, outside anyway.

The Primal Rage War was finally over. Life in the pokemon universe can soon recover and return to normal.

From his perched spot, A.J. rolled over on his back, sighed with relief and said nothing for a full five minutes. Suddenly, he jolted upward when he remembered his agreement and pulled out his radio. He turned it on and pressed the "talk" button.

"This is A.J. Does anyone hear me?" he said into it. He really hoped things went alright with Ash.

The voice of Brock came from his radio.

"A.J., it's Brock. What's going on up there?" he said.

"Can everybody down there hear me?" he asked and Brock said yes.

I'm calling about the battle. It's over." He took a deep breath of relief from saying those words with pride.

"What happened? Who won?"

"The virtuous gods won! Necrosan's finished!" he said. He decided to wait until he returned to spill the beans, he was recovering from what he just saw to say anymore.

At a time like this, loud cheers should have been made, but because of the mishap with Ash, only relived sighs were audible. That was great too, but A.J. could identify the sighs as the half-heartily type. He guessed something was not right back there.

"Are things back there fine? Is Ash going to be okay?" he asked.

Brock remained quiet for a moment. Then he said, "Why don't you return to us and we'll explain. It's half good and half bad."

A.J.'s face fell, his pokemon did the same. "Alright, I'll be right there." he said and switched his radio off.

"Come on, you guys. We're going back to our hideout." he told his pokemon and called all of them back into their pokeballs with the exception of his Pidgeot and put his weapons away.

He stood up, latched himself on the back of his loyal pokemon and they safely flew back to the city ground without trouble. A.J. returned his pokemon and began jogging back to the store bunker. He had to keep his Magmotar out to help guide him back since the city was still void of electricity.

When he got there and propelled himself down, his attention immediately gazed upon Ash Ketchum. He was lying down silently, bandage wraps covered his cuts and above all else, a large patch was visible around his chest.

"Is he okay?" A.J. asked. He wanted answers badly.

"We . . .don't know." May said, her eyes swelled from tears. "First he went into this scary siezure and then his vital signs shut down for a brief minute and after they extracted that bullet from his chest, a defib machine was used on him and when that failed, a adrenaline-filled syringe was injected in his heart! He only gasped for a second from the shot and laid back down! He hasn't moved at all since!"

A.J. stood next to Ash's still form and the group joined in. The women cried until their cheeks turned red while the squad didn't and remained silent. They didn't shed tears out of being macho, they were just not used to it.

A few minutes passed and there was still no sign of recovery from Ash. Phil took the youth's neck pulse again and, against his will, he had to say it.

"The injection has failed to revive him . . . Ash Ketchum is dead. The cause of his death is either from the amount of blood he lost during his accident due to him being out there for a prolonged period of time or the bullet must have hit something important in his chest. I'm so terribly sorry, Ms. Ketchum." he said with his head down with grief.

Those with headwear removed them and held them to their chests in respect for Ash, while hearing those words sparked uncontrollable anguish and denial upon his mother.

"NO! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! ASH IS NOT DEAD! HE'S CAN'T BE, HE JUST CAN'T! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

She screamed and cried uncontrollably, she was a wreck. Delia sprinted to her son to hold him. The guards were about to restrain her to keep her from doing anything insane, but their captain allowed her to cross.

Delia Ketchum held her dead son in her arms, buried her face next to him and cried and said in a choked voice.

"Please wake up, Ash Ketchum! Prove that you're still with us! Please . . .wake up! Please . . .!"

Denial was part of the grieving process and the group understood that, especially Maylene, she behaved like that when her dad passed away. They let Delia be alone with her departed son and they began speaking about what they should do now that the war was over with.

Sabrina had finally woken up and was deeply devestated when she learned of Ash's horrific death. She felt incredibly guilty for passing out when she tried to heal him, but that power of hers was just so strong. She wished her father possessed that amazing ability too, that way she could have just teleported back to Saffron City, picked her dad up, and teleported back to the bunker to revive Ash easily and this tragedy would not be happening right now.

Maylene was terribly upset. First her father, now one of her friends. She felt like her history was repeating itself.

Still crying, Delia picked up Ash's body and the squad offered an honerable funeral for him. She hated the idea of burying him now.

May stepped up and whispered to his ear. "I'll always remember you, Ash Ketchum . . .always." and she followed the group to the surface.

May offered to hold Ash's body for Delia so she can climb up the ladder and she gently handed him over to her.

May looked down at Ash and slowly lowered her head down to his and gently gave him a kiss on the lips out of love and sorrow. She was hit by Ash's tragic death just as hard as Delia Ketchum was.

As she was close to breaking down again, she felt sudden movement coming from Ash's body. May was startled and almost dropped him as a result.

"What the-?" she said as she saw the glorious thing happen.

It was there that she saw Ash's eyes flutter open.

"Oh my god, you're back!" she said with a warm smile.

"Everyone! He's alive!" May screamed at the top of her lungs.

They expected the young trainer to look them in their own eyes and say something like "What happened?" or "Hi everyone!".

Instead, what he gave was a blank, lifeless-like stare and nothing else. Ash didn't make a sound at all. Something was wrong here.

"Ash?" Delia said to him as May handed him over to her. "Ash, can you hear me?"

He resumed his silence and stare. Some of the crowd people wondered why he was doing that.

"Do you recognize us, sweetie?" Delia asked him and got nothing from him.

Phil Burton stepped up and gave Ash the same test Sabrina was given before and, unliker her, Ash failed it.

"What's the matter with him? Why won't say something to any of us?" May wondered with concern.

Phil ceased his little test and gave out his dignosis.

"His ignorance of my moving finger can only mean one thing: he's not really, fully awake. His eyes opening is just a reflex from being revived by the treatments. His brain was starving from lack of oxygen due to being dead for under ten minutes and because of that, there's a 50/50 chance he could be suffering from brain damage. The odds of a death victim's full recovery depend on how long the body was deprived of life. Just give him time and we'll see from there."

All of Ash's friends, the soldiers, and even the medic himself, hoped that the diagnosis was wrong. The fate of being brain damaged for life was just as equally horrifying as being dead.

To cut the time of climbing up, Sabrina teleported the entire group to the surface. She may not be able to use her healing powers for the time being, but her teleportation still worked.

When they appeared back on the streets, they saw that none of the Draconians were in plain sight. A little concerned, Dawn was the first to ask what became of them and A.J. confessed to what he witnessed. He told about the ghosts of the supposedly killed Draconians, Sauron, Talon, and Slashfang, what they did to Necrosan, the bright beam that showed up and what it did with them after his death.

Jardel had a good guess on what that meant.

"They've returned to Urth. . ." he said aloud and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lily questioned.

Jardel took in a deep breath and gave his explanation as best he could.

"Remember when I said that some of the Draconians' wishes were to restore my world to its natural state after the meteroite catastrophe happened?"

They nodded and he continued.

"Well, my theory is that one of the Draconians must have used his winning wish to return home because they felt that they don't belong here and their arrival brought nothing but great misery and near-annihilation to your society. I'm sure the surviving people of my universe will reach a peace agreement and cooperate on restoring Urth themselves at some point. After all, there's no such thing as an eternal feud as I see it."

"But if they've gone back to Urth, and don't take this the wrong way, but why are you and Laura still here? Shouldn't their victory transport you two with them?" Max asked. He asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not really sure, I think we had to be in close proximity with the Draconians when that happened. It's like being in close contact with Sabrina when she performs her teleportation thing." he said.

"He's right about that last part, ya know." Sabrina pointed out and the others agreed with that.

"So now what?" Maylene asked.

"We rebuild everything this tragic war has done to the world." said Misty. "It's not gonna be a walk in the park, but with patience, we'll succeed."

A groaning noise was heard coming from Ash. They turned and saw him waking up again.

This time, it was no medical reaction, he was back.

The survivors cheered like maniacs, his mother released a steam of tears, and his friends thought they were going to faint from his miraculas recovery.

"Wha-what happened? What's going on?" he asked as he arched his head in different directions.

"Oh, Ash! We're all so glad you're alive!" Brock said.

Ash was confused by what Brock said.

"'Alive'?" What do you mean by that?"

Tracey said to him while rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, "You were stabbed by falling glass shards and later, you were accidentally shot in the chest by Sheldon Arvizu who was killed while helping in bringing you back to our underground hideout and when you were being treated for your injuries, you sorta died on us. Sabrina tried patching you up, but she collapsed and fainted from using her powers too much and so we tried reviving you ourselves with a defib machine and with an adrenaline injection to your heart."

Ash was horrified by what he was hearing and sorely looked down and saw the large bandage spread across his bare chest. He couldn't believe that he was dead for a while and had to be pumped with a drug into his heart, but at least it did the job. He remembered his out-of-body experience back at Lavendar Town when he was a kid, but this was totally different for he couldn't even remember if another O.O.B phenomenon had happened to him when he died.

"I . . .died?" he said, now feeling scared.

"Sadly yes, but thankfully you're back and that's all that really matters, honey!" Delia said and hugged him with great care. She feared that hugging him like she usually did would have brought more harm to him than good.

The crowd gave him room to breathe and he was asked by Daisy if he can walk on his own. Ash complied by telling his mom to let him down and she did. Then he began standing up, a little difficult at first, but he overpowered his wobbliness and was standing like nothing had happened to him.

He was told that the war was over and the Draconians were beamed back to Urth.

"Wow!" he clearly said.

Then he was kindly introduced(or in this case, re-introduced) to Ritchie , Zoey and Maylene. He was very glad to see his other childhood friends again.

May came to him and, as promised by herself, she gave him that big, fat passionate "welcome back" kiss. She told him that she kissed him from when he was thought to be permanently dead. There were some sit-com style "Whooooooooooooooo!" calls from the crowd when she did this, but they all meant well.

Ash couldn't decide whether to return that kiss or not.

_Go ahead and plant one on her already! _His brain said. _What are you, chicken? Bwaaak, bwak, bwak, bwak, bwak, bwak!_

_Are those chicken noises he's making? _Sabrina thought when she heard Ash's thoughts.

Ash indeed kissed her back.

"Best kiss ever." he said weakly.

_Or was it? _said his mind again. this time Sabrina chose not to hear that out of privacy respect.

Then another thing came to Ash.

"While it's great that our world is saved, there's just one thing I don't get." he said.

"What's that?" said Professor Oak.

"Remember my story about me capturing Giovanni?"

They all nodded again.

"How exactly did he know about the locations of Sauron and Slashfang's corpses? Come to think of it, how the heck did he know where to find the bodies of the other dead Draconians?"

Many of them shrugged their shoulders and let out "I dunno." replies.

Unbenknownst to all of them, including Sabrina and even Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy, Giovanni had sent in a Team Rocket member within the Sinnoh military and the survivors as part of an undercover assignment by posing as a soldier. The point of the mission was to observe all activities they performed and whenever they encountered a Draconian fight and a beast died in battle, that person contacted Giovanni and fed him directions to the battlesite so he can collect his precious samples.

The imposter was later killed in a friendly-fire fashion when Team Rocket and the S.R.S. engaged in their firefight back at Mt. Coronet. One of Giovanni's bodyguard's pokemon, a plant-type, wrapped its vines around the spy's throat and performed a neckbreaker.

The squad made a reminder to investigate that later.

The survivors all agreed to take some time off first before any reconstruction work was to be done. After all, they had just survived a Draconian apocalypse that almost brought the world to its knees and nearly killed the greatest pokemon trainer ever.

Suddenly, Jardel clutched at his head again just like he did when his memories returned to him a while back. It seemed he had just remembered something else lost to him.

"Another memory reunion?" A.J. asked him.

He looked up and said, "Yes."

"About what?" Dawn asked.

"About how I lost my memory." he said and explained. He remembered that during his early stay in the pokemon world, he encountered a large pond area that was populated by a clan of Slowpoke, Slowbro and Slowking. He staggered forward to the pokemon in a intoxicated-like manner due to his burnt eyes and tried talking to them, thinking they could speak like regular people. They expressed ignorance of him and began migrating away from the pond.

Desperate for answers to why he was here, he managed to catch up to one of the Slowbros and gripped both hands on the living shell on its tail that was previously a Shellder. Mistaking the lone Urth survivor for a hostile enemy, the Slowbro responded by delivering a Megapunch so tenacious, it sent him flying back as far away as possible until he slammed into a tree headfirst and blacked out. He later awoke with an uneasy headache and with amnesia. He saw and picked up the Draconian files he still had on him and couldn't remember anything about himself until five days later. Later on, the amnesia symptoms began wearing off as his memories of his life on Urth started returning to him slowly until he finally remembered most of everything.

"Ouch!" said Zoey when the story ended there. She was preferring to the part about the Slowbro Megapunching him the way he described it.

He agreed with her statement and regretted disturbing those pokemon back then. It was a bit humiliating to him.

Now, here's how it went down for everyone after the war's end:

The guards back at Mt. Coronet were later informed of the end of the war and were overjoyed with the news. Giovanni finally regained consciousness and was placed under military arrest and taken away for questioning.

The bodies of the troops from the gunfight were removed and were later given a proper funeral, except for the undercover Team Rocket agent when the squad learned all about it from Giovanni during an interrogation session. The spy was buried too, but not in an honorable fashion.

It took a few months for Ash to fully recover from his wounds and injuries from the final battle. He and May became a couple and continued their travels around the world that way.

Tracey and Daisy later admitted feelings for one another and began dating soon after. Whenever he took a vacation, he often spent it with Daisy either in Cerulean City or elsewhere.

Ritchie found another job in Veilstone City afterwards, but later resigned from it in order to return to his pokemon training career after delcaring to have missed "the good old days". He was asked by Ash and his friends to join them, but he respectfully declined their offer as he perferred to go it alone.

Maylene remodeled and reopened her gym soon after the war and resumed giving lessons when Veilstone City became populated again. Eventually, she came to terms that her father would want her to seek out her own passion in life rather than be stuck doing the same old song and dance at the gym and she left the gym under new management so she can have some fun and adventure.

Zoey decided to join Ash's group to become a better contest competitor. She and Dawn were overjoyed to be traveling buddies.

Before resuming their adventures, each member of the group wanted to make a quick stop to their hometowns to make sure nothing happened during the conflict. They were very happy to see that their homes and families were alright and safe.

Butch, Cassidy, Jessie, James, and Meowth all received 10 year sentences behind bars while their boss got life. Some time later, James, Meowth and Jessie managed to escape while Butch and Cassidy were trapped behind.

Jardel and Laura Vesuvius have decided to abandon their plans on finding a way of returning to Urth and chose the pokemon universe as their new home. They had finally found peace here and treasured every single moment they spent living among pokemon.

As for Urth, Jardel was right about the people of his former homeworld. After endless months of feuding with each other, they all eventually decided on a peace agreement. The ten global tribes united as one and, with time and patience, the wasteland-like planet of Urth was soon restored back to the way it used to be before the collision. The virtuous Draconians sealed themselves back into suspended animation and the human race agreed to not disturb or summon them unless devastating emergencies such as floods, earthquakes, violent storms and other disasters similar to those listed were brought up.

The best of both worlds had come at long last and another Draconian invasion never happened again.

The end.

* * *

**FINALLY! The long awaited final chapter to this story is here and done! I can't believe it took me so freakin' long to write all of this! Hell, I can't believe I made it into a very long one! For a while, I thought I'd NEVER finish it at all!**

**The way Tarnung tried to kill Necrosan near the beginning is similar to Godzilla, but I didn't realize that until later. I decided to leave it there because changing all of it would've been a big pain in the ass. **

**Did you actually think Necrosan was gonna get away with almost killing Blizzard and Armadon? Payback's a bitch, ain't it Necrosan! Who's laughing now? **

**Were you saddened by Ash's death scene? So was I, but he can't die because, let's face it, he's . . .ASH . . .KETCHUM!** ***thunder claps in background* **

**I left the gender and name of the Team Rocket agent Giovanni sent to spy on the survivors up to you to decide for yourselves. I couldn't decide that myself anyways.**

**The idea for Maylene's background story was from a dream I had back in October. I felt it had to be put in. After all, what's a good story without a little drama in it. I also learned via internet research that in the games, she has a father and that he spends a lot of time in the Veilstone Game Corner.**

**Necrosan's death was inspired by a scene in Mortal Kombat 2011 along with some of the fighting moves, although I also added some moves from a few other fighting games. Everyone and everything finds inspiration by someone or something after all.**

**Sorry for removing the chapter a couple of times, there were a few things in it that didn't feel right to me and needed to be changed before final publication could commence.**

**Well, it's been a good, long run, I hope it was good for you all too, but all stories have to end sometime so that's the end of that chapter . . .and my story. Thank you all so much for reading and being paitient for every next chapter and for being big fans of both franchises. I bid you all farewell.**

**Me talking to audience: Was it good for you, too? Hmm?**

**Audience member: I've had better . . .**

**Audience and I glare at the disrespectful attendee with rage. They boo and literally throw the person out of the theater.**

**Me: That's better.**

**Audience begins to stand up and depart from the theater until me and the story actors and production crew are left. **

**Production Crew: Let's do it again!**

**Me: Nah, I've reached the end of my mark.**

**P.C: Let's relive the adventure!**

**Me: My answer is no.**

**P.C: Oh, come on! Don't be such a square! Places people!**

**Me: Only the director, a.k.a. me, can say that and who you calling a square?**

**P.C: Everything set up? Good!**

**Me: I said we're finished, alright! Now get the hell off my set and go home!**

**P.C: Lights . . .**

**Me: Don't . . .**

**P.C: Camera . . .**

**Me: You . . .**

**P.C: And . . .**

**Me: Dare . . .!**

**P.C: Act-!"**

***I pick up a stun rod and shock everyone out till I'm the last one left.***

**Me: I warned them. Now leave before I taze you too!**

***aims rod at you***

**Me: Just kidding, I'd never taze you.**

**Or would I . . .?**


End file.
